


The Days We Live

by Doro_o



Series: The Days We Live [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco is helping Harry to recover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry potter is a bit stalking on Draco with invisible cape, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Redemption, Top Harry, 守序, 攻受斜杠有意义
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 150,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doro_o/pseuds/Doro_o
Summary: 战后2年，奥罗Harry，治疗师Draco。主CP哈德，Harry视角。强大痴汉Harry Stalker Potter 上线。小龙双性设定。有一定BZ/DM，微All Draco倾向。主题与内容：关于伤痛和治愈战后当救世主这个词成为一种没有实际行为意义的象征时，Harry开始对生活失去了目标。之前因为活在随时会被杀害阴影下，很多因为专注抗击伏地魔而被无意识压制的伤口并没有真的愈合，于是当和平来临的时候，Harry病了。被赫敏硬塞进圣芒戈去治疗的时候，偶然发现了战后并没有回学校的小Malfoy。与在学校时相反，百无聊赖的Harry莫名在骚扰少年时对头的行为里找到了点曾经少年时单纯的激情，而小Malfoy却并不像以前在学校时一样激烈的对抗了。Harry觉得很不对劲，非常不对劲。Malfoy再生气也不会骂疤头了。一定有哪里不对。于是有病的救世主为了夺回？以前那个傲慢娇气又生机勃勃的小混蛋对头开始了努力的欺负挑衅（大雾主体预警：二元善恶论者请自己绕道。“洗白“”黑“这种字眼基本都是建立在这种世界观基础之上，哪怕外表伪装的再包容也一样。我不喜欢争辩。在我看来，这个世界除了黑白，更多是彩色的。正因为存在各种各样的人，世界才格外有趣。在原著里面，我觉得事实上也没有真的绝对“坏”的存在，劳德是疯了不算数，摊手╮(╯▽╰)╭罗琳的描写只是角度问题，所以产生了一些倾向，毕竟她自己也是人，有自己的倾向非常正常，反而让我觉得她真实可爱。更主要的是从我小时候看原著起我就觉得少爷本来就白，不需要洗。故事永远只是叙述者的角度问题。其实不太会预警...两个人都有伤痛，Draco算受身体上的伤害，Harry是受精神上的伤害吧。虐不虐我不清楚别人的点...因为我自己长大后就几乎不看虐文了´д` ;..两个人波折会有，但我认为总体是甜的。———————————————————————————罗琳拥有所有原著人物和原著世界，除了我可爱的Lilia。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

 

战争结束两年了。杀死伏地魔让Harry得到了全世界，可是夜深人静的时候，他常常会觉得他失去了全世界。

 

小时候在德思礼家的橱柜里，Harry对生活的向往就是能有一个像样的房间，每天都能吃到新鲜的食物，没有打骂与咆哮，如果再有人能给他一个晚安吻那也许就是美好的生活了。

十一岁那年他以为生活终于为他带来了奇迹，比美好更美好的魔法世界。壮观的学校，爱他的朋友，刺激的魁地奇，一只属于他的猫头鹰，总能为他指引方向的长胡子导师。还有，不再被人忽视，事实上，远远超过那个，他甚至是备受瞩目，还有了一个所有故事书中青少年主角都会有的死对头。不过生活的礼包也许总是捆绑销售的，自他踏入这个神奇世界的第一天，他的另一个使命也如影随形。杀死黑魔王，或者，被黑魔王杀死。

Harry接受这一切，是的，看上去他并没有其他的选择不是吗，在大家还是校园恋爱的年纪，他必须杀死伏地魔才能有以后。当然，他也并没有很多时间去思考，死亡的脚步在一年级的禁林里就追赶着他了。

 

直到一切结束。

 

他拯救了魔法界。这当然是好事，虽然这本质上只是他自救的附赠礼包。他还记得刚刚结束战争时，每个在路上向他道谢感激他给了他们一个未来的真挚笑容。只是，他有时也在想，他的未来应该是什么样的呢。

 

在霍格沃茨念完最后的八年级，考完了所有的NEWT考试。Harry没有意外的成为了一名奥罗。就好像是他头上那道著名伤疤的存在意义，保护巫师界。

一年后，Harry成为有史以来升职最快的奥罗，变成了奥罗部的总队长，整个部门的负责人。在Hermione还在为一个小小的组长奋斗的时候，Harry自己也觉得自己的生活没什么可抱怨的。是的，当他试图和朋友们谈这个的时候，Ron给了他一个鄙视的白眼，Hermione叫他“生活太好而活不下去的男孩。”

 

可是，他真的对生活失去了热情，或者说对周围的一切都不再感兴趣。

 

八年级时Ginny和他分手了，那个红头发的姑娘丢下一句，

“Harry你并不爱我，我想要一个真的恋人”就走了。

 

长长的回廊里只留下高跟鞋哒哒的响声。Harry完全没有想追过去或者找任何人解释的念头，这一点也令他自己很吃惊，好像这只是他生命中听到再普通没有的一句话，并不需要什么特别的情感。他确实曾想过和这个美丽热情的姑娘组成一个家庭，生一堆或红或黑头发的小Potter们。尤其当你的女朋友是你最好朋友的妹妹，他们的家庭又是你曾经最向往的模样时，这一切简直就像童话故事里一样完美的顺理成章。

可是Harry并没有感到失恋和梦想破碎的伤感，当然他也不特别开心。只是，就这样了，好像只是在一本书里看到了别人的故事一样。Ron和他大吵了一架，Harry感到很疲惫，他不觉得自己有哪里没有做好一个男朋友应该做的，帕笛芙夫人茶馆的约会，节日纪念日的礼物，所有一切其他人谈恋爱做的他都做了，并且在床上Ginny也表示对他性感的身材和高超技巧很满意，他甚至觉得自己还可以做一个高分男朋友。不，他拒绝去想Ginny在床上对他撒谎的可能性。

不管怎么说，这也许只是一场普通的毕业分手，就和无数的校园小情侣们一样。

 

毕业后，忙碌的奥罗生活开始后，Harry更没有再想起过这些。Ron总认为他是因为失恋所以变成了工作狂并偶尔闪现出一些愧疚的眼神。但他知道并不是这样，他喜欢追捕各种罪犯时危险刺激的感觉，他并不想停下。他也喜欢审问那些嫌疑人时紧张的压迫感，是的，对他人的压迫感。

他几乎不休假并且假日也持续着这一切。《预言家日报》专门出了一期特刊专题报道无私工作守护魔法界的大英雄。其中他的一句采访，

>  
> 
> “我不知道为什么，只是觉得我需要这么做。”
> 
>  

赚下无数魔法界的老少中青年的眼泪。并且作为一句经典Slogan在魔法世界所有工作晨会中被上司们无数次的向员工传达。

Harry也很莫名，他说的真的只是字面上的意思。不过从他十一岁时起就知道了，他的一言一行总是会被冠上各种他从没想过的意义。到今天，他已经连解释的眼神都不想给了。

就这样，一年后，尽管惊奇但好像也并没有什么意外的，Harry升任了史上最年轻的奥罗总队长。不仅魔力异常强大，工作还兢兢业业，这样的救世主简直是魔法世界的小甜心。所以预言家日报上八卦版那些接连不断地英雄Harry与他的各色小情人的桃色花边故事出到了三百集待续以后，广大民众也并没有对救世主有什么真的不满。毕竟强大又英俊的英雄没有点风流韵事才不正常呢。

 

Hermione终于开始把Harry觉得生活没有劲头的话当真是从第三十起投诉关于救世主在追捕和审讯过程中过于粗暴和使用禁用魔法开始的。

“说真的，Harry，三十起？” Hermione揉了揉右边的太阳穴。

“真的有三十个人投诉我吗？”

“不然你以为现在有人敢随便污蔑你？”

“嗯…..我是说，我没想到他们居然真的敢投诉…..”Harry显得有点局促的抓了抓头发。

“Harry James Potter！”Hermione一头深棕色的头发在她扬起声音时显得更加膨胀了，Harry想，她真的是只狮子。

“好了，Hermione，我知道分寸。这样办案只会更有效率。”

“可那是不合规定的！你知道即使犯人也有基本权利和安全保障的，更何况只是疑犯！”

“他们都是罪犯，不需要太多仁慈。我们保护的是应该被保护的人。”

“Harry！你知道你在说什么吗….你听起来…..”Hermione惊恐的表情好像他是一只失控的匈牙利树蜂，Harry不喜欢那个眼神。

“你想说什么？说这像伏地魔会说的吗？”Harry耸耸肩，眼睛微微眯起。

“不…我不是…..”

“Hermione, 他杀人，我救人。”

“对不起，Harry，我不是那个意思。”Hermione大大的咖啡色眼睛里充满了抱歉还有担忧，或许还有一丝一闪而过的怜悯，Harry不确定，也不太想去想。

“你还好吗？”Hermione从办公桌后走出来，像在学校时一样安抚的轻轻拍了拍她好友的后背。

“我不知道。真的。”Harry向后退，将自己陷入沙发里。“你知道，现在魁地奇也无法让我提起劲来。”

“可是你那些美丽的朋友们好像挺能让你带劲儿的。”一个调笑的表情出现在褐发女巫的脸上。

“那是…”Harry有些窘迫的挠挠头，“我不明白为什么，可是暴力和性好像能让我感到…我不知道怎么描述，也许不是快乐，但是至少，我能清晰的感觉到我活着或者我想做什么然后做下去….”

“毕竟你凭借特殊的直觉救了巫师界不是吗？”Harry觉得好受了很多，因为Hermione看起来可以开始调侃他了。“所以常常你的直觉行动走在思考前面好像是家常便饭。”

“嘿！”

“Harry，你还做梦吗…我是说，那些…….”

Harry叹了一口气，“在梦里，战争一直没有结束。”

一瞬间，Hermione的眼睛里充满了某种说不出的悲伤，她看着Harry，右手捏着他的胳膊说，“Harry，去圣芒戈找个治疗师，然后休个假。你需要战后的心理治疗。”

 

 

Hermione一向都是效率的代名词。第二天Harry就被扔进了圣芒戈，外带已经请好的七天假期。

“Potter 先生，我想如果我们继续这样下去的话，对于治疗我也无能为力。”穿着白色圣芒戈高级治疗师袍子的医师对Harry说到。

“我真的非常抱歉…我也不明白….”Harry有点挫败又无奈的叹了口气。

“这不是您的错，Potter先生，或许我们可以称赞一下您出色的大脑封闭术。”医师安慰的笑笑。

“我并不是有意封闭它….”

“我明白，这要求患者对医师打开心扉，通常都需要时间。您看，我们今天才第一次见面，虽然我从小就听说您。”噢，Harry相信刚刚他没有错过那个眨眼。这让他突然意识到，对面面带微笑的年轻治疗师长的很不错，温柔的蓝色眼睛，带一点圆圆的脸显的比实际年龄要年轻。

“事实上，你已经是我今天见的第三个专攻精神类损伤的高级治疗师了，相信我，我真的愿意配合…我不希望这样的日子继续下去，虽然我也不知道哪里出了问题。”

“我很抱歉听到这个，Potter先生，您为了守护魔法界付出了那么多，我们一定希望尽一切可能来帮助您。很多精神损伤之所以难以治愈，除了短时间极其残酷的折磨带来的永久伤害外，其实生活中日积月累没有治疗过的小伤口一点点随着时间发酵有时会造成一些想不到的后果，毕竟，大脑和精神的构造比我们能够了解的要精密太多。”

“所以我的问题很严重吗…”严重到也许….无法治愈？

“不，不是的，请您千万不要误解。”蓝眼睛又望着他眨了眨，“以我们目前的进度来看，在能顺利进入您的精神世界详细检查之前，任何的推测都是不准确的。您不必过度紧张。”

“可是..现在，我应该怎么做才能进展到下一步呢？”

“我想您可以先给自己一个放松的下午，目前的情况也许和您过度紧张的神经也有关。”医师说着从抽屉里抽出一张小卡片，“这个是我的联系方式，您有任何需要可以随时猫头鹰我。记得要做一些让自己开心的事情，不管那是多么小的事。经历了这么多，您比我们每一个人都值得一些美好的享受。”

“谢谢，Anderson先生.”Harry看了一眼卡片，露出一个感激的笑容。

“你可以叫我Lucus，我们会猫头鹰您下次的诊疗时间。祝您有一个愉快的下午。”

Harry非常确定，在他们握手道别的时候，他的手掌感受到了一些轻微，友好的摩擦。噢，天哪，虽然他早就不是那个会看到暗恋对象就脸红说不出话的毛头小子，他现在对自己成熟性感的形象也很满意，嗯，毕竟这是通常那些向他示好的人们对他的形容，他愿意相信他们即使服了吐真剂也会说出一样的话。不过这是在圣芒戈，不是什么随机的酒吧，对方还是他指望能治好他的治疗师。

“噢…天哪..真是….”Harry一边走无奈的呻吟着，一只手捂在脸上随意的揉了揉，他有一种也许他真的好不了了的无力感。

 

“啊！”一声短促的惊叫伴随着一个温暖柔软的身体撞到了Harry身上，出于本能的，Harry立刻扶住了对方的胳膊，手感不错，Harry还来不及有更多的想法时，“噢！呀——”伴随着第二声小小尖细的叫声和什么东西落地的声音，Harry看到了对方抬起的头。

 

Draco Malfoy。那只软软的胳膊属于他学生时代的死对头。

 

Malfoy几乎和最后一次Harry见到他时没有什么变化。除了苍白的脸上比那天走出威森加摩时多了一些血色。这两年Harry又长高了几乎4英寸，长期风餐露宿的工作让他的皮肤晒成了健康的小麦色，还有比在学校时更加强壮的体格和覆盖全身匀称健美的肌肉。这让Malfoy在他身前看起来好像瘦小又脆弱，尤其是在Harry还用手扶着他的胳膊帮助他站稳时。

 

“我想你可以放开我了，Potter先生。”那双熟悉的灰色眸子里带着Harry熟悉的一点恼怒和一些不熟悉的生疏冷漠。

“啊…对不起，Malfoy，我没有注意到转角的路。”Harry注意到Malfoy的手上有着不自然的红色还冒着热气和他袖口露出的白嫩手腕形成了鲜明对比，他身前的地上还有一只打翻的银色茶壶。噢…该死，他显然造成了一个意外烫伤事故。

Malfoy看了他一眼，蹲下身用一只稍微不那么红的手去捡地上的茶壶，在他低下头的时候，Harry看见他皱起的眉头轻咬的嘴唇和眼角的一点水色。

“真的抱歉..是我不好，我..我送你去医院。”虽然Malfoy什么也没说，可是Harry觉得他被羞愧袭击了。

“这里就是医院。”Malfoy用两根细长的手指勾起了他的茶壶，用胳膊兜着揣在怀里，尽量让他的那两只红红的手不接触任何东西。

Harry觉得自己脸更红了，于是伸手直接拿过了那只在Malfoy怀里摇摇晃晃的茶壶，“我送你去治疗吧，往哪里走？”

 

Malfoy只是皱着眉又瞥了他一眼，然后一言不发的就开始往前走。Harry连忙跟上。看着对方垂在身侧有点发抖的手，Harry觉得今天糟透了。他还记得当初这个怕疼的小少爷在巴克比克事件时是怎么躺在地上抱着他受伤的手哭闹的。Hermione是对的，他真的应该多学一些治疗魔咒，至少现在能让他的手不那么红了也好。看上去Malfoy也成熟了不少，不然他可能现在要面对一只哭闹的Malfoy，梅林啊，感谢成长。

不过从外形上看，Malfoy身上好像没有看到成长，身高还和七年级时差不多，现在Harry几乎已经高了他大半个脑袋。还是纤细瘦长的身型，穿着淡蓝色初级治疗师的袍子，他感觉那淡蓝色上反着微微的光泽，比一般治疗师的料子看起来要柔软。Harry感觉在袍子左右摆动之间，Malfoy若隐若现的腰部线条好像比之前在学校时更细了一些。是的，Malfoy的袍子一向该死的高级又合身，Harry看着前面的背影，心里暗暗翻了个白眼，这个爱漂亮的小孔雀连在医院都不知道收敛。Malfoy的头发比在学校时稍稍长了一些，差不多刚刚到下颌骨的位置，软软的散在脖颈处，一边的头发被拨到耳后，淡蓝色的袍子衬得他那铂金的发色更加的柔和，真的很适合治疗师的感觉。等等。治疗师？梅林啊，Malfoy是个治疗师！

进入Malfoy的诊疗室时，Harry希望他脸上残留的震惊不要让他显得好像是个傻瓜。其实也没那么难理解不是吗，这小子一向很擅长魔药，这点Hermione抱怨过无数次她无法相信她会在某类考试中输给Malfoy。想想Snape看他时堪称和蔼的赞许眼神，不….Harry并不想想起Snape。抬起手揉了揉太阳穴，Harry努力让自己的思绪拉回面前的小Malfoy身上。

 

“茶壶放在左侧柜子的第二格，如果你不介意，我要去拿一点魔药。你可以坐桌子边那张椅子。”

Harry乖乖按照指示放好茶壶然后坐在指定的位子上。

“你的诊疗间看上去不错。”

“谢谢。”

“嗯…所以你最后一年没有回来学校就是来了这里吗？”

“Potter先生，如果你注意到的话，这里还有一双手在等待治疗。”

“呃…抱歉。”Harry想，试图和一个受伤的Malfoy搭话看来是个坏主意。Malfoy还是那么不懂得友好。

Harry看着Malfoy从办公桌右边的架子上取下一个红色小木头箱子，在他的手碰到箱子的时候忍不住抽了一口气，然后好像意识到什么立刻咬住了嘴唇。Harry觉得他那皱着的苍白小脸出卖了他，Malfoy一定很痛，Harry就是知道。他站起身准备帮忙，可是Malfoy恼怒的瞪了他一眼，他又坐下了。

Harry内心想要大叫，Malfoy以为他第一天认识他吗？好想把脑海里那个小少爷抱着胳膊躺在地上哭闹打滚的画面拍下来放大贴到他桌上！这个骄傲又要强的家伙，痛死你好了。突然Harry觉得自己心里那点内疚好像被针扎了的气球里的气一样，噗呲一下跑掉了。

 

Malfoy从箱子里拿出一个小玻璃瓶，里面装着一些淡紫色半透明的液体。他拔开瓶塞，Harry闻到了一股淡淡的花香。倒了一些液体在一把白色的小刷子上，Malfoy开始轻轻的把这些液体刷到他手上红肿的地方。

 

“这是什么魔药？效果真好。”Harry发自内心的赞叹着，眼看着Malfoy的手上红肿以可以观察的速度褪去。大概五分钟后，Harry觉得那双手看上去又白嫩的可以掐出水来。

“这不是圣芒戈的标准医用烫伤魔药，是我自己配制的。”

“噢，这真不错，我从来没见过这么快见效的，而且味道也很好闻。”

“谢谢。”Malfoy脸上浮现出一个标准的假笑，不过Harry确信他在那闪闪的灰眼瞳里看到一丝熟悉的得意。

“呃..我想说..这些可以以后多配置一些提供给奥罗使用吗？”

“我想这恐怕不行，这不符合医院的制度，奥罗队长需要魔药的话可以向药物管理科申请，我相信他们会给你最好的。”

“不..我的意思是...”

“Potter先生，我的手现在已经好了，也许你可以继续享受你愉快的下午？”

Malfoy在赶我走吗？他果然还是那个没有良心的小混蛋！“其实，我是来这里看病的。”

“那么，需要我通知你的治疗师过来吗？”

“我…我刚刚已经见过三个了，可是都没有什么进展。或许你可以帮我？”

Malfoy轻轻皱了皱眉，看上去有点困惑，“虽然我不知道哪里出了问题，我想他们给你安排的一定都是全院最好的治疗师。我不觉得我作为一个初级治疗师有什么可以帮到你。”

“你是个治疗师，Malfoy，帮助病人应该是你的天职！”

“Potter，我希望困扰你的不是脑子方面的问题？你在胡搅蛮缠。”Malfoy淡淡的说。

这个混蛋！Harry觉得好久没有和人这么生气了，他一直在努力想来一场友好的谈话。看看Malfoy是什么态度！对了，他从在学校起就喜欢讽刺我脑子有问题。这个混蛋果然一直没变。Harry愤怒的瞪着对面那双冷淡的眸子，突然，好像一盆冷水浇在他心上，那些蹭蹭蹭上涨的火苗一下子被浇熄了。

Malfoy没错，我看的确实是脑子。Harry突然觉得非常沮丧。而且，其实Malfoy今天一直对他很礼貌，虽然没有友好，但他们不是朋友，这样的态度Malfoy并没有错。他只是做了一个普通治疗师遇到普通病人该做的反应。承认了这样的事实更加击中了Harry，好像大家都平静的走向了一个新的阶段，包括Malfoy，只有他被留在了某个地方。

 

“你还好吗？”Malfoy的声音把Harry拉回了这间小小的治疗室。Harry觉得那声音里也许有一丝不容易察觉的担忧。

Harry不明白为什么，但是他决定了，他要Malfoy做他的治疗师。他也不需要明白为什么，现在对他来说，不明白的事情太多了，他不想去想。

 

“嗯，”Harry点点头，“我们一会见。”

“Potter先生，我想我刚刚已经说清楚了，并且我很忙，医院是很严肃的地方，我等下还有其他病人。”

 

Harry只是再看了一眼那张冷静疏离的的脸，转身关上了门。

二十分钟后，Harry带着圣芒戈院长签字的预约单敲了敲不久前被他关上的门。脸上带着一个胜利的笑容。

“Potter先生，”Malfoy挂起了他招牌的假笑，“有什么可以为你服务的？”

“我申请了你作为我的治疗师。”Harry得意的拿出那张预约单放在办公桌上。

Malfoy看了一眼那张单子，好像轻轻叹了口气，“总是那么固执不是吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么，你想要一杯茶吗？”

 

Harry挑了挑眉毛，上次来的时候他就注意到，这个大概只有7，8平米的小治疗室里，在一张小办公桌后面，靠窗的位置有一张小小的单人沙发和一个圆形的茶几。沙发是深蓝色上织有银色暗纹的布艺沙发，上面有一个淡灰色的丝质靠垫。现在那张大概只能摆下一套茶具的茶几上放着刚刚那个银制茶壶，旁边有一个冒着热气的精巧茶杯和一碟漂亮的小点心。

 

“原来圣芒戈还有下午茶服务吗？”Harry开心的笑了起来。

“不，我想你误会了。提供给客人一杯热茶是礼貌。其他那些是我私人的。”Malfoy还是一副公事公办的态度。

“好吧，有总比没有好。”Harry耸耸肩。

Malfoy从右边的架子第二层拿出一个白色上面印着圣芒戈标志的马克杯，拿起茶壶倒了一杯茶递给Harry。

“嗯….我以为…”Harry有点哭笑不得，“Malfoy的待客礼仪包括一个配套的茶杯？”

“我以为你不喜欢Malfoy装腔作势的那一套。”灰色的眼睛眨了眨，无辜道。

 

Harry低头喝了一口茶，觉得满口淡淡的茶香对他的情绪起到了安抚作用。好像今天到现在为止一些说不清道不明搅在一团的情绪逐渐平静下来。果然是从他自己茶壶里倒出来的好茶，Harry好笑的想到。

 

“那么说说你来这里的原因吧。”Malfoy也端起了他自己的茶杯，小小的抿了一口。他淡粉色的唇瓣确实适合那个墨绿色镶金边的杯子。Harry心想。

“嗯，其实我也不太明白。”看到Malfoy挑起的眉毛，Harry赶紧补充，“Hermione说我患了创伤后应激障碍。”

“因为战争吗？”Malfoy垂下了眼睛，Harry注意到那长长的淡棕色睫毛有些不安的抖动着。

“也许吧。”

 

好一阵子，Harry觉得他只能听到自己喝茶的声音。感谢梅林，他在这该死的尴尬中还有一点事干。

“我想…”Harry开始试着打破沉默，突然一股激烈的绞痛袭击了他的腹部，“啊….”Harry捂着肚子哀叫起来。不，这很不好，非常不好。

“你还好吗？”Malfoy从桌子后面走了过来，有点紧张的看着他。

Harry很满意终于Malfoy表现出一点对他的同学爱。可是，这该死的让他更加丢脸。

“那个….你可以告诉我男洗手间在哪吗？”Harry觉得他的脸估计红透了，他一点也不想抬头看Malfoy的表情。

“出去后右转第二个路口就是。”

 

Harry虚脱的坐在马桶上不断回想自己今天早上到底吃了什么东西这么毒。他已经被困在马桶上快一小时了，每当他以为结束了的时候，等站起来还没有走出几步，又只能疯狂的冲回马桶上。梅林啊，还有什么比你的童年死对头以为你长在了马桶上更丢人的事吗？Harry呻吟着捂住自己的脸，闭上的眼睛前好像看到了Malfoy的那张尖尖的小脸对他丢出一个嘲笑。等等，Malfoy。Harry再次呻吟起来，我怎么会那么蠢，这大概又是一个他赶我走的把戏。该死的小混蛋！我怎么能感觉他变了，我怎么能幻想友好的谈话，我是一个奥罗！怎么能喝这个成天和各种邪恶魔药为伍的邪恶Malfoy的茶！

 

Malfoy咱们明天走着瞧！

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

 

新的一天，Harry斗志昂扬的走进了圣芒戈。

 

感谢梅林，他昨天拼着最后一点战胜了伏地魔的坚强意志挪到了医院的幻影移形点，成功的把自己移回了家里。不然他简直不能想象今天的《预言家日报》头条：

 

 

>  “拯救了魔法界的最年轻最有前途的奥罗总队长Harry Potter因为腹泻晕死在了圣芒戈的马桶上”。

 

不，Harry想到这幅画面不由得用力摇了摇头把这个标题甩出脑海，心烦的抓了抓他一头蓬乱的黑发。该死的忘恩负义的Malfoy小崽子，今天Potter队长一定让你好看！

 

在脑海里想象了各种小崽子哭着求饶的画面，总队长觉得神清气爽，毕竟是让食死徒闻风丧胆的人物。不对，那只小崽子就是食死徒！Harry嘴角扬起一个邪恶的笑容，推开了治疗室的门。

 

那个小混蛋正坐在他窗边舒适的小沙发上看着一本书，阳光透过玻璃撒在他淡金色的头发上反射出一些温暖耀眼的颜色，Harry觉得眼睛好像被晃了了一下。这个见鬼的懒骨头享乐主义小鬼。他要向院长反应，为什么其他的治疗室里面都没有这么高级的沙发茶桌，而且这个刚刚好只够一个人的茶座明显就不是为了病人准备的，作为一个治疗师怎么能如此的自私小气！这明显就是一个税金小偷的行为。

 

“如果下次你进来前敲门我会非常感激的。”Malfoy微微抬头示意了一下，“请坐，Potter先生。要来杯茶吗？”

茶！他怎么敢一脸无辜的问我要不要一杯茶！Potter感觉刚刚离开他的火气又能从他杂乱的黑发里冒出来了。

“Malfoy，你知道你的行为可以构成袭击奥罗的指控吗？”

“什么？” 小崽子微微眯起了眼睛，困惑的望着他。

不，别用你那种无辜眼神望着我，你面前的可是个奥罗。Harry危险的眯起眼睛，“昨天的茶里你放了什么？”

“Earl Grey？也许一些草药和玫瑰花瓣？”

“我警告你Malfoy，你知道魔药材料的管理规范，如果你偷偷弄一些肮脏的小把戏，这可不是在学校的恶作剧，你会面临正式的指控和拘留。”

“你到底在说什么！”Malfoy看起来在听到拘留这两个字的时候有一瞬间不自然的颤抖，他白皙的脸上似乎因为恼怒泛起了一些红色，灰色的眼睛瞪着Harry好像他控诉他无理取闹。

“啊哈，别撅嘴，不要以为发脾气就能糊弄问题，你这个被宠坏的混蛋。偷偷给奥罗的茶里下药可不是一个正常的治疗程序。”

“你说…那杯茶里面有东西？”Malfoy看上去好像有点紧张和畏缩，很好，就知道你这家伙会露出马脚。

“就算那只是腹泻剂，这也不是什么有趣的玩笑。而且我认为也许你给的剂量有点过分。”Harry慢慢走近那张桌子，手撑在桌面上，身体前倾目光死死盯着Malfoy脸上每一个表情。心里暗暗庆幸昨天要不是感谢自己常年锻炼出来的强健体魄，估计那个头条真的会成真。

“腹泻剂…?”Malfoy眼里一瞬间闪过了然，放松，愤怒。然后很突然的，他大笑了起来。“所以你昨天在厕所呆了一个下午吗？Potter”

 

看看，典型的Malfoy，嘲笑他人的痛苦！这就是对Malfoy客气的下场！很好，这是你开始的，现在没有仁慈了，准备求饶吧混蛋。噢，Malfoy眼睛弯弯的样子好像真的很开心，似乎没有嘲讽他就是开心的大笑着，阳光好像给他的笑镀了一层金色，Harry又开始觉得有点晃眼。不，这不会动摇正义的制裁。

 

Harry嘴里念着一连串咒语，Malfoy突然好像被蜇了一下，跌坐回身后的沙发上。

 

“你干了什么…..”他的小脸突然憋的通红，在座位上不安的扭动着，紧紧的咬着下嘴唇。

“感谢我吧Malfoy，我接受私了。”Harry得意的看着他的死对头难受的扭来扭去，心里想回去要猫头鹰George表示他对这个“anal itching spell”*的赞美。他记得之前一次在陋居聚餐时这个恶作剧之王偷偷用这个新发明击中了Ron，而Ron的表现娱乐了所有的Weasley和他整整两天（Hermione已经正式成为了一个非红发Weasley）。看上去Malfoy还挺顽强，并没有像Ron一样惨叫扭动的好像被拔出的曼德拉草。他还以为这个娇气包会立刻红了眼睛求饶。嗯..不过想想，好像以前Malfoy确实没有和他服软过。

“你的无杖魔法就是用在这些东西上吗？”Malfoy声音发抖，他咬着嘴唇，看上去薄薄的下嘴唇好像要被自己的牙齿给磨破了。

“如果你指收拾坏蛋，那么是的。”Harry越过桌子，走到沙发跟前，低头看着软倒在沙发里的人。淡蓝色的袍子因为蜷缩和扭蹭皱了起来，露出底下白色的丝绸衬衣。他的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，软软的金发因为额角的汗有一点杂乱的粘在脸颊的两侧，下颌骨因为小小挣扎时昂起的下巴画出一个优美的弧度，几滴亮晶晶的汗水顺着这个弧度慢慢沿着脖子滑下。噢，他的脖子也是一片粉红色，小巧的喉结因为喘息而不断上下颤动，然后，那几滴亮晶晶的液体滑入了Malfoy的衬衣领里。该死的Malfoy为什么夏天扣子都要扣到第一颗！贵族可恶的装腔作势。

 

Harry定了定神，咳了一声清了清嗓子。“Malfoy，我要带走你的茶叶和魔药回组里检查，确保没有其他问题后再还给你。毕竟你现在是治疗师，很多人的性命也许都在你手里，我要确保安全。”

Malfoy的眼圈也开始泛着粉红，眼里似乎有一点点雾气。他依然倔强的瞪着Harry，看上去愤怒羞窘又委屈。“随你吧，你这个该死的自大狂Potter，真遗憾昨天你没有拉死在厕所里。”

果然哪怕他看上去再脆弱可怜他还是一个Malfoy！Harry为自己刚刚差点因为这个小白脸发红的眼圈而解除诅咒感到愤怒。不，我是一个奥罗，我不会被美色打倒，哪怕现在这家伙真的该死的好看。

“Malfoy，你真的就那么不想做我的治疗师？你从来不为自己的行为感到抱歉吗？”Harry弯下腰，双手撑在沙发两边的扶手上，眼睛直直盯着Malfoy的脸，心里决定要是小混蛋道歉的话就原谅他。Malfoy眼睛一瞬间瞪大了，嘴里发出了一声难受的呻吟，很好，他终于放弃了折磨他的下嘴唇，现在那肿起的唇瓣被咬成了一种深深的艳红色，还好没有出血，附在上面那层薄薄的嘴皮被完全撑开感觉吹弹可破。Malfoy好像终于有点无法忍耐那个邪恶的咒语，他努力给了Harry一个愤怒的蔑视，然后撇过头，长长的睫毛激烈的抖动，似乎再一下他的眼角可能就会挤出一些晶莹的液体。他两只手用力捏紧拳头，身体无助的在沙发上蹭动，看上去难受极了。Harry长久以来引以为傲的直觉告诉他，他可能遇到了奥罗生涯最大的危机。不行，Harry，你惊人的意志力和坚韧让你打败了黑魔王，你不可以堕落的像一头发情的野兽一样扑向你的疑犯，那会让你滚进阿兹卡班！Harry拼命的强迫自己将视线从Malfoy凌乱的衣服上移开，他重新直起身子，试图离开那个容易犯罪的区域。他的眼光慌乱的四处扫着，迫切的想摆脱现在尴尬的局面。突然茶几上那本书捉住了他的视线——《有关PTSD你需要知道的：心里创伤的治疗指南》

 

Harry只记得他快速念完了反咒，然后逃一样离开了那间办公室。

 

昨天后来的记忆有点断断续续，Harry只记得他一闭上眼睛，Malfoy那白生生的小脸就出现在他眼前。变换着各种各样的表情，傲慢的，凶狠的，愤怒的，嘲讽的，羞恼的，得意的，开心的，嫌弃的，厌恶的，最后总是会回到一个委屈的眼角含泪脸颊红彤彤的Malfoy。更可怕的是，好像睁开眼后，Harry也没办法把这些画面赶出脑海，就好像这个小混蛋在脑子里生根发芽一发不可收拾了。尤其是那双灰色的眼睛盈满水雾充满委屈和控诉的看着他，紧抿成一条线的小嘴好像随时都要哭出来。这个小崽子是被自己收拾哭了，可是Harry觉得自己没有之前想象时那样神清气爽，他感觉好像有一根针在扎着他的良心，有一点疼，有一点痒。

好吧，好像自己是有一点过分。不，谁让那混蛋给我下药，那个剂量真的不是开玩笑的。这个老是任性使坏的少爷应该受点教训。不过那家伙细皮嫩肉的其实肯定不如Ron抗咒，也许之后真的会偷偷哭，就像六年级那次在女盥洗室。噢…不…Harry双手抱头不断的揉着，他不想看到那个苍白的身子倒在血泊中不断抽搐的画面。

 

也许明天去和他好好谈谈，看上去他还是愿意治疗我的。噢..梅林保佑，他明天不要改变主意。

 

Harry本以为接受完心里斗争后一切将回复平常，那个委屈的Malfoy不会再跳到他脑子里戳他的良心。可是梅林的吊袜带，为什么会有这么多衣衫不整的Malfoy开始在他眼前转悠，不管他睁眼还是闭眼。Harry发誓他闭眼不是为了看的更清楚那白皙粉嫩的皮肤，他只是需要静下心来，不再思考Malfoy。十分钟后，Harry真的很想绝望的大叫，他再也无法装作没有感受到他涨疼的性器和燥热的体温。一个冷水澡后，Harry满怀希望的躺上了床试图睡觉，可是他感觉他的全身器官都不再属于他控制，脑子里住了个身上衣服快要挂不住的Malfoy，下体精神的完全没有休眠的意思。就这么翻来覆去，Harry自己用手解决了三次，然后决定明晚要去酒吧放松一下。一定是这一个月都没有性生活让他疯掉了。

 

 

窗外扑腾的猫头鹰将Harry从睡梦中叫醒。Harry烦躁的呻吟着将脑袋从被子里伸了出来，丢了个魔法打开窗户让猫头鹰把信丢进来。他昨天几乎折腾到天亮才睡着，最后看着天开始泛白直接给自己灌了一瓶睡眠魔药。

Harry一边吃着早餐，一边看信。是Hermione，问他医院治疗的如何。还有提醒他魔法部有可靠的线报，说发现圣芒戈里有食死徒的残党混在工作人员中，目前他们还在分析缩小调查范围。让Harry去的是时候要注意安全。

真是太好了，不知道被前食死徒用泻药毒害算不算工伤。Harry自嘲的想。

 

在去圣芒前，Harry拐去蜂蜜公爵，买了一盒七彩限定的爆炸夹心软糖，他觉得这个让他想起Malfoy。付款的时候又多要了一个大号的巧克力坩埚。

 

进门前，Harry在Malfoy的办公室门上敲了三下，里面传来一声淡淡的：“请进。”

Harry深吸了一口气，稍微有点紧张的推开门。很好，这是一个穿着衣服的Malfoy，衬衣扣子还是该死的扣到脖子下面。

 

Malfoy正在桌子上一边翻书一边写着什么东西。Harry眼睛一直盯着他，自觉的在桌子前那张病患用椅子上坐下。很好，看上去他没有要朝着我丢十个八个恶咒什么的，情绪镇定，再次感谢成长。

“Potter先生，我以为英国所有的诊疗预约都要提前24小时通知？”

“呃….从昨天我离开到现在还不到24小时…..”

Malfoy的笔停了一下，他吸了一口气，抬头盯着Harry的眼睛，“我知道你从来不喜欢遵守规则，这也许是救世主的特权，可是我也会有别的病人，大家的时间都需要被尊重。”

Malfoy紧绷的脸上好像也没有特别的情绪，只是在通知Harry遵守医院制度，他们的氛围又恢复到随机的病人与随机的治疗师，Harry有点不自在的眨了眨眼。“Well，我下次会注意提前猫头鹰你，如果你可以给我你的联系方式。”说着Harry露出一个狡黠的笑容，“不过我之前听院长说过，你一直没有病人。”

Malfoy好像脸红了一下，眉毛皱了起来，眼神显得有点防卫：“所以你想说什么。”

“别误会，”Harry抓了抓头发，“我只是想说有时候你得承认格兰芬多还是不错的，至少他敢自告奋勇做新人治疗师的实验品。”

 

“是啊，格兰芬多当然不错，毕竟他们拯救了魔法界。”Malfoy懒懒的说。

Harry惊讶的看着他，而Malfoy好像和刚才一样，模样淡淡的，并不是嘲讽的语气，好像他刚才只是说了句“今天天气不错。”

“Malfoy…”Harry看着他，想说什么，又不知道该说什么。Malfoy看了他一眼，又开始低下头继续在他的本子上写东西。他认真的边在左手边的书上做记号，边在右边的本子上写着他漂亮的花体字。Harry突然想起魔药课上，他和Ron在偷偷的玩闹时，这个斯莱特林总是这样认真的写着笔记。

 

“Malfoy…”

“说。”

“那个…我是个病人。”

“显然。”

“我需要做什么吗？”

“安静，也许？”

“可是你是我的治疗师。”

“所以我正在准备。”

“什么…？”

“我以为你下午来，现在我正在整理第一次诊疗的注意事项。如果你听得懂的话，就安静的坐在这儿，或者我不介意你出去喝杯咖啡什么的下午再回来。我不喜欢加班。”

 

Harry拘促的看了他一眼，“你不生气了吗…..”

Malfoy的笔又顿了一下，他咬了下嘴唇，没有抬头，冷淡的说：“我为什么要和一个看脑神经科的病人生气。”

“嘿！你也给我下药了，咱两算扯平。”

Malfoy这次甚至都没有停下来，完全无视了对面那个人。Harry觉得头上又开始蹭蹭的冒小火苗，“我昨天也说了，虽然我们私了不会追究你的责任，但是我要拿这间办公室的茶和所有的魔药还有原材料去部里检查。”

“随你。”

Harry不爽极了，虽然这个Malfoy没有和他对着干，可是他觉得这幅冰冰冷冷的样子还不如原来那骄横任性的模样，好像Harry在他眼里还不如那个写字的本子重要。噢不，我真的有病，Harry心里对着自己翻了个白眼。

 

Harry一边生着闷气一边开始把办公室架子上那些可疑物品往自己的公务袋中收拾。很快这个小小的架子便吸引了Harry的注意力。架子的第一层就是茶，这个奢侈的家伙有二十多种茶叶，分别装在不同颜色的小陶瓷罐中，上面有Malfoy式手写体标注的品类名称。架子的第二层放着一整排透明的玻璃瓶，里面装着各种植物类魔药材料。最靠近窗边的地方还站着一只小小的挪威脊背龙模型。第三层是各种木质的小箱子，按照颜色深浅次序排列。Harry挑出了放着魔药的几个收好。当Harry打开一个淡粉色樱桃木雕花的小盒子时，惊讶的发现里面居然是一把金色的小剪刀，几卷按照颜色排好的针线和一些彩色的扣子。好像突然想起了什么，Harry难以置信的仔细又打量了一遍这个房间的各处。从第一天起他总觉得有哪里不对，现在这些细小的地方都拼在一起了。他不敢相信作为奥罗队长他的观察力变得如此迟钝。

 

“Malfoy…”

“安静是个很难学习的词语吗？”

“你..”Harry咽了咽口水，“你现在用的是什么魔杖？”

“我现在没有魔杖。”Malfoy终于抬起他忙碌的脑袋了。

“对不起..我…我以为你还是用你妈妈的…噢对..Malfoy夫人也需要魔杖…我以为奥利凡德的店重开了所以…我…我明天就把魔杖还你。”我到底在说些什么，他一定看出我是忘记还给他，希望他不要以为我是故意的，我真的不是。Harry心里不断呻吟着。

“不用了，Potter。”Malfoy又开始写那该死的诊疗笔记了。

“我真的不是故意的。”Harry焦躁的抓着他的头发，那些黑色的头发好像变得更纠结了。

“我说过了，不用在意。”

“别耍脾气了Malfoy，你们纯血统怎么可能忍受不用魔法。”

“Potter，你还是以为所有事都与你有关是吗？”Malfoy抬起眼睛盯着Harry，“前食死徒在这里工作时不可以带魔杖进入医院。我以为作为一个奥罗你对这些规定很熟悉？”

一时间，房间又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“可是你在医院外怎么办？”

“在家基本上可以不用了。”Malfoy看上去想结束这个话题。

“我以为你痛恨所有麻瓜的生活方式。”Harry小声说。

“我还是。”Malfoy看上去有些恍惚，但更多的Harry觉得他的眼神看上去很空白。“但我不再是孩子了，我知道人总要接受些不喜欢的事。”

Harry觉得非常的不舒服，他感觉胸口发闷，好像哪里堵着股气，可是当他呼吸的时候，好像这股气又哪里都找不到。

“我想我还是该还给你。那是你的。”

“你是听觉也产生障碍了吗，我说不用了。你自己在有求必应屋说的，谁赢了就归谁。你赢了Potter。” Malfoy看起来不准备再继续关于魔杖的讨论，他又拿起了笔。

 

Harry挫败极了，他说过那么混蛋的话吗？他真的记不清了，可是Malfoy真的不是在赌气和他作对吗，曾经那个好像得意的闪闪发光的说着高贵的纯血统从出生就开始用魔法的孩子真的是现在坐在对面的人吗。Malfoy开始接受麻瓜方式了，难道我不应该为他的成熟高兴吗，这家伙终于不再那么傲慢狭隘。

 

又开始了，这种Harry不明白为什么，但是却能清晰感受的感觉，他知道自己现在非常难过。可是他见鬼的不知道为什么。“我明天拿给你。”他听到自己固执的说。

 

“你到底…”Malfoy看起来终于有些恼怒的看着他。

“如果你不要我就拿给Ron，他总弄坏他的魔杖，我想他也许想要一根备用的。”Harry挑衅的看着那张冷漠了一天的脸上开始出现愤怒的红色。

“你敢！”终于出现了，Malfoy凶狠的死亡瞪视。

“我是格兰芬多你看我敢不敢。”Harry也不甘示弱的瞪了回去，转身满意的走出了办公室。

 

 

下午Harry没有回医院。他去了一趟奥罗总部，把从Malfoy那里缴获的物品心不在焉的交给了化验部的实习生，并强调还回来的时候一定要完好无损按照顺序放好。

然后他大摇大摆的去翻倒巷突击搜查了几个看不顺眼的黑魔法巫师的非法摊档，没收了一批禁止交易的物品，里面有一袋匈牙利树蜂的鳞片，那个走私犯看上去要哭了，也许Malfoy会喜欢这个。梅林啊，我到底都在想什么，再这样下去也许我真的要进阿兹卡班了。糖果也忘记给他了。也许这就是今天友好谈话又失败了的原因？Hermione总说我要多和罪犯和奥罗以外的人打交道，除了性交外的交道。也许她是对的。

 

晚上独自喝完一瓶火焰威士忌之后，Harry这次干脆的灌下一瓶睡眠魔药。

 

 

Harry捂着宿醉头疼欲裂的脑袋明白了即使是“活下来的男孩”也不能把威士忌当水喝。该死，他昨天也忘记了给Malfoy发猫头鹰约时间，噢，等等，他还没有拿到Malfoy的通信地址。也许是Malfoy庄园，可是Harry不确定他是不是该给那里写信。

从床头柜里拿出了那根山楂木魔杖，Harry翻出他唯一一件纯丝衬衫，用下摆裹着魔杖仔细的擦了擦。想象中那个挑剔鬼大概不会瞪他了，于是Harry将魔杖小心的揣在袍子里，带着昨天的糖果出门了。

 

一开始，这一天看上去好像非常不错。Harry一进办公室就立刻为没来得及发猫头鹰表示了抱歉，然后赶紧掏出糖果和巧克力坩埚。Malfoy虽然话还是不多，但明显表情松动了很多。Harry觉得他对爆炸夹心软糖非常满意，因为还没有到中午，那个盒子已经空了。梅林的棒棒糖啊，那特级礼盒里面可是至少有五十颗。

Harry也尽量安静的看着Malfoy翻书做笔记，毕竟为了自己，他确实应该好好配合，而且认真的Malfoy也很好看。

 

悲剧发生在Harry拿出了魔杖之后，Malfoy一下子又恢复了冷漠防卫的状态，几乎对Harry不理不睬。Harry最受不了他这样完全无视的态度，又尝试了几句友好沟通之后，Harry火了。

“给你你不要，又不让我给Ron。”

“别太过分Potter，还敢跟我提Weasley！”

“Ron怎么了？他们全家人都很好！你既然长大了就不要继续以羞辱他们为乐了吧。”

“我是个Malfoy，傲慢又邪恶，羞辱他们哪里不符合你的剧本了。”

“你一定要和我作对是不是！”Harry觉得自己脑子都要炸了，明明开始一切都很顺利。而现在Malfoy又用那种冰冷的眼神看着他。

“既然你一定不要，那不如折了它。反正我不要。”Harry不知道为什么，但是他就是知道这句话让他完蛋了。梅林啊，世界上有没有魔法可以把说的话都吃回去？

Malfoy的眼里一瞬间闪过难以置信和受伤。然后他低着头，沉默着。

Harry紧张的完全僵硬了，他想解释，想说他不是那个意思，可是他又什么都不敢说，他真的发誓一定乖乖配合治疗治好他的脑子，也许真的是什么语言神经有问题。

也许有一小时那么久，或者其实只是几分钟，漫长的沉默之后，Malfoy缓慢的向魔杖方向伸出一只手，那只手有轻微的颤抖。Harry觉得他简直要窒息了，他紧紧盯着那只手，脑子里好像打了无数个结，这无数个结还在互相拉扯，也许宿醉又回来了。就在那只白净的手碰到那根山楂木魔杖时，Harry终于深吸一口气，“我要！”他腾的一下站起来，用力的一把抢过那只魔杖，站起的时候一下子用力太猛椅子向后倒去，椅腿重重的打到了他的小腿，他的膝盖猛的一下弯曲，身体后仰，手在空中慌乱的抓了两下，然后整个人向后倒去。屁股砸在地上真疼。然后他听到了一声清脆的咔嚓声。哦操。

 

Harry不想睁开眼睛，他清楚的知道按在地板上的手里，魔杖折成了两半，他的手很疼，也许是擦伤或者扭伤什么的。他不是很在乎，他只是不想看到Malfoy的表情。

过了好像一个世纪那么久，Harry感到有一双微凉的手往上拉自己的胳膊。他顺势站起来，睁开了眼睛，头恨不得低到地底。手里还抓着那悲惨的已经变成两半的魔杖。

Malfoy扶起了椅子让Harry坐下，“我去魔药管理处拿一些药来，你的手需要处理。”

Harry嘟囔着嗯了一声，完全不敢抬头。

 

直到听到门被关上的声音，Harry终于仰头惨叫了一声。他把魔杖的尸首放回了桌子上，内心无比的鄙视自己。很好，先是收了他的魔药，现在又折了他的魔杖。他突然想起四年级那些闪闪发亮的“Potter臭大粪”徽章，他觉得他想申请加入这个组织。

 

“Draco？”两下敲门声后，门开了，走进来一个穿着蓝黑色天鹅绒夹克的人，深咖啡色皮肤，那是Blaise Zabini。

Zabini疑惑的看向Harry，向他点头示意算问了个好。“你知道Draco去哪里了吗？”边说着他一边打量着办公室内，直到他看到桌上那根断掉的魔杖。

Harry常年在危险中练出的直觉告诉他要赶快躲开，他几乎是立刻向门边跳去，及时避免了被一个蜇人咒打中。几乎是立刻一个锁腿咒又跟着飞了过来，Harry迅速的闪身后丢出一个缴械咒，Zabini躲过了。

“Zabini你怎么回事？你再不住手我可不会客气。”

“我不需要你的客气Potter。”说着又一道恶咒打过。

Harry气极了，好像他今天还不够悲惨似的，莫名其妙的自己又遇到莫名其妙的攻击。给自己丢了一个盔甲护身，给房间施了一个消音咒然后准备痛痛快快的打一架。

几轮互咒之后，终于因为Draco的办公室太小，而Zabini似乎非常熟悉办公室的各个小角落，Harry被逼到墙角被一个禁锢咒打中。Harry想，他太轻敌了，Zabini出乎意料的强，他以前一直觉得他只是个绣花枕头的花花公子。叹了口气，房里东西被咒语打的横七竖八的，Malfoy回来一定更生气了。

 

“我说过不用客气，Potter。”

Harry气的直磨牙。“这到底该死的为什么？我记得你是中立派。”

“这他妈的和我是哪边一点关系也没有，我只是想告诉你，别骚扰Draco了。”

“他是我的治疗师！”Harry愤怒的吼道，“还有这见鬼的和你有什么关系？”

“最好收起你肮脏的小心思，你那些下流的想法在学校里你和Draco打架时我就看出来了。”

“你到底在说什么？”

“我们是巫师，决斗都是依赖魔法完成，不用身体接触。”Zabini冷笑的看着他，“Draco是纯血更是如此，你动不动就扑到他身上动手，别以为我看不出来你都在碰他哪里。”

“我在麻瓜世界长大的！”Harry几乎是大喊着，他能感到自己的心脏跳动的过快，好像要跳出胸口一样。

“也就Draco这样迟钝的才不怀疑你。”Zabini嗤笑一声，“别鬼扯了，你和其他任何人动过手吗？”

“那是因为他是个小混蛋，一直找我们麻烦！”

“哦，可是每次都被你们收拾的更惨？我一直不明白你们为什么喜欢把自己定义成受害者。”

“他喜欢欺负侮辱我们取乐，啊，是啊，也许你们斯莱特林并不觉得这算什么。”

“Potter，也许你该向和你一样狂妄自大的格兰芬多父亲学习一下欺负侮辱的定义。从一年级开始，Draco那些找茬有对你们造成真的伤害过吗？”

Harry觉得他的脸色现在一定该死的吓人，他觉得也许绳索捆的他太紧，他快窒息了。“……Ron和Katie差点死了……”

“说真的？Potter，你想谈谈六年级？！那他妈是见鬼的战争！不同立场的两方互相杀死对方叫战争你懂吗？！”

“可是他可以选择和我们一边，而不是听伏地魔那个疯子的去杀人！”

“他有得选吗？”Blaise的眼神显的深邃又危险，“你是不是认为所有的人都活在一部叫Harry Potter的儿童英雄读物里，唯一的作用就是要帮助你杀死黑魔王？”

“可是我们在拯救无辜的人！”

“所以呢？所以其他没有站在你们一边的人就都活该吗？他们无关紧要可以被你用不可饶恕咒劈开？”Zabini的眼睛浮现出暗涌的暴怒，死死盯着Harry，“Potter，这真他妈的高尚。”

“我不知道那个咒会那样！而且他也向我丢钻心咒！我只是自卫！”Harry感觉到自己绝望的吼叫着，他不想看到那个满是血的Malfoy，一点也不。

“Potter，你是真不明白还是骗自己？”Zabini轻蔑的看着他，“不可饶恕咒需要真心想要伤害对方才能成功，不管你知不知道咒语最终效果都一样。”他停了一下，低垂了眼睛，声音突然有点沙哑，有一点低沉，一点温柔，一点悲伤，好像在喃喃自语，“知道吗….Draco的不可饶恕咒从来就没成功过。”

“人总得为自己的选择付出代价….”Potter感觉无比的虚弱，他不知道自己说了什么，他好像也没有听到自己的声音，他眼前闪过很多人，很多事，但是他不愿意思考了。

“是吗？那Snape呢？他选了你们，他得到了什么？”

Harry感到强烈的恶心，也许他刚喝了十瓶火焰威士忌，他只觉得他的头真的快要炸开了。

“带着你高尚的道德滚蛋吧Potter。也许你看不到，可是其他人也有生活要过。”Zabini最后的眼神里带着无比的厌恶。

 

门被推开，Malfoy抱着一个小药箱走了进来，看到房里乱七八糟的情况明显惊呆了。他大睁着银灰色眼睛，看上即不安又不知所措。Zabini走过去把他拉进怀里，揉了揉他金色的脑袋，另一只手轻轻拂着他的背。“没事的，我和奥罗Potter稍微交流了一下感情。”看也没看Harry一眼，回手丢了一个咒立停。Harry被松开了。

 

“Draco，我们回家。” Harry看见Zabini微微低头，对Malfoy温柔的轻声说着。然后拉着Malfoy走了出去。大概几秒钟过后，门又打开，Harry期待的望向那里，发现是魔法把那个小药箱漂浮着送回了桌子上。

 

Harry想到以前在学校时，他一直认为Zabini是斯莱特林里最不错的一个，因为他从不跟着Malfoy一起胡闹。

 

梅林啊，他错了，Zabini是最邪恶的斯莱特林。

 

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

Ref：See Notes

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 关于那个邪恶的“anal itching spell”来自之前看到前不久sssshu太太翻译的
> 
> Twelve Months by dysonrules.  
> 
> 原文见章节后的图片。
> 
> 当时看到只觉得如此邪恶的咒语太适合邪恶的疤头了(￣▽￣)特别喜欢那句would make him beg for mercy, 特别邪恶！ （笑容逐渐变态 jpg.


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

 

 

Harry不太记得后来他是怎么回家的。他在那个小小的房间里呆站了很久很久，Malfoy一直没有回来。然后他用了一些Molly教过他的整理和清洁的魔咒把房间还原成了早晨来时的样子。只多了一根断掉的魔杖和少了一个坐着的Malfoy。

到家后Harry发现原来最后的一瓶火焰威士忌昨天刚被他喝掉，家里再翻不出一点酒精。洗了个澡换了件黑衬衫和深灰色休闲西装，Harry幻影移形到麻瓜伦敦，去了一家在Mayfair叫Manetta's*的酒吧。他不知道他到底喝了多少，只记得调酒师担心的眼神。好像断断续续有过几个人来和他说话，有男有女，他们的脸都是模糊的，难道有人在麻瓜酒吧用混淆咒？Harry皱了皱眉。直到后来有一个瘦高金发的年轻人坐到他身边，他黑西服的衣领翻出的部分是墨绿色，外围滚了一圈银边。Harry好像和他说了很多话，他冲着Harry笑，Harry却有点想哭。可是我不觉得悲伤啊，一定是酒喝太多了水要从眼睛里出来了。

 

后来是谁搂着谁，谁亲了谁，Harry记不清了。他只记得他紧抓着那只白皙的手絮絮叨叨的不停说话，也许是自言自语。

“第一次走进这里…..就觉得这装修完全是斯莱特林的调调，古典清肃又华丽张扬。呵呵..不过，这椅背上大红的天鹅绒估计要让他抓狂….”

他最后记得，伴随着一个带着辛辣苦涩伏特加味的吻，噢，那双眸子是蓝色的。

 

 

早晨Harry很惊讶自己居然还是在自己的大床上醒来，头疼的他很希望自己能像差点没头的尼克那样把头拿下来端在手上。梅林的白兰地，我是幻影移形回来的吗？我居然没有分体把胳膊腿什么的留在麻瓜伦敦？果然我是活下来的男孩。

冲了个澡吃了早餐后Harry想也许这宿醉不会离开他，他头疼的想死掉，而他的治疗师可能跑掉了。他这个脑子有问题的救世主也许永远也好不了了，毕竟只有他能拯救世界，谁能拯救他呢。

在餐桌前呆了一个小时后，Harry决定不论如何，至少他可以去圣芒戈拿一些治疗头疼的魔药。于是他去了蜂蜜公爵。

买下了店里所有的爆炸夹心软糖。Harry沉思了一下，幻影移形回了魔法部。找到了那个化验部的实习生，她显的有些紧张并向Harry解释按照流程那些东西最快明天下午才能检查好。Harry严肃认真的向她传达了他不小心拿错了样品，希望立刻收回完整无缺的东西继续工作的愿望。三分钟之后他满意的发现所有东西都已经按照顺序放到了他面前并且他感觉到背后实习生崇敬的视线。她居然不问正确样品在哪里，看来我要和她的上司谈谈她的实习考核。

 

在那扇白色的门前站了几分钟，Harry用力吸了一口气，Harry James Potter，你是杀死最强大黑巫师的人，你不怕一扇门。

 

门突然一下从里面打开了，Harry觉得他的心都要跳出来了，不过出来的不是Malfoy，是Golye。对方好像也受到了不小的惊吓，慌张的和Harry点了下头就快步离开了。

Malfoy看起来也有点惊讶，不过他也没有再多的表情了，和Harry说完一句早上好，然后把手里的小箱子放回了架子上。

 

Harry很自觉的又坐在了那张椅子上，那张，该死的，站都站不稳的椅子。

Malfoy正坐在他对面看着他，桌面上那根断掉的魔杖已经不见了。Harry飞快的从收纳包中拿出恢复原状的那一大袋被包的很华丽的爆炸夹心软糖，才发现这个被粉色上面满是跳动小白兔的包装纸和金色绸带包裹的盒子快占了那张小办公桌的2/3。噢，梅林的血腥棒棒糖，他就知道Flume太太在听说他要求礼品包装的时候激动的有点不正常。虽然Malfoy现在不能咒我了，可是他还有Malfoy死亡凝视啊。

Harry觉得他可以改名为“那个倒霉催的男孩”，当Malfoy用一种莫测的表情拆开那个大大的金色蝴蝶结时，粉色的包装纸自动分开，伴随着一些喷出的草莓味金粉从里面出现了两朵白色的玫瑰花在礼盒的盖子上，然后Harry觉得对他的公开处刑达到顶峰的是，包装纸上的小兔子开始排队唱起了《I'm Yours》。

 

“不得不说，Potter，”Malfoy眨了眨眼睛，“你确实总令人惊讶。”

Harry想捂住脸大声呻吟，“不不…..我…我真的….都是Mrs Flume….”他不停的抓着他那头乱糟糟的黑发感觉好像要把它们扯下来。

“看得出她相当用心，至少这个魔咒可不容易，你不能小看一些女性喜爱的咒语难度。还有粉色白色和金色在一起非常完美。”

Harry惊讶的看着对面的人，那双在阳光下有些透明的灰色眼睛里露出了终于藏不住的笑意，还有翘起的粉嫩嘴角。原来比Malfoy死亡凝视更可怕的是Malfoy的甜蜜微笑。

 

早该想到的，看Harry Potter出丑比什么都能让Draco Malfoy开心。一向如此，一向如此。Harry突然觉得他的头疼好像停止了。

 

“我想问你有没有治宿醉的药？我的头实在太疼了。”

“之前你拿走的那些药里有的。不过我现在可以去给你拿一点。”

Harry赶紧拿出公文包里那一大堆瓶瓶罐罐，按照颜色顺序摆在剩下的1/3桌面上。

 

“都检查好了？”Malfoy挑了挑眉毛。

“嗯。”Harry努力的看着Malfoy的眼睛。我是个奥罗，如果他的东西有问题，现在我一定可以从他的面部表情发现端倪。

Malfoy没有任何表情的把那些茶和魔药挨个摆了回去。Harry非常开心。

 

“刚刚那个是Goyle吗？”

“是的。”Malfoy这次拿了一个黑色的马克杯，上面有一个金色的小天使四处游动。他往里面倒了一些紫色的液体，又从另外一个透明玻璃瓶中倒出了一些金色的浆状半透明液体进去。然后用一只细长的雕花银质搅拌棒顺时针搅了三圈又逆时针搅了一圈半。当他递给Harry的时候顿了一下，浮起了一个嘲弄的笑容，“需要我先喝一口吗？”

 

Harry几乎是立刻从他手上抢过杯子，一口灌下。Harry Potter这次至少要用他著名的忍耐力先去幻影移形点回家再黏在马桶上！

 

大概是他悲壮的表情取悦了Malfoy，Harry看到他又浮现了一个小小的笑容。Harry不确定是那杯药治好了他的头还是那个小小的笑容起的作用。

 

“这又是你自己发明的魔药吗？那个栀子花和蜂蜜的味道…我从来没喝过这么好喝的魔药。你知道的,它们通常不是苦就是臭或者又苦又臭。”

“那当然是因为Malfoy即不喜欢苦也不喜欢臭。”那个金发的小家伙弯弯的灰色眼睛里藏不住的得意，咧开的唇瓣中露出一排小白牙。梅林的栀子花，很显然Malfoy甜蜜微笑的杀伤力升级了。

“所以你在帮圣芒戈改良他们的魔药吗？这简直是拯救巫师界的发明。”

Malfoy的笑容突然停住了，他转身拿过一个小壶给窗台上的一盆植物浇水。翠绿的叶子衬着似乎几十层繁复叠在一起的水粉色花瓣，Harry想那真是朵华丽的花。

“我有时可以帮他们做魔药，在他们人手不足的时候。不过我通常只负责处理原材料的步骤，很少机会能碰到坩埚。”

“为什么？你的魔药天赋可以帮他们做的更好。”

“大概….”他停下来，轻轻抚弄着那片绿叶，“…因为我胳膊上有个丑陋的黑色标记？”

 

Harry想大喊这不公平！他想冲到院长室去对那个秃顶的老头大叫你们知不知道你们错失了什么。他的嘴唇不断抖动，可是他什么都说不出来。他是那个不久前才指控他毒害奥罗还收缴了他天才魔药的人。Harry想明天他一定要去蜂蜜公爵定一个月份的爆炸夹心软糖。

 

“那你以后可以给我做魔药吗….我是说…我个人，毕竟我们的职业经常需要，而且今天之后我再也不想碰那些又苦又臭的东西了。”

 

Malfoy看上去很犹豫，不像他第一天那样立刻拒绝。这是个好兆头。“我是说真的，Malfoy，我的生命里就一直伴随着受伤和魔药，在学校时我想我是喝过Poppy最多魔药的学生，没有人比我更需要这些不可思议美味的魔药。”Malfoy咬着他的下嘴唇，眼里透出不确定和纠结。“真的，Malfoy，求你了。”Harry努力忽闪着他翠绿的眼睛，用他最大的真诚盯着Malfoy的脸。他希望以前Ginny说没有人能抵挡他这个“狗狗眼神”不是一句不负责的调情。

 

“好吧。”Malfoy小声说。Harry觉得他的心上开出了一朵向日葵，对着阳光开心的摇晃着。

“不过你可能需要付给我材料的钱。”Malfoy低着头，整张脸好像染上一层粉红，声音细小得Harry怀疑要不是他是个耳聪目明的奥罗就可能会听不见。

“当然当然，应该的！事实上我觉得你可以出售给我这些魔药，按照魔药店的价格？不管怎么样太好了！Malfoy，真谢谢你！” Harry努力继续他真诚的狗狗眼神。

“那是违法的，你脑子又被巨怪踢了吗，Potter。我没有执照不可以自己制造或者出售魔药。你的话，我想我可以向医院购买这些材料，通常他们周末和晚上没人的时候会让我用他们的魔药室。不过之前我都是以自己私用的名义做的这些，这都在限制范围内。加上你的份药剂太多他们不会允许，你可能需要去找院长给你一个许可。”

 

“明白了，还需要我做什么吗？”

“你可以给我一个你常用的魔药单，我要一些时间准备材料和安排制作时间，可能不能很快给你。”

“没问题。我真的太高兴了，”想要抱着你转圈圈，“我可以怎么谢你？”也许一顿美丽的晚餐。

“不用了，Potter，你拯救了巫师界，大家都感谢你，记得吗？”Malfoy的眼睛里有很多很复杂的情绪，Harry无法形容，但是他确定里面确实是有感激。

 

Harry觉得Hermione在的话一定会惊叹他现在的效率，因为通常他最恨各种公文和手续，而现在午餐后，刚刚一个小时内，他已经获得了所有关于允许Malfoy在医院的管理下为他制作魔药的确认文件。不过想起过程，Harry皱了皱眉。院长的暗示性话语和那些管理人员不赞同的眼神都让Harry不舒服。我是奥罗队长，我能自己分辨出好坏。

 

所有这些不愉快的小插曲都被马上要见到Malfoy开始他们的第一个疗程治疗的喜悦所覆盖。也许我很快就能治好那该死的精神创伤或者随便什么的。Harry觉得以后的日子就会像心里那朵向日葵一样充满了阳光的温暖。

 

回到办公室的时候没想到又会看到Golye，Malfoy正在给他将几小瓶魔药装进一个包里。Harry有点后悔没有敲门，不知道Malfoy会不会生气。不过好像Malfoy没有要他出去的意思，于是Harry乖乖的站在门口，等着Golye的大屁股从那张平时都由他占领的没用的蠢椅子上挪开。很快Golye接过包裹道了谢就离开了。走的时候对Harry点了下头。

 

“所以你现在有了2号病人吗？”Harry笑着问。

“不，Golye不是我的病人，他只是来问我拿点药。”Malfoy的眼神看上去有点闪烁。

Harry皱了皱眉，“所以你也帮他做魔药吗？”

“准确的说…”Malfoy看上去有些苦恼，有些犹豫，最后咬了一下嘴唇，“你之前拿走的那些都是我申请自己制作给自己用的魔药，不过很多治疗师都常常会私下拿他们的魔药给亲友用，只是大家不说。”

“所以我想要你的魔药需要各种手续，而他什么都不需要？”Harry抬了抬眉毛，把手上那打厚厚的签字文件丢在了办公桌上。

Malfoy看上去有些无措，但是又有些生气有些倔强的瞪着Harry，“因为他不是伟大的Harry Potter！他永远也拿不到那些文件！”

“但是他可以正常和他的治疗师拿魔药不是吗？为什么非要拿你的。”

“他没有治疗师也没有钱买那些药！他的父亲去年在阿兹卡班接受了摄魂怪的吻，”Malfoy的脸开始失去血色，睫毛不安的颤动着，“他家的财产也全部被没收，他母亲病的很厉害，魔法界没有任何人愿意给他工作，他们现在住在麻瓜世界，他只能在那里打些零工维持他们的生活。圣芒戈的治疗师几乎都不愿意接受他们，更何况他们也付不起治疗费。”Malfoy的胸脯激烈的起伏着，手用力的握着，Harry都能看到手背上那些青色的血管。

 

“我..我很抱歉听到这些。”

“真的吗？Potter？难道我们在你眼里不是小食死徒ABCDEFG吗？你根本不关心我们是不是死在了哪个黑暗的角落因为在你们眼里我们不属于光明的世界。”Malfoy脸上出现了Harry熟悉万分的那种嘲讽和厌恶，还有倔强的防备。

“你为什么要这么说？不是这样….”我关心你。噢，是的，多么关心，你让他两年都没有魔杖还把这个忘的一干二净。Harry听到一个声音在他脑海里说着。

Malfoy深深吸了几口气，喝了两口茶，脸看上去不那么苍白了。“总之，你能答应我不对别人说这件事吗？”

“我答应你不会说的。”

Malfoy看上去终于松了一口气，“谢谢。”

 

“我看见你刚刚还给他的包裹里塞糖果了。”Harry眨眨眼。

“你送给我了！”Malfoy看上去一下子有一点羞恼，灰眼睛防备的瞪向Harry。

“嘿，我没说不行，”看着Malfoy不自觉微微撅起嘴的习惯性动作，Harry开心的笑了，感觉心里吃了一整盒糖果。

“我想说，既然我们现在已经是分享小秘密的关系，”绿眼睛眨了眨狡黠的看着对面那个正在往嘴里送糖果的家伙，“我能不能也叫你Draco？”

Malfoy一瞬间看上去非常挣扎，有点恼怒的瞪着Harry，眸子里又有点苦恼，好像这真的是天底下最大的难题。Harry镇定的又使用了狗狗眼神毫不退让的盯着他，并且盯着他的嘴，想用视线提醒他考虑一下嘴里的东西。

 

“好吧，”Harry看到他又咬了咬嘴唇，噢，现在那嘴唇该死的又水光又红艳，“如果你一定要的话。”

“那你可以叫我Harry吗？”

“想的美，Potter。”

 

 

Harry觉得今天总的来说非常不错。虽然到现在治疗进度条还是零。但是他觉他取得了很大的进展。他对未来充满了信心。直到一只该死的猫头鹰送来了一封该死的信。

他担忧的看着对面脸上血色全无的金发青年，很想像Zabini那样把他拉到身边，摸摸他的脑袋再拍拍他的背。Harry什么也没说，只是沉默的看着他。

 

“他们说出现了新的人证要指证父亲在做食死徒期间用不可饶恕咒谋杀麻瓜。”在Harry以为Draco并不会开口了的时候，他听到了对面传来低哑的声音。Draco看上去无助又害怕，整个人苍白到透明，好像一碰就会碎掉。

“难道他没有？”Harry皱了皱眉。

“他当然没有！”Draco震惊又自卫的看着他，嘴唇因为愤怒颤抖着。

“我记得他的案子一直没有正式审判。”Harry沉吟了一会。

“从你帮我们作证之后，我和母亲无罪释放了。本来Blaise告诉我们，父亲的罪名不成立应该也可以出来了。可是在我们准备去接父亲的时候，他们又指控了他私藏与交易黑魔法物品和用不可饶恕咒谋杀麻瓜，于是他被一直扣押到现在。”Draco的袍子随着他不稳的呼吸上下起伏着，他的两只手紧紧的抓在一起不安的揉动着。

 

Harry觉得房间的空气带着一种干燥的电流不断的旋转，好像散发着焦虑的摩擦声，又好像什么也没有。

 

“那些指控都是幌子，他们想我们不断的交钱。如果真的可以让父亲平安，这些我们都认。可是到现在我们缴纳了无数的罚款和政治献金还有战后慈善捐赠，我和母亲甚至连父亲的面都见不到…..”Draco的声音颤抖着，脸埋在手里，不断起伏的胸膛努力的压抑着他的情绪。

 

Harry还是沉默着。

 

“母亲虽然说会没事的，可是我知道她会在我们都不在的时候流泪，她有时会忘了给自己施美容整理咒。”Draco努力的深呼吸，试图压下声音中的颤抖，“我不敢回去…不敢看她的眼睛…她装作一切都和往常一样的样子让我…让我….我想，她也一样…害怕看到我….”

 

又是漫长的沉默。

 

“我想…”Draco的牙齿不停的折磨着他的嘴唇，“我想…也许…如果你不介意的话,”他的喉结缓慢的上下移动了一下，深吸了一口气，“你可不可以….”他低了下头，睫毛不安的抖动着，又突然决绝的抬起头看着Harry，大大的眼睛里充满了恳求和期待，“你可以帮我们问问探视的事情吗…Harry…求你..”

 

Harry沉默的看着他。

 

一瞬间好像刚才的一点勇气全部被抽走似的，Draco的脸一下涨的通红，双手握紧了又松开，不断的咬着嘴唇，眼睛低垂着看着桌面，“该准备的钱我们都会准备的….我知道你不是为了这个，可是..有些规矩我们知道，即使只是帮我们问问…我知道这是个很大的请求…毕竟和食死徒扯上关系对你在部里可能不太有利…我..我真的没有办法….”他说的越来越快，越来越小声。

 

“所以，现在我是Harry了？”

Draco像被什么击中了一样抬头害怕的看着Harry。

“Malfoy看来确实很懂得选择朋友不是吗？”Harry的嘴角勾出一个自嘲的弧度。

“不…不是…我只是…”看着那张脸从潮红变得苍白，又从苍白变回潮红，Harry的眼神黯了黯。

“我相信部里面有部里的原因。毕竟那是Lucius Malfoy，伏地魔的左右手。”翠绿的眼睛冰冷而漠然。

“但那指控不是真的！父亲没有杀人！”

“哦，你怎么知道？你知道有多少犯人在我审讯前都宣称自己无罪吗？何况Lucius做了那么多事他应该想到会有这天。”

“该死的他是我父亲！我知道他没有！你炸断了他的魔杖记得吗！**也许他曾经站错了边，可是没有就是没有！”金发青年激动的站了起来，打翻了手边的茶杯，液体溅出来打湿了那堆签字的文件。

“哦，是啊，在他把魔杖送给伏地魔杀死我的时候。”Harry的声音显得又遥远又低沉，他能看到对面的人身体轻微颤抖着，有点站不稳似的摇晃。我才是那个差点被杀死的人，他发出了一声嘲讽的笑，盯着对面那个看起来惊慌的想逃走的人。

“我劝你别总以为财富和势力是万能的，小心不要走上你父亲那条路。剩下那点金加隆还可以给你换件新袍子。”Harry冷冷的说。

 

“说实话，”Harry也站起来，双手撑在桌子上，身体前倾，逼近那张苍白的脸，“我觉得那个傲慢的杂种罪有应得。”

 

啪！Harry感觉一个东西摔到了他身上，然后落下在地面发出破碎的撞击。

 

“滚出去——”对面的青年双手用力的抓着自己的胳膊，颤抖的对他吼道。

 

确实纯血统打架都不碰对方，Draco虽然丢不了恶咒但是他可以丢一个茶杯。Harry滚的时候想道。

 

Harry回到家，砸了一切眼睛看到能砸的东西。去厨房喝了一杯茶。没有Draco的茶里的甜味。然后一个恢复如初，家里又恢复了原样。还是有魔法方便，他想。去房里拿出隐形斗篷，直接去了圣芒戈。至少杯子是无辜的。

 

即使披着隐身衣，Harry还是有些紧张，那扇门半掩着，好像还是十五分钟前他离去时的样子。里面传来断断续续细微的抽泣声。

 

Harry小心翼翼的侧身让进门里，不过趴在桌上的人一点也没有要抬头的意思。Harry看着那颤抖的肩膀，很想去摸摸那颗金色的脑袋。突然一阵很短的音乐响起，趴在桌上的人抬起头，用手擦了擦眼睛，打开桌子抽屉拿出一个手机看了一眼屏幕。梅林的双面镜啊，那居然是个手机！

不过很明显那上面不是一个很好的消息，因为Draco抽了抽鼻子，用手帕擦了擦脸，皱巴巴的小脸感觉在努力忍耐，可是又看了一眼手机屏幕，嘴一瘪，眼睛又开始涌出眼泪。

“我该怎么办…..”他小声哽咽着，“父亲….”

好像这两个字是什么奇怪的开关似的，Draco的抽泣开始变得大声，“呜呜…他们到底要怎样….呜呜…父亲…到底怎么样了….”他越来越大声，好像长久以来崩着的闸口突然断裂，泪水像洪水一样涌出他透明的灰眼睛。

 

Harry看着他大哭了一阵子，也许是有点累了，Draco站起来揉揉眼睛，一边抽泣着，一边整理乱糟糟的桌面。在他手抓到一本书的时候，他的表情突然变成了愤怒。

“愚蠢的脑疾病患者！疯狗偏执狂救世主！无药可救的自大狂疤头！”他一边恶狠狠的骂着，一边用力撕着那本书，抽泣声还夹着几个嗝，“脑子里都是巨怪的粪！眼睛糊满了地精的鼻涕！肚子里都是弗洛伯毛虫！黄金臭大粪男孩！任何智慧都救不了的低级生物！”

 

Harry在斗篷里摸了摸鼻子，好吧，现在他的治疗师要放弃他的治疗了。果然他回来是对的，他能修好那本心理治疗书。

 

小家伙发狠的和书搏斗了十分钟已经开始气喘吁吁，抽泣声慢慢也越来越小，那本厚厚的书看上去只受损了1/4。感谢他不能使用四分五裂。

 

Draco停下来，喘着气，用手帕又擦了下脸，揉了揉红肿的眼睛。有几分钟只是安静的坐着。然后他从柜子里拿出一个透明的方形小盒，走到桌前，蹲下身子，开始一片一片的捡地上茶杯的碎片。

攻击Harry的是那个平时Draco一直用来喝茶的墨绿色镶金边的小茶杯，杯身上有一些黑色的精巧花纹和手写体的Draco。Draco还有一个配套的盘子，总是装着漂亮的小点心，同样的配色，盘面上绘着一只金色的龙和一只黑豹。

Harry看着那只白嫩的手小心的把每一块碎片收进盒子里，“啊..”一声小小的抽痛声过后，有两滴血滴到了Draco淡蓝色的袍子上，他瘪瘪嘴，把受伤的指尖放进嘴里吮吸，苦恼的看着他的袍子。

 

Draco是个纯血统！那只手是用来拿魔杖而不是碰那些危险物品的！Harry焦虑的看着Draco一点一点的把那些碎片全部捡起来，他很想偷偷来一个恢复如初，他希望一切能恢复到那个猫头鹰飞进来前。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

Ref：

 

 

*Manetta's Bar

(疤头的印象就是我当时想的XDDD）

 

  


 

** 原文关于Lucius魔杖最后的描写是在七个Potter那一章，伏地魔用这根魔杖攻击Potter的时候被Potter乱丢的魔咒反击。在伏地魔拿着这跟魔杖向奥利凡德发飙之后，就没有再看到Lucius有魔杖了。大部分推测是被发飙的伏地魔折了或者毁了。这里为了对话简练做一个小私设就是当时直接被Potter的魔咒炸了，对原著从情节构成的结果上来说是一样的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到大家的留言超超超超超超开心( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ   
> 
> 因为我是一个超级细节控强迫症，小学第一个偶像是福尔摩斯，一直觉得人也好，文艺作品也好，最后所有的答案都在细节逻辑表现中。所以我会尽量控制直接主观心理描写和过多对话，希望能由最准确的客观去让人感受这个角色是一个什么样的人。
> 
> 写大纲的时候我也给人物写了很多细节的人设，比如他们喜欢什么衣服，喜欢什么食物，用什么样的用具，讨厌什么遇到某些事会怎么反应什么表情和用什么字眼，这些从第一章开始我都会慢慢的一点点铺垫，而且大部分线索都会对剧情起到或多或少的暗示或者推动。所以很多情节是一点一点慢慢露出来。开始有点担心大家会觉得感情发展太慢热了不喜欢，所以看到你们的留言对情节的讨论真的真的非常开心\\(//∇//)\就好像在沙滩上藏了很多小玻璃珠，然后发现原来会有人去在意他们在阳光下的光芒。
> 
> 疤头和小龙可能还是会磕磕碰碰，不过每一天会有一点小小的改变。我最终的目的是让这两只能真正互相拥抱彼此的灵魂。爱就接受对方的一切确实是一个美好的愿望，可实际现实中能发自内心的做到真的真的非常非常的困难。因为真爱是一个漫长而持续的旅程，有可能始于荷尔蒙或者对爱情美丽的向往，但是要一起手拉着手走到终点却要打败无数的大魔王。
> 
> 罗琳亲妈给他们两在原著实在埋了太多雷，很多确实很致命。不过疤头特点里我个人最喜欢的就是认定一个目标后就咬死不放，比如干死劳德(￣▽￣)所以我想为他们寻求一个真正Happy Ending的可能性，毕竟爱确实是最伟大的魔法。
> 
> 再次感谢你们的喜欢(>﹏<) 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

 

 

 

最后Harry也没有机会修好那个杯子和能拯救自己的书籍因为Draco把它们拿回了家。他一直在房间呆到了Draco下班，和他一起出了门。然后那个邪恶的Zabini出现了，带他幻影移形消失在了Harry面前。

Harry开始写信问Hermione有什么清洁咒可以去除袍子上的血迹，他完全不擅长这些，血迹好像和一般的污渍不一样，他的奥罗制服常常被毁，他试过清洁或修补但总是弄得更糟。以前他只会用麻瓜洗衣机。写到一半他被脑海里那个黑乎乎的Zabini帮Draco清洁衣服的画面烦的折断了羽毛笔，不，他不想去想那个袍子是怎么脱下来的。

也许明天他应该去问Draco要点睡眠魔药。他只剩最后三只了。

 

如果你早就习惯了上头条，那么早上醒来面对几百只的猫头鹰袭击你很可能还可以镇定的吃早餐。看着窗口还在不断飞进来的猫头鹰，Harry其实有点困惑，他希望不要是出了什么不得了的大案子，他还想先治好他自己。

 

早餐之后，Harry坐在沙发上，让报纸飞了出来然后打开。

 

> **“魔法界的祝福，千万少女的悲歌，救世主终获真爱**
> 
> **(The boy who lived found the one he loves)”**
> 
> **——“爱她就给她买下全世界的爆炸夹心软糖”**

 

报纸上Mrs Flume在采访中激动的描述着她是如何从救世主连续两天疯狂购买同一种糖果中第一个发现这个甜蜜的线索，然后她机智的对Harry的糖进行了完美的包装，以及她相信她充满智慧的助攻一定让活下来的男孩有了一个激动人心的夜晚。

 

嗯，两次手活真他妈的激动人心。

Harry希望圣芒戈没有订阅这份报纸。并且他今天看上去不能去买糖了。如果Draco拒绝治疗他的话，至少他昨天答应做魔药了，毕竟那些签字文件应该让他不能随便反悔。

 

飞路去了魔法部。Kingsley在部长办公室见到他时对他激动人心的夜晚表示了祝福。Harry挤出一个假笑，向他申请买下之前他没收的匈牙利树蜂鳞片因为他需要为他的病制作魔药。他想Hermione一定就他的病情和kingsley打过报告了，因为他没有费什么力就拿到了那份特批文件和鳞片。梅林啊，Harry觉得他一定拿错了账单，这是一头龙的价格吧！Harry现在相信战后魔法部真的很穷了。

 

他接着去了重新开业的奥利凡德，在门口站了一会，离开了。又去了摩金夫人，在窗外站了许久准备进门，但是想了一下，又离开了。

 

今天踏进圣芒戈时，Harry明显感觉到了一些热切又好奇的视线，伴随着窃窃私语。他镇定的从一楼走到六楼，又从六楼走到一楼，来回三趟之后，他觉得他重获了安宁，希望那些人都了解了八卦也是个体力活，感谢奥罗特训。他整理了一下自己的袍子，准备去Draco的办公室。

 

“Harry！”突然一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。然后一个红头发向他飘来。

“你好，Ginny。”Harry微笑着打招呼。

“你看上去不错。”红发姑娘冲他眨眨眼。“我想你确实有一个激动人心的夜晚。”

“噢，拜托，我以为至少你知道那些报纸总是乱写。”

“我记得你不爱吃糖。”

“人是会变的。”

“好啦，不为难你啦，你又受伤了吗？”

“嗯..其实我在做战后复健， Hermione建议的。”

“噢，我很抱歉听到这个…”Ginny担心的看着他，摸了摸他的脸。

“这没什么的，有病总要治疗。”Harry打量了一下这个好久不见的姑娘，“你在这里工作？”

Ginny快乐的转了一圈，拉了拉她的淡橘色的袍子，“实习治疗师的袍子好看吗？”

“嗯，挺好的。”还是淡蓝色的最好看。

“对啦，晚上妈妈叫了大伙回家吃饭，Ron应该等下会猫头鹰你，你这么久不来，妈妈经常唠叨都是因为我。”她有些无奈的说。

“帮我和Molly说声抱歉，真的是工作太忙。今晚我会去的。”

“嗯，我的培训要迟到先走啦，工作狂先生别担心，等我变成厉害的治疗师你肯定能治好的。”她冲他露出一个甜甜的笑然后快步往楼上走去。

 

刚走到二楼，就看到有一个金发的小姑娘在Draco的门前徘徊，看到Harry走过去，打量了他几眼，在Harry还没来得及问好前就跑掉了。

 

敲了一下门，里面没有人回答。Harry推开门，办公室里没人。想着这家伙不会因为哭肿眼睛翘班了吧，Harry决定去医院前台问一下他的治疗师去哪儿了。

 

前台的姑娘在电脑上敲了几下，Harry有些吃惊圣芒戈的设备麻瓜化程度。得到回答Draco现在上午在魔药处帮忙，中午2-3点会在四楼普通病患区查房，Harry可以下午三点后再回来。然后姑娘还热心说如果Harry工作忙没时间等，她可以推荐其他几位更好的高级治疗师。礼貌的回绝后，在小姑娘惊异的目光中Harry问清魔药处的所在位置就出发往地下一楼走去。

 

地下一层比起其他六层来说显得非常暗，长长的石头走廊和暗黄的光线让Harry想起斯莱特林的地窖。正在长廊众多房门中困惑着，Harry听到前面一间房间里传来一些谈笑的声音，于是准备去问一下路。

 

“我真不敢相信我的坩埚又炸了….”一个有点娇憨的女声不开心的抱怨着。

“这都是常有的事啦，别担心，我们这些工作了这么多年的也常常会这样。”一个略低沉的男声安慰道。

“可是主任会处罚我的，上个月我已经被扣过几次工资了，啊！这个月风雅氏的店推出春季限量樱粉色围巾我还打算去排队的！”

“别难过了，这没啥大不了的，我等下报告上写是因为有些阿比西尼亚缩皱无花果的皮没有去干净导致的坩埚爆炸好了，这样责任就不在你。今天是Malfoy处理的材料，没有人会管的。Tomas他们经常这样。”

 

Harry正准备敲门的手停住了。

 

“这样会不会不太好….”女声小声说。

“这没什么，每个人都希望他快点滚蛋，让他留在医院这样的地方根本是颗定时炸弹。我听说副院长以前和他家关系很密切，不然谁都知道他们那类人不该出现在这里。他走了是为了医院好。”男人从鼻子中不屑的哼了两声，“再说了，他到现在一个病人都没有，自己还赖在这里脸皮也够厚了。医院根本就不该发给他工资。我们这么做也是帮医院减少不必要的开销。”

“可是我听说Harry Potter现在是他的病人….”

“谁知道为什么呢，他们好像是同学，救世主那么善良，可能看在同学的面子上吧。不过无所谓，反正他估计呆不久了..嘿嘿….”

“为什么？昨天Patracia说在资料室还看到他和人大吵了一架因为他要借一些涉及黑魔法的书但是对方不准，他还是很嚣张的样子。”

男人压低了声音，“我听人说那天院里面给所有工作人员发的新马克杯里面，他那个被人做了手脚。反正就是给他点教训吧，很多人都看他不爽很久了，他们家落到这个样子还一副傲的不得了的样子做给谁看。不管他自己喝了还是给其他人喝了都够他受了，现在更好，万一是奥罗队长Potter喝了，嘿嘿，就算他不被逮捕也会被开除。”

“…这是不是有点过份…..”

“切，比起他们家以前做的那些事，这都太轻了，Tomas的婶婶和Ann的父亲还有好多我们的亲友都死在了战争中，他应该呆在阿兹卡班，谁知道他们家怎么逃脱了制裁，只能说金加隆果然比魔法还有效。”男人又哼了两声。“这是他应得的。之前他们就想了很多办法逼他走，可惜这家伙比较警觉，这次希望救世主能为民除害。”

“啊…和你说话都忘记了，我还要去刷干净那个坩埚，哎呀，快到吃饭时间了..这真是..”

“没事，我去让Malfoy刷。等下我带你吃午餐，离这里两个街口的麻瓜区刚开了一家意大利菜。”

“哇，真的吗？我最喜欢Pizza了。你真好！”

“嘿嘿，还有看看这个是什么？”

“爆炸夹心软糖！”女声尖叫了起来，“天呐，这真是太浪漫了！”

“虽然我不是救世主，但是我们也会有一个激动人心的夜晚的。”

“噢，当然，你是最棒的男朋友！”伴随着一些桌椅晃动的声音一阵黏腻的亲吻声传来。

 

Harry朝着那个房间丢了一个最强力的禁闭咒。然后想了想，又丢了一个超强力声音洪亮。

 

敲了几个房间后，Harry在右手边的第三扇门后看到了架子后正在小心剥变色巨螺壳的Draco。他微皱着眉，嘴唇紧抿着，一只手按住那个颜色鲜艳的巨壳，另外一只手飞快的动作着。成功将螺身和壳分开后，他又将壳内部对着灯光照了照，拿出一个非常细小的银色刀片，快速的在螺壳里刮了刮，清理干净内壁上剩下的一点点螺肉。

他想起了那些让他和Ron头疼的哭天抢地的魔药课上，这个金头发的家伙总是认真而专注的处理着那些原材料，Harry不是个有耐心仔细将雏菊根切成细丝的人，而他记得Draco的雏菊根总是一根根呈均匀的细丝状整齐的摆在案头，Ron还曾因此嘲笑他是娘娘腔小雪貂。

 

也许他该和魔药处的主任谈谈，Draco Malfoy处理的魔药材料总是精致完美的。

 

Harry没有打扰他，给自己用了一个幻身咒，然后给房间放了一个静音咒。他想等下可以去对角巷买一双更厚更长的防护手套。以前上课时他不小心沾到一点巨螺毒液在手腕处，他想要是那个怕疼的家伙可能会哭。

尾随着工作完毕的Draco离开地下时，走廊的一个房间门口挤了好几个人在用魔咒试着什么，门里传来响彻整个楼层的男的人咒骂和女人的哭闹声。Harry相信他们一定有一个激动人心的中午。

看着Draco进了办公室，Harry在门口站了一会，然后离开又去了魔法部。他直奔自己的办公室，开始埋头翻阅之前那些堆积了好久的卷宗。

 

这个案子太危险，算了。

这个案子太安全，算了。

这个案子太无聊，算了。

这个案子所在地太脏乱差，算了。

这个案子的嫌疑人长得太好看，算了。

这个案子要盯太久不能按时吃饭，算了。

……..

一番筛选后，Harry满意的叫来他的助手Ricky，交给他一个贴着紧急标签的公文袋，告诉他通知下面奥罗第一小组明天出任务。

 

“对不起，我以为您还在休假。”

Harry抬了抬眉毛，用眼神示意了一下那个紧急，便留下困惑的助手走出了办公室。

 

圣芒戈的院长大概为最近高频率的见到据说常年神龙见首不见尾的奥罗队长有点震惊，他在给Harry写好了那张治疗师调令之后，特意施了一个消音咒，推了推眼镜，他有点紧张的问：“我听说最近有些关于医院的传闻？是不是….”他看了一眼调令上的人名。

“非常抱歉院长，这还是部里的高级机密，恕我无可奉告。”Harry严肃的说，“不过我不会拿我队员的安全冒险，我们需要好的治疗师。”

“你知道我们有许多优秀的高级治疗师都会非常愿意帮助您。”

“Draco就很好。”

 

方形眼镜后面的小眼睛里闪现出震惊，Harry对他点点头，转身走出了门。

 

看了一下时间，发现还是2:30，Harry下楼往四楼普通病患区走去。

 

“我就要他做我的治疗师！”一个生脆的小声音吸引了Harry的注意力。病房里，之前见过的那个金头发的小姑娘拉着Draco，对旁边另外一个高级治疗师叫道。

“孩子，你还太小。其实我不想和你说这些，可是这个世界上有好巫师也有坏巫师，有些，不同类的人最好还是不要接触为好。”隔壁病床上一个头发灰白的女巫警惕的看着Draco对小姑娘说道。

小姑娘的蓝眼睛看了他一眼，冷冷的说，“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，谢谢。”转头她又紧紧的抓着Draco的手说，“我要喝昨天那个魔药，我知道是你帮我弄甜了。”

一瞬间，病房的气氛紧张起来，棕色头发的的高级治疗师一把拉过小姑娘，带着毫不掩饰的厌恶看着Draco说，“你在她药里加了什么，Malfoy！她还是个孩子！”

 

Draco只是冷冷的看着他，慢慢的用Harry最熟悉的那种嘲讽的腔调说，“你可以给她做个全身检查，不过谁知道呢，也许一点爱情魔药？”

 

“Malfoy！”棕头发怒吼着，用魔杖指着Draco，“你这个肮脏的混蛋…我真不明白..你这种人..你这种人怎么敢大摇大摆的出现在这里…这里…这么多战争的受害者！你这个毫无良知的杂种！”

“嘿！你放开我！”小姑娘用力推开他，跑到Draco身边用力抓着淡蓝色的袍子，Harry注意到Draco皱了皱眉。

“孩子，你爸爸妈妈都是战争英雄，他们不会希望这个人做你的治疗师的。”年长的灰白头发女巫继续温和的劝道。

“哦？如果他们活过来狠狠的揍我屁股也许我会听话的。”小姑娘挑了挑眉毛。

“Lilia，别任性。我明天帮你换一种魔药喝。”棕色头发深吸了一口气，口气稍缓的说道。

“谢谢你的好意，不过我想我有权利选择自己的治疗师。”

“你还太小了，我们要对你的安全负责，就算要换也需要你的表叔签字。”

“那真是太好了，一个一年才见我一次的人来决定我性命攸关的问题。”小姑娘翻了个白眼，然后强势的瞪着对面的人说，“听着，我能对我自己负责。如果你们继续无理的阻止我合理的要求，我会写信给《唱唱反调》谈谈你们对一个心智健全青少年的不公平待遇和对美丽无辜同事的歧视。”

 

房间一下子安静了，对面的两个人好像一时间也不知道该怎么办，但是又不愿意离去。气氛出现一股诡异的僵着。

 

“咳，”Harry清了清嗓子，房里四双眼睛同时转向他。

“我想Draco的药没有问题，我也喝过。”

“可是…Potter先生…..”

“啊哈，你看，Harry Potter也喝他的魔药，我为什么不可以！”

“Lilia，Potter先生是非常强大的巫师，他可以打败黑魔王，所以什么坏人也不怕，可是你还小，不能保护自己。”灰白头发女巫担心的看着她慢慢的说。

“我是个格兰芬多，格兰芬多什么坏人也不怕。”Lilia翻了个白眼骄傲的说。

 

事情最后以Harry表示他是一个奥罗，他会负责所有巫师安全告终，于是Draco领着一大一小两个格兰芬多一起回到了办公室。

 

Draco让Lilia坐在那张Harry平时占领的椅子上，然后双手抱胸，看着她说，“好了，我想我们有点小误会要说清楚。”Draco挑了挑眉毛，“我不是什么和蔼可亲又喜欢孩子的好心治疗师，我不喜欢麻烦也不喜欢别人弄皱我的袍子，而且精神类问题也不属于我的范围。你明天还是回到那个不洗头的翻鼻子翅膀下去。”

“那你为什么刚才不拒绝我？”小姑娘对他眨眨蓝眼睛。

“因为我喜欢看他们吃瘪。”

 

小女孩咯咯的笑了起来。Draco一下子好像觉得自己的权威被挑战了，脸有点生气的绷起来，他斜看着Lilia，“你没听到他们说什么吗？我很危险。”

 

“那你昨天为什么要帮我把药弄甜？我知道是你。”

“也许是因为你再每天把药吐出来的话很快就会死了。”Draco几乎是恶狠狠的瞪着她。

“所以我没有你就会死掉了，你要救我，Draco。”小女孩欢乐的望着他，两只腿愉快的踢腾着。

“嘿！你这个没礼貌的格兰芬多小巨怪！谁准你叫我名字的！”Draco的脸瞬间羞恼的变成了粉红色，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，“对了，我们还有笔账，美丽？无辜？”

“爸爸常说要让着美丽的人，妈妈常说要帮助无辜的人。”Lilia故作害羞的捂了下脸，Harry以奥罗的直觉发誓，那是故意的。

“我是个Malfoy！Malfoy既不美丽也不无辜！Malfoy帅气又邪恶！”

 

刹那间，房间里迸发出两只狮子克制不住疯狂的大笑。于是，他们被帅气又邪恶的踢出了门外。

 

Harry在走廊向Lilia保证他会说服Draco，Lilia表示她完全不担心。然后Harry将她送回了病房。他的心里好像被一整窝的蒲绒绒挠动着，他止不住的大笑，直到他又回到Draco门前，他努力控制了一下表情。Draco实在太可爱了。

 

他敲了三下门。

 

“我这里不欢迎格兰芬多巨怪。”Harry摸摸鼻子，镇定的推开了门。

“疤头你又听觉神经坏掉了吗？”Draco坐在桌前用两只手拢成一个喇叭状放在嘴前喊道，“这——里——不——欢——迎——格——兰——芬——多——巨——怪！”

 

他感觉一本书向他袭来，他并不想用盔甲护身，他止不住的大笑，因为有无数窝的蒲绒绒在他心里挠动着。

 

Draco还是看上去气鼓鼓而且不情愿但是勉强因为调令答应了第二天作为医护人员和Harry一起去出任务。Harry看着他拼命克制又藏不住期待的小眼神，笑着和他说了一些注意事项并约定明早8点到医院来接他。

 

然后他们终于开始了治疗的第一个疗程。Harry看着Draco几乎写了满满一本的笔记，他觉得自己可能已经开始痊愈了。Draco是个了不起的治疗师。

 

怀着愉快的心情离开了医院。那些像棉花糖一样的云朵被夕阳染成了金粉色，散发着温暖的光。Harry以一个奥罗的观察力发誓，Lilia会收到Draco的治疗，因为他在填Draco给他的那些问题表格时余光看到那个小家伙配了魔药装在一个透明小瓶里，然后用一个墨绿色的丝绒口袋套好，用金色的线缝上一个小布标，在上面写了一个大写的“L”，最后又往口袋里装了几颗糖。

 

 

Molly的拥抱总是那么热情而让人窒息，在Harry快喘不过气来时Ron终于冲过来解救了他。

给了他的好友一个拥抱后，Harry递给他一瓶火焰威士忌作为来做客的礼物然后走向坐在沙发上的George和他聊着他们最新的产品开发和新的恶作剧咒语。噢，他又想到了那个脸颊红彤彤在沙发上压抑呻吟的Draco，努力压抑着下腹的躁动，Harry想，下次要用温和一点的恶作剧。

在餐桌上，Hermione和Ron宣布了双重的好消息，Hermione成功升任了神奇动物管理控制司异类办公室负责人，并且怀孕三个月了。看着桌上众人激动的表情，Harry也非常开心，今天大概是被梅林祝福的一天。Ron打开了了那瓶酒，大家欢快的边喝边聊。

 

“Harry，我今天听人说，你的治疗师是Malfoy？”Ginny坐到他身边问到。

“是的。”

“伙计，你不是开玩笑吧！”Ron的嘴又大张成他经典的“O”形。

“他是个不错的治疗师。”

“兄弟，我们说的是那个Malfoy，你不会忘记他和他父亲之前都做了什么吧？”

Harry皱了皱眉，没说话。

 

Hermione也走了过来，“可是圣芒戈有很多非常专业的高级治疗师，他现在最多是个初级治疗师吧，Harry，我想也许其他人会更好？”

“他挺好的。”Harry静静地说。

“不过说真的现在他也嚣张不起来了，毕竟家里成了那个样子，也许能在圣芒戈有份工作也不错，毕竟他确实很擅长魔药。”Hermione想了想说。“部里大家都在开玩笑，现在的Malfoy比Weasley都要穷了。”他揉了揉Ron乱糟糟的红发笑着说。Ron也被她这句话逗笑了。

 

“他家不是还有庄园吗？”Harry皱了皱眉。

 

“部里很早就扣了，毕竟是之前伏地魔的大本营，说不准里面还有什么”Hermione像想到了什么似的，厌恶的皱了下眉，“虽然现在没有正式批文什么的，我听人说这房子他们保不住是迟早的事。”

“这么说我觉得他也是够死性不改了，医院可没什么人喜欢他。”Ginny又倒了杯酒，被Molly瞪了一眼。“昨天Amy还被Malfoy气的差点哭了，她只是想问问他那些漂亮的小点心是哪里买的因为她在蜂蜜公爵没见过，你知道Malfoy说什么吗？”

红头发姑娘喝了口酒，故意皱了眉毛，昂起下巴，微眯起眼睛，拖长腔说，“别想了，Wimple，你有多少金加隆也买不到。”大家都笑了起来，Ginny一边笑着一边说，“多可笑啊，可怜的Amy，如果是我，当时就会说，至少我有钱多买件袍子换，不像你总是穿着同一件旧袍子。”

“梅林的乖乖，你说Malfoy只有一件旧袍子？那个爱漂亮的虚荣鬼？他以前可是几乎没什么重样的衣服。”Ron的嘴又张大的可以吞下一个龙蛋。

“我很确定，我也常看到他那件淡蓝色公爵夫人缎的袍子，有时真搞不懂医院为什么只规定基本款式允许每个人自己去定制制服，你知道，女孩都对衣着很敏感，我想至少全院的女孩都知道。他可能只有这么件好衣服了，但是也不愿意穿便宜货。那袍子的袖口和底摆颜色都有些显旧了，有两颗扣子看上去钉的位置稍稍有点怪，有次我还看到前襟那有个很淡的咖啡色小圆点也许是咖啡渍什么的，毕竟这些娇贵的料子一般清洁咒好像还不能清洁，需要送到专门的工匠那里，费用也很高。”Ginny说着耸耸肩，“都这样了还要摆着那副贵族高人一等的做派，不过那点心看上去确实很贵，我们猜那点心也许是Zabini给他买的，像以前他妈妈给他寄的那些法国糕点。”

“Zabini？”Hermione看上去好像想起了什么，“这么说，部里也一直传闻，他一直在打听和帮忙Malfoy家的事情。他们说本来以为，Malfoy家的钱罚的罚，捐的捐，现在Lucius又一直被扣着，他家早该倒台了，毕竟以前他那个嚣张跋扈的性格树敌太多。”

“确实，Lucius那个性格，之前Malfoy得势的时候很多人只是怕他，现在他的政敌早就恨不得把他收拾进阿兹卡班。他本来之前的战争立场问题就够他完蛋了。这次他逃不掉的。”Arthur也拿了杯酒走过来，“不过我也很吃惊，他们会让小Malfoy能有机会在圣芒戈工作，要知道，Harry，当时如果不是你帮他们家作证，估计他们全家就和其他的食死徒家庭一样都去了阿兹卡班。其他任何人作证都没用。”

 

“我说的都是实话。”Harry低沉的说。

 

“我知道我的孩子，”Arthur看了看他，“你们都长大了，也都进了部里，尤其是你，Harry，在奥罗队长的位置，看到听到的案子比我们都多，应该明白很多事都不是简单的是或者不是能解决的。”他叹了一口气。“Harry，我们都知道你是个善良的孩子，可是你最好不要和小Malfoy先生走的太近。这样古老的大家族一旦失势，牵连的关系利益太大了，通常下场也都很惨。我很想同情他们，可是想到Lucius以前对Ginny做的事和Bill的脸，我觉得这也许是他应得的。”

 

“Harry才不会，他就是太好心同情那只雪貂罢了。不过他们真的是活该。”Ron撇撇嘴。

“Harry没事的，我一定好好学，以后我给你治！”Ginny笑着拍拍他的背。

Hermione有些担忧的看着Harry。

 

Harry没有再说什么，只是默默的喝着酒。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我亲爱的Lilia终于上线啦！
> 
> 这个名字来自我一个乌克兰的好朋友，金发彪悍的战斗民族ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

 

 

早上八点整，Harry准时站在了Draco办公室的门口。

 

正要敲门，听到里面传来一阵小声的咒骂。Harry想了两秒钟，丢了一个监听咒。

 

“你这个蠢货铁皮脑袋快把我的报告吐出来！我要迟到了！Malfoy不迟到！”

“这是魔法世界，不要以为你装聋做哑就能混过去！你不是智慧工具吗，智——慧——代表有脑子，电脑不是有电的脑子吗，别装死！”里面传来一阵噼里啪啦的敲击声。

“啊…我不过就是指责一下你的失职…你…你…别爆炸啊…..”

 

Harry果断的推开了门。

 

Draco正对着一个银白色笔记本电脑生气的嘟囔着，Harry询问的抬了抬眉毛，然后做了一个手势指了指，看他没有反对的意思，于是坐下把笔记本转了过来，屏幕上还在疯狂的弹出一个个重复的窗口。Harry熟练的操作着，听着小家伙不断的小声抱怨着医院的麻瓜装备越来越多，因为哑炮权利平等组织每天都嚷嚷着愚蠢的“巫巫平等”。现在哑炮可以获得做文书工作的机会导致所有原来动一动魔杖就能规律管理的文件现在都要用统一用电脑报告归档。他今天已经提早了两小时来打今天的外出行程报告，结果还是这样了。说着有点紧张的看着Harry，小声说，“我是说..不行的话我们先走吧，不是紧急行动吗…”

 

“没事，他们会等。”Harry飞快的又输入了两个指令，现在桌面上的爆炸窗口已经停下了。“我听Ginny说圣芒戈的人事系统很严格。”

“其实还好。”垂下了眼睛，金色的脑袋微微歪了一下，看向桌子右边的架子，淡淡的说。

又敲了几下后，电脑桌面看上去恢复了正常。Harry帮Draco提交完了报告，带着他走向幻影移形点。

 

当他们出现在麻瓜伦敦的一个公园没有什么人的小角落时，Harry施了一个报时咒，8点15分。

“我们可以坐一站地铁吗？这是离集合处最近的幻影移形站点，那一片区域不允许幻影移形通常我们走过去，可是今天时间可能不够。”

Draco看上去有点紧张，但是他还是点了点头。

 

Harry先去地铁站里的一个机器上买了一张票。然后他掏出钱包拿出一张银色红边上面有一只狮子的卡给Draco，“等下你跟着我，进闸门的时候你在那个黄色的圆盘上贴一下再拿起来就好。”

Draco看上去想说什么，周围快把地铁站挤得水泄不通的麻瓜让他看上去非常苍白不安，但是最后只是往Harry身边靠近了一些，点了点头。

 

高峰期的地铁闸口处的人流速度就像工厂流水线上的罐头一样，Harry可以感觉到跟在身后的金发青年明显的有一点僵硬，给了他一个安慰和鼓励的眼神，示意Draco看着他，然后他插了票进一个小口，闸门开了，Harry快速的通过，然后回头示意Draco把卡放到他插票位置上面的一个黄色的圆盘上。Draco照做后，顿了两秒门开了，不过他看着两扇窄窄的小铁门，显得有点不知所措。直到后面有人发出一声不耐烦的呲声，苍白的脸上一下子涨红了，咬了咬嘴唇，低着头鼓起勇气往前走去。“啊——”伴随着一声惊叫，Harry眼明手快一把拉过Draco。大概是刚刚停顿的时间过长，正在Draco通过的时候，那道闸门一下子关上了，虽然Harry反应快把他拉了过来，但是闸门合上的太猛，还是把Draco重重的夹了一下。

 

“你没事吧？”Harry后悔了，他不该高峰期带Draco来坐地铁。

金发青年只是皱着脸，揉了揉刚刚被夹到的胳膊，“没事，我们快走吧。”

正要下电梯的时候，Harry感觉被什么东西轻轻扯了一下，回头看到上衣背部下摆处一只修长白皙的手慌张的松开。他看了看那张泛着红晕低垂着的脸，笑着抓过了那只正在逃走的手。

Harry觉得很羞愧，但是在被挤得密不透风的地铁车厢里怀里护着一个金色脑袋的时候，他真的觉得高峰期的地铁实在是太美妙了。

 

在Harry抵达后，Ricky向所有人解释了任务和注意事项。奥罗第一组小组的三个成员的脸上好像被一道闪电劈出了各异的颜色。

 

等所有人分散开始行动的时候，Harry的奥罗直觉告诉他危险正向他逼近。

 

“所以紧急任务是在麻瓜的百货商店追捕7只嗅嗅？疤头，你要用你的巨怪脑袋毁掉巫师界吗？奥罗已经堕落到了这种地步吗！我们可是交了税金的民众！而且这哪里看上去需要医护人员？！”Draco看上去简直气的可以吃下一只鹰头马身有翼兽。

“嗅嗅是很危险的生物，而且他们有七只，你还记得两只嗅嗅进到办公室后乌姆里奇可怕的尖叫吗？我怀疑嗅嗅咬了她的大腿。”Harry认真的说道。

“我今天早上4点就起来了！为了你的紧急任务！还穿了麻瓜的衣服！坐了那个可怕的铜皮怪差点被挤死！被无数的麻瓜撞来撞去！你告诉我就是为了七只嗅嗅！现在嗅嗅都流行组团购物了吗！”Draco已经开始抓他那头金发了，Harry觉得事情可能真的不妙。

 

“今天天气不错…”

“所以？”

“是个抓嗅嗅的好日子….”

 

于是伴随着一路的龙吼羞辱攻击，Harry安静如一只绝音鸟一般带着Draco走到了一楼他们负责的珠宝钟表区。渐渐的，对Harry的攻击慢慢减弱，Draco的注意力被周围各种闪亮的陈列品所吸引。

 

“我以为你不喜欢麻瓜产品。”

“Malfoy只喜欢好的东西，绝大部分麻瓜产品都毫无美感并不是我们的错。”

 

Harry注意到他注视着一个指环，指环的上下两端是两条很细的金色雕花，中间的部分呈菱形网状结构，在光下折射彩色的光芒，异常闪亮。“这是钻石指环吗？”Harry好奇道。

“不，这只不是，它只有白金和黄金。不同的是，这是一种叫'钻石切割*'（Diamond Cut）的工艺，他们可以用一种特殊的雕刻纹路让白金看上去和钻石折射的光线一样。”

“真美。”Harry仔细看着指环上繁复但有规则的凹凸刻痕，由衷的赞叹着。

“这家的创始人是一个妖精的徒弟。以前一直是给意大利皇室制作珠宝，后来开始了家族产业。母亲非常喜欢他们的首饰。”Draco眼神柔柔的看着那只指环说。

突然楼层右边靠电梯的区域传来一片惊叫声，在一群麻瓜慌乱的奔跑中，一个黑色的小身影窜了出来。

 

“你拿着这个。”Harry将那根冬青木魔杖塞到了Draco手中。

“可是我应该不被允许…调令上写着和医院一样我不可以使用魔杖，只能在你们需要的时候用魔药或者在你们两人及以上的监督下用魔杖进行治疗魔法。”

“你就帮我拿着。”Harry看着他纠结又有点期待的表情笑着说。

 

一阵上蹿下跳外加撞倒一堆麻瓜后，Harry和Draco成功捕获一只肚子圆圆的嗅嗅。Harry提着嗅嗅的两只脚倒出它肚子里的一堆闪闪亮的东西。正把它塞进Draco手中的特质皮箱中的时候，一阵巨大的爆炸的声后，一股热浪冲击将Harry冲到了远处的地上。

 

“队长！发现食死徒的残党！至少3名以上！”他听到Ricky在左前方向他喊道。然后眼前开始飞过各种恶咒的光。

 

Harry飞快的爬起来朝刚刚他们站的地点冲去，不在。他焦急的施了一个咒让浓烟散去，这时右边又一道红光打来，他飞快的闪向前方柜台的后面，惊喜的发现Draco正缩着身子躲在一排柜子后面。

 

“Ricky，通知其他人，我们往楼下人少的地方去！”Harry一边对周围混乱的麻瓜人群施放保护咒一边向他的助手喊道。他紧紧拉着Draco的手，把他护在身后顺着墙边向楼下跑去。

 

最后在混乱的恶咒纷飞中，Harry和第一小组成员成功在地下一层的一个小室内咖啡厅的柜台后的厨房区域汇合。

“目前发现的对方有五个人。都带着面罩，无法确认身份。攻击不算特别猛烈，动机不明。”一个黑头发的组员说。

“Ricky想办法出去通知目前还在魔法部的奥罗前来增援，其余你们每人跟紧一个目标，尽量把他们引向人少的地方。剩下两个我来。首要任务就是保证附近所有人的安全，不要展开过于激烈的斗争，等待增援。”Harry说道。

“Draco，你试试看用这根魔杖能不能使出盔甲护身。”他转身说道。

“队长，规定说…”一位组员用不赞同的眼神看着Draco手里的魔杖。其他几个奥罗也都不认同的看着Draco。

“无杖魔法很耗费魔力，你还是拿着魔杖比较好。”Draco说着把魔杖干脆的塞到了Harry手里。

Harry皱着眉，想再说什么。这时又一道红光闪过，砰地一声，他们左前方柜台上的一个杯子被击得粉碎，各人又立刻进入战斗状态。

 

Harry拉着Draco边跑边不停的丢着魔咒，在他们路过一个六人宽的白色大理石楼梯时，楼梯下转角处的一个小储藏室吸引了Harry的注意。

“等下我去把他们引到右边的食品区里，你趁机躲进那个储藏间，千万别出来！等一切结束我来找你！记住把门锁死，不是我的话绝对不要开门！”

 

Draco脸色苍白，不过他安静的点了点头。又看了那个提着小皮箱的瘦弱身影一眼，Harry从楼梯下冲了出去。

 

战斗没有Harry想象中激烈，他感觉那两个穿黑衣服的身影也像是和他们一样在拖延时间而不是全力搏斗。他想施几个能快速结束战斗的咒语，但是附近还有不少麻瓜躲在各个地方，太过强力的咒语万一反弹或者打偏很容易对那些麻瓜造成大量伤亡。

Harry引着那两个黑衣人上楼想往相对人少的办公区域移动。终于在看到Ricky跑进来时，他松了一口气。看来捉住这几个人只是时间问题了，只是他们尚不明确的目的和拖延时间的行为让他仍然觉得隐隐的不安。

突然一阵连续不断的巨大爆破声打破了僵持，黑色的大理石地板不断震动着嗡嗡作响，一楼大部分柜台都倒塌了，麻瓜们一边哭叫着一边四处逃散涌向出口，Harry被几个疯狂逃命的麻瓜撞了好几下，他用了一个声音洪亮，让Ricky和支援继续追捕那两个人并且守住门口，然后在人群中艰难的穿梭着寻找下楼的通道。

 

当他终于找到那个宽阔的白色大理石楼梯时，Harry觉得他的心脏停止了跳动。

 

巨大的楼梯基本整个被毁，到处都是浓烟碎石块和血迹，四周充满了麻瓜的哭叫声，可是Harry觉得他的世界一片寂静。

 

他从楼梯的断裂处急切的跳下，摔倒在地，他听到咔嚓一声，好像什么断裂的声音，不过他没感觉到疼，他只是向着记忆中那个储藏室所在地狂奔，疯狂的用手扒着那些堆成山的石头，直到看到手上涌出的血，他才想起，噢，他是个巫师，巫师不该用手。颤抖的掏出那根冬青木魔杖，深呼吸后稳住自己颤抖的都要拿不住魔杖的手，用他最大的魔力拼命移动着那些阻挡在他面前的石块。他仿佛变回了那个在德思礼家橱柜里害怕无助颤抖的自己，在心里不断哭泣哀求着，梅林啊，求你了，被炸的只是这个楼梯，不是储藏室，不是储藏室，Draco甚至都不能施一个防御魔法，这不公平！

 

那些石头好像多的永远都搬不完，Harry感到绝望开始慢慢侵袭他。不，不会的。他大口的喘着气，他想疯狂的大喊Draco的名字，可是张了张嘴，发现他无法发出任何声音。他害怕万一不管他怎么喊都再也听不到那声“Potter”。突然，在又一块大石头被甩开后，一个被压烂的皮箱出现在他眼前。Harry觉得眼前一片血红，世界安静的好像没有一丁点声响，又好像有无数的嗡嗡声在轰炸着他的脑子，他想疯狂的吼叫。有人从后面拍拍他的肩膀，然后Ricky担心的脸出现在他眼前。他看着那张嘴一开一合，可是他什么也听不见。

 

“……跟我一起把这些石头移开。”他听到自己的沙哑的像铁锈一样的声音。

 

终于他看到了储藏室的门，可是那门已经支离破碎的混在一堆石块里。Harry感觉自己的心脏也许和那门一样，只剩下破碎的残渣。

 

Ricky还在继续清理着那些石块，Harry麻木的不停挥舞着那根魔杖，每看到那冬青木挥舞一次，他就想起当时那只递给他魔杖的手。他不敢想象如果在那堆石头中再看到那只手他会怎么样。

其他的组员也陆续过来了，那块储藏室所在地很快被清空。里面没有发现任何Draco的痕迹。

 

爆炸一共有三处，都发生在地下一层。Harry和所有集合到这里的奥罗在这一层开始了地毯式的搜索。

 

随着时间的推移，每打开和关上一扇门，Harry觉得自己可能要被交替痛殴他心脏的希望和绝望逼疯了。他暴躁的踢开眼前的一扇黑色金属门，他觉得他也许会控制不了自己叫嚣着要暴走的魔力炸掉整栋楼。这是一个昏暗的小房间，顶上有一盏小型的水晶灯，正对门放着一张红木的公文桌，正对门和左右两边的三面墙上都是金属制的柜子。正在Harry准备离开去下一个地方时，他听到桌子下传来一声很轻微的刮擦声，然后立刻停止了。他觉得心蹦蹦的跳，也许又是个麻瓜，他想，如果是食死徒他会干脆的送他一个阿瓦达。

Harry给自己加了一个消音咒，慢慢绕到桌子对着墙的一面，在接近桌底的封闭空间时，一脚踢开挡住那里的办公椅。

 

一个铂金头发的小人瑟缩在桌底最靠里面的地方，怀里抱着一只扭动的嗅嗅。

 

在厄里斯魔镜前，Harry无数次的乞求梅林把父母还给他。在神秘事务司，他乞求梅林能让小天狼星从那个帘子后重新出现。在那个天文塔上，他绝望的乞求着梅林哪怕一点点的可能性让那位智慧的老人不要跌下那扇窗户。

 

Harry想要跪在地上大声哭泣，他想，他的生命中，终于有一次，梅林听到了他的乞求。

 

他一把拉出Draco，用尽全力的抱着，像要把他揉入骨血。

 

 

将Draco送回医院，走向办公室的路上Harry可怕的沉默着，扭曲的右脚每走一步都在地面上发出刺耳的拖拽音。也许是他的脸色过于吓人，Draco小声带着些犹豫和颤抖说，“Potter, 你不能怪我…那间储藏室的灯坏了…我….关上门什么也看不见…太黑了…我….”还没说完就又被拉进一个紧紧的抱拥中。

 

把魔杖不容拒绝的塞到Draco手上，看着他走进办公室，Harry带上门，对着小小的房间用所有魔力施了无数个统统加护。

 

 

阴沉着脸走进魔法部，见到他的工作人员都自觉退开一米远。站在审讯室门口，Harry深吸了一口气，告诉自己不可以使用阿瓦达。之前他们见到的五个黑衣人已经全部逮捕归案，但是Harry推测他们还有至少一名同伙制造了爆破并潜逃在外。

打开审讯室的门，里面有一名被结结实实禁锢在椅子上的黑衣人，面罩已经被取下，是个普普通通的棕色头发的中年男人。Harry取出一瓶吐真剂，准备给他灌下。但是又在看到那身黑衣的时候，把那瓶吐真剂放回了架子上。

 

“你….”看着对方放大的瞳孔，Harry没有等他说完就直接摄神取念搜索了他的记忆。

 

当暴躁的分别搜索完五个人的脑子，Harry感到一股深深的挫败。这五个人有两个是被摄魂术控制的，另外三个脑子不知道是已经被人清理过还是本身就没有被告知整个计划。他们属于食死徒的残余势力中一直在逃的一部分，不属于伏地魔身边最近的核心成员，平时主要是躲避追捕四散在麻瓜世界生活。可是最近有人以主人的名义联络了他们，直接发放了任务。他们三个只是负责在商场制造混乱和遇到奥罗时引开他们拖延时间，被摄魂术控制的两个是他们早上在对角巷随机放倒的。和他们联系的人就是在商场的地下一楼制造爆炸的人，可是那些印象里的画面即使只是带着面具也是面部模糊的，Harry猜测是一个高级混淆咒。只能看清那些人手臂上清晰的黑魔标记和得知那个人的代号是DT。所有的记忆残片都没有显示这次行动的具体动机和细节，他们行动前也没有想到Harry早上会在那里出现，所以在看到Harry出现在那里时，在一楼用了一个的小爆破咒想引开Harry，可是没想到Harry跑向了地下。唯一算有用的线索是，那个人说了一句：“你们为主人的回归所做的会为你们带来无上的荣耀。”

 

Harry烦躁的抓着他纠结的头发，把桌上那一堆小山高的卷宗都扫到了地上。

千选万选选了一个最稳妥的案子就碰上这种事，活下来的男孩永远都不能有一个普通的生活不是吗！他自嘲的哼了两声，倒在背后的办公椅上。

 

随着两声轻轻的敲门声，Hermione走了进来。

“Harry，你还好吗？”

“七只嗅嗅变成了爆破食死徒，我当然很好，好极了！”Harry愤愤的说。

“有什么发现吗？我听说….”

“也许那个疯子又要回来了？”Harry嘲讽的笑着。

“Harry…我想你要冷静一下，”Hermione走上前担忧的拍了拍他，“他们说你又用了摄神取念…你知道….”

“呵呵，知道吗。Hermione，随便他们去打报告吧，我他妈不在乎！反正伏地魔回来的时候他们又会需要我不顾一切的保护他们，这他妈就没有结束的一天吗？！我也许大难不死！但是活着又有什么好的！”Harry攥紧了拳头，身体微微发抖，愤怒的吼叫着。

“Harry…我很抱歉….”棕发的女巫看上去有点不知所措，眼里好像有一点薄薄的泪光，“我并不想让你难过的…你知道我们多么在乎你，不希望你受到伤害…..”

 

“Hermione，抱歉，让我静静好吗。”Harry低着头轻声说道。

 

Harry安静的坐着，他看着办公室落地窗外的那棵树，绿油油的叶子中透过点点金光，他想起了那个金发男孩穿着绿色的魁地奇袍子穿梭在赛场上，阳光洒在他欢快恣意的脸上，充满了生命鲜活的甜香。

 

Harry揉了揉他的右脚踝，可能有一点骨折，不过这种程度的伤对他来说已经很习惯了，他真的不在乎。

把Ricky叫了进来整理办公室，Harry开始向圣芒戈出发。今天他魔力的消耗几乎让他精疲力竭，他甚至连恢复如初都不想用。

 

在发现Draco不在办公室的那一刻，Harry觉得他的魔力真的要暴走了。突然想起了什么，他施了一个报时咒，下午2:45。于是他转身朝四楼走去。

 

在病房得到消息说，Draco和Lilia十分钟前离开了。Harry思索了一下，走到走廊靠近中庭花园的一边，从窗户往外望去，果然在一楼花园的树下，看到了一大一小的两个金色脑袋。他觉得金色果然是太阳的颜色。

 

给自己一个幻身咒和一个静音咒后，他轻轻的向那棵树走去。看着树荫摇曳着将金粉一样的光辉撒在坐在树下的两个人身上，Harry甚至屏住了呼吸，因为他觉的连一丝丝最轻微的响动都会打破眼前这幅美好的油画。

 

“所以你自闭都是装的？”他看到Draco翻了个白眼。

“解释起来太麻烦了，我不想和学校那些蠢蛋多费口舌。”小姑娘又往口里丢了一个小点心说。

Draco看了她一眼，嫌弃的撇撇嘴，“刀和叉发明出来是让你不要像个巨怪一样进食的，要不是你粗鲁的教养提醒了我，我真看不出你是个格兰芬多。”

“Adrian也常常说我该像个女孩一样小口小口的吃点心。”说着她又往口了丢了一个。

“是你说的那个斯莱特林朋友吗？看看，我总说人们要小心的选择他们的同伴，至少他能教你做个优雅的淑女。”Draco从他们面前草地上白色骨瓷三层的下午茶餐盘里叉出一块方形的巧克力慕斯状点心，放到盘里，细细的切成三块。

“嘿嘿，反正我不是淑女他也会和我一起玩，他皱眉的样子可美啦！”

“梅林啊，就算你不是淑女，你能像一个正常的11岁女孩一样说话而不是一个变态中年猥琐男人吗？”Draco头疼的扶了扶额。

“没办法，遗传是个顽固又神秘的东西不是吗？”小姑娘调皮的对他眨眨眼。

“好吧，那你现在为什么不回霍格沃茨去找你的小男朋友呢？”

“他转学去了德姆斯特朗。”小姑娘垂下头，慢慢用银汤匙搅着白色茶杯里的茶。“最后一次他们用一个奇怪的咒语打中了他，他倒在地上一动不动，在医疗翼躺了3天，我每天晚上都偷偷去看他，他有呼吸，可是我叫不醒他。然后第四天我去的时候发现病床已经空了。麦格教授说他妈妈来带走了他，转学去了德姆斯特朗。可是我不相信他要是醒了会不和我说一声，他每次和我分开前都会正式的和我微微点头说明天见，说那是纯血统该有的礼貌。”

 

Draco看了看她头上金色的发旋，给自己杯子里又加了点茶。那是一个白色有金边的骨瓷茶杯，和草地上的餐盘是一套。

他小小抿了一口茶，“所以，这是你一个人去找三个四年级同院打架的原因？”

“有来有往不是吗？他们无非是看Adrian很安静而且并不太擅长魔咒所以才欺负他，学校还有其他食死徒的孩子，只有Adrian最常被他们捉弄。说什么为了正义，要消灭学黑魔法的巫师，不过都是你打我我打你需要找这么些理由吗。他们说我是异类，天知道我也不想这种可怜虫和我同院。”

“你不怕黑巫师吗？”

“哼哼，我是格兰芬多，又不是傻子，没有和大魔王恋爱的勇气还叫什么狮子！”

 

“不得不说，作为一个一年级小巨怪，你的魔力强大的让人惊讶。那三个四年级听说都被你放倒了。”Draco吃完盘里最后一小块巧克力慕斯。“但是你知道你的身体承受不了这么大负荷吗？我看过记录，你从出生起就经常晕倒发烧，魔力不稳定，你要回学校学会控制你的魔力暴动，不然你可能活不到重新见到Adrian了。”

“谁知道呢，死其实也没什么大不了的不是吗？爸爸那个蠢货只是出门给妈妈送了个斗篷就再也没回来。”

小姑娘一口气灌下一杯茶，抬头望着天。

“总说着什么人生就是要Happy Ending，现在连麻瓜都不看这种成天甜甜蜜蜜烂俗的爱情戏码了，连我都知道爱情需要一波三折才激动人心，他这种没吃过苦的富家子弟写出来的剧本有人看才怪。不愧是愚蠢的赫奇帕奇，不知道妈妈为什么总要配合他那些肉麻的表演，她可是个帅气的格兰芬多。”

“作为一个纯血巫师，连狐媚子都能吓得他尖叫，不知道为什么非要去掺和奥罗打架。”

“战争英雄什么的，太可笑了。妈妈只是在休息日被邻居拜托去找找丢失在麻瓜界的女儿，遇到食死徒什么的就打了起来。也许爸爸连魔咒都没有发出就被击中了，谁知道呢，他们被找到的时候已经没有了呼吸。邻居不停的说着谢谢和对不起，谢什么呢？他们丢的女儿找到了，我却永远被爸爸妈妈丢在了那间屋子里。我不恨他们，可是也很想问问他们愿不愿意和我换换，我愿意每天发五十封猫头鹰赞美他们的英雄行为。对不起什么的，我不知道要怎么回答，能改变事实吗。”

“他可没想过做英雄什么的，他的人生理想就是和一个大美女一起Happy Ending，简直俗不可耐。”

“家里那本《蓝眼睛作家与金发奥罗》写到了第九十八章还摊在书桌上，听听这名字，也只有我这种亲生女儿才能忍受每晚的精神毒害。”

“一个纯血男巫每天在家边唱歌剧边做小甜饼，讲真的…..”

 

Draco那双白皙的手轻轻摸着那个小小的金色发旋，递给她一块手帕。

 

“你很喜欢你的父亲。”他轻轻的说。

 

“他想得美，那个愚蠢的好色之徒…明明约好晚上给我讲第九十八章黏糊糊的爱情故事…”小女孩用手帕抹着眼泪鼻涕模糊的脸，突然爆发出像雷暴雨一样的嚎啕大哭。她用力抓着抱住Draco的腰，一边嚎一边往他怀里蹭。

 

“嘿！小巨怪，我警告你！就算你有多少个悲惨故事都不是你把那可怕的鼻涕擦到我袍子上的理由！”Draco一手抢过手帕，盖住Lilia的脸，然后无奈又紧张的看着她在怀里蹭动。

 

 

Harry默默的看着他们。他觉得也许这幅画面他曾经在哪里看到过，朦朦胧胧的像披着一层薄雾。又觉得也许是在模模糊糊的未来里。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

* * *

 

 Ref：

 

*Diamond Cut

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到第五章，他们的感情第一阶段小目标已经达成了。破特在迷糊和无意识的吸引中认清了自己的感情。上一章开始，小龙最后又开始很轻松的叫他疤头了所以疤头才开心的忘乎所以。虽然目前破特依然是 **单箭头** ，小龙对他的态度只是一个治疗师的自我修养，没有比对其他病人特别到哪里，但是比起第一章他对破特拒之千里的态度已经恢复了学校互殴时期的轻松。从侧面也能看出破特对小龙所有的细节小龙是看在眼里的，毕竟少爷是个聪明人，谁对他好他心里有数。而且少爷对破特队长重新开始了自然羞辱模式，也是他内心在疤头那里感受到安全感带来的。
> 
> 后面少爷的戏终于可以多起来了，因为两个人的亲密值终于恢复到少爷会在破特面前表露想法和让他接触自己的私人生活。所以少爷的谜题部分后面会慢慢展开。
> 
> 说说病患破特前五章的悲惨生活。
> 
> 可能我要啰嗦强调一下这里是 **原著破特。**
> 
> 是11岁前受到身体和精神双重虐待，好不容易以为开始了新生活又被追杀了整个青春期的人。是对着邓布利多的好心劝慰还能大吼大叫翻桌的人，是在倒霉孩子里面 **40多岁** 的时候还能和自己 **亲儿子** 说出 **“有时我希望你不是我儿子”** 的人。就算小时候看原著的时候我相信很多人可能有和我差不多的想法就是，这个主角又欠脾气又不好怼天怼地谁劝不听有时真的神烦，但是这也是我佩服罗琳的地方，这从来 **不是** 一个完美的主角，甚至我看倒霉孩子的时候觉得这根本就是个 **躁郁症患者** 。罗琳尊重了破特的遭遇，我们任何人试想自己经历一下破特的人生，只是稍微共情一下下，反正我是觉得我不疯已经很好了，不要说他青春期还努力的帮助了很多人。刷怪的英雄光环主角从小Jump里面没有成百也有上千，各种款型都有，里面就算有什么毛病也都是根据作者的功力有各种程度的美妆滤镜让我们觉得萌。可是正是破特这个真实到让人无法回避的性格破碎的主角，让我觉得这个魔法世界是如此真实到触手可及。
> 
> 我从来不是破特粉，但是我也可以客观的看待他的复杂性格。也正是这种复杂让我觉得他和小龙是灵魂伴侣的美好和重大可能性。罗琳在采访里说的很干脆清楚， **这两是连做朋友都绝对不可能的** ，因为过往恩怨太多。不过破特性格里的倔强任性我很明白可能因为我也正好有这部分，所以这篇文我愿意花大量时间去考据分析甚至认真看了神奇动物和魔药课本，用证据和逻辑说话基本就是 **让罗琳知道我不认输(｡ì _ í｡)**
> 
> 文章里我也用了一些原文的对话，只是分在了不同的人物在不同的情景下说出。因为我觉得同样的话，在不同地方会产生截然不同的效果。还有一些情节其实原著里面是小龙做过的比如挑衅破特，这里换位让破特做了一次也是让破特能产生共情换位思考。再就是那些带着有色眼镜的路人ABCDEFG....其实原著里面破特组每次不分青红皂白，反正坏事都是Snape和Malfoy（并且他们也是有行动的，只是没有产生巨大危害），这种 **自以为** “正义”掩盖自己只是 **由讨厌产生的偏见思维** 其实差不了多少。破特现在站在不同的立场上，再看到这些行为，他可以看的更清楚。
> 
>    
> 前五章的破特概括一下，就是，
> 
>  
> 
> **我充满期待的选了一个里面有着最美丽风景的水晶球想给你看，一路狂奔到你面前，却在最后摔了一跤，只能绝望的看着捧到你眼前手掌上的玻璃渣。**
> 
>  
> 
> 除了第一次那个邪恶的咒语，其实他所有的心理活动和身体活动都是无意识的完全偏向小龙的。即使最后一次卢爹的矛盾发生之后他是回家发泄后，立刻转回其实也是担心对方战胜了自己心里的伤害。就算不对照原文或者倒霉孩子破特和其他人发生矛盾时的态度，第一章Hermione踩了他的点他炸的态度和后面他和其他人互动时的态度，还有他被投诉的原因都说明了一个他原本就不是个那么会忍让或者有耐心的人。尤其炸的时候是不分敌我的无差别攻击，他至今为止虽然和小龙闹过不愉快，但是从来没有像对其他人那种毫不在乎的凶暴。我认为 **他是一个真的病人** ，生活对他太残忍了，他不知道该如何生活或者该如何表达好自己真实的感情，毕竟生活只教了他如何做个英雄杀怪。可是他潜意识里因为自己不知如何的行为伤害了小龙而感到痛苦和难过，所以他一直吐槽自己病可能不会好了，所以后面几天他常常去了又没有打扰小龙只是默默痴汉也是因为怕自己又搞砸。我用了比较搞笑的方式来描述他的内心，就是因为 **如果我们站在他的角度感受那种非常无望的悲伤和无可奈何的感觉就太难过了** 。
> 
> 而且疤头不断强调自己的奥罗身份也不完全是为了搞笑，有智商的观察和分析可是求爱利器啊喂。大家要记得这篇文都是 **疤头视角，** 我们能看到所有关于小龙的细节描写，微表情也好，吃穿用度也好，都是 **疤头** 观察到的。我们会想到的，作为智商还是正常的奥罗也是能想到的。比如他第一天发现在赞美了小龙的魔药之后，小龙的眼神中流露出一丝得意没有那么冰冷，于是在后面他抓住机会的时候就拼命赞美魔药破冰。还有关于袍子他也是早就观察到了，但是一直没有做声，在吵架时话赶话才说出“留着金加隆买袍子”。还有他第一次去院长那里要求小龙做治疗师的时候就了解了情况知道小龙没有病人，但是在小龙第一次强调自己有病人时没有点破，后来一次看情况不错想逗逗他才把这件事点出来，同时也是想插入话题了解一下小龙的情况。而且后来知道小龙在医院的处境后，他所有做的计划都是想帮助小龙，但是他都没有点破只是默默去做了安排，因为小龙性格里的骄傲和倔强他是了解的。还有很多小细节，如果仔细想，会发现疤头真的是在他能想到的所有方面在努力体贴小龙，而且这种体贴在前五章是 **无意识** 的。我个人认为这已经是在乎到栽了才能做出的表现，他的所有感情都是 **直接转化成了行动** ，虽然笨拙，可是我认为非常可爱。仅仅美色和同情心绝对没办法让一个人做到这一步。
> 
> 原著疤头就是个人狠话不多的角色，书里面大半都是他内心活动。所以只看电影会发现他话其实非常少，尤其主动说话的时候更少，除了发病大吼大叫的时候。有什么都是行动走先，所以原著少爷吐槽他的各种其实非常精准hhhhhh这也是这里少爷对疤头的示好动作都能心知肚明的原因。毕竟是聪明的斯莱特林╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> 还有一个疤头对小龙态度很重要的地方就是，不知道大家记不记得第二章Hermione说医院有食死徒奸细。可是破特内心只是作为笑话吐槽了自己被下泻药，他潜意识是 **完全没有一点点怀疑** 小龙的意思。这不是色令智昏，从疤头对很多事情的反应，他还是个正义感和责任很强的疤头。但是他潜意识在关键问题上对小龙是 **绝对** 的信任。而且第一次泻药事件，他没有像那对狗男女说的那样去认真问责，其实还是像学校里那样小学生挑衅互殴也说明他在关键立场上潜意识的态度。
> 
> 这篇文是一点一点铺垫下来的。我喜欢“情不知所起，一往而深。”“一往”在我理解里就是两个人共同经历的点点滴滴，就像涓涓细流最后汇成了大海。正是因为现实逻辑里细流要变成大海有多么困难，才更显示了其中恋恋深情。 ****  
> 这篇文里面的疤头和小龙在我想象里就是像下面这张图。
> 
>  
> 
> 再次感谢愿意陪着疤头和小龙走完这个磕磕碰碰旅途的大家。  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Original Credit： Cremebunny  
> cremebunny.deviantart.com


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

 

 

Harry的下午沉浸在美好的画面中直到一个黑乎乎的影子破坏了他的欣赏。

现在摄魂怪都能飘到圣芒戈了吗！Harry想他回去要和Kingsley谈谈。噢，不对，那个黑乎乎的东西是邪恶的Zabini。

 

“这就是那个小格兰芬多？”Zabini对Lilia伸出手，一只眼睛对她眨了眨。这个轻浮的黑炭！Harry翻了个白眼。

“你好！我是Lilia，”她开心的握住那只手，“天呐，Draco，斯莱特林真的都好帅。”

“你真是个色眯眯的小巨怪。不过品位绝佳。”Draco懒洋洋的切着他盘子里的草莓说。

“哈哈，你好，我是Blaise。不过你怎么知道我是斯莱特林？”Zabini在他们身边坐下，顺手从盘子里拿了一个手指三明治。

“我想是天生的嗅觉？”Lilia喝了一口茶，歪着脑袋说，“他们身上有股我喜欢的味道。”

“那你为什么不告诉分院帽你想去斯莱特林？”Zabini好奇道。

“我喜欢做狮子呀！反正也不影响我和他们交往。”

“她有个和斯莱特林小男友的凄美故事。”Draco拍了一下Lilia伸向坚果塔的手，“这是我的，你刚刚那个已经吃掉了。”

“你可千万别动上面写着Draco名字的点心，他会和被激怒的鹰头马身有翼兽一样发火。”Zabini拿过Draco身前的茶杯，给自己倒了一杯茶。

“嘿！倒茶之前用个清洁咒，别像个格兰芬多巨怪！”Draco生气的斜看着Zabini，“我更喜欢喷火的匈牙利树蜂这个比喻。”

 

“好的，下次我会记住的，我会吐火的小Drackie。”Zabini用没拿茶杯的那只手揉了揉那头软软的金发。Harry想给那只手一个清洁咒，不，应该是给Draco的头发一个清洁咒，或许还有一个柔顺咒。

 

最后看着那一行三人离开了中庭，Harry走到他们刚刚坐的位置，他躺下，头枕在手上看着头上茂密的枝叶，他想也许风里面还有淡淡的茶香。

 

在医院大厅遇到Ginny，她强拖着Harry去了诊疗室并展示了她的培训成果，两个治疗咒语治好了Harry的脚踝。并严肃的告诫他有伤一定要及时治。Harry点了点头。

 

回到家，Harry发现窗口蹲着一只猫头鹰。开窗把他放进来，猫头鹰努力的在他桌上丢下了一个大包裹就飞走了。

 

包裹是Hermione寄的。

 

“Harry，我希望你一切都好。

 如果有什么需要我们帮忙的，我们永远都在。

 

P.S.你相信吗？我刚发现麻瓜世界有人将你的故事写成了小说，你不知道它有多么风靡，麻瓜们简直为它疯狂！Ron和我都惊呆了，现在你也是麻瓜界的英雄了！

P.P.S.我明天会和Kingsley谈谈，我认为这和以前麻瓜界流传的那些来源于巫师界事情的童话故事一样，应该是混血家庭里有人把这个传了出去。不过总体来说，我觉得是件好事。

 

Lots of love,

H&R  ”

 

Harry抓抓脑袋，看着桌上那七本书。他不知道对这个消息他有什么反应，也许和以前每次的头条一样，只是活下来男孩的平凡而又不普通的一天。也许对他人是个刺激又有趣的童话故事，可是他知道他身上的每一道伤疤和他头上那个闪电记号一样，并不是故事里冰冷的黑白分明的文字，他的身体记得那些东西留下的每一分感受，即使他并不想记得。

 

他在浴室中，看着镜子中自己的身体。其实他不喜欢那些丑陋的伤疤，虽然他经常在床上听到那些对他这些疤代表着英雄气概或者男子气概或者其他什么的赞美。

 

“疤头！不要以为你脑袋上有个愚蠢的疤就能无视校规！”突然脑海里跳出一个金色的小家伙，穿着斯莱特林的长袍，一边歪着嘴假笑，一边指着他嘲讽的喊道。

 

Harry突然也笑了起来，他想摸摸眼前那个小家伙，可是伸手却发现一切突然消失不见，眼前只有带着雾气的镜子和他的僵在半空中的手。

大概只有那个爱漂亮的小子才觉得那个疤只是个破坏容貌的丑陋记号，和黑眼圈什么的差不多。

 

他突然很想再见见那个一脸得意的喷着毒液的小火龙，也许捏捏他还有些肉乎乎的脸。Harry走到书房，从柜子里拿出冥想盆，开始将抽出的一缕缕银丝放入盆中。

 

看着摩金夫人店里那两个小小的身影，Harry推门走了进去。

 

 _“我爸爸在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈到街上找魔杖去了。”_ Harry看着小Draco肉嘟嘟的脸随着拉长腔的语气一鼓一鼓，忍不住伸了手过去，直到手穿过他的小脸，他才放弃的笑着叹了口气。

_“然后我要拖他们去看飞天扫帚，我搞不懂为什么一年级新生就不能有自己的飞天扫帚。我想，我要逼着爸爸给我买一把，然后想办法偷偷带进去。”_

看着小时候自己有点窘迫的低垂着眼睛，脸上露出淡淡的厌恶。他想起当时他好像想起了达力。

 

天呐，Harry觉得自己小时候戴的眼镜也太糟糕了，Draco和达力甚至都不是一个物种！他有时甚至想一忘皆空自己关于那一家人的记忆，可是他现在却在冥想盆里像一个恋童癖一样想抱抱那个软乎乎的小东西。

 

看到小Draco一脸傲慢又装腔作势的发表他对学校招收非纯血学生的看法，Harry噗嗤一声笑了出来。原来他还有这么傻乎乎的时候，明显就是个学着大人说话想炫耀自己优越还想人家羡慕崇拜他的孩子，他不知道在冥想盆里能不能用相机，但是他觉得以后不开心的时候他看着Draco那小表情能笑一整天。不过看着小时候自己自卑又尴尬的神情，Harry想，看来这幅样子还真能唬住小孩。

 

 

在火车上，Ron发出那声嗤笑时，Harry皱了皱眉，他完全不记得这么回事了。不过看着车厢门口那张开始变冷的小脸，他很熟悉那是Draco嘲讽攻击的前兆。

看着小时候的自己冷冷的说出 _“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了”_ ，Harry发现对面的小脸没有涨得通红，只是苍白的面颊泛出淡淡的红晕。他知道，Draco是真的受到伤害了。

 

他试着去握住那只有点微微颤抖又装作若无其事收回去的小手，不过小手从他手掌中穿了过去。

 _“我要是你呀，Potter，我会特别小心。”_ 那个脸色苍白的小家伙慢慢吞吞地说。 _“你应当放客气点，否则你会同样走上你父母的那条路。他们也不知好歹。你如果跟像韦斯莱家或海格这样不三不四的人混在一起，你会受到影响的。”_

 

Harry想抓起那个小身子，狠狠揍他一顿屁股，让他知道侮辱他人父母会被奥罗惩罚。可是看着那双圆圆的灰眼睛里混杂的受伤，骄傲，防备和倔强时，他重重的叹了口气。

 

他看着小Ron阴郁地对小小的自己说， _“神秘人失踪以后，他们是第一批回到我们这边的人。说他们走火入魔了，我爸爸不相信。他说马尔福的父亲不用找任何借口就轻易倒到黑势力那边去了。”_

他想到了那天在Weasley家Arthur拿着酒杯语重心长对他说话的样子。

 

躺在床上，睡着前，Harry闭上眼睛，想着在铂金夫人店里那张骄傲又得意的小脸，也许，今天他不用睡眠魔药了，也许他会梦见把这个小家伙软软的身子按在腿上打屁股，又或者他能握住那只小手。

 

Harry觉得自己真是个天才！当他掏出冥想盆欢天喜地的放在Draco办公桌上时那双灰色眼睛愣愣的看着他，一副他要病入膏肓的样子，Harry觉得实在太可爱了。

 

 

“Potter，虽然我们的治疗才刚刚开始看不到太大效果，但只要你不放弃我想我们还是能找到办法的。”

“不不，我觉得我找到治疗的办法了！”Harry激动的说，“不是因为进入我的精神世界有困难吗？那我可以把我的记忆抽出来，这样你就可以看到了！”

“听上去好像不错，”Draco拖着腮想了一下，“不过进入精神层除了了解你的精神世界之外还可以直接用一些方式修复受损的部分。理论上在你大脑外看记忆这点可以满足了解精神世界这点，可是关于治疗部分我之前看的书里面没有记载。”

“没关系！有一点进展总比没有好，先试试再想其他的好了。”Potter跃跃欲试的说。

Draco抿了一口茶，想了想，“也可以试试看，不过你确定你愿意让我看你的记忆吗？”

“我想我没问题，不过我可以和你一起看吗？Dumbledore说很多事在这种状态下更容易看出它们的形态和彼此之间的联系。”

在听到Dumbledore名字的时候，Draco的脸有一瞬间僵硬，然后很快的，他点了点头，“嗯。”

 

Harry有一种奇妙的感觉，他从来没有想过会和他青春期的死对头一起围观他自己的青春期。他不知道那些看他故事书的麻瓜是不是也是这种感受，好像在看别人，但是又身在其中。

 

记忆从Hagrid带他进入对角巷开始，Draco有一瞬间看上去想问他什么，但是最后又什么也没说。在他们一起进入摩金夫人的店里时，他看到身边的青年的脸微微红了一下。

“你是我进入魔法世界见到的第一个小巫师。”Harry歪头看着他的脸说。

“是啊，也很荣幸是第一个被活下来的男孩讨厌的小巫师。”Draco假笑了一下，撇了撇嘴。

“我..我想我当时是太自卑了。”Harry的眼神柔柔的看着站在脚凳上那个一脸傲慢抬着下巴伸着手试袍子的小巫师，“你一直说着我不知道的事，唯一一件我知道的是Hagrid。”

 _“我听说过他。他是做仆人的，是吧?”_ 眼前金发的小巫师对着小Harry说， _“………我听说，这个人很粗野，住在校园里的一间小木屋里，时不时地喝醉酒，玩弄些法术，结果把自己的床也烧了。”_

“很好，看看小时候你脸上那个表情，你肯定在想这个讨厌鬼居然嘲笑我的朋友。”Draco翻了个白眼。

“嗯…”Harry摸了摸鼻子，“你不能否认你确实有时看上去不太友善……”他觉得Draco看上去有点生气，他再次在心里赞美了自己这个天才的想法，现在他可以戳戳旁边那微鼓的腮帮子而不会穿过去了。

“不要以为脑袋上有个疤就是你智力障碍的借口，Potter，你要我说多少次才能记住？Malfoy不友善！”

 

 _“他们都去世了。”_ 当小Harry说出这句时，他看到Draco看着对这句话并没有什么反应的金发小巫师，眼神有些淡淡的哀伤。

 

Harry想摸摸他的头，告诉他自己早就不介意了。

 

看到小Harry一脸哀愁的对着Hagrid说觉得自己一定会被分到赫奇帕奇时，Draco欢快的开始了幸灾乐祸，“不得不说，疤头，小时候的你有良好的自我认知。”Harry装做生气的掐了一下他的腰，不过看上去Draco太沉浸在嘲笑小疤头的乐趣中而没有注意到。

 

当听到Hagrid脸色阴沉的说宁可进赫奇帕奇也不要斯莱特林，因为没有一个后面变坏的巫师不是从斯莱特林出来的时，Draco生气的直磨牙，“果然是野蛮人都不看巫师历史！哪个学院都有各种人，什么好的坏的，世界的复杂由还允许这些没有大脑的人开心的蹦跶着就能看出来！”

Harry终于如愿以偿的摸了摸那个气得直晃晃的脑袋，柔软的触感让Harry想到了小时候他曾偷偷养在德思礼家院子外面的一只姜黄色小奶猫，只是几天后小猫就不见了。

 

“干嘛！疤头你再羡慕也不可能换走我这个的脑子的，哼哼。”金发青年一把打下他恋恋不舍的手。

 

在火车的车厢里，Ron发出哧声时，果然Draco翻了个白眼，嘲讽的看着眼前的小家伙们。

他冷冷的看着那只伸在空中孤单的小手，直到听到那个脆生生的小奶音慢慢说， _“你应当放客气点，否则你会同样走上你父母的那条路。他们也不知好歹。你如果跟像韦斯莱家或海格这样不三不四的人混在一起，你会受到影响的。”_ Harry看到那尖尖的的脸上血色褪去，好像越来越苍白，灰色的眼睛里神情恍惚。

 

“我…我那时…并没有真的见过死亡…..”Draco用力的深呼吸了一下，声音轻的好像听不见。“故事书里的，我总感觉就是一些人去了什么地方…而且巫师也能和鬼魂玩什么的……直到那个人….那个人霸占了我们家…..”他紧紧咬着嘴唇，胸膛不停的起伏，“我不是为自己找理由…我知道…我…..那太可怕了…..我…..我……”

Harry一把拉过苍白到快透明的人，轻轻拂着他微微颤抖的背。

 

 

很快到了午餐时间，两个人从回忆中回到办公室。

 

“你中午有安排吗？如果你愿意可以一起吃个午餐吗？”Potter一边努力的使用狗狗眼神，一边紧紧抓着Draco的手说。

“Potter，你什么毛病？放开我！你手上黏糊糊的脏死了！”小尖脸紧巴巴的皱着，一边嫌弃的用力往回抽自己的手。

“我想跟另类交朋友呀。”Potter的手像钳子一样一动不动的紧握那只着挣扎的手，绿眼睛冲着灰眼睛眨啊眨。

“可是Malfoy不和巨怪交朋友，种族不同无法交流！放手！听不懂吗，智障疤头！”小白脸上泛起了淡淡的粉红，Draco看上去有点气急败坏，另一只空着的手也伸了过来想解救自己被卡住的左手，结果也果断被Harry的另一只手抓住。

看着对面的人脸都涨红了还是没办法把手抽开，生气的把头扭到一边，Harry赶紧说，“之前是我不对，应该和你握手的。”

“还是以为自己是全宇宙的中心吗？谁在乎。”青年撇着头，低垂着眼睛小声说。

“我在乎。”Harry用力把对面的人拉近了自己，大声说“Harry Potter想和Draco Malfoy做朋友！很想很想！”说着手上又微微用力捏了捏。

“你在威胁我吗，Potter？”灰眼睛眯了眯。

“不，这是魔法世界，我的手只是在自由表达他的意愿。”绿眼睛弯弯的望回去。

过了几秒钟，Harry看到对面粉色的小薄唇撅了撅。

“好吧，随你。”他听到。

“那我们一起吃午餐？”

“随你！”

Harry很想像小时候偷看的达力的童话书里写的一样，抱着他的金发美人转圈圈。不过目前奥罗直觉告诉他如果不想被他的治疗师踢出医院最好还是乖乖的先吃完这顿午餐。

 

Draco Malfoy居然会自带午餐饭盒！Harry觉得这个世界魔幻了，不，我们本来就是个魔幻的世界。

看着Draco从一个银灰色绣着花体大写M的金丝绒布袋里掏出一个长方形雕刻菱形图案的水晶制盒子，里面左边放着蔬菜沙拉，中间有两片翠绿色晶莹剔透的装饰叶子隔开，右边是三个夹着不同材料的三明治。发现Harry震惊的视线，金发青年脸微微泛红有点不在自的羞恼道，“你以为Malfoy会吃员工餐厅那些弗洛伯毛虫都不吃的东西吗！”

 

虽然他带着午餐饭盒，但他还是Draco Malfoy，Harry好笑的想。

 

他们坐在昨天那棵树下，Harry一边咬着刚刚在员工餐厅买的弗洛伯毛虫都不吃的三明治一边喝着茶，还是昨天那个白色的小茶杯，刚刚在餐厅里对那些不太友好窥视的不愉快一扫而空。他想明天也许他也可以带点什么，这样也许Draco会同意和他交换一下他那些看起来很美味的三明治。

 

“说真的，我觉得分院帽可能真的是老糊涂了，我还是不能相信他曾经想把你放到斯莱特林。”Draco一边细细把三明治切成小块一边懒懒的说。

“其实当时我也不想相信。”现在想想也许当初不该那么激烈的反对去斯莱特林。

“隔着一个大厅都能闻到你身上那股蠢狮子味，要是你分过来，Snape的脸色肯定要和爆炸的坩埚一样黑了。”说着好像想起什么似的，一脸坏笑。

“嗯，可能吧。”Harry垂着头，大口的嚼着口中的食物，脸色晦暗不明。

灰色的眼睛眨了眨，拿起茶杯在Harry的杯子里又添了些热茶，递给他，“巨怪果然都不怕噎死。”

“Weasley居然也不像看上去那么草包。他的脑子看上去都不像能明白巫师象棋的规则。”

“Ron的巫师象棋很厉害，Hermione都赢不了他。”

“他果断的自我牺牲是非常正确的策略，很难相信一个格兰芬多居然会用脑子。战争要赢，牺牲是必不可少的。”

“你这些话让Ron听到可能比那个皇后对他的攻击还要让他惊恐。”Harry忍不住笑出了声。

“斯莱特林是实事求是的学院，不过相信我，黄鼠狼更喜欢听到我那些动人的攻击。”Draco叉起一个小番茄放进嘴里，Harry不自觉地吞了一下口水。

“说到策略，”Harry想起了刚刚冥想盆中的一幕，忍不住捂着嘴坏笑起来，“禁林里的战略性撤退确实让人印象深刻。”

“你以为黄鼠狼他们是怎么能找到你的！你怎么能就像个呆子一样的愣在那里！这不是胆大是愚蠢！”Draco的脸涨的通红，看上去羞愤极了，用叉子狠狠叉中另一个小番茄“忘恩负义的巨怪脑袋！”

“嗯嗯，我明白，你持续的尖叫是给他们通风报信的警报。”他想着那个扭动着尖叫逃走的小巫师，在回忆中Harry才发现那尖叫居然持续到很久后还从很远的地方传来，他实在忍不住的大笑出声，当时Draco在回忆里一脸镇定但是耳根都红透了的样子，还有被树根绊了一下的的小巫师手忙脚乱中那黑袍子勾勒出圆圆的小屁股一扭一扭的样子，Harry觉得他心里的蒲绒绒们又开始了骚动，他知道自己笑的快打滚的样子惹怒了对面的人，Draco看上去就和发怒的巴克比克一样。

 

也许纯血统巫师真的应该学学怎么去用拳头打人，Draco看上去一副想要扑过来咬他的样子，可是最后却变成恶狠狠的咬着嘴里的三明治。Harry感到非常可惜，他本来还以为可以接着砸过来的小身板揉捏一番。

 

突然发热的双面镜打断了Harry愉快的午餐。Ricky通知在翻倒巷查魔药走私时发现大量黑魔法的使用痕迹，有一些咒语他们不太确定，请求Harry支援。

 

在幻影移形去翻倒巷时，Harry提醒自己今天一定要记住温柔的对待罪犯，毕竟今天的阳光如此温柔。

 

战斗比Harry想象中激烈，对方确实很擅长黑魔法，他们都没有想到一起魔药走私案件能牵扯出这么危险的人物。被一个刀砍咒打中左肩后，Harry皱了皱眉，看来今天不适合温柔。目前对方只有两个人，都戴着面罩，从兜帽中只能看到隐约都是深色头发。Harry能感到其中一个魔力非常强大，Ricky在他到的时候已经受伤，剩下一个Eric是刚刚进部里的实习生也受了点轻伤，他一边掩护这两人一边在不断飞来的红光中找机会反击。终于一个昏昏倒地击中那个比较弱的黑衣人后，Harry正准备趁势用一个石化咒结束战斗时，Eric突然惨叫一声，捂着腹部倒下了。那个厉害的黑衣人避过了石化咒，又冲着Ricky展开了猛烈的攻击。Harry冲到Eric身边查看他的情况，他看上去非常糟糕，可能是中了针对内脏的黑魔法，现在呼吸已经开始渐渐微弱。

 

“Ricky！你先回部里求援！”眼看助手的情况也不太好，无法再带一个人幻影移形，Harry架起Eric准备后退到安全的地方先带他去治疗。随着Ricky的离开，黑衣人似乎也无心恋战，抓起倒在地上的同伴啪的一声消失了。Harry没有时间多想，立刻带着Eric去了圣芒戈。

看着急救室的灯亮起，Harry安心的舒了一口气。一个穿白色的衣服的治疗师走过来要为他治疗伤口，他礼貌的拒绝了。得知Draco去了地下资料室，Harry整理了一下满是血污的衣服，向着地下走去。

 

在转角的地方，Harry看到走廊深处一闪而过一个黑影的一角，心里一沉。这时Draco抱着厚厚的几本书从资料室走了出来。

 

“Potter？你….”

“Draco！快过来——”Harry猛的往前扑去，将他紧紧扣在身下。一个爆炸咒精准的打在了原来他们两中间的位置。Harry回手立刻又打掉了两道飞来的红光。一手搂着Draco，一边向楼梯口退去，Harry打出一道咒语击中了天花板上的报警器。一边用声音洪亮大声叫着让走廊上跑出来的人赶紧躲到安全的地方。

 

他感觉受伤的左臂已经快抬不起来了，刚才扑向Draco时，在地上打了两个滚让伤口撕裂的更大了。

 

“Potter你先松开我，你的左手会废掉的！”Draco说着从袍子里抽出了那根冬青木魔杖，给两人施了个盔甲护身。

“你先走…”Harry说到一半摇了摇头，“不，你跟在我身后，我们现在往楼上去，救援应该很快就到了。”

“Potter，我不是个孩子。”Draco说着利落的又挡回一道红光。“我不介意你躲在我背后。”

 

两人边打边退，很快就到了一楼，圣芒戈的警卫队也到了。突然，又一声爆炸声从楼上响起，Harry躲过一道红光和Draco退到最近的房间里。他已经完全感觉不到他的左臂了，他能看到自己左半边的袍子都已经被染成深红色，眼前也有些发黑，他颤抖着掏出双面镜呼叫Ron，告诉他们立刻来圣芒戈。Harry记忆的最后是Draco惨白的脸，他希望自己没有把血蹭到他漂亮的蓝袍子上，然后终于完全陷入了黑暗。

 

Harry觉得自己好像处在温暖的水流中，他想自己是不是在泡澡的时候睡着了，身体一点一点被柔柔的热气包裹着，他想起了级长浴室的泡泡浴，还有今天早前暖暖的阳光，还有阳光下看上去温暖又柔软的躯体。Draco，对了，Draco！他眼前又闪过那张惨白的脸。猛的睁开眼睛，这是一个以银色与黑色为主色调的起居室，Harry正躺在一张黑色的皮沙发上，下面垫着厚厚的羊毛垫子，身上搭着一张编织毛毯。正对着Harry的是整面墙的落地窗，墨绿色的厚丝绒窗帘关上了2/3，淡黄色路灯的光透过中间的空隙透了进来。看天色，已经伴晚了。

 

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”Draco的声音从后面传来，Harry试图转头，“先别动！把这个喝了。”

Harry被人轻轻抬起后背，然后他的背后被塞进了两个靠垫。Draco施了个咒固定了他的左肩和胳膊，然后把一杯淡橘色的魔药递给他。

 

这次是西柚和薰衣草混在一起的味道，有种苦涩后淡淡的清甜和安心。Harry觉得幸福极了。他一生中受过那么多伤，可从来没有一次醒来像这么幸福过。

 

“Weasley他们很快就来了，医院处在控制中，但仍然有些混乱。你的情况不能拖了，我担心医院里万一还有情况发生，就先带你移回了家。”

 

Harry点点头。伤口已经被清理和缝合了，他发现自己身上的衣服也已经被换过了，是一身灰色的丝绸睡衣。感受着滑滑的丝绸与皮肤轻轻的磨擦，Harry觉得到自己的心跳加快了。

 

“你的左手现在还不能动，最好能休息一晚。”Draco接过他手中的空杯子放在茶几上。又对他施了一个检查魔咒，“还是有些低烧，等下先吃点东西补充体力，巨怪睡一晚应该就没事了。”

 

Harry感觉胸腔里的温热都要溢出来了，他想也许这才是发烧的原因。他在Draco家里，Draco的沙发上，穿着Draco的睡衣，盖着Draco的毯子，噢，Draco递给了他一个苹果！Draco的苹果！他的Draco实在是太棒了！

 

Harry甜滋滋的咬了一口手里的苹果。

 

我的Draco，我喜欢这个，我的，Draco。

他觉得窗外夕阳的余晖照进来把屋里的一切都映成了粉红色。

 

卡擦，随着一声门响。“Draco，你没事吧？我去医院接你的时候他们说你先回家了。医院里到处都是奥罗。”

“这是….Potter？”黑色随着邪恶的Zabini一起侵入了Harry粉色的领土。

 

噢。不。我的Draco有一个该死的室友！

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到这个我最喜欢的几个邪恶小片段之一ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> 祝大家周末愉快( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> 最后几句很早就在我的提纲上，当时脑子里在过这个场景时自动就出现了下面几句，再想到破特宝宝那张被闪电劈裂的脸，点蜡
> 
>  
> 
> My Draco, I like it, my, Draco.
> 
> Oh, NO, my Draco has a bloody flatmate!


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

 

 

 

“Draco,”Zabini脱下外套看了一下屋内，慢慢的说，“为什么Potter会在我们家？”

“下午医院被袭击，他受伤晕倒了，我怕医院不安全就先带他回来治疗。”

“那——他为什么穿着我的睡衣？”Zabini眯着眼睛，看着Draco，慢慢逼近，一字一顿的说。

“Blaise你晚上想吃什么，我去……”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Zabini阴阴的笑着，一把拉过准备逃走的Draco，轻轻的对着他的耳朵说，“你这个小混蛋。”然后用腿夹住扭动的金发青年，两只手快速的挠着他的腰和腋下的痒痒肉。

“哈哈哈哈……呜呜呜…哈哈…”Draco一边不知道是奋力挣扎还是受不了的喘不过气，像一只被按住尾巴的小猫一样疯狂的扭动着，“…哈哈….该死的…..Blaise快放开….反正….你睡衣多…..”

 

Harry觉得这个世界变幻的太快。不，即使这是魔法世界也变幻的太快了。

上一秒他还在Draco的家里，穿着Draco的睡衣，享受着Draco的关怀。

下一秒就变成了在Zabini家里，穿着Zabini的睡衣，看着Zabini欺负Draco，他的Draco！Harry愤怒了，他觉得有病的是这个世界吧！

 

碰！Zabini几乎是立刻抱着Draco一个闪身躲过了一道恶咒。

“Harry shitty Potter！这是我最后一个多瑞亚斯(Doriath)水晶杯，你的无知灭绝了一个高贵的物种！！你这个蠢货！！”Draco比喻的没错，他现在真的是一只喷火的匈牙利树蜂。

“我….我….我去找Hermione，她精通各种修理咒语…你别急…..”Harry感到他冒出的汗可能已经把睡衣染成了深灰色，梅林的什么杯子都好，谁能告诉他怎么那么倒霉就打中了Draco刚刚喝水的杯子。那个黑乎乎的Zabini一定是故意躲开的，挨下恶咒有什么大不了的！皮糙肉厚的小黑脸！

“泥巴种再聪明也修不好这个！你是不是从来不读历史？！多瑞亚斯精灵的手艺已经失传几百年了，当年父亲费尽周折才弄到四个！我就不该治好你的手如果他们只能进行这些野蛮的破坏！”Draco抓起手边一个东西像是要用力打向Harry，然后突然想到什么，把东西放下了，从果盘抓起一个苹果用力的砸了过去。

 

Harry想纠正一下泥巴种这个词，可是看到Draco的脸色，他觉得他还是不要像那个胆小的小黑脸一样，他是勇敢的格兰芬多，他可以被苹果砸一下脸。虽然。疼痛确实让他觉得他的鼻子可能又要断掉了。

 

Draco愣了一下，看上去可能没想过Harry会动也不动的挨砸。Zabini挑挑眉毛，“Potter，我们是斯莱特林，是不会欣赏愚蠢的。所以别以为这种自虐行为能让我们内疚。这改变不了杯子碎了的事实。”然后他拿起魔杖，指挥桌上散落在各处亮晶晶的碎片都聚拢在一起，又从一间房里招来一个正方形的透明容器，让碎片都飞了进去。“我明天去问问Undomiel*，上次的杯子她说能修好，这个也许也能找到办法。”Zabini安抚的摸了摸Draco的头。

 

“Potter。也许你可以回家了？我们家连接了飞路网，如果你们家也使用的话。”Zabini冷漠的说。

 

Harry你要坚持住，Draco说过你要吃点东西再睡一晚的！“Draco…你知道的…我的手还动不了…回家没办法弄吃的….”他红着脸，低下头，尽量用流浪小狗的声音弱弱说道。

 

沉默了一会，他听到一句淡淡的，“随你。”当他抬头的时候，Draco已经不在起居室里了。

 

一阵漫长而又尴尬的沉默后，Harry听到了一个低沉暗哑的声音，“Potter，我不是Draco，我对使用不可饶恕咒没有障碍。”

 

“嗯，我也没有。”他听到自己幽幽的说。他眼前又出现了那个躺在血里的苍白身影，他希望自己的鼻子能再疼一点，这样也许能盖过心脏被拧紧的疼痛。

 

Zabini没有再对他表示过多兴趣，转身进了房间。

 

晚餐时，Harry再次对自己所存在的世界表示怀疑。一个在衬衫外穿着白色围裙的Draco，梅林啊，就算这是个梦也别让我醒。Draco用魔杖指挥把装在餐盘里的蟹肉西兰花土豆浓汤放到每个人座位前，然后给了Harry鼻子一个治疗咒，“Potter，以为这是最后的晚餐感动的都痴呆了吗？”然后挥了挥魔杖给每个人的杯子里添上气泡水。

在Blaise和Draco都开始喝自己的汤时，Harry终于开始小心翼翼，努力让勺子一点也不要碰到盘子的生平最小口的喝汤，他知道再来一次意外就算Zabini不动手Draco也会把他踢出门。Draco怎么连喝汤都好看的和自己不是一个物种，其实上学时Harry也记得常常看到这个小贵族一脸优雅的小口喝汤，只是当时他和Ron说什么来着？装模作样。他想下次进冥想盆的时候试试小疤头的眼镜，看看是不是真的坏到了这种程度。

 

当闪闪发光的小羊排放在Harry面前时他简直开心的快要飞起来了。

“疤头，别一副流口水的蠢样，你可以用魔法切开他们吧？”

“这都是你做的吗？”

Draco微红的脸看上去有点难堪，冷冷道，“你想提意见的话我不介意给你一个封口咒直到晚饭结束。”

“不不，这太难以置信…..不…我是说，做的太好了，我从来没有见过这么好看的食物。”Harry涨红了脸。

Zabini嗤笑一声，挑了挑眉，“那么好好品尝，Potter，这大概也是你人生中最后一次吃到这么美味的东西。”说着把自己盘子里的蘑菇和Draco盘子里的胡萝卜换了过来，对他眨了下眼，“你不喜欢胡萝卜摆盘的时候不摆它也一样的。”

“那样颜色不好看。”Draco一边将蘑菇切成小块一边说。

Harry想把自己的蘑菇也放到他盘子里，可是看着Draco连看都没看他一眼，于是他低下头，默默的吃着自己的蘑菇。

 

“Draco，今天医院是怎么回事？”

“我也不清楚，我从资料室出来，看见Potter，然后就被爆炸咒袭击了。我们一边打一边退到一楼大厅的房间向奥罗求援。”

Harry皱了下眉，“我等会和Ron了解下情况，你之前在医院有觉得什么地方不对的吗？”

“没注意到什么可疑的，不过我之后会留心。”Draco微微点了下头。

“要不请一段时间假？你很久没有休假了。我们可以去法国看Cissy？”Zabini有些担忧的看着他。

Draco看上去很犹豫，Harry很想说他的治疗才刚刚开始，可是又什么都说不出口。

 

“…最近有点忙….”Draco小声说。

“嗯，你决定告诉我就好。”Zabini看着他笑了笑。

Harry的往嘴里送了一勺焦糖布丁，他看着Draco，蛋奶混合着焦糖的香味甜到了心里。

 

晚餐后，Zabini熟练的使用家务魔法清理桌子和厨房的样子让Harry想到Molly，脑海里出现了一个穿着Weasley毛衣和围裙做家务的Zabini，Harry偏过头努力忍住笑，他现在可不想犯任何可能被踢出去的错误。

 

“我以为你们有家养小精灵？”Harry好奇道。真的不是他有偏见，他在学校的时候真的从来想象不到这两个骄傲又臭美的小少爷会自己做家务的画面，哪怕是用魔法做。

“这要感谢Granger的‘呕吐’协会。”Draco坐在窗边的单人沙发上，边看书边懒懒的说。

“啊？”Harry不解的挠了挠头，“其实这个也不是强制性的，我和Ron一直也并没有觉得这有什么必要。”

“你这种智商能做到奥罗队长真的要感谢你的野人蛮力，Potter。”Draco从书中抬起头说，“我不指望你懂‘政治’这两个字，不过就算不懂也许你在魔法部至少听过‘政治正确’？”

Harry想了想，点点头。他确实听过，不过他一直以为那就是某种口号类似的说说罢了。

 

“战争之后，我们这种曾经和黑魔王有过关系的人都是过错方。这没关系，战争输的一方总是要付出代价。但是我们也依然有活下去或者过好自己生活的权利，和你们不同的是这种权利只能我们自己争取，民众的同情不属于我们，这也是他们的权利。”Draco望着窗外，视线好像看着很远的地方但又好像什么也没有看。

 

“所以….这和你用家养小精灵有什么关系……”Harry理解了Draco的话，虽然他不怎么赞同，他不觉得Draco和他有什么不同。而且他依然不明白这些话和他的问题有什么关系。

 

“当然有关系，”Zabini从厨房走出来，坐在Draco那张单人沙发的的扶手上说，“现在是你们麻瓜混血爱好者这一派掌权，民意也是向着这边，整个巫师界也愿意倾向你们的理论，你没有发现越来越多的巫师开始使用麻瓜产品吗？胜利方实现他们的愿景这是理所当然的。你们格兰芬多的黄金组作为战争中最耀眼的英雄，哪怕Granger目前的职位不像你这样飞升，她的影响力尤其在青年一代中是重大的。更何况她是个非常聪明的女巫，也许你没注意但是她在进入家养小精灵重新安置办公室后进行了一系列重大平权改革。这本来是个连Newt Scamander都抱怨过的枯燥之极的职位，可是她却干的有声有色，以这么年轻的资历现在就升任了异类办公室主任。比起杀了黑魔王升什么职位都不值得惊奇的你，我认为Granger的能力才是真正让我惊讶。”

 

“而Malfoy作为本来就有黑色印记的名字，要想在战后争取相对公平一点的待遇，我们必须至少在我们自己可以做到的部分表示接受了你们的政治理念。”Draco淡淡的说。

 

“可是我还是不觉得你使用家养小精灵有多大问题，之前克利切的事Hermione也只是唠叨一下我而已。也许我可以和她谈谈如果你们愿意？”

 

“我之前就说过了，因为我们不是伟大的Harry Potter，你哪怕有一个军队的家养小精灵，人们也只会欢心激动的说他们拥有了一支波特军（Potter’s Army），他们更加安全了。而Malfoy有一只家养小精灵只会让他们想到小精灵食死徒预备队。”Draco嘴角钩起一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

“他们不会….”Harry试图告诉他不要这么想，他不知道能说什么反驳，但是他觉得Draco眼睛里淡淡的伤感刺痛了他。

 

“Draco只是打了个比较夸张的比方，”Zabini打断了他的话。“他的意思是，他的家族名声如果想要恢复已经经不起一点点即便是可能的污点，即便我是中立派，但作为斯莱特林和Draco的好友，也必须小心经营自己的信誉。这在你这个胜利方领袖看来可能不可思议，尤其你这样毫无政治敏感度的巨怪。但事实就是事实，就算不喜欢，我们也没有抱怨的必要。即使我们的纯血理论里从来不包括杀戮和虐待麻瓜。现在既然我们势不如人，适当的低头表态我们接受。更何况Lucius的情况还不太好，我们愿意做我们能做到的所有事情去争取一点能被公正审判的可能性。”

 

Harry看到Draco淡黄灯光下黯淡的脸，灵活的灰眼睛在听到Lucius名字时失去了生气。

“我只是想杀死伏地魔，阻止他杀死更多的人。”他觉得喉咙有一点干涩，发出的每一个音节都有一点破碎的沙哑。

 

“疤头，你没有政治理想不代表别人没有。”Draco轻轻的说，“而这也不是谁的错，只是生活本就如此。”

 

剩下的夜晚在淡淡的灯光下，谁也没有再出声。Draco依然安静的看着他的书，Zabini去了书房处理事情。Harry半靠在长沙发上发呆。他想念霍格沃茨，想念讨厌的魔药课，想念那个阳光明媚的下午魁地奇球场上骑着扫帚坏笑着向他挑衅的金发小混蛋。

 

 

正在Harry觉得自己快要睡着时，他听到Zabini说，“我们家没有客用卧房，要不我送Potter回去，用一个石化咒，这样他的胳膊也不会移动。”他猛的睁开了眼睛。

 

“我，我想我没关系的，”他着急道，“我以前草地树林都睡过，沙发已经非常舒服了！”

“Potter，这和你没关系，我们从小的教养和待客礼仪不允许我们这么失礼，尤其还是对魔法界的大人物奥罗队长。”Zabini看着他，露出一个邪恶的假笑。

Draco看上去也很犹豫，Harry急坏了，不！他不能失败在最后的时刻！“Draco，我晚上万一发烧也许会恶化的！以前在学校就是，有次下午只是低烧快好了，晚上突然高烧伤口发炎。还好Poppy当时让我留在医疗翼观察一晚。”他诚恳的用自己绿眼睛祈求的看着Draco。

 

“可是…Zabini说的有道理，我们只有两间卧房，你在沙发睡也许也会碰到伤口。”Draco看起来有点苦恼的咬着嘴唇。

“要不让Potter睡我的床吧，”Harry难以置信的望向这个出奇友善的Zabini，可是下一句话让他一下子如坠冰窖。“我们也很久没有一起睡了，Draco，正好我今天有一个很好的睡前故事。”Harry觉得Zabini笑的就像看着小白兔的大灰狼。不行！绝对不行！这个淫邪的黑炭！作为奥罗队长不能让他伤害可爱的市民！

Harry抢在Draco准备开口前飞快的说：“其实我可以和Draco睡一张床，我想多了解一下斯莱特林。”

在Draco和Zabini双重震惊的眼神注视下，Harry告诉自己不可以输，用他最正直的眼神望了回去。

 

Draco看上去想说什么，又好像不知道该怎么说，Harry心里不断为自己打气，告诉自己加把劲，在他正准备开口继续攻势时，Zabini开口了，“Draco睡觉的时候不太老实，我想如果你不想你的残疾加重的话，Potter。”

 

Draco看上去已经有了决定，“如果你不想睡Zabini的床，可能还是让Zabini送你回去比较好，我给你一块双面镜，伤口恶化的话可以叫我。”

 

Harry觉得他突然面临了人生最困难的选择题，他真希望Hermione在这儿，以她的聪明一定能帮他选到最佳答案。看到Zabini的嘴唇又张开了，Harry急的脑袋一片空白，“我也可以和Zabini睡！他也可以给我讲讲斯莱特林！”他听到自己紧张快速的声音。天呐，我说了什么。

 

Zabini的脸色看上去比他可能好不了多少，Harry自我安慰的想。

 

“滚你的Potter，你床上那点肮脏无耻的小癖好我可听了不少，休想爬我的床。”Zabini恶毒的看着他慢悠悠的说。

 

Draco震惊又有点意味深长的看着他，Harry气急了，这个不要脸的小人！自恋狂花花公子！谁会对他那张夜里都找不到的脸感兴趣！他涨红了脸，刚想破口大骂，突然想到了什么，镇定，Harry，学会用脑子解决这个混蛋，你不能永远当个巨怪。

“是啊，我可早就打听好了你喜欢什么姿势，要知道魔法界有名的交际花就那么几个，他们也都对你赞叹有加。不如今晚你试试为斯莱特林的荣誉而战？毕竟人人都知道狮子勇猛。”Harry微笑着对Zabini挑了挑眉毛，又充满挑逗的眨了眨眼。他很满意对面的脸又黑了一个度，梅林的黑炭脑袋，他居然还可以更黑吗。

 

趁着Zabini沉默不语，机智的奥罗趁胜追击，“如果你怕，我也可以和Draco睡，他石化我就没问题了。”

 

几秒钟的沉默过后，Zabini突然看着他钩起一个邪恶又魅惑的笑容，“我很期待你的表现，Potter。”Harry看着那排小白牙，他觉得自己真的要发烧了。

 

“记得用静音咒。拿出你的本事别给斯莱特林丢脸。我一定得写信告诉Pansy这个。”Draco坏笑着拍了拍Zabini，转身进了自己的房间。Harry感觉他被世界抛弃了。

 

如果我不是格兰芬多，我现在一定都不敢躺在这张床上。Harry绝望的望着天花板，听着房间浴室传来的水流声，感觉自己像魔药课上等待处理的软爪陆虾。淋浴声停止了，Harry有点想哭，不，梅林不相信眼泪。他不断的默念他加入奥罗那天宣誓的誓词：奥罗是能在最危险的时候也勇敢面对一切的巫师。

 

Zabini从浴室里出来，径直走到床的另一边拉开被子躺了进来。屋里静的能听到Harry咚咚的心跳声，他希望自己看上去平静自信尽管他闭着眼睛，他也不想看上去像个胆小鬼。

 

几分钟后。

“很期待？Potter？”Zabini嘲笑的声音从一边传来。

“想的美Zabini，我不管睁眼还是闭眼都看不到你。”

“那就管好你的小心脏，其他人还要睡觉。”Zabini冷冷的说。

 

又过了几分钟。

“你以前经常和Draco一起睡？”

“从我们进霍格沃茨前就开始了，小时候Draco软乎乎又喜欢像小猫一样撒娇，晚上总拉着我讲故事。”

Harry觉得自己的自控能力越来越强了，他刚刚差点丢过去一个火烤咒。

“Potter，别发出怪声好吗？我明天要早起。”

Harry努力停止了磨牙。

 

过了一阵子。

“为什么你们最后一年没有回学校？我以为Draco至少会考完NEWT，毕竟他成绩那么好。”

“回去受人欺负？”Zabini的声音里带着淡淡的嘲讽。“看来你真的从来关注不到除了自己以外的事。你那一年没有看到斯莱特林的学生受到怎样的对待吗？”

“我以为只是和我们那时差不多…”Harry喃喃道。他知道自己确实没注意这些，他只记得斯莱特林的桌子上少了他的小对头。

“Draco确实有过回去的念头，他觉得自己是级长，虽然很害怕，但他也担心没人会管斯莱特林了。”

“那…..”

“我说服了他，他回去除了成为被欺凌的靶子之外起不到任何作用。”

不，我会保护他的。我会的。Harry想。

 

 

“Lucius是怎么回事？”

“我想你明天可以问问你部里那些亲爱的同事。”

“嘿，我只是想了解一下，也许可以帮上你们。”

“为了什么？我知道你想讨好Draco，要么做聪明点，他是个Malfoy。”

“什么意思？我只是想帮他。”

“Malfoy不喜欢被怜悯，他们即使落魄也会昂首挺胸。Draco很倔强，庄园刚被收走的时候，他让Cissy去了法国。自己一声不吭的在翻倒巷找了间小屋子因为那些杂种把他的工资扣得几乎连吃饭都成问题。”

“那里…”Harry太熟悉那里了，他不敢想象Draco住在那里会发生什么。

“是啊，那个小笨蛋….”Zabini的声音里带了一点点沙哑，“他从小被宠到大，根本没有生活的常识，没有魔杖还穿着那样的衣服大咧咧的在翻倒巷进进出出。”

“发生了什么…”Harry感到自己握紧的拳头指甲陷进了肉里。

“第二个星期我觉得不对劲就在晚餐后跟踪他，发现了这件事，我们大吵一架。Draco把我赶出了屋子。第二天….”Zabini轻轻顿了一下，“我至今感谢梅林让我去了，他的屋子空着，我在附近找，最后在一条巷子里看到有个男人正压着他….我把那个杂种打到半死，感谢梅林我没有去的太晚，Draco完全吓坏了，最后也没有反对我把他带回家。”

“你还记得那个男人的样子吗？”Harry听到自己冰冷的声音。

“不太记得了，巷子很暗，你也知道那些人看上去都差不多，而且我当时太担心Draco了没有心思管他。”

“现在医院给他的工资还是那样吗？”Harry努力让自己声音听起来不要那么愤怒。

“好很多了，Draco很聪明，他已经知道怎么对付那些人。他只是从小被保护的太好有些天真所以一开始吃了亏。”

“我真的想不到他们会这样…..”

“St. Potter是吗？大家都是善良的好人，噢，也许除了斯莱特林。”Zabini讽刺道。

“不…我不是那个意思…”

“知道吗，Potter，Draco不像他自己以为的那样坏，你们也不像你们以为的那样好。”Zabini的声音轻轻的，像是叹息。

“我是真的想帮Draco，Lucius的事情我会去问的。”Harry郑重的说。

 

 

早上醒来，Harry发现Zabini已经离开了。他松了一口气，感谢梅林，他没有醒来和一个黑炭抱在一起，也不会醒来看到枕边一个黑炭头。他感觉手臂好多了，肩膀上的伤口已经愈合，有一道淡淡的疤。

 

他有些失望的发现Draco也已经不在屋子里了，不过餐桌上留着一份三明治和牛奶。

 

今天是第一天复工，走进办公室，Harry叫来Ricky。高兴的看到他的伤已经没有大碍了，Eric还在圣芒戈观察，但也已经没有生命危险了。

 

Harry一边听昨天的报告一边皱眉头。这本来是一起线报说有人在翻倒巷走私圣芒戈的魔药给食死徒残党，案情不算复杂，这种事挺常见，大部分都是倒卖发点小财因为翻倒巷一直有很多无法直接去圣芒戈的黑巫师。所以Ricky只带了Eric也是准备按照常规先去了解情况，没想到在一条巷子撞见两个人正在交易魔药就打了起来。绝大部分残余的食死徒的名单部里一直有，也按照危险级别有分类，只是昨天那个厉害的黑巫师显然可以属于最高危级别，但是那个名单上这个级别的已经全部进了阿兹卡班。

 

然后是昨天医院的事情，最后奥罗控制局势后逮捕了在地下和Harry打斗的两个人。但他们都是中了夺魂咒的医院工作人员，最后在三楼爆破的人没有找到，爆炸不是爆破咒而是魔法阵引起的。一个高级治疗师的魔药室被毁，治疗师受了轻伤。

 

Harry的直觉告诉他这两起案子是有关联的，并且他隐隐不安觉得这件事也许与Draco有关，因为在地下时他感觉那袭击一开始是准备针对Draco的。

 

“那两个中了夺魂咒的人在哪里？”

“还在部里…不过….”Ricky看上去有些犹豫。

“带我去。”Harry冷冷的说。

 

Harry直接搜了两个人的脑子，确认确实是中了夺魂咒。只是和上次一样看不清施咒人的脸。只看到模糊黑色的兜帽和斗篷。后面施咒人的指令让Harry血液都冷了下来，绑架Draco Malfoy。

 

他阴沉着脸走出审讯室，立刻派人去查刚刚听到的指令中说成功后把Draco送到翻倒巷的一处地址。他有点后悔昨天也许还是该拿Draco那面双面镜，这样他就不会像现在这样坐立不安。

 

走进Hermione的办公室，她正埋在一堆文件中奋笔疾书。想到昨天Zabini对Hermione的评价，他觉得这真是她应得的。

 

“Hi Hermione，”Harry打了个招呼，“你现在方便谈话吗？”

“好的，Harry，你有五分钟。那么是什么？”Hermione抬起头说。

“我想问你知不知道Lucius Malfoy的案子现在是什么情况？”

Hermione放下了笔，有些困惑的看着他，“我听说出现了关键性的证人，不过你打听这个干什么？”

“嗯…我就是想了解一下。那证人可靠吗？我是说那天Arthur说….”

“Harry！你什么时候这么关心Lucius Malfoy了？是不是Malfoy找你帮忙？”

“他没有！”Harry皱起眉。

“Harry…我知道你同情他，不过这不是小事，而且你知道大Malfoy是什么人，也许你觉得小Malfoy不像以前那样了，可是Lucius Malfoy不同，他是真的伏地魔的左右手。”

“我知道我在做什么，我只是认为不管谁，都应该接受公平的审判。每次想到当年Sirius…他连审判都没有就被送去了阿兹卡班….我无法认同他们这样做，不管对谁！”

“冷静点Harry，我明白你说的，我只是想说如果他们的指控是真的呢？我也不认为魔法法律执行司和威森加摩现在还会那么做。”

“嗯，是真的话自然该怎么样就怎么样。我只是不希望好不容易我们有了和平的日子，却在阳光下还要发生这种事。”

“Harry，我知道你的性格，不过这件事答应我先不要去找Kingsley或者法律执行司司长，我们先了解情况好吗？”

“谢谢你，Hermione，我了解了。”有了Hermione的话，Harry觉得放心了很多。

Hermione突然垂下头一手扶着额头，深吸了几口气。

“没事吧，Hermione？你脸色不太好。”Harry这才发现他好友的脸色十分憔悴，隐隐有些泛黄。

“没事，怀孕后容易头晕疲劳，休息一下就好了。”褐发女巫又深呼吸了一口，拿起手边的茶杯喝了一口茶。

“我觉得你怀孕的话要不要请假休息一阵子，即使工作也不能这么拼。”Harry担忧的说。

“我居然被魔法界NO.1工作狂教育不要拼命工作。”Hermione眨眨眼睛调侃的望着Harry。

“好了别笑我了，”Harry挠挠头，“你知道我的意思，有宝宝的话和以前是不一样的。”

“好的，我知道啦，Ron每天唠叨我都要绕着他走。对了，今晚部里有个酒会你要想打听Malfoy的案子可以去一下，法律执行司的几个负责人都会在。”

“谢谢你，Hermione。”Harry绕过那堆文件走到桌子后面想给好友一个大大的拥抱，Hermione笑着站起来，张开手，突然一下子身子一软，扑倒在Harry身上。

“Hermione——”Harry发现好友已经晕了过去，一边支撑着她的身子，生怕碰到她的肚子，一边着急的大声喊人来帮忙。

 

 

——TBC——

 


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

 

 

 

Harry请了假和Ron一起焦急的把Hermione送到圣芒戈，看着急救室的灯亮起，他拉着Ron到走廊的长凳上坐下，试图安慰一直用颤音叨叨絮絮个不停的好友。

 

“…..我们一直劝她不要一直那么疯狂的工作，Molly为此都发过好几次火了……我以为她升了主任后一切就会告一段落，可是……”

“你知道的,”Harry叹了一口气，“她是Hermione…..”

“是啊….”Ron苦涩的说，“她总是对的，因为她什么都知道….”

“别太悲观，圣芒戈最好的几个治疗师已经都在急诊室了，我们要相信Hermione总是能掌握她要掌握的东西，也包括她的宝宝。”

“…..我应该想到的…..之前她都疯狂到会用时间转换器上完所有课….她就不能放过自己哪怕一分钟……”

Harry拍了拍好友的肩，“也许她能从忙碌中得到快乐，你知道，Hermione和我们不一样，她对自己有很高的要求。”

两个高大强壮的小伙子像等待考试结果的孩子一样紧张的盯着诊室的灯，Harry希望那扇门打开的时候会是个好消息，任何人都不应该失去他们的家庭成员。

 

突然，那扇门打开，一位穿着白袍的治疗师快步走出来，“孩子的父亲在吗？”

“在在….”Ron连忙走过去。

“情况不太好，我们会教你一个魔咒等一下给孕妇输送魔力，这个婴儿魔力很强大，所以在母体内吸收了太多能量导致母体几乎衰竭。你们之前都没有人注意魔力的补充吗？”

“好的，你们快教我！其他血缘亲人可以帮忙吗？”Ron急道。

“只有婴儿的父母可以为婴儿提供魔力，或者孕妇的父母为孕妇提供魔力，其他人的魔力是无法吸收的。”

“我明白了….我们开始吧！”

 

看着好友进入了急救室，Harry向梅林祈祷着，希望他的好友和宝宝都能平平安安，他不希望这个在他生命中第一次让他感受到家庭温暖的红头发大家庭再遭受任何的悲伤。

 

Ginny也赶了过来，扑进Harry怀里抹着眼泪。Harry安慰了她几句，得知Molly和其他的家庭成员也正在赶来。看着时间差不多到了午餐，有了Ginny守在这里，Harry提出他去餐厅买点吃的，尤其Ron现在还不知道是什么情况，万一要补充体力的话可以不用再跑来跑去。

 

Harry买了几个三明治，几盒沙拉和水，正准备离开，突然发现一个铂金色的脑袋出现在不远处的热食区。他突然觉得持续了一上午的紧张感像退潮一样瞬间褪去，快步走到那个淡蓝色身影旁边，Draco刚刚要了一份培根蛋面。

 

“我以为Ma…..”

“如果你敢说完你就会失去你的治疗师，疤头。” 金发青年没有转头看他，Harry发现那白皙的小耳朵开始变得红彤彤的。

“请也给我一份培根蛋面。”Harry识趣的和点餐员说。

“就算你是巨怪，你对食物的野心也太大了吧。”Draco睁大眼睛看着Harry怀里的一大堆吃的。

“不，这是给Ron他们的。”然后用了一个漂浮咒将刚刚摆到他们面前的两个盘子飘起来，“你想坐哪里？”

“那边。”Draco指了远处一个靠窗的角落，几乎没有什么人。

Harry将面送过去后，告诉Draco他马上回来，然后迅速跑向急诊室。

 

Weasley一家已经全员到齐，Molly在小声抽泣着，Arthur也在走廊里不停的踱来踱去。Ginny告诉他情况可能不太好，因为现在Ron给婴儿补充的魔力差不多了，但是母体现在极度缺乏能量，身体各种自我修复能力基本停止了，如果不能尽快得到补充的话，Hermione会有危险，而宝宝现在也太小无法转移到魔法阵培育，说着又开始抽泣起来。

 

“有没有别的办法？比如找Hermione的父母输血什么？那算能量吗…”Harry着急道。

“不行的….虽然他们是Hermione的父母，可是魔法能量是不同的，麻瓜在这方面和巫师是完全不同的。”Bill难过的说。

“现在他们不停的在给Hermione输入能量魔药，希望她能慢慢恢复自身机能抵抗能量衰竭。”Ginny补充道。

“我早就说过——巫师的出生不是那么容易的！”Molly看上去很激动，“即使是你们这么多人也不是随随便便就能蹦出来——”她用手捂着脸，肩膀抖动着，“我不知道麻瓜家庭是怎么诞生巫师的，可是魔法界的每一个小生命都不是那么容易能到来的！我早就说——”Arthur走过去搂住了她，“Hermione也不想的….我们只能祈祷梅林仁慈….保佑我们…”

 

Harry非常的难受，他感到很抱歉，Ginny看上去很想再扑进他怀里。他知道自己也许该安慰她，可是这种看着亲人也许会一点一点离开的可能性几乎一刀一刀的割着他的心脏。他求梅林不要这么残忍，但是他也很想离开这里，他快要受不了那些低低的哭声。

 

匆匆和Ginny说了抱歉他有点事一会回来，他不敢再多看一眼那曾经欢快的和小麻雀一样的一家，逃一样的跑向餐厅。

 

“Potter，你…”Draco正撅着嘴准备说些什么，突然抬头看到Harry的脸色皱了皱眉，“发生了什么？”

“Hermione和她的宝宝….”Harry垂着头，失魂落魄的把刚刚得到的消息告诉了Draco。

“Granger终于为她的自负付出代价了吗。”Draco淡淡的说。

“Draco！”Harry低吼一声，愤怒的瞪着对面的人，“拜托你不要在这个时候….”

“所有关于巫师降生的书里都有记载这是一件神圣而不易的事，所以我们感恩梅林。我不相信Granger没有读过。当然，也许她觉得她的麻瓜父母轻易生出了她，所以这也没有什么了不起的。”

“Draco——”碰的一声，离他们最近的玻璃窗碎了，坐在附近的人纷纷紧张的盯着这边。Harry的拳头捏的死死的，快要把自己掐出血来。

“我只是说了实话。”Draco依然是淡淡的，他冷冷的看着Harry，“如果你想救自大的Granger和她肚子里的那个，那么省省你的魔力现在跟我到办公室去。”

 

 

“这是什么魔咒？”Harry跟着Draco念了几次他刚刚教给他的咒语。

“一个古老的献祭咒语，可以让被施咒者吸收施咒者的魔力。”

“这个不需要血缘关系吗？”Harry惊讶道。

“首先，这是很多人称为黑魔法的一个咒语，多用于战争时期团体作战。其次，这个咒语非常非常古老，我目前知道的家族里可能只有Malfoy的家族图书馆里有记载。最后是最重要的，这个被称为献祭咒语就是因为这个魔法没有对施咒人的保护机制，被献上力量的对象如果愿意可以将对方的力量全部吸干直至献祭者死亡。所以即使会这个咒语，也很少有人愿意将生命完全交给别人。”

“我明白了。”Harry点点头。

“而且Granger这种情况在失去意识的情况下对你魔力的吸取是无意识的，虽然我不认为以她本人有能力吸干你。我提议你也是因为你魔力异常强大远超普通巫师，通常一般巫师无法对你造成生命危险。不过你也要考虑这个危险性，因为一旦开始除非对方停止吸取，献祭方是没有反咒停止的。”

“我明白了。”

“那么你再念一次，对我施放，看看能否成功。”

“好。”

念完一长串古老的似乎是歌声的咒语后，Harry感觉到一股细细的热流缓缓的从心脏处流向体外，这种感觉并不讨厌，有一点点像麻瓜的抽血，但是是你身体里的一部分直接流向了另一个人体内，并且这个人还是Draco，Harry甚至觉得有点淡淡的舒适。

 

“你脸上的表情恶心到我了，Potter。”金发的青年吐吐舌头做了一个嫌弃的表情。“不愧是能打败黑魔王的男孩，居然第一次就成功了。这个咒语本身也需要强大的魔力驱动，而且咒语构成有点复杂，念错一个词就会产生危险，虽然你的运气一向好的让人生气，不过我建议你还是再多练习几次确保等一下万无一失。”

 

“会有什么危险？”Harry觉得有点后怕，他刚刚完全没有想到这种情况会发生。

“反正我现在是个健康的治疗师，就算有点意外也还是可以应付的，但是Granger那里要是出了意外可就是两条命了。”Draco不在乎的淡淡说。

“不…我不能…”Harry眼前又出现了那个倒在血泊中的影子，不…他不能再冒险让这种未知效果魔咒伤害Draco。

“别磨磨唧唧像个姑娘似的，有人等着你救命，Potter。”Draco不耐的说，“我没那么脆弱，而且你让人厌恶的魔咒天赋常常都让人惊异的成功。”

 

Harry深吸了几口气，Draco说的对，现在多耽误一秒Hermione就多一分危险，而且Ron他们不知道这个咒语很难找他们练习。

 

拿出了面对伏地魔时使用头脑封闭术的专注，直到第三次咒语成功后，Harry终于松了口气。

 

“不要告诉他们这个咒语是我告诉你的，你就说是偶尔以前在图书馆看到的。”

“为什么…”Harry不解道。

“别磨蹭，按照我说的做就好了。”Draco将他推出了办公室关上了门。

 

咒语很顺利的成功了，看到一屋子喜极而泣的红头发，Harry开心极了。他想飞到Draco身边，抱抱他，亲亲他，他的Draco实在是太棒了。

 

看着急诊室的几位治疗师神色各异的低低私语，Harry不想再多说什么。他刚刚已经回答了他们很多问题，他也看到了当一位治疗师说出这是黑魔法时大家的表情。他不在乎。他重要的人活下来了，这比什么都重要。

 

Hermione虽然还没有醒来，但是身体机能已经完全恢复，脸色恢复了红润，现在就和普通的睡着一样。

 

他向还想拉着他道谢的Weasley们匆匆道别，迫不及待的奔向二楼那间小小的办公室，好像那里装着他的整颗心。

 

“Potter，我实在不想一直当你的礼仪老师，可是…敲门是件很难的事吗？”看着那个小家伙坐在窗户旁边往嘴里送着糖果边对他皱眉头，Harry冲过去，一把抱起他。他不管，他是个巨怪，现在巨怪要他的爆炸夹心软糖。

 

“快放开我！你这个巨怪怎么动不动就这样！我可不像黄鼠狼一家那样热爱这些黏糊糊的肢体交流！”Draco用力挣扎着，只是巨怪的蛮力太可怕了，不但死死扣住他的腰，头还一个劲在他颈窝蹭来蹭去。小白脸涨的通红，过了几分钟大概是累了，Draco也不动了，默默的让Harry抱着。Harry在心里默默的赞美了奥罗的体力训练，决定回去每周再加两小时的强化锻练集训。

 

美好的时光总是很短暂，Harry正想着趁Draco不反抗时再试试更亲密的小动作，突然制服里的双面镜传来了热度。

 

早晨他派去翻倒巷那处地址查看的奥罗已经回来了，正等着向他报告。Harry想了想，问，“你昨天说的双面镜还可以给我一块吗？我现在只有工作用的。”

 

“那个在家里，怎么了？有事你猫头鹰我就好。”Draco有些疑惑的看着他。

“没什么，你最近不要单独去什么地方，在医院也呆在人多的场合。”Harry忽略了Draco撑在胸前推拒他的手，直接用武力值又强行把他拉进怀里。“最近残余食死徒活动频繁，你一定要注意安全。”Harry之前的大半生都在危险胁迫下度过，那种每日的惶恐和不安会一点点蚕食内心。他是一个奥罗，可以保护魔法界的安全，而他的小家伙只需要快乐的坐在窗边吃糖果。

 

回来的奥罗带来了一些那间屋子里搜出的东西。地址是一个即使在翻倒巷也很偏僻的废弃小屋，屋里没有什么人住过的痕迹，而且奥罗去的时候房门还开着。只有一些散在地上的麻瓜服装。其中一件运动外套的口袋里有一个手机。里面有一些很简短的信息，基本格式都是：“某时刻，xxxxx（一些意义不明代号），照旧。”这两个手机号码也已经在麻瓜警方提供的帮助下查到是两个没有注册用户的号码，在一些麻瓜的小杂货店就可以买到。这个手机也没有存储任何号码和名称，来去的信息都是同一个电话号码显示。

 

看样子这个人也许是通常躲藏在麻瓜界，这种情况一般魔法追查的线索很容易断掉。Harry脑子里不断的反复想着最近的几起突发事件，虽然还没有直接证据，但是感觉像有千丝万缕看不见的线把他们连在一起组成了一张黑色的网。至少我的伤疤还没有疼，并不算太糟不是吗，他苦涩而自嘲的笑了笑。

 

从部里出来，Harry匆匆赶在对角巷店铺关门前去购买了一个双面镜和一双橙黄色海蛇皮加长魔药师手套。他觉得澄黄色和淡蓝色在一块让他想起蓝天下的向日葵。他不知道蜂蜜公爵是否会考虑增加猫头鹰邮购服务，因为接下来他也许没有时间去买糖了。

 

Harry回家先换了一套黑色的西装三件套，对着镜子整理头发的时候，想了想，又换成了一套接近黑色的深蓝色巫师袍，然后出发去酒会。今天Hermione不在，他不知道凭他一个人能不能巧妙的完成不动声色信息收集的任务，希望他野人的直接不会让他把事情搞砸。

 

鲜少出现在这种场合的Harry Potter显然立刻引起了全场的关注，Harry好不容易应付完今晚围过来的第五波热情的人群，趁着第六波还没有围拢他迅速的逃到了会场的一个角落，装作肚子饿寻找小点心的低头躲在一张餐桌前。他刚刚看到了Gawain Robards和Elphinstone Urquart，他们也向他点头致意了，只是还一直没有机会说上话。Harry接过侍者手里的香槟仔细思考着应该怎么自然的询问到Lucius的案子才不会让人奇怪，突然，一抹熟悉的铂金色在不远处的人群中一闪而过。Harry想也没想就跟了过去。

 

“走，我们去看看Dawlish，他又在逗小Malfoy玩了。这可是拯救无聊夜晚的开胃酒。”

“他以前被Lucius打压的可惨，听说Lucius每次来部里都要对他的品味做一番‘品鉴’还说他写文件的字迹应该让他被开除出纯血一族。部里的其他人也没少拿这个打趣他。”

“嘿嘿，谁知道他怎么想的呢，我可听说过他在霍格沃茨的时候就喜欢跟在Lucius屁股后面打转。”

低头和几个穿西装的中年人擦肩而过的时候，Harry皱了皱眉头。

 

“所以小Malfoy先生现在在圣芒戈已经能非常熟练操作麻瓜工具了？那可真是——了不起——”一个灰色头发略显臃肿的中年人一脸假笑的拖长腔说。Harry认出这也是法律执行司的一位负责人，John Dawlish。

“是的，电脑确实是可以让很多文件整理工作变得容易。”Draco看着对方得体的微笑着。Harry以Malfoy专家的权威发誓那是一个真诚无比的假笑。

“噢，我听说医院可是为了哑炮们都能得到一个工作花巨资引进了不少麻瓜电器，财政司的家伙们一个个都咬牙切齿的，不过我觉得这是魔法界的进步，毕竟现在哑炮们都能和Malfoy家的小少爷做一样的工作了不是吗？现在我们拥有一个平等自由慈悲的社会。”中年人眼神戏谑的看着Draco的眼睛，嘴上弯起一个政客完美代表友善的笑容。

 

Harry正想走上前加入聊天，那个穿着一身黑色传统巫师袍的金发青年咧开嘴笑了笑，“是啊，时代不同了，Malfoy总是认可事实的，像麻瓜的手机可真是有趣的发明。”

中年男人愣了一愣，随后笑了，“不愧是Lucius的儿子，总是懂得审时度势，所以最后一战之后还可以站在这里开心的喝酒的食死徒也只有Malfoy了。”

 

“也许我们没有Harry Potter面对黑魔王的勇敢，不过Malfoy从不缺少面对事实的勇气。”

 

Harry顿住了在空中正准备把小家伙拉到身后的手。这时从走过来的角度，Harry只能看到Draco的侧面，他的背后是一扇巨大的樱桃木落地窗，黑色的夜幕像是肖像画的背景。他们头上巨大的水晶灯投下一个一个深浅不等的光圈，那抹淡金色的头发在光晕下像月亮一样明亮，深深浅浅的阴影将白皙的脸庞勾勒的更加深邃立体，透亮的灰眼睛虽然从来不会让人联系到坚毅这之类的词，可Harry觉得现在它透着钻石一样的光彩，并不会被任何东西摧毁。

Harry想起很小的时候在国家美术馆看到的一副肖像画*，那是一个身穿金色盔甲沐浴在微光中的少年。虽然那看上去甚至和Draco本人没有任何相似之处，可他就是想起了。他记得麻瓜的老师当时说的，那个画家最令世人惊叹的就是用光与影对人性的描绘，他用黑暗描绘光明。

 

Dawlish微微有点吃惊的眯起眼睛，周围也响起了一些低低的私语。似乎一个勇敢的Malfoy就和哑炮突然使出了呼神护卫一样让人震撼。

 

“小Malfoy先生的幽默总是令人印象深刻，”刚刚和Harry擦身而过的一个黑西装挤出一个假笑说道。“那么手机上那些有趣的功能你应该很熟悉了，我在霍格沃茨的女儿总说我该学学什么年轻人都用的——app？不知道小Malfoy先生能不能帮我看看这些弹出又消失的东西是怎么回事？”这个黑头发的中年人半开玩笑半认真的看着Draco说。

 

“噢，这可是个有趣的东西，叫snapchat，消息阅后即焚，还可以发送各种奇怪的表情，在麻瓜年轻人当中非常盛行。”Harry在Draco一瞬间的迟疑中看到了那双灰眼睛中的一丝困惑与不甘，他直接插过去回答道。他想走过去捏捏他的手，告诉他一个纯血的巫师不用懂什么snapchat。

 

“天呐，Potter先生，你可真是麻瓜的专家！”围观的一位女士夸张的惊呼道，引来了这个角落更多人的视线。

 

“真荣幸能得到Potter先生的指教，”刚刚那个黑西服笑了笑，“不知道能不能有机会操作给我看看如果不打扰您的话。”

 

他看到Draco默默的被兴致高涨围过来的人群挤到他渐渐看不到的地方，Harry很想大喊，当然打扰，非常打扰！他想用一个消失无踪让他们不要遮住他的光。

 

当人群开始慢慢放过他的时候，酒会已经接近尾声了，他还没有找到机会打探消息。而他唯一在无止尽的闲话中得到有用的信息是Lucius的庭审会在下个月，但大多数人确实像Hermione说的认为他已经可以算进了阿兹卡班。

 

正当Harry沮丧的走到门口准备离开时，他看到了庭院花园里草地上一个金色的脑袋。

 

“我以为你已经离开了。”Harry尽量让自己的声音不要显得那么兴奋，他走到草地上，坐在Draco旁边。

“毕竟我不是人见人爱的英雄Potter。不会像神奇动物园的动物一样被人围观。”Draco转过头对他眨眨眼睛。

“嘿，你这个小坏蛋！我是因为谁被围住的！”Harry笑着伸手捏了捏他的脸。发觉居然没有被打开，于是又顺手在他金色的小脑袋上摸了一把。Draco还是没有什么反应，只是双手抱着腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，好像看着对面的花圃发呆。

 

“你…没事吧…”Harry开始有点担心。“你常常来这样的酒会吗？”

“嗯，”Draco好像自言自语似的喃喃着，“我不该那么说不是吗…其实我知道，Dawlish那样的人其实不难对付，让他耀武扬威的嘲讽一顿，我示个弱，他得了乐子，才能表现的高高在上的给Malfoy一点施舍。平时Blaise和我一起的时候总会在关键时候管住我，让这个老头子得意洋洋够了就会说漏嘴给我们一些消息，而且父亲的探视申请需要他批准,不论怎么说，我不该还像个孩子一样耍脾气。”

 

Harry嘴张了又张，他很想说点什么，他想告诉Draco那副油画，他想说那明亮的金色月光，他想说他爱极了那孩子气。最后他只是将手轻轻的抚上了他的背。

 

“我刚刚听说审判会在下个月，如果你想知道的话。”Harry轻轻的说。“Herminone说现在的法律执行司不会像Sirius那时那样腐败了。”

 

Draco还是一动不动，Harry觉得他在月光下看起来甚至苍白的有些透明，好像一碰就会碎掉。Harry依然将一只手放在他背上轻抚着，默默的听着身旁像小动物一般微弱的呼吸声。

 

“那个咒语，”他的声音很轻，“没有它的话也不会有我，所以小时候父亲常常开玩笑，说我生来就是个小小黑巫师，因为是黑魔法送来了我。”

Harry微微转头，目光温柔的看着他。

 

“当时第一次巫师战争已经达到白热化，黑魔王只差最后一步，所以更加疯狂的四处扩张和清扫。几乎所有的食死徒每天都被各种任务压的喘不过气，父亲费了很大的劲才求得守在生产的母亲身边，所以那些人经常说父亲是他最宠信的特权拥有者，可是他们没有人想过这些背后父亲付出的代价。”

 

Draco微微吸了口气，“当时因为战争整日的恐慌与奔波，母亲的情况一直很不好。而我也不是个懂事的宝宝，常常吸取了她过多的魔力。家养小精灵说她那时常常晕倒。直到那一天，她苍白的躺在床上一动不动，父亲吓坏了，因为外祖母很早就去世，而外公被黑魔王派去了德国。所有的家庭医生都一筹莫展，父亲砸了当时会客室所有的东西。直到有一位医生提到这个失传的咒语，父亲记起小时候读的历史书里有模糊的印象，最后就像今天我教你的，他把魔力给了我和母亲。只是他没有你这么强大的天生魔力，医生说当母亲结束无意识的魔力吸收时，父亲已经停止呼吸了。也许是梅林的保佑，在医生的各种努力之后，他又恢复一丝若有若无的呼吸。母亲说她醒后，父亲还昏迷了三天才醒来，刚睁开眼睛看到她就扑到她怀里大哭了很久。虽然父亲一直说那是母亲昏迷时产生的幻觉。”说道这里，灰色的眼睛温柔的弯了弯。

 

“wow…这很感人…这真的是…”Harry觉得自己现在的表情一定相当的扭曲。他感谢梅林让他的小家伙平安的来到了世上，可是他实在无法想象那个故事里的Lucius…那个他们一直认为恶毒又狡诈，冷漠又自私的人会为了其他任何人贡献自己的生命。

 

“我知道父亲对你们而言从来都不是好人，他也从来没有打算过做一个好人。”Draco的声音还是轻柔而坚定的。“他从没说过他爱我，要求我做一个合格的继承人，也一直对我很严格。我从小要看很多书并且不能有很多同龄的小巫师都玩的玩具，因为那些不Malfoy。他也不喜欢我哭，因为哭泣的Malfoy只会被人看不起。”说到这里他歪了歪头，咬了下嘴唇，似乎纠结了一下。

 

“我四岁时，很喜欢Black姨妈送给我的一只绿色的小龙毛绒玩具，他叫Bingky**。我每天都要抓着不放手，吃饭睡觉都要抱着。父亲告诉我很多次不许我这样后，终于在一次下午茶聚会，我还是抱着Bingky出现时，他用了一个咒语让Bingky消失了。母亲说我拼命大哭直到晕了过去，”Draco顿了顿，Harry侧头，发现对面白白的脸上出现了淡淡的粉色。

 

“我醒来时发现Bingky在我枕边，高兴极了，以为是他自己找到了回来的路，后来一阵子还经常偷偷把他藏起来怕父亲看见。”Draco微微抬头看着夜空中的月亮，“直到很久以后母亲告诉我，父亲当时气急用了一个古老的消失咒，看到我哭的晕过去他慌张极了，可是怎么也无法找到把Bingky变回来的反咒。最后问了Black姨妈后用门钥匙飞去法国赶在商店关门前又买了一只一样的。只是他一直不让告诉我真相。”

 

“我是个Malfoy，我爱所有的Malfoy，就像他们爱我一样。”那双透明的灰眼睛注视着月亮，里面有着无数银色的微光。

 

“Potter，也许你不信，但是那样的父亲狼狈不堪的跪在黑魔王面前忍受着残酷的折磨只乞求他饶了我，”他的语气里带着叹息的悲伤，

“就像你的父母为你做的那样。”

 

Harry不喜欢把Lucius和他的父母放在一起，即使是从Draco嘴里说出来。可是，他脑海里闪过记忆中的某些碎片，一个披散着铂金色头发衣衫褴褛的人，一只肿的无法睁开的眼睛，一个绝望而沙哑的声音，“主人……求求您……我儿子……”

 

他一把抓过身旁的人，塞进怀里。那些似乎从来不曾被人理解的噩梦中快要将他的心杀死的惨叫声，那些每次和摄魂怪一起出现的即使他的呼神护卫再强大也无法驱散的寒冷入骨的画面，所有那些无法对他人诉说的痛苦和绝望，都在他紧紧的抓着怀里那具颤抖着的身体时慢慢化成了一朵朵乌云，他感觉似乎有密密麻麻的雨点不断的冲刷着他颤抖的身躯，直到他感到背后慢慢伸过一双手抱着他，带着淡淡的暖意，一点点的由皮肤渗入心脏。

 

原来雨总会停的。

Harry靠着那颗柔软的脑袋想。

 

——TBC——

 

* * *

 

 

Ref：

* **Pallas Athena or, Armoured** **Figure**

 **by** **Rembrandt Harmensz. van Rijn**

（就当我把它从里斯本偷到伦敦了吧，实在太爱了T^T）

  


 

**Bingky是  **Vertigo by Jennavere** 里面Draco那只小龙玩偶的名字。虽然同人里有无数只Draco的毛绒小龙，但是这篇文里有一幕特别打动我，还不要老脸的哭了( ；´Д｀)所以用这个名字纪念一下(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于到这里了(T_T)构思这篇文初期时看到这张图就觉得无比的感动。
> 
>  
> 
> 那些疼痛的伤口总有一天会被温暖的怀抱所抚平。  
>   
>   
> ins上没找到原作的credit，有知道的小可爱们可以告诉我一下，真的太喜欢这张了(╥﹏╥)


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

 

依然是那个昏暗又狭小的橱柜。Harry闻着墙面上发霉的气味，听着头顶一阵一阵把他小小的房顶震下灰尘的脚步声。他面无表情的捂着耳朵可是也隔绝不了整间木质结构的摇晃，他想在摇篮里会不会也是这样的感觉。他闭上眼睛，试图第十一次尝试入睡，他想轻轻给自己哼首摇篮曲，可是记忆里好像并没有听过。他想象妈妈的手在摸着他的头，爸爸轻轻摇着他的小床，可是不到一会就一身冷汗的猛一哆嗦，睁开眼袭击他的只有无尽的空虚。他烦躁的翻了个身，突然觉得背后好像压到了什么软软的东西。

 

Harry借着柜门透过的一丝淡淡光线仔细的查看着，被子里是一只绿色的毛绒小龙玩偶。他仔细的回想了这会不会又是达利某个恶作剧这样明天又有借口整他。可是他知道达利的所有玩具因为整理和打扫都是他的工作，他很确定这不属于达利。而且达利不会有这么可爱的品味，他在心里默默补充道。

 

他试着用手圈住这只圆滚滚的东西，毛茸茸的触感让他感觉有点痒可是又很温暖。他不想放开，也许这就是拥抱的感觉，他想。他明天要藏好他以免达利发现，这也许是唯一属于他的一样东西，绝不能让任何人抢走。看着小龙两只圆溜溜的灰色玻璃眼珠，他轻声说：“晚安。”小小的脸贴着软软的绒毛，Harry深吸了一口气，渐渐入睡了。

 

第二天清早，Harry伸了个大大的懒腰从床上坐起。他好像又梦到了那个橱柜，只是这一次并不是个噩梦。

 

给自己做了杯茶，一边吃着吐司一边看昨天猫头鹰送来的信。来自Ron，告诉他Hermione晚上已经醒了过来，身体的一切检查都已经恢复正常，只是鉴于她的不良记录再留院观察三天。Molly几乎是爆发了现场版的吼叫信，Ron有点幸灾乐祸的说他从没有见过Hermione这么狼狈的小声认错。Harry忍不住哈哈大笑，他实在很想亲眼见见那个场面，毕竟也许一生就这么一次，他和Ron从小就常常被这个强势的小女巫训斥的无可奈何又无话可说，他想要是他在现场会不会忍不住和Ron为这个精彩的场面激动的拥抱在一起。

 

发了一封猫头鹰给蜂蜜公爵询问邮购事项，他想了想，还是停下了正在写给Draco的便签。他有一个小时的午餐时间，可以去趟圣芒戈看看Hermione，然后亲自把东西带给他。

 

在部里忙碌的处理着之前假期堆起的一些工作，Harry揉了揉太阳穴，起身去茶水间准备给自己一杯咖啡。走到门口的时候听到里面欢快的各种闲聊，他想起Hermione曾说过茶水间永远是职场最大的消息出产地，也许他可以继续昨天没完成的任务。

 

我是个优秀的奥罗，可是我也许真的没有打探消息的天分，Harry心里几乎想要哀嚎了。所有欢快的吵闹声都在Harry走进茶水室的一瞬间停了下来。他尝试了友好的和每个人打招呼，并用了最经典的天气话题做开场白展示友好的闲聊欲望。可是除了收回一堆友好的招呼和今天天气真不错的信息，他一无所获。他想也许这个任务还是要靠Hermione了，他对自己快要绝望了。

 

显然这个悲惨的故事并没有收获Hermione的同情，棕色头发的女巫躺在床上笑的喘不过气。连Ron也捂着嘴在一旁偷笑。

 

“Harry，你是他们的上司，而且你对他们一直都很冷硬。要是他们开心的和你闲聊我才要佩服他们自杀般的勇气，我觉得赫奇帕奇都不会做这样的尝试。”

 

“可我并没有这么觉得啊…”Harry烦恼极了，他一直以为他至少是个友善好相处的形象。

 

“哥们，你还是那样不注意其他人啊。”Ron拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

Hermione笑着说，“不是说你故意不友善或者不和人说话什么的，但是即使在学校里，大家喜欢你，但是也会感觉和你一直有一层距离感。有时你好像活在一个自己的世界里，周围发生的一切都和你无关，你可能只在意那些被你视线盯着的东西。”

 

“Draco他们也这么说…”Harry真的困惑了，他现在知道了大家的感觉，可作为他本人他甚至不明白这到底算怎么回事。

 

“Draco？”Ron像被踩到尾巴的黄鼠狼一样尖叫起来。

Hermione收起刚才嬉笑的脸，认真的说，“Harry，昨天那个咒语是Malfoy教你的吗？”

“不，是我在图书馆看到的…”Harry略带防备的看着她，希望Hermione不要再纠缠这件事了。

“Harry James Potter，你11岁我就认识你了，你什么时候在说谎别想骗我，我可不是Ron。更何况你在图书馆看过几本书难道我还不知道吗？”Hermione一边说一边翻了个白眼。一旁的Ron好像中了石化咒一般，连Hermione的挖苦都没有反应。

“别问了好吗，Hermione，我答应过他。”Harry恳求着。

“我需要知道是谁救了我和我的孩子，”Hermione垂下眼睛，看着自己的肚子，声音渐渐变的柔和带着一点鲜少有的脆弱，“这是命债，Harry，我也欠你的。我必须感谢，不管是谁。我幸运的没有为自己的错误买单必须要感谢这个人。”

“他又会把我踢出去的….”Harry捂着脸呻吟起来。

“带我去见他，Harry。我保证帮你守着门。”Hermione看着他咯咯的笑了起来。

 

 

最后Harry觉得他的担忧应该不会变成现实了，因为他还是在那棵树下找到了正在吃午餐的Draco。

 

看到和Harry一起走过来的两个人，Draco防备的皱起了眉，放下了手里的刀叉。“看来格兰芬多永远都不知道保密这个词的意义。”他挑起眉毛一脸厌恶的说。

 

“Draco…”Harry委屈极了，他的Draco很久没有用这样的表情看着他了。

“Malfoy，是我猜到的。别怪他。”Hermione往前一步说。

“所以？你们就可以理直气壮的骚扰医务人员宝贵的午休时间吗？”他又恢复了第一次重见Harry时那个冷冰冰的样子。

“你这只雪貂怎么还是这样！”Ron终于忍不住，被褐发女巫用手肘撞了一下。他刚刚一路都在和Hermione叨叨絮絮，最后答应一定不说话。

Draco只是冷冷的看着他们三个，一句话也没有。

“Malfoy…”Hermione深吸了一口气，往后拢了拢她那四散的卷发，“我们是来感谢你的。你不用这么紧张…”她尽量放柔了语气，不像她以往一贯的强硬。

“不用，你可以收起那副恶心的表情了，这与你无关。我不是为了你们，也不关心你们任何一个。”

 

Ron在张口前被Hermione拉住了，“Malfoy…我们没有敌意，也不会和其他人说这个咒语和你有关。我们真的谢谢你…你挽救了两个生命。”Hermione说着又深吸了一口，Harry从没有见过她如此脆弱并且努力给自己勇气的样子，她直直的望着那双灰色的眼睛说，“我犯了一个极大的错误，而你的帮助让我幸运的逃过了错误的惩罚，你不知道我有多感激，Malfoy。”

 

“格兰芬多还是一如既往自大的让人恶心。”Draco毫不为之所动，冷淡又疏离的说，“要我说几次，我不关心你们是死是活，也不需要你们的感激。我做的只是任何一个纯血巫师都会做的，就是保证每一个小巫师能平安到来让我们不至于灭绝于世。即使你是个泥巴种。”

 

“Malfoy！你这个混蛋！”Ron一下子跳了起来，Harry觉得他的头又开始疼了。“谁知道你的黑魔法之后是不是带有什么诅咒！这种事书里多了！”

“Ron！”在Harry出声前，Hermione已经大声呵斥着。然后她几乎是恳求的看着Draco，“Malfoy…即使你…”

“如果你们对医务人员还有一丁点敬意，可以离开我的树让我吃完午餐吗？”Draco微微仰起下巴，用低沉不容拒绝的语调直接打断了她。

“雪貂，以为这里还是你家买的吗？什么你的树！你有什么权利赶我们走！”Ron把看上去少有脆弱的Hermione拉到怀里，还准备说什么，已经被Harry的低吼打断。

 

“Ron！我带你们来不是为了这个！”他愤怒的瞪着他的红发好友，“向Draco道歉！”

“Harry你….”Ron一脸难以置信的想说什么，直接被Hermione用力狠狠拧了一下胳膊，“嗷！Mione…”

 

“Ron Weasley！闭嘴！”Hermione像发怒的Molly一样咆哮着，脸上的雀斑看上去都像一颗颗子弹快要发射出来了。Ron终于乖乖的安静下来。

“Malfoy，对不起，我代Ron向你道歉。我们很抱歉打扰了你的午餐。你永远拥有我们的感激，不论你需不需要，我们欠你两条命债。”说完她用力踢了Ron一下，在他说话前直接拽走了他。

 

正在Harry想上前道歉时，对面的金发青年冷冷的开口了，“也包括你，Potter。”

 

在办公室里摸着自己咕咕叫的肚子时，Harry简直想去Ron的办公间对着他那张讨厌的嘴疯狂的砸咒语让他再吐一下午鼻涕虫。他觉得自己无辜极了，根本都是Ron的错！！他和Hermione就该把他留在病房！！

他想到那双又变得冰冷的灰眼睛，其实他有点心虚。Harry你是个格兰芬多，忠诚勇敢，即使Hermione对你用钻心咒你也不该说答应过Draco不说的话。她猜到你可以死不承认啊，Harry发出一声悲惨的哀嚎，用力抓着他乱糟糟的黑发。

 

刚才在Harry的坚持下，Draco并没有赶走他。Draco只是用冰冷的视线把他逼到那棵树的范围外，然后再也没有看他一眼，默默的吃着自己的午餐。毕竟你不能用体力强行挪动一个倔强的巨怪。Harry站在正午的阳光下看着Draco小口小口的吃完了一盒寿司，一个核桃塔，一块巧克力慕斯，喝完一壶茶，然后从他旁边目不斜视的走了。Harry伸出两只手，怀疑的看着自己。明明我没有穿隐身衣也没有用幻身咒啊，为什么Draco看不见我。

 

Harry越回想越陷入了深深的沮丧。他觉得自己也许该停下手里批阅的任务卷宗，不然他可能会不停的写下：“立刻批捕，反抗允许不可饶恕咒当场击毙。”

 

当看到一张写着圣芒戈魔药走私案的文件时，Harry激动的一拍桌子。就是这个！他可以去圣芒戈工作，最近几起关于医院的案子，他可以亲自二次调查，新的线索不都是这么发现的吗？几乎是立刻复活了，Harry飞快的整理了近三个月所有与圣芒戈有关的文件，和Ricky交代了一声，就像一只欢快的猫头鹰一般飞向了他的目的地。

 

又一次忐忑的站在那扇门前，Harry吸了一口气，轻轻敲了三下。

“请进。”

 

Harry开心的打开门，然后看到Draco的脸色后，刚刚脑子里那些愉快旋转的小天使瞬间都被击毙了。金发青年看到是他之后就转身过去，继续给他的那盆华丽的植物浇水，还不时拿手指轻轻抚动茎叶。

 

“Draco，是我不好，你骂我什么都行….”Harry觉得他站在门口不知所措的就像被主人遗弃的大狗，每一根毛都耷拉着，他想和昨天一样冲过去抱抱他的糖，可是现在他连他那张椅子都不敢坐下。

 

房间诡异的沉默着，Harry忍不住了小声喊：“Draco…”

对面依然没有回应，只是浇好了水后，Draco又拿手轻轻挠了挠花瓣繁复的大花朵，然后坐下开始看书，Harry注意到那不是一本医学类书籍，名字是《威尼斯商人》。他站在门口好像小时候在麻瓜学校被罚站的学生。

 

又站了一会，Harry发现自己对于Draco好像还是处于隐形状态，他决定开展自救。

他走过去，先掏出双面镜，轻轻的放在桌面上。

没有反应。

他又掏出那双橙黄的手套，整齐的摆在双面镜边上。

Draco的眉毛动了一下。

又摸摸空间袋，掏出一枚匈牙利树蜂的鳞片。

Draco轻轻咬了一下下嘴唇。

直到Harry拿出第四枚鳞片放到桌上，“Potter，你脑子坏到终于开始了犯罪生涯吗？”Harry开心的看着他的Draco终于抬头了。

 

“额…这个是Kingsley送给我的….奖励….”

“Kingsley也疯了吗？奖励一个奥罗A级违禁魔药材料？？他知道你甚至分不清缬草根和水仙根吗？你真的知道你拿的是什么吗？”Draco终于放下了手里的书，生气的看着对面的巨怪。

“匈牙利树蜂的鳞片….”

“你知道这一片在翻倒巷的价格吗！你知道无记录持有三片以上是什么罪名吗！”

Harry想起了那个走私犯像哭一样的表情，点了点头。

“Blaise说的不错，现在的魔法部真的不是蠢货就是疯子…”Draco狠狠瞪着无辜眨眼的巨怪。

“Draco..你知道的，我都分不清那些草的根…我知道这个很稀有…可是在我手上也浪费了，送给你还可以发挥作用。”Harry用手把鳞片又往Draco的方向推了推。

“我为什么要拿你的东西，Potter？Malfoy可不欠债。”金发青年白了他一眼，Harry注意到他的眼角扫过那几枚闪闪发光的鳞片。

“那要不我们玩个游戏，你赢了就拿去。”Harry嘴角忍不住勾了起来。

Draco看上去很困扰，一脸的拒绝可是又总忍不住去看那几枚亮晶晶的东西。

“这些珍稀材料只有在最优秀的魔药师手上才能发挥他们最大的用处，做成魔药也许以后我也可以用，没准还可以救我一命，你知道我们的职业风险有多大，可能Kingsley也是这么想的。我也是为了自己。”Harry看着那张纠结的小脸，又把鳞片往前推了推。

 

“好吧。”Draco红着脸小声说，“不过你不许用魔法作弊。要施个魔力监测咒。”

“没问题。”黑发青年笑的露出了一排小白牙。

 

“这是个简单的麻瓜游戏，我从口袋里拿一枚抓在一只手里，两手握拳从背后拿出来，你猜在哪只手就点哪只，猜中了就是你的。”说着把那几枚鳞片放回口袋，拿到背后。

“好。”Draco点了点头，Harry看着他灰眼睛里那点期待的小火花，好像一路将期待也燃进了他心里。

 

两只手伸到Draco面前，Draco想了下，看了看Harry的表情，点了点他的右手。手掌摊开，里面有一枚鳞片，Harry将鳞片放到Draco手心里。

Harry背过手，摸索了一阵，再将手伸出来，Draco还是点了点右手。Harry打开，里面有一块鳞片，当鳞片落到Draco手心时，Harry看到对方淡粉色的唇角不自觉的微微上扬。

当第三次Harry将鳞片放进那个白嫩的小手中时，那双灰眼睛都变的和鳞片一样亮晶晶了。

一直持续到第七枚的时候，Draco的表情已经开始变得紧绷，嘴角也拉了下来，想也没想随便乱点了一只手，打开，还是一枚鳞片。他抿了抿嘴，看了Harry一眼。

到第八枚，Draco先点了一下左手，在Harry的手正打开一半的时候，他猛的抓住那只握成拳的右手往外掰道，“我改变主意了，这只。”

 

Harry来不及收回的两只手掌里，各有一枚鳞片闪闪发光的躺在那。

 

“你两只手都有鳞片。”Draco淡淡的说。

“是…”Harry感觉到他的脸开始尴尬的发热。

“每一次？”

“是…”

“这样做的意义在哪？”Draco的声音听不出喜怒。

“我想让你开心…”*Harry几乎是悲惨又委屈的小声说。他觉得自己的巨怪脑大概好不了了，他真的不知道为什么每次都好像事与愿违，他想他大概真的可以理直气壮的请病假看脑子。可是案子还没破，他要保护他的小糖果。

 

“Kingsley到底给了你多少？”Draco把刚刚那些鳞片都推到了桌子中间。

Harry一声不吭的低着头从口袋里掏出一个鼓鼓的布兜放在桌上。

 

Draco瞪大了眼睛，嘴张了又张，最后深吸一口气，“梅林啊…魔法部真的疯了…我再也不相信他们战后财政紧张那一套了。”

“可能….最近破获了不少走私案子….”Harry两只手不安的互相扭着。

“Potter，你还是拿回去吧。我可不想加入你的犯罪团伙。”小家伙看上去挺不舍但是下定决心的撅撅嘴。

“这真的是合法的！”Harry急的直挠头，“我拿着真的没用啊，没准哪天就被我弄丢了…我的东西经常用着用着就找不到了，何况这个我可能碰都不会碰。”

“那是因为你丢三落四的野人生活习惯。”Draco白了他一眼。

“所以你帮我保管好吗？你做成魔药只要以后能给我用就好了，可以吗，Draco？”Harry的眼睛几乎是不断的在发射请求光线了。

 

叹了一口气，“好吧，要是真给你这个巨怪弄丢了可真是极大的浪费…”Draco想了想说，“那以后给你做魔药的材料钱你不用给我了，虽然这也不太够…以后有机会…”他涨红了脸，越说越小声。

 

“没关系，你怎么安排都好。说真的，你救了我最好的朋友和她的宝宝，我们都欠你很多。从我的角度也可以说这样我们就平等了嘛。”Harry很想过去把那颗别扭的脑袋塞进怀里，再在红彤彤的脸蛋上亲一口，不过现在他已经很开心了，他很满足。

 

挂着一个安心的大笑脸，Harry走向三楼，准备找上次爆炸受伤的治疗师再询问一下情况。现在他感觉他的工作情绪非常有助于为一个安全和谐的巫师社会做贡献。

 

看到有些熟悉的面孔，Harry想了一下但是没有想起对方的名字，还是对方先伸出了手，微笑着说，“又见面了Potter先生，我是Anderson。”

“你好，Anderson。”Harry希望自己没有表现的太不礼貌，毕竟被那么多人说过之后，他也对自己的礼仪状况产生了怀疑。

“上次之后我还一直等着Potter先生的联系，没想到后来听说您选了小Malfoy先生做您的治疗师，现在一切还顺利吗？”

 

Harry有些微微的局促，他确实完全忘记这回事了，从他在走廊上撞到Draco起。“实在抱歉，请你千万不要误会，你是非常优秀的治疗师，只是Draco和我是同学，也对我很熟悉，所以进行治疗起来会比较顺利。”

 

“哈哈，没事没事，请别在意。我并没有抱怨您的意思。那么今天我有什么可以帮您的吗？”圆圆的脸上依然是和善的微笑，Harry松了一口气。

 

Anderson的回答和之前奥罗的记录并没有太大不同。他下午例行巡房正要回办公室，刚走到隔壁的魔药室时爆炸发生，他被爆炸波及撞到墙上，右臂被烧伤。被毁的也是他的魔药室，圣芒戈的高级治疗师可以申请自己的魔药室，给喜欢做魔药研究的人提供方便。房间里所有东西都被破坏的很干净，只剩下一些粘粘的黑色的粉末，这让本来想推测里面少了什么东西的奥罗也无法下手分析。

 

Harry有点失望的收起资料，正准备离开时，Anderson笑着和他握手道别，“我很抱歉无法帮到您，不过即使不是您的治疗师，我个人还是很想继续了解您的，不知能不能有荣幸一起吃个晚餐？”

 

礼貌的婉拒之后，他又走向地下资料室。一边走一边想，不知道等下Draco会不会答应一起吃晚餐。

 

在资料室里，Harry要来了这半年的借阅记录副本，用猫头鹰送回部里让Ricky安排人去分析Draco的借阅资料和与他可能有关的所有线索。

 

发现还有一段时间，Harry决定去看看Hermione，并商量一下之后怎么打听Lucius的事。

 

这次Hermione甚至没有多问什么，直接表示等她上班后就去了解。

 

“不过，Harry，你和Malfoy没什么事吧？”

“没有啊，挺好的，本来他很生我气，现在已经没事了。”Harry开心的说。

“不，我是说，你和他现在….”Hermione直勾勾的盯着他，“关系好像很不一般？”

“他是我的治疗师…”Harry心虚的看着自己的手，“Draco是个很好的治疗师。对我也很好。”

“我以为他中午也叫你滚？”

“Hermione——”Harry呻吟着抬头，发现一双戏谑的棕色眼睛冲着他眨了眨。

“Harry，我说过，你骗不了我的。”Hermione冲他得意的笑着。

“好吧…我们只是不再打架了…不过他还是经常生我的气….我是说，有些是我的错…不过有的我也不明白….”提到这个，Harry又有些沮丧。

“你很在乎Malfoy？”

“他的治疗很有效！他看了很多书，做了很多笔记，还特意为我准备了病例问卷，他的魔药简直不可思议，我是说…他真的是个很好的治疗师，治疗咒语也完全不疼，还给我包扎，给我东西吃，虽然他喜欢骂我…不过我还是需要他…我不想要其他的治疗师…我是说…..好吧！你赢了！我很在乎他！”Harry大声呻吟着。

 

“噢，Harry….我真高兴这会儿Ron不在这儿。”说完他们俩都忍不住笑了。

“别提他了，我都恨不得让他再吃一下午鼻涕虫。”Harry提起来依然忍不住愤愤然，“他是不是就是长不大了？他怎么能对Draco那么说！”

 

“噢，所以现在不是‘相信我，Malfoy一定在计划着什么邪恶的事情’，而是‘Draco什么都是对的’？”Hermione开心的打趣着。

“Hermione——”Harry后悔极了，果然他在这个聪明的女巫面前永远只有吃瘪的份，“在学校的时候我们都太小了，也许从来都没有认真了解过对方。”

“不过即使这样你们还总是打成一团，别人拉都拉不住。”Hermione停下了取笑的表情，认真的看着他，“不过，我听说他现在应该是和Zabini关系不一般？他们现在住一起，而且他们在学校时也交往过。”

“什么——”那个黑炭！Harry觉得他现在就像一根魔杖全身都散发着火焰熊熊。

 

“你居然不知道？虽然你不怎么管周围发生的事，不过我还以为至少Malfoy的事你会知道，毕竟你在学校时总是盯着他。他也差不多，所以当时斯莱特林有传言笑话他有‘Potter迷恋症’，但是过了一阵子他就和Zabini在一块，于是这个谣言就消失了。当时在格兰芬多女生中可是挺轰动的，我以为甚至Ron也知道？”

 

“那是什么时候….”Harry觉得自己的声音低哑的自己都有点听不见。

“大概四年级末，五年级？”Hermione担心的看着他，“你没事吧…Harry…”

“嗯….”Harry感觉也许他才是吃了一下午鼻涕虫的那个，心里一阵一阵的犯恶心。

“Harry…其实我不惊讶你被Malfoy吸引，毕竟他是你喜欢的type，但我没想到…”她犹豫了一下，“你好像特别的喜欢他？”

“我那么多约会对象…通常都不会超过几天，我都不知道自己有特定的type….”Harry苦笑着。

“我真不敢相信作为一个奥罗你居然没发现？你把预言家日报每次拍到的照片都放到一起简直就是一目了然，”Hermione翻了个白眼，“他们都是看上去精致优雅纤细脆弱的类型，大部分是金发。其实我认为某种程度上说，Cho也属于这个类型的，有次Ron说漏嘴拿这个开玩笑被Ginny用恶咒追杀了一下午。大概唯一一个不属于这个类型的就是Ginny了吧。”

 

Harry沉默着，他不断的回忆，也许他该回去冥想盆里看看。为什么其他人好像都比他了解他的人生，为什么四年级的时候他什么都没发现…是不是其实从很早之前他就病了….

 

“Harry…”Hermione担心的看着他，“我很抱歉，但是我觉得你还是应该知道这些。我对你会喜欢Malfoy完全没有问题，尤其他又刚刚救了我们…Ron是什么样子你也明白，我不会和他说的，你放心。”她停了一下，“我只是很担心也许…你这份感情不会得到回报。而且斯莱特林的很多观念和我们不同，”她犹豫了很久，最后还是开口了，“他现在需要你的帮助，Harry，我相信他是个好的治疗师，就算没有Lucius的事，他也会好好给你看病。只是其他的部分，我希望你能理智的看待这个…有时候你的冲动真的让人担心..…”

 

Harry一直低着头，沉默着。

 

“Harry…对不起…我不是想让你难过…只是我没有想到你这次会这么认真…毕竟你六年级也像对他着了迷似的…然后…你也确实证明你是对的，他在为伏地魔做事，你是在监视他…而且你接着就和Ginny在一起了，我以为有时只是荷尔蒙什么的原因，这在青春期很常见，尤其你们曾经互相仇视，现在他突然对你比以前好，又是你喜欢的样子，我以为只是某种性吸引….”

 

“我也曾经以为…”Harry声音低哑的说，然后…就发生了….他捂住了自己的头，整个人陷进了沙发里。

 

“Harry…”Hermione走过来摸了摸他的头，“也许你们小时候确实曾有过些互相吸引，毕竟没有哪个格兰芬多和斯莱特林几乎每天都要拉拉扯扯，哪怕你们是相互讨厌的吵架，这种情况也很少见。而且说实话Ron曾经也嘟囔过，为什么Malfoy总是找你茬，其实多数时候都是他在说Malfoy的坏话，你知道的，他以为这只是一种Malfoy-Weasley传统，就像他爸爸和Lucius见面一样。可是Malfoy的交锋对象却换成了你。”

 

“你觉得他喜欢过我吗…”Harry苦涩的喃喃着。

“我不是Malfoy不能替他回答你….”Hermione蹲下来，拉着Harry的手说，“就算真的曾经有，那也已经很久了，甚至是在伏地魔回来前。现在一切都是新的开始，我们都长大了。”

 

“Hermione…也许我的生活一直都不太对，我脑子不太好，也说不出什么道理，”他抬起头，绿色的眼睛里似乎有无数悲切的深情，“可这是我有生以来第一次觉得…活着…也许也挺好。”

 

 

Harry在家吃着Pizza的时候，收到了Hermione的猫头鹰和Mrs Flume寄来的豪华装爆炸夹心软糖。

 

“Harry，对不起，我没有别的意思只是太担心了。如果这件事是你的快乐，我会尽力帮忙的。只是无论什么结果，我希望你不要受到太大伤害。

P.S.我会对Weasley一家保密，你也要注意一点，他们以为你频繁的去医院是为了Ginny，包括她自己。

Love，

M ”

 

吃完手里的东西，Harry喝了一杯茶。他很感激这时有人能让他分享这个沉重无望又甜蜜心酸的思念。不过想到那个聪明强势女巫极富行动力的性格，他立刻给Hermione回信，

 

“谢谢你，Hermione。我会注意的。不过请你不要去打扰Draco，我希望这只是我和他两个人之间的事。H”

 

来到书房，Harry慢慢的从太阳穴抽出一段又一段的记忆，一点一点地放进冥想盆，不断的看着。

 

他看着那双闪闪发亮的灰眼睛总是富有活力而挑衅的看着他，好像在期待自己走过去。他尝试了无数次伸手抱住那个还有点婴儿肥的家伙，可是只能眼睁睁的看着他从自己的身体穿过。

 

他望着空空的双手，其实他知道的。

Hermione说的他都知道。从Zabini第一次出现。

 

他不是真的傻子，他们俩之间的自然和亲昵是Draco从来不曾对Harry展现过的。即使他不知道他们学校里那段交往，重逢后的一幕幕都提醒着他。虽然他现在也可以偶尔抱抱那个小家伙，可是那种眼神中自然而然的依赖和信任会传到到肢体的每一个细胞，Draco在他怀里的时候总是慌张而不知所措的。而且，在Draco最艰难的时候，Zabini一直在他身边。

 

Harry其实一直都明白。只是，他总想着，如果装作不知道一切，他是不是可以有一个资格在心里默默的叫那个小家伙，我的Draco。

 

Hermione说的没错，那个时候他们的眼光总是互相狠狠的瞪着对方，那亮亮的眸子里只有他一个人。

Zabini说的也没错，其实他记得。三年级有一次他梦见了和Draco打架，他把Draco狠狠的压在地上，Draco软软的身体在他的身下挣扎，两个人的肢体不断的交缠撕扯。然后早晨醒来发现他人生第一次弄脏了床单。之后常常就在Draco过来挑衅还没有掏出魔杖时就扑过去和他扭打在一块。他当时确实不知道这意味着什么，甚至痛恨自己这种病态的爱好。可是他总是会控制不住去压住他，用身体的各种部分挤压冲撞他，更甚时会用牙咬他身上所有他能找到下口的地方。最后他只是认为可能他太恨Draco 了，所以他体内青春期的野兽想狠狠的伤害他，因为那个纯血的小贵族在肉搏最后总是羞愤而无助的挣扎不开他蛮横的攻击，白白的皮肤被他弄的青一块紫一块。那双灰眼睛里愤愤而不甘心的眼神，看着他的时候，好像两个小火苗直直烧进他心里。

 

现在他全明白了。

他哀切的看着回忆里的自己凶狠的一把推开一脸得意的走来侮辱他的金发小巫师。是的，他总是推开他，那个会来不断找着他麻烦，任何事都要编排两句取笑他的话，不放过任何一个让他难堪的机会，那个用凶狠闪亮的眸子一直追着自己的Draco。

 

Harry看着回忆里那个站在地窖门口的金发少年，用手指着自己胸前闪亮的徽章得意的大声问自己：

 

_“喜欢吗？Potter！”_

 

喜欢。非常非常喜欢。

Harry感到他的眼泪终于像洪水一样涌出了闸门。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章Harry和Draco猜鳞片的那段灵感来源自《Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead 》这部戏。Daniel演了2017年春季在Old Vic的版本。
> 
>  
> 
> 里面有一段蛋妞为了哄他的骄傲又喜欢抱怨的小伙伴开心故意输硬币给他。当时简直全程脑补破特哄小龙\\(≧▽≦)/ 这里付上剧照和那一小段的剧本原文，有兴趣的小可爱可以看看。
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>   
> (ROS puts a hand into his purse, then both hands behind his back, then holds his fists out.)  
> (GUIL taps one fist.)  
> (ROS opens it to show a coin.)  
> (He gives it to GUIL.)  
> (He puts his hand back into his purse. Then both hands behind his back, then holds his fists out.)  
> (GUIL taps one fist.)  
> (ROS opens it to show a coin. He gives it to GUIL.)  
> (Repeat.)  
> (Repeat.)  
> (GUIL getting tense. Desperate to lose.)  
> (Repeat.)  
> (GUIL taps a hand, changes his mind, taps the other, and ROS inadvertently reveals that he has a coin in both fists.)
> 
>  
> 
> GUIL: You had money in both hands.  
> ROS (embarrassed): Yes.  
> GUIL: Every time?  
> ROS: Yes.  
> GUIL: What's the point of that?  
> ROS (pathetic): I wanted to make you happy.  
>   
> 


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

 

 

Harry坐在书房，反复看着所有那些有着Draco的回忆片段，直到天际发白他依然毫无睡意。幸好今天是休息日，他不用去部里，现在他不知道他能不能以正常的状态面对每一个人。那些回忆就像一把锋利的刀，一片一片的剜着他的肉，也许这算是精神版的钻心剜骨，他擦了一把脸，对着镜子里的自己浮现出一个嘲讽的笑。

 

是的，虽然他在学校时没有听说Draco和Blasie在一起的事，但是看到回忆里的一幕幕画面，他一遍一遍的反复看过，直到确定自己一点细节也没有放过。四年级后期的Draco对他确实和以前有一些区别了，这是非常细微的，直到最后跑来车厢对他们喊的话。以他现在对Draco的了解，他几乎可以立刻肯定Draco那时是不高兴了在向他发泄什么。他又提到了很久不曾说的在火车上被拒绝时说的那些他不该和Ron他们做朋友的话。然后，在他提到Cedric的时候，他们一起攻击了他和另外两个斯莱特林，在George从那个小家伙身上踩过去的时候，他在回忆里几乎要大叫着给那时候傻笑的自己一个恶咒。

 

Draco确实嘴巴很坏，经常像一只被踩了尾巴的小蛇一样到处喷着毒液，可是就像Zabini说的，大部分时候Draco根本没有真的做出什么他们就动手攻击他了。如果这不是他的回忆，他几乎要觉得这是被修改过的记忆丝，他无法相信这是小时候的他们这些正义光明的格兰芬多做出来的事情。看着回忆中的自己和那些Weasley们一起说笑着把Draco他们随便的丢在火车的走道上，还嘲笑他们被恶咒弄的一塌糊涂的身体。Harry抱着头受不了的蹲下了。

 

“说什么为了正义，要消灭学黑魔法的巫师，不过都是你打我我打你需要找这么些理由吗。他们说我是异类，天知道我也不想这种可怜虫和我同院。”

 

他想起那天树下那个稚嫩的小声音。就算Draco确实以嘲笑侮辱他们为乐，可是他们又凭什么自持正义的做着更加过分的事呢。尤其是他担任奥罗之后，见过太多真正的坏人和世界的阴暗面，也许这就是他再见Draco时完全没有在学校里时那种好像莫名其妙但又顽固的仇视，因为Draco根本就不是他曾经想象的那样。Draco从来都不是一个坏人，他只是个有些骄纵任性的孩子。

 

他有些喘不过气来的坐倒在浴室的地板上，有什么沉重而又黑暗的东西压在他的心口，他不断的对自己说，那时他也还是个孩子，愚蠢又不懂事。他试图减少这种快要杀死他的负罪感和心痛，可是Lilia的话也不断的在耳边提醒他，同样是孩子也可以做出不同的选择。甚至即使Draco还是个孩子时，他也没有像他们一样给其他人安上各种罪名，他只是像真正简单的孩子一样直接，我不高兴了所以攻击你。五年级末他最爱的父亲被他送进阿兹卡班之后也只是过来找他丢了几句狠话。当时他怎么想来着，他在心里瞧不起的嘲笑Draco是个胆小鬼。Draco对他做过的最大伤害，也许就是在六年级开学时的车厢里踩断了他的鼻子，即使是为了他父亲，这也许真的是Draco能对他造成伤害的极限了。而他对Draco的伤害呢….他感觉他的头真的要炸开了，而他没有喝酒，伏地魔也已经死了。

 

原来那不是嘲讽，他真的就是个野蛮人。现在的他即使看着回忆，也无法记起那时那种对Draco深刻而固执的恨意。其实他已经隐约感到了另外一种可能性，只是那对于现在的自己实在是太过残忍的讽刺。

 

就像Hermione说的，即使他自己看了再多次，他也不敢推测Draco是否喜欢过自己。也许自己曾经在他亮亮的灰眼睛里是有过一些不一样，但那有太多种可能性了。以他现在对Draco的了解，也认同Zabini说的，Draco因为从小被保护的比较好，某些方面反而有些迟钝。那不是因为不聪明，而是来源于他的天真。比如他小时候第一次被达利揍了之后，就知道以后不要去惹他。而那个小笨蛋被他们教训了那么多次还不服输的挑衅。甚至直到现在，经历了那些痛苦之后，Draco依然还是有些孩子气的。

 

至少，他曾经真的很想和我做朋友。Harry捂着脸苦涩的想。他的生活也许就是一出讽刺剧，小时候他憎恨着Draco的骄横任性，而现在他真心的想用一切他能做的去换回那像阳光一样明亮的天真。即使Draco永远也不会属于他，他也希望那双亮晶晶的灰眼睛能一直神采飞扬。

 

一切都是新的开始。他想起Hermione说的。他听过麻瓜界的一句话，每个人都值得第二次机会。他不知道他是否真的能拥有这个机会，但是他愿意去尝试。

他迫不及待的想见Draco，即使他刚刚看了他一晚上。他害怕那种伸手无法触摸到的幻影最后会成真。

 

仔细思考了一番，打开电脑做了点研究然后定了些东西。他用水抹了把脸，对着镜子看了一会，觉得脸色还不够憔悴。于是又打开淋浴的冷水对着自己的头和脸冲了半小时，觉得差不多算灰黄中透着惨白，又挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，满意的走到起居室开始写猫头鹰。

 

 

“Potter！你周六一大早把我叫过来就是因为你头疼失眠？！”Harry虚弱无力的躺在沙发上，心里简直在为自己放烟花了。

 

“Draco，太感谢你来了…”他很想冲过去就抱着他的小家伙，不过现在他是一个瘫痪在沙发上将死的病人，他觉得还是乖乖装死比较安全。这时一个纸团用力的砸到了他脸上。

 

“ ‘救命，Potter。’ 你知道人在什么时候才说这句话吗？”Draco危险的眯起眼睛走向他。

“头疼的快死的时候…?”Harry还没说完就被一个咒语打中，他感觉自己开始膨胀起来，慢慢的离天花板越来越近。好像这一幕很眼熟。

“你就呆在那里直到你的疯病变好吧！”说完Draco就丢下他去了厨房。留下Harry就像一个巨大的气球一样挂在起居室的天花板上。

 

我的Draco总是这么心软。Harry在闻到厨房传来吐司的香味时开心的闭上了眼睛。

 

“梅林啊…疤头…就算你是个巨怪也不能蠢到被挂在天花板上睡着了吧…..”他模模糊糊中听到Draco说。感觉到自己的背又挨上了柔软的沙发，他睁开了眼睛。

 

“你就不能自己施个咒立停吗？”Draco双手抱臂，皱着眉看着他。

“啊..抱歉，可能太困了。”他双手搓了搓脸，努力让自己清醒一点。“我睡了多久？”

“半小时左右吧。”Draco撅撅嘴，“我刚刚把你的吐司吃掉了，谁让你那么早就扰民，我连早餐都没时间吃。”

 

“啊….对不起….Draco….”Harry一脸羞愧的低着头，像个犯错误的小孩一样，“可是真的很疼…我以前也这样…但那是因为伏地魔…现在我不知道为什么所以很担心…”说着他用一个被主人殴打过的小狗眼神看着Draco。

 

Draco盯着他又看了几秒钟，然后走到沙发边，Harry忍不住咽了下口水。

 

“躺下。”Draco一边说一边又把他推倒在沙发上。Harry你要控制住你自己！他听见自己的心脏砰砰跳的好像打鼓一样，他希望Draco不像Zabini耳朵那么灵敏。

 

“闭眼，我不想看到你那奇怪的表情。”然后Draco掏出魔杖施了几个检测咒语。“魔咒都检查不到什么，你这样多久了？”

 

从又见到你开始。“大概两周前左右？”

“你平时用睡眠魔药吗？”

“之前有，最近药用完了。”

“那个也不能一直喝的，产生依赖后戒断会很痛苦，也许你现在就是因为这个头疼。”Draco认真的想了想，“晚点我给你一些安眠的茶，那个都是比较温和的花草成分，你可以加上一点牛奶。先这样试试，希望能有点帮助。”

“谢谢你，Draco。”Harry觉得一定有用，他可能已经好了，现在他简直精神振奋。“今天这么早打扰你真不好意思，我请你吃Brunch（早午餐）吧，如果你接下来没安排的话。我知道一家店都是创意式甜点，结合了法国和意大利的不同糕点特色的再搭配创作。他们家很多自己调的水果茶也很棒。”

 

“安排倒是没有…”Draco明显的看起来纠结了。

“现在我们时间比较好，因为这家餐厅很小是家族经营，而且不接受预定，再晚一点会有很多人排队了，Hermione有次等了2小时呢。”Harry看着Draco的脸色眨眨眼睛说。

“好吧，听上去不错。”Draco终于点点头。“那我和Blaise说一声不用等我吃饭了。”

 

“所以这家店在麻瓜伦敦？”Draco在和Harry一起到达幻影移形地点时有点困惑的说。

“啊..因为巫师界的餐厅就那几家….所以我们常常会找麻瓜界的换换口味,如果你讨厌的话，我们也可以去霍格莫德。”Harry紧张的看着他。

“最好它像你说的那么好吃。”Draco白了他一眼，不过Harry还是发现那灰眼睛里一闪而过的小期待。

 

Harry一脸痴迷的看着Draco吃下第三块甜点，他觉得他太爱这家店了。这家店是Ricky之前告诉他的，他决定回去给他涨工资。他看到Draco纠结的看着玻璃橱柜里他还没有尝过的一款草莓起司蛋糕，“要不剩下的每样都点一个吧？再晚一点很多款都会卖完了。”

 

Draco抿着嘴唇，认真的思考着，两根秀气的眉毛都好像纠结的要拧起来了。“我每天只有三个甜点的份额….而且隔壁的麻瓜已经盯着我了…他们会不会怀疑我们不是麻瓜…”小家伙看上去忧虑极了。

 

“为什么只能吃三个？”Harry觉得这个认真烦恼甜品的Draco简直比任何甜品都要让人想一口吃下去，“我请你吃没关系，你帮我看病还要给我茶，这点小东西真的别在意。”

 

“Blaise只让我一天吃三份，因为过量对身体不好。超过的话…”说着他好像像想起了什么似的畏缩了一下，“..还是…算了吧…你和麻瓜都是每人只吃了一块…这家其实一个的分量已经很足了….”

 

“我不会告诉他的，你不和他说就可以了吧，”Harry摸摸他的头，“而且麻瓜只是有点吃惊，不会怀疑你的。”

 

Draco看上去好像在认真思考魁地奇的战术一样，最后下定决心的摇了摇头，“还是算了吧…”看上去就像看着零食吃不到的小猫。

 

那个黑炭到底做了什么事让Draco这么怕他！Harry想下次见到Zabini一定要给他下一个不能吃东西的恶咒，看Draco那可怜巴巴看着玻璃柜的样子，Harry心疼极了。

“那要再试一种茶吗？你刚刚不是也想试试那个热带水果茶？”Harry热心的提议道。“要不我们再打包三块，他们有干冰，你明天吃总可以吧？”

看着对面心满意足喝着水果茶的Draco，Harry觉得这家店果然和他们的招牌蜂蜜蛋糕一样香甜。

 

付账时Harry掏出钱包，突然想起了什么。“Draco，上次我给你的那张银色的卡还在吗？”

“噢，不好意思，我总是忘记给你了。”说着Draco从随身的黑色小皮夹里抽出那张卡。

“没关系，你先拿着，等下那个人拿机器来的时候你插入这张卡输入xxxx这四个数字就好。”

“这个是什么？麻瓜用一张卡片就可以坐车还可以吃东西吗？”Draco好奇的看着那张小小的卡片。

“就是个小玩意，比较方便而已。以后你万一在麻瓜的地方有需要都可以用这个卡，之后他们再向你收钱。”Harry眨眨眼睛。

“嗯，好吧，他们偶尔也有点小聪明。”Draco好奇的看着那个键盘小心翼翼的按下Harry刚才说的四个数字。然后Harry好笑的看着他被刷卡机弹出的纸条吓的缩了一下，发现Draco微微脸红的偷看他，他立刻装作在看别处的转过头。

 

“你下午还有空的话，有兴趣去看一场舞台剧吗？”

“天呐，疤头，你居然会知道舞台剧，巨怪终于迈向文明进程了吗。”

“你这个小坏蛋，”Harry一边笑一边捏他的腰，Draco尖叫一声，“我警告你，疤头，这些蛋糕被撞坏的话我一定会咒你的。”

 

两个人打打闹闹的走到剧院门口，看着Draco的表情，Harry觉得早上让他差点吐血的转售票价真是太值得了。

 

“疤头，我没看错吧…..”Draco真的揉了揉眼睛。

“你可以走近再仔细看看。”Harry笑着推推他。

 

“Harry….Potter…..?”Harry看着这个金发的小贵族从未有过的失态模样，简直可以媲美Ron每次见到蜘蛛时的表情，当然他是肯定不会说出来的。

“天呐，Potter，你不是对我施了什么奇怪的迷幻咒吧…”Draco盯着眼前一栋巨大的建筑，“我小时候来这里看过《悲惨世界》，当时父亲还带我见了Andrew Lloyd Webber，他就住在楼上。”

“嗯…Hermione说不知道哪里流传出去的，麻瓜界有人把我的事情写成了小说，”他低着头，有点不好意思的挠挠鼻子，“据说，现在在麻瓜界挺…风靡的…”

 

“梅林啊，所以现在活下来的男孩不仅统治了巫师界，连麻瓜也开始疯狂的崇拜你那个愚蠢的疤了吗？”Draco看上去既吃惊又不服气，“你这个野人知道《悲惨世界》是什么样的作品吗！现在麻瓜居然在同样的剧院演一个疤头和黑魔王纠缠的前半生？？虽然我从不认为麻瓜有多少文明，但是现在他们已经堕落到连仅有的一点文明都要放弃了吗？”

 

“额…我确实不太懂你说的，”Harry摸摸那头金发，试图安抚炸毛的小猫，“不过我在网上看过简介，这个舞台剧是关于未来，额..就是我们孩子那一辈的故事，战争结束19年后的故事，而且据说破了很多记录，一年后的票都已经卖完了，我也没有买到上下部分在同一天的票。也许会挺有趣的….”

 

“我以为你讨厌预言。”Draco看着他撇撇嘴。

“嗯…这个应该就是个想象的故事我想，反正预言家日报每天干的事也差不多不是吗？”

“好吧，反正也没有什么其他的事。”小家伙依然不敢置信的时不时就看一眼剧院大门上那个巨大的Harry Potter字样，嘟哝着撅撅嘴。

 

在取票处，Draco再一次被疯狂排队等当天Return Ticket*的人群震撼到了。

“疤头，你听到刚刚那个麻瓜说什么了吗…他….他居然昨晚就来排队了….”Harry开心的看着那个金头发的家伙一脸惊恐的为了避开那一大群拥挤的麻瓜紧张的抓着他的胳膊。“这个队伍已经绕到剧院后门了…Potter，他们比Creevey还要疯狂…你的混淆咒不会失效吧…要是他们看到你的疤….”

 

“放心，他们最多认为我是一个疯狂的粉丝。毕竟麻瓜以为一切都是小说虚构的。”拿到票后，Harry小心的领着Draco在众多的麻瓜中穿梭。

“梅林的血腥棒棒糖…..我一定要告诉Pansy现在愚蠢的Potter粉丝俱乐部快要占领我们所有的空气了，我希望美国还没有被病毒传染….”

Harry笑着不说话，他觉得还是不要告诉Draco美国有一个Harry Potter的主题乐园了。

 

给他们俩周围施了一个静音咒，“疤头，这个位置不是包厢，不可以说话。”

“所以我施了个静音咒…”Harry一脸困惑的看着Draco。

“你这个野人真的从来没有守规矩的观念吗，这和静音咒没关系，这是礼貌！”

“噢，好的。”Harry乖乖的安静了下来。

 

“混蛋小Weasley！我就知道不该救她！伏地魔的孩子？！说那样的话欺负我儿子傻吗！”Harry好笑的看着愤怒的小声咬牙切齿的家伙，偷偷抓住他的一只手捏捏安抚道，“那不是真的，而且你看Albus看上去很喜欢Scorpius。”

“那是因为他看上了Scor的糖！”Harry好笑的看着刚刚一直批判麻瓜愚蠢的幻想的家伙现在入戏的简直就像自己真的有了个儿子一样，心里柔软极了。

 

看到Albu被分到斯莱特林时，Draco满脸的幸灾乐祸几乎就要像软糖的馅儿一样流出来了。他得意的撞撞Potter的胳膊用眼神向他挑衅着。其实Harry心里觉得挺高兴，说实在他现在也开始想自己当时要是不那么坚决的和分院帽说一定不要斯莱特林会怎么样，虽然他依然喜欢格兰芬多，但他觉得斯莱特林也挺好。而且他很高兴他儿子没有像其他人一样排挤小Scor。他甚至为此还有点小骄傲。

每当Draco因为舞台上逼真的魔法效果而露出：很想嘲笑鄙视但是又忍不住震惊好奇的表情时，Harry总要不断的提醒自己注意礼貌管住自己蠢蠢欲动的手。

 

 

“说真的，Potter，你怎么能和Albu说希望他不是你儿子，就算作为巨怪也太过分了。”中场休息时，Draco一边往嘴里送冰激凌一边认真的教育Harry。

“可是…那不是我啊…Draco…那只是演戏…”Harry觉得冤枉透了，刚刚演到这里的时候，Draco已经用最高级别的Malfoy死亡凝视表达了对他的谴责，连他自己都开始有一丝小愧疚了。

“不过我真的挺好奇这个的作者，连Astoria都知道，也许是霍格沃茨的某个学生偷偷写的？”Draco舔了舔他的冰激淋勺，Harry轻轻的吞咽了下口水。

“啊…Astoria不是个虚拟人物吗？”Harry有点不解道。

“Potter！”Draco深吸了口气，用力翻了个白眼。“那是Daphne Greengrass的妹妹，比我们小两年级，是个挺可爱的小姑娘，不像她姐姐那么强势。伟大的Harry Potter真的从来不注意他的同学们吗？”

“可是…她比我们小两年…你怎么知道的？”Harry有点紧张的问道。

“我是个级长，记得吗。”Draco用看白痴的眼神看着他，“而且是个优秀的级长。”

Harry默默低着头，他决定之后要好好的去了解一下情况，现在这个女孩应该还在霍格沃茨，但她的姐姐他好像有点印象，是除了Pansy外另外一个和Draco说话比较多的女孩。

开场铃声响起打断了他的思绪。要稳住Harry！毕竟现在Draco就在你旁边，考验巨怪智慧与耐心的时刻到了！

 

 

“你居然拆散一对相依为命的孩子！强行用那个什么活点地图监视自己的儿子和他善良可爱的朋友不让他们见面！你还真的认为Scor是伏地魔的儿子！SHAME ON YOU POTTER！**”看来Draco已经愤怒到完全忘记了剧院的礼貌，他凶狠的瞪着Harry，灰色的眼睛里仿佛燃着熊熊烈火。“我的儿子在掉眼泪！你听到我说的了！”

 

“额….Draco….”Harry无奈的轻轻拍着那个愤怒的小家伙的背，委屈的看着他“这真的不是我….”

好吧…Harry觉得Draco大概只是沉浸在羞辱他的乐趣中，就像一直以来那样。而且他现在几乎可以确定Draco确实喜欢戏剧，也喜欢沉浸在戏剧表演的快乐里。但其实他心里有一丝丝暗暗的心虚，因为其实刚刚他看的时候好像并没有像Draco这样觉得这些是特别不对的事，每次Draco用力撞他瞪他的时候他都觉得很莫名。而且他决定回家有空的话好好看看那七本书，因为他有点吃惊舞台上那个自己虽然应该是虚构的17年后的他，但是很多反应和话他觉得那就是他会做的和会说的。他之后要和Hermione好好谈谈，写小说的会不会真的是他们认识的人。

 

“Potter，你在听吗？”一只手伸到他眼前晃了晃。“好吧，我知道这是演戏，不过你看看，我可是个好父亲。是个可靠又公正的大人。”说着他开心的对他扬起了下巴，做出一个胜利的姿态。

Harry忍不住伸手刮了一下他得意洋洋的脸。

 

 

直到上半部分结束他们走出剧院回到太阳下，Draco脸色苍白的看着他，“Potter你还好吗…..”

他想，他的脸可能现在不用伪装，脸色也难看的像快要死了一样。他完全没有想到最后一幕会是那样的结束，所有那些冰冷可怕绝望的感觉好像又包围了他。他差一点就向台上发射魔法，是Draco温暖的手让他回到了这个世界。他完全没有想到舞台可以有那么逼真的效果，从Draco的脸色看，他也被吓的不轻，那些好像夹着冰渣的低语声，脑海里那些熟悉又绝望的尖叫，他知道自己一定抓疼了Draco，但是他没办法控制自己。

 

“嗯..没事，我们在阳光下了。”他把Draco拉到怀里，Draco没有抵抗，只是静静的让他抱着。直到他们两人都停止颤抖。

 

Harry将Draco带回了家里吃晚餐，Draco异常安静的没有说什么。现在他有点感谢那一幕了，虽然那种不快和痛苦依然没有离开他，但是至少这让他的计划比预想还要顺利。

 

他将客厅的电视打开，调到Channel4，现在播放的是《南方公园》，正准备换一个更文艺一点的节目，没想到的Draco阻止了他。

“等等，这个小人说话挺有意思的。他们是住在这个屏幕里的吗？”Draco已经在沙发上垫好靠垫找到了一个舒服的姿势坐下。

“不是，是麻瓜通过一种技术事先做好再播放的，具体其实我也不太清楚。”Harry将遥控器递到他手上，告诉他用哪两个键换台之后，去厨房泡了一壶茶拿过来，就到厨房做晚餐了。

 

 

“Potter，没想到….你的手艺居然不错….”Draco毫不掩饰的惊讶让Harry开心极了，其实他自己不太确定自己做的东西好不好吃，毕竟在德思礼家时这些更像求生技能，为他换取一顿能吃饱的饭。至于他自己，他其实对味觉没有太大感觉，只要能吃饱就觉得很好了。

 

“我不会像你那样把菜做的很好看…不过我很高兴你喜欢。”Harry感觉虽然现在还没开始喝酒，但是他的脸已经有点开始发烫了。

 

“Draco…要尝尝这个开心果奶油口味的利口酒吗？Hermione从西西里带回来的。”Harry你一定要镇定，不要像个巨怪一样口齿不清。他在心里不断给自己打着气。

“听上去不错。”Draco看了他一眼。

Harry觉得自己都能在耳边听到自己的心跳声，他希望那是自己的错觉。他希望他倒酒的手没有在颤抖，毕竟他是个处变不惊的奥罗，这点小事难不倒他。

 

把酒递过去后，正准备用他练习了很多遍的说法开口和Draco碰杯，“Potter，你家有蛋黄酱吗？”

“哦….哦…有的，我去拿给你。”Harry走进厨房深吸了一口气，整理了一下衣服，拿了蛋黄酱走回桌边。

 

“为我们可爱的‘孩子’。”Harry觉得他应该是做出了一个完美的微笑，举起了酒杯。

“嗯，一个斯莱特林的Potter，确实值得碰杯。”Draco轻轻碰了一下他的杯子，朝他淡淡的笑了一下。

Harry感觉到自己喉结的移动，他看见Draco喝完一口酒，放下了酒杯，他也开始放松起来。

“Scorpius真是个很可爱的孩子。”

“那当然，也不看看是谁的儿子。”Draco得意的又喝了一口酒。

“嗯….我怎么记得听过…Malfoy不可爱?”Harry戏谑的看着他，冲他挑了下眉毛。

“大的Malfoy不可爱，我已经是个大人了。”Draco不服输的冲他眯起眼睛。“不过你的儿子可真和你一模一样，暴躁又任性，你真要感谢我们Scor的慈善互助。”

“嗯，其实我比较喜欢Scor这样的孩子。呆呆的像个小天使。”Harry说着，紧张的喝了一口酒看了对面的人一眼。

“嘿！Potter！你又来了！我和你说过什么，你怎么能不要自己的孩子！还有Scor不呆，他只是思维简单！”Draco又认真的开始了好家长教育模式。

“但你也说，他那样的性格…我小时候也不讨人喜欢…我觉得这没什么，只是事实吧。”Harry低着头，默默的喝着酒。

“看看，又来了。”Draco撅了撅嘴，又喝了一口，白皙的脸上已经透了一层淡淡的粉色。“St.Potter的自怨自艾，‘我不想有这个疤，我也不想出名’”他的戏剧细胞又开始了表演，夸张的像在学校时那样拖长腔学着Harry说话，“得了吧Potter，学校里大家都喜欢你，比魔法部长还常上头条，可以随意违反校规，校长像是你的好朋友，哦，对了，还有战无不胜的魁地奇。”说着白了他一眼，又哼哼了两声，“现在更好了，你的粉丝俱乐部都侵略到麻瓜界了，你还想抱怨什么。”

 

“嗯…你说的对…”Harry有些苦涩的笑笑，“毕竟我生下来就是要帮他们拯救世界不是吗？”

Draco的脸一下子变的有些苍白，他咬了咬嘴唇，显得有些不知所措，“我是说…至少…我也很感激我们现在不用过….伏地魔日…”

“你也这么觉得吗？”Harry认真的看着对面的那双眼睛，“我是说…你不觉得我是…我是对你们家一个持续的诅咒吗***…”

“不,”Draco低下头，声音有点微微的颤抖, “我…我很感激…你杀死了黑魔王…Potter，你救了我们。”他好像对自己说的话有些吃惊，微微吸了口气。

 

“所以你不讨厌我？”Harry站起来，走到Draco面前。翠绿的眼睛直直的望着他。

“我——”Draco张口刚要说什么，又像突然被什么击中一样，“….不…我不讨厌你…”可是说完他又困惑而烦恼的皱皱眉。

 

“那你愿意和我做朋友吗？”Harry半弯下腰，有些紧张的伸出手。

Draco的脸色又开始泛红，他张了张嘴，可是没有发出声音，直到几次之后，Harry听到一个很小声的，“….愿意…”然后有一只柔软的手轻轻的碰到了他的手。

 

Harry用力的抓住那只试探的手，一把拉过那个惊慌的往后缩的人，把他紧紧箍在怀里举了起来。Draco惊叫着，但他太开心了，控制不住的抱着终于正式肯定他的朋友转圈圈。儿子年纪不大，还是知道不少好招的。他在心里想，Draco说的没错，他不应该嫌弃Albu，毕竟Albu不费吹灰之力就套到了一只Malfoy，他已经快迫不及待的想到下周去看下半部分两个小东西相亲相爱的冒险了。

 

“Potter你这个混账！你在我酒里放了什么！”Draco一边挣扎一边叫道，“我明明换了你那杯酒！”

Harry把他抱到餐桌上坐好，两手撑在他两边，看着他有些不好意思的眨眨眼睛说，“吐真剂….啊….Draco….别….酒瓶很危险！”Harry赶紧抢下那个举在半空中的瓶子，“我…我只加了一点点…这个剂量绝对不会有不良反应的！我发誓！”

 

“你是不是脑子被嗅嗅吃了！”金发的小家伙简直气的脸都变成了深红色，“这和剂量有关系吗！我不是你的犯人！你没有权利！我要投诉你！你这个滥用职权膨胀到爆炸的暴发户巨怪！”

 

“别生气了…Draco…”Harry抓着他的两只手，诚恳的说，“那两杯酒里都有，所以我也喝了,我想这样也许比较公平…..”

Draco看上去简直像要扑上来咬他了，“你的逻辑是弗洛伯毛虫教的吗？？你怎么想的关我什么事！凭什么你喝我就要喝！”

Harry用力按住不断挣扎的青年，不断的安抚着，终于过了几分钟Draco看上去不像是想杀死他了，Harry偷偷看了看那双依然愤怒的灰眼睛，“你怎么看出来的？为什么想到要换酒…”

 

“以为我和你那低靡的智商水平一样吗？Potter，斯莱特林是诡计的专家，你倒酒时就差把瓶子给抖摔了。”Draco恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

 

“嗯…还是你聪明，”Harry努力的讨好Draco，可是听到这句话Draco好像更生气了，懊恼的直踢他，“所以你有什么想问我的吗？毕竟我也喝了。”

“问你？问你为什么生来就是个巨怪脑袋吗？”Harry闭了闭眼睛，接受着Draco的咆哮，“Potter，格兰芬多巨怪平时就不说谎，你喝不喝有区别吗？！”

“但是我会有不愿意说的事情…”Harry挠了挠脑袋，“你以前不是老想找些Potter肮脏的小秘密吗….现在你可以报仇了。”

 

Draco好像一下子愣住了，嘴张了又张，小声嘟囔着，脸纠结的皱成一团。Harry靠近了点，将耳朵凑了过去。

 

“….为什么现在对我这么好….”Draco低着头，脸上的红晕诱人极了，“你明明那么讨厌我….”

 

“不，我不是讨厌你….也许我曾经那么以为….”Harry轻轻抬起他的脸，绿眼睛里透着淡淡的悲伤，“我不讨厌你，Draco，我想我喜欢你，也许比我以为的要更早。”

 

看着对面呆住的小脸，Harry用手掌轻轻擦了擦他的脸侧，发现那皮肤烫的也许可以煎熟鸡蛋了。他又往前凑了一点，一眨不眨的盯着面前那双剔透的发亮的灰眼睛。

 

“你喜欢过我吗…”他想，现在Draco应该确实是可以听见他的心跳声。

 

就在时间久的Harry以为自己要因为心跳过快而晕倒时，他听到一个轻轻的声音，

“….我不知道，Potter….我不太明白你说的…但我曾经确实很想和你做朋友…我不明白为什么你要那个Weasley而不要我…我很难过…后来我知道，也许没有为什么，我们就是不同类的人罢了。”

 

Harry努力告诉自己心上的那把刀不是真的，只是愚蠢而无用的想象，包括那顿顿的疼痛。

 

“我知道我曾经做错了很多事，那些没有任何借口。”他深吸了一口气，坚定的说，“只是，我从来没有过这样的感觉，我不像你那么会说话，不知道怎么表达才好。可是我想这也许是梅林给我的机会，你让我觉得活着是一件快乐的事。”

 

他温柔的摸着Draco光滑而柔软的耳朵，靠近的可以看到那一根根淡金色的睫毛，他用自己滚烫的脸颊轻轻碰了碰那粉红色的小脸，像怕惊吓到小动物一般认真而轻柔的说，“Draco，我想要你，比你所有能想象的都还要想。你能再给我一次机会吗？”

 

这次Harry觉得寂静中，除了他打鼓一般咚咚的心跳声外，还有一个更加细微有点畏缩又有些不均匀的心跳声。

 

“Potter…我胆小，也怕疼…你不能弄疼我…”

 

很久后他听到一个微微颤抖的声音。然后他用手护着那纤细的背，用力吻上那张还有些微微颤抖的唇。

 

Draco果然不太懂这些，和他的傻儿子一样呆。

不过Harry不打算告诉他，现在他简直要为这个美丽的误会喜极而泣了。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref：
> 
> *Return ticket：伦敦西区剧院每天售罄场如果有人当天来不了退票的情况下，依照剧院不同在演出开始前1-2小时可以开售给在Return区排队等待的人。
> 
>  
> 
> **“SHAME ON YOU POTTER ” 我觉得那里用中文的表达只能想到“我为你感到羞耻Potter”感觉有点不太顺，就还是用了英文，尤其我一直觉得英文全大写自带吼叫信效果挺萌(>﹏<)。
> 
>  
> 
> *** 小龙说Potter对他的家族是个持续的诅咒是舞台剧里的台词。
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> 最后因为这篇文的时间线是第二次巫师战争战后2年，按照原著时间就是2000年。倒霉孩子是2016年7月30日首演的。为了故事线我私设一下把这个时间合到了同一年。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

 

Draco的唇比Harry梦里的还要柔软，带着一点点奶油的香甜，真不愧是个甜牙齿。一开始对于Harry凶猛而野性的进攻他可以感觉到那个软糯的小舌头带着一点迟疑和不知所措的躲闪。Harry调整了一下呼吸，他不想吓到Draco，平静了一下自己快要压抑不住的激情，缓慢而温柔的的勾勒舔舐着他的牙龈，上颌线还有微微颤抖的舌根，当他感觉到Draco开始慢慢的回应起来，并且开始带着一点点不服输的劲头也向他的口腔开始进攻时，他再也忍不住的将那个温热的躯体压倒在了桌子上。

 

到最后Draco气喘吁吁的推开他时，Harry意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，他感觉自己连前菜都还没吃完。

“Potter…你总是这么野蛮又毫无技术吗….”

Harry有些委屈又不服气，他平常可从来没有得到过这样的评价，他对自己的床上技巧很有信心，甚至他曾经认为那大概是预言家日报上唯一的真话。

“Draco…你是不是…不会换气…”他想了想，觉得自己似乎找到了问题所在。

“你在说我不会呼吸吗！”Draco的脸立刻就涨红了，“我和野人可不同，Malfoy在性爱上也是优雅又富于技巧的！”

 

Harry好笑的看着他，好像又看到了那个总不服输的向他挑衅的孩子。反正每次结果你都是不甘心的被我欺负回去，他暗暗在心里说道。脸上不动声色的，Harry一脸无辜甚至带一点小挑衅的对他挑挑眉毛，“那你说说看，你都会些什么，也许能教教我？”

 

Draco似乎没想到Harry会这么认真的问他，一下子也哽住了。随后立刻反击，“谁会说这些，做爱从英文语法上一听就知道是做的好吗！”

 

“嗯…你说的很有道理。”Harry一边说一边抱起他，朝卧室走去。

“Potter！我不是个女孩！你不能这样抱我！”Draco生气的挣扎着，Harry在心里翻了个白眼，手上装作一下没有扶稳的虚晃一下，好像要松开。伴随着一声尖叫，Draco紧紧的抱住他的脖子，乖乖的再没有出声。

 

“好了，小Malfoy先生，现在你可以向巨怪Potter展示一下你高超又华丽的性爱技巧了。”Harry说着还坏笑着摸了一把那个羞恼的小脸。

Draco看上去陷入了相当的困境，一方面他满脸都是倔强的不服输，另一方面他苍白不安的面色出卖了他。“好吧，Potter，你可别后悔。”最后他咬咬牙，一脸坚决的说。

 

Harry还真没想到Draco一扑上来就开始凶狠的扒他的裤子，他本来还以为这个小家伙会先压着他继续用舌头打架。看着他有些震惊的往后靠了靠，Draco得意的一把拍开Harry准备伸过去摸他的手，“现在是我掌控，说了让你别后悔。”

 

他充满兴趣的看着Draco在他身下动作着，看着那双白白软软的小手从他的内裤中掏出他的性器。那个刚刚一脸豪言壮语的家伙看着手里已经有些半硬又红又烫的柱状物显得有一些些犹豫，最后他深吸了一口气，咽了一下口水，好像要上战场的战士一般英勇的低下头，一口含住了手里那个粗热的东西。

 

Harry真的震惊了，他甚至连赞美梅林都忘记了。他只记得那颗金色的脑袋现在伏在他的下身，柔软的金发轻轻扫着他的大腿根，那种麻痒的战栗顺着血流传遍了全身。Draco的口交其实可以说几乎是毫无技巧的，他甚至不知道收起牙齿。刚刚Harry品尝过还记得形状的小白牙不时的磕到敏感的柱体，可是即使那疼痛都带着让他浑身情欲沸腾的甜蜜。Draco就像那只他曾经喂过的小奶猫舔他手上的牛奶一样，只是出于本能的吮舔着他身体的一部分。那青涩而又稚嫩的渴望与讨好让Harry觉得自己全身的血液都集中在了那一处，当那温软的小舌头舔上他顶端的小孔时，Harry感觉眼前有一道白光划过，全身虔诚的战栗的颤抖着。

 

“..Potter…”Draco震惊的看着他，脸上还挂着一些属于Harry的白浊。

 

Harry也难以置信的呆滞着，他从来没有这么难堪羞窘到想立刻给自己一个消失咒，连那次情人节面对那首“你的眼睛绿的像腌过的蛤蟆”的情诗时都没有。他已经能感觉到自己的脸皮开始滚烫的发热，也许他脸侧的汗水都能被蒸干成水蒸气。

 

最先打破沉默的是Draco放肆又得意的大笑，他趴在床上简直笑的要直不起腰了。“Potter，你真的总是这么让人印象深刻，哈哈哈哈……我…我要去给《预言家日报》投稿….哈哈哈哈….”

 

“这是个失误！！从来没有过的失误！！！人一生中总有一次失误的时候！！！”Harry无力的捂着脸，他真的不知道他是怎么了。或者他心里小小的角落其实知道，但他绝不会说的，那个小家伙已经得意的快要上天了。

 

“噢，Harry Potter——那个高潮和他的扫帚一样快的男孩，哈哈哈哈哈….”Draco看来已经快乐到完全忘了脸上还挂着黏糊糊的东西，Harry看着他感觉到又一股热潮带着凶猛战斗欲望冲向了他全身的血液。

 

“Potter，说真的，现在我知道为什么你约会对象总是换的那么频繁了，”Draco揉揉笑的通红的脸，灰色的眼睛里几乎能看到笑出的泪水。“你每次都是怎么收买他们和预言家日报说谎的？你的古灵阁账户是不是已经空了？我的天呐，如果我告诉Pansy和Blaise这个你会生气吗？不要害怕狮子的怒吼——因为他只有一秒钟。天呐，这简直太精彩了….啊——”Harry已经咆哮一声直接扑倒了那条还在笑着扭动的小蛇。

 

“Draco，那我们就来试试狮子的怒吼看看是不是只有一秒钟吧。”他皮笑肉不笑的假笑着，牙齿咬的咯咯响。

“嘿！Potter，说好的技巧取胜，你可是个格兰芬多，别输不起——你只是有一把很快的扫帚——哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

 

Harry看着那只丝毫不知道危险来临还在得意的摇尾巴的小动物，勾起一个冷笑，直接用行动堵上了那张笑的合不拢的嘴，这一次他毫无保留的攻城略地，让刚刚那根放肆嘲笑他的小舌头只有被不断搅弄发颤的余地。粗鲁的解开他衬衫的扣子，Harry惩罚性的一把拧上白皙胸口上那个粉色的小点，发不出声音的小动物身体猛的抖动了一下，喉咙里发出一声可怜的呜咽，两手开始试图推开在身上作乱的巨怪。只是已经被亲的半软的身子几乎使不出什么力气，Harry满意的看着手下的猎物，一只手摸到紧致的腰间轻轻的刮弄着腰侧的痒痒肉，另一只手依然毫不客气的拉扯搓弄着那个小小的凸起。看着身下无助扭动的躯体已经慢慢变成了粉红色，他感觉Draco可能已经快要喘不过气来了，终于依依不舍的轻轻咬了咬已经被他磨到深红色的唇瓣，放开了那张小嘴。

 

“Potter你——啊——”Draco的控诉还没来的及说完就又被新的攻击所打断。Harry没有给他任何机会的一下子咬上另外一边刚刚还在空气中微微颤抖的小乳头，像野兽一样用牙齿轻轻的磨着柔嫩的顶端。Draco激烈的抖动着，Harry刚刚就发现了小家伙的乳头异常敏感，那一只手也配合着用指甲恶意的刮着粉红色顶端细的几乎看不到的小孔。

 

“…..呜…..不…..”Draco的腰不断无法控制的向上弓起，小胸脯也跟着一起挺动着，反而不断的将他送到野兽嘴边玩弄。Harry另一只手不断的在腰侧和腋窝处游走，惹来一阵阵战栗的悲鸣，现在Draco看起来完全没有了刚才的骄傲得意，就像一只被狮子踩住逗弄着的小猫一样只能可怜的喵喵叫。

“舒服吗，床上技术高超的小Malfoy先生？”Harry一边继续舔玩着那个粉红色的小东西，一边愉快的看着Draco一脸无助又可怜的发抖呻吟着。

 

“去你的…不…啊……舒……服......”好不容易喘着气说完，Harry满意的看见那双灰眼睛震惊又羞愤的瞪着他。

 

“记得吗？你现在可是诚实的好孩子，吐真剂还有一阵子才能失效，我相信你对我的服务做出的评价都是发自内心的。”Harry看见小家伙那张悲愤的脸又忍不住在他嘴上啄了一下。

 

“混账….Potter…你这个….啊——呜——”Harry又用力弹了一下他的乳尖。

 

“要谢谢你刚刚的服务，现在我们有很多时间慢慢来介绍我的技术。”Harry对他邪恶的眨眨眼睛。“知道吗，Draco，有的人可以只靠玩胸部就射出来，你要不要试试？可能小蛇比狮子还快呢？”

“滚——啊….”

“耳垂也是弱点啊，Draco，你怎么老是学不乖呢，这么多弱点还到处挑衅别人。”说着Harry一口叼住那个上下颤动的小喉结，轻轻的用牙磨着，看身下的人紧张而害怕的好像被咬住咽喉的小动物。

“喜欢被这样服务吗，Malfoy少爷？”

“………喜…..欢……..混蛋——你这个滥用职权的色情狂巨怪——呜呜…….”

 

Harry一边沉浸在摸索这具梦想已久身体的各处敏感点的愉悦中，一边思考着。从Draco的所有反应来看，他对性的经验应该不太多。虽然他自己一定不承认，但是身体是不会说谎的，这是Harry从他自己的众多的经验中得到的一个理论。其实平时他在做这些的时候并不怎么喜欢开口，就和他在生活中差不多，更多喜欢用行动表示。他总是依靠一种野性的动物直觉观察对方的身体反应而做出动作，而且他通常都是粗野而直接的，确实像Draco说的野蛮人。只是对象是Draco的时候他就忍不住想逗逗他，也许在学校时起，那种挑衅就不只是来自Draco单方的，他其实也一直享受着那种被挑衅然后反扑的快感。

“Draco…”他把已经瘫软无力的小家伙扶起来，换了个位置，背靠着他的胸口，搂在怀里轻轻揉捏着。“你之前和Blasie交往过吗….”他轻轻在那个微微泛红的耳朵边问，他不知道胸前感受到砰砰的震动是来自他还是Draco的心跳。

“嗯…”Draco难耐的扭了一下，想逃离耳朵边带着热气的瘙痒。

“还有谁?”

“没….”

“那你的…那些技巧都是Blaise教的吗…”

“还有Pansy…她喜欢….嗯….看那些色情杂志然后和我们讲她的各种性幻想….”

“那你和Blaise…现在是….”Harry不自觉的又把怀里的身体搂的紧了一点。

“我们是朋友…..啊…….”背后的野兽已经像听到了用餐的铃声一样疯狂的啃咬着他的脖子与后背。“痛….Potter….”Harry慢慢停下了用牙齿折磨柔嫩的皮肤，看着自己咬出的深深浅浅的牙印，他俯身用舌尖轻轻的在每一道痕迹上滑动舔舐着。

“痒…..”

“你可真难伺候。”Harry这么说着可是脸上却只有满足的笑容。“想更舒服一点吗？”

“…嗯….”说完又不高兴的扭头瞪了Harry一眼。

可是在Harry开始动手解开他的皮带时，Draco按住了他的手，低着头，看上去有点害怕。

“我保证不弄疼你。”他温柔的又亲亲那只粉色的小耳朵。

“不…不是…”Draco看上去和刚刚不同，Harry可以从他胸前传来的轻微颤抖感觉到。“…先别碰那边….”带着一点轻颤的声音好像受伤的小动物。

“为什么?”Harry轻轻不停吻着他颤抖的脊椎骨，轻声安抚着。

过了很久发现没有回答，Harry抬头才发现小家伙的嘴唇已经被自己咬出点点血迹来了。“对不起，Draco…是我不好，我不问了…你别咬了。”他心疼的用拇指柔软的部分揉着受伤的唇瓣。

 

等怀里的人渐渐平静下来，Harry一边温柔的和Draco接吻，一边使出他浑身的技术爱抚身前的小少爷。开始的时候Draco会虽然一脸不太情愿但依然会发出舒服的哼哼声，可是时间一久，就明显有些不太对。他的脸已经涨的通红，难耐的在Harry大腿上扭动着。Harry心里简直想给自己下半身一个石化咒了，他觉得他能挺过这关全靠奥罗坚定的意志。

 

“Potter….Potter……”Draco几乎是在小声啜泣了，“…难受…..”

Harry也几乎急的满头是汗，他知道那个满身潮红的小家伙被情欲折磨着发泄不了难受的快哭了，可是他从来没碰到过这种情况，Draco这样青涩的身体光靠碰上面就高潮基本是不可能的，刚刚Harry那么说只是想逗逗他。现在如果继续这样弄下去，Draco只会更难受。Harry把他轻轻转过来，放平躺在床上，轻声哄着，“这样你出不来的，Draco…我帮你揉揉下面好吗…我不脱你裤子…”

 

这次Draco没有出声，他只是喘息着，用泛着湿气的眼睛无助的看着Harry，最后很轻的点了点头。

 

Harry俯下身，用手贴上他两腿间摸索着那团软肉轻轻的按摩着。还好Draco的西装裤面料很轻薄柔软，不一会也被下身溢出的透明液体沾湿贴在皮肤上，几乎从外面就能看到那秀气的性器形状。只是Harry揉捏了一会之后意识到了不对劲的地方。Draco直到现在都还没有完全硬起来，他手里的东西最多也只能算半硬。

 

“Draco，”Harry看着难受地抓着枕头小声呜咽的金发青年，心疼的轻轻用手梳着他在床上蹭乱的头发，“你还好吗？”

 

“……不..…出不来…..”Draco弓着腰，两腿难受地绞在一起，在床上不断的蹭动着，眼泪已经打湿了一小片枕头。

“Draco，这样不行的…要不我用嘴帮你，你刚刚也帮我做了不是吗，我也很厉害，绝对不会弄疼你。”Harry不断的亲吻着不断颤抖的身体，试图让他好受一些。

 

终于Draco什么也没说，Harry想着可能是默认了。于是一边小心的脱下他的裤子，一边注意观察着他的表情，他一直没有抗拒直到在内裤被褪下时，Harry注意到那双灰眼睛里浮现的恐惧和痛苦。随后，Harry明白了那是为什么。

 

在Draco白嫩精致的性器下方，有一个微微鼓起中间有一条泛着粉色的小缝的女性器官。Harry整个脑子都像被马人的蹄子踢过一样，他伸手轻轻碰了碰那条小缝，好像要确认那是不是真的。Draco剧烈的抖动了一下，想拿腿无力的踢开Harry的手，整个人蜷缩了起来。

 

“Draco…”Harry用力的搂住在床上扭动着想逃走的的人，他不知道他感受到的剧烈的颤抖是来自于Draco还是他自己，他听到自己的声音低哑又破碎，“是谁….谁对你做了这样的事…..”

 

他听说过世界上有人生来就是这样，事实上如果Draco是属于这种他甚至会激动又兴奋的兴致高涨。可他知道不是。

 

以前他们有次在魁地奇训练的更衣室里打架，他们像两只小疯狗一样在地上撕扯着滚来滚去。也许是因为输了比赛，那是Draco少有的在与Harry的肉搏中激烈而不怕疼的奋战着，手脚口都用上了发了狠的想把他往死里揍。当然他也几乎是一样的凶狠，什么都往Draco身上招呼。尤其那次Harry因为被比赛后围着他庆祝的人群耽搁了很久，当他一个人赶到更衣室时，正碰上Draco在换衣服。本来就不高兴的小蛇自然恶狠狠的开始辱骂他，然后就和往常一样，口角演变成了斗殴，Draco只穿着薄薄的内衬衣裤，身上实打实的一拳下去一个淤青。所以当时Harry记得很清楚因为这个娇气包居然真的气到不怕疼都要打赢他让他还有一瞬间有点被这种气势惊到。最后结束战斗是因为Harry恶狠狠的推了Draco一把，那个已经浑身青紫的小少爷一下子撞到墙上，丝绸短裤被挂物钩钩破，他又没站稳扑倒在地，一下子就把白花花的屁股暴露在了Harry眼前。他还记得那双红红的羞愤的眼睛，还有那个半撅在地上的臀部。那里当时并没有什么和Harry自己不一样的器官。他好像只是在心里骂了一句那个娇气包连那里都长的娇滴滴的。

 

“是谁…Draco…..”他心里隐隐有一些不好的猜测，做了奥罗之后他见识过许多恶毒至极的魔法，虽然他目前还没见过这样案例，但是几乎可以推测是来自某种邪恶的巫术。

 

“不…”Draco又开始咬嘴唇，Harry连忙把手指伸过去让他咬着。另一只手紧紧的抱着他。

 

“是谁……”他想起了最近发生的事情，对方要绑架Draco的命令。各种不好的画面在他脑海里不断的打着旋，他痛苦的摇着头想把那些都赶出去，他的头又开始一阵阵的抽痛。

 

“Draco…别怕，告诉我….”他也努力告诉自己一定要镇定，其实他不确定他是不是真的想听到答案，但是他没有办法当作没有看到这件事，尤其Draco的反应也让他担忧。他没有办法停止脑子里那些不断浮现的可怕想象，也许得到一个答案就可以停止了。他拼命的抱紧怀里颤抖的小家伙，不断告诉自己不能让愤怒和冲动占据头脑，他才刚刚看见幸福小小的衣角，他不会放手。

 

Draco依然害怕的小声啜泣着，像陷入绝境的小动物的悲鸣。

 

“Draco…..Draco……”Harry一遍又一遍喃喃的念着他的名字，最后，他终于听到了一声透着恐惧的低泣，“黑…魔王…..”

 

所有那些恐惧，绝望和愤怒好像一下子伴随着这个名字又回到了Harry的世界。Harry想疯狂的大喊，这个世界是不是永远也脱不开那个黑暗的名字了？他总是不断的告诉自己一切都结束了，可是事实又不断的提醒他这一切不会结束，他拥有的只是自己天真可悲的幻想。很难有人相信他也许比任何一个人都要害怕这个名字，他敢不断的大声说出那个名字不是因为勇敢，而是因为他必须告诉自己他不怕，不怕这个夺走了他的一切，并像那个愚蠢的疤一样伴随他一生的噩梦。

 

他听到自己喉咙里发出可怕的低吼，他知道Draco颤抖的更厉害了。可是他只能更紧更紧的死死的抱住他，他不能放手也没办法放手。无数回忆的碎片夹杂着恶意的嘲笑在他脑海里叫嚣着，他好像看到了那个没有鼻子的疯子举着魔杖发出尖厉的的笑声，在他脚下那个金发的小东西蜷成一团痛苦的挣扎着哭泣求饶。就像他以前有一次通过连接看伏地魔逼着苍白发抖的Draco使用钻心咒折磨他人时一样身临其境，但那该死的头脑连接已经永远消失了！伴随着那个怪物的死亡，他不想再看到那些。可是另一种深深的恐惧不断的抓挠着他的心脏，Draco用不了不可饶恕咒，他无法完成那个疯子的要求。

 

_“你叫我回来，是为了告诉我Harry Potter又逃走了吗？Draco，让莱尔尝尝惹我们不高兴是什么滋味吧……让他尝尝，要不你就来尝尝我愤怒的滋味！”_

 

他还记得那个冷酷残忍的声音，所以后来他看到了什么..….他听到自己绝望的嘶鸣，还有Draco崩溃的哭声。他突然不知道自己在哪里，现在到底是怎么回事，是不是战争结束只是一场梦，其实他还在被迫看着那个恶心的杂种折磨别人而无可奈何的咆哮。他看到Draco躺在一个奇怪的魔法阵里无助的哭叫，他看到那个魔头带着疯狂而恶毒的笑意向缩在屋角不断抽搐的Draco残忍的施着各种咒语，他看到那个怪物压在赤裸的Draco身上上下起伏着，他看见自己疯狂的无数次向那个黑色的恶魔发射阿瓦达索命，可是他根本什么都改变不了。他可爱的柔软的小家伙就像一个残破的布偶一样躺在那里，曾经亮亮的灰眼睛里满是破败的死气，他刚刚才亲吻过的白皙温暖的皮肤上布满了各种恐怖的痕迹，那张老是得意的说出各种让他生气又无奈的Potter专属嘲讽的嘴无力的抖动着只能发出一些几乎听不到声音的呜咽。

 

这是个醒不来的噩梦吗，Harry记得这是他陷入黑暗之前最后的想法。

 

 

坐在圣芒戈的病床边，Harry看着那张在沉睡中依然有些不安的面容，他知道他又伤害了这个现在世界上他最不愿意伤害的人。

 

当他微微转醒，发现身边身体已经有些凉意昏迷不醒的Draco时，他几乎以为他还在那个噩梦里。直到他反应过来发生了什么，立刻抱着他冲到了圣芒戈。他知道医生告诉他这是强行摄神取念造成的意识受损时看他奇怪而不赞同的眼神，他甚至觉得那种责备的眼神让他有了一丝安慰。他知道Hermione帮他处理了和医院解释的后续。他很感激有这么一个总是头脑能在关键时刻保持清醒的好友，还好他来到医院立刻让工作人员通知了她过来，因为他现在实在无法相信自己能做对任何一件事。

 

他知道Hermione本来想对他说什么，毕竟以前她责备过他很多次关于他滥用摄神取念。但看到他的脸色后将话吞了回去，只是给了他一个拥抱。他知道他又错的没有任何借口，可是他真的不明白为什么这些他完全不愿意发生的事总是这样就发生了，就像他生命中所有其他的事情一样。

 

他想伸手摸摸那张苍白的小脸，确定那还是温暖的，可是手伸到一半又收了回来。

 

“发生了什么事？”他看到Zabini进门时难看的脸色，这个一向注意外表的黑炭只在睡衣外面披了一个外套就跑来了，Harry想要是平常他大概终于可以报一下一直被这些说话毒辣的斯莱特林言语攻击的仇了，可他现在只希望这些毒辣的攻击可以再猛烈一点。

 

“是我不好…”

“Potter你这个——”Zabini几乎已经掏出了魔杖，但是在看到躺着的Draco时又停下了所有动作，深吸了一口气，压低声音几乎是威胁的说，“我说过离Draco远点！现在，给我滚出去。”

 

Harry什么也没说，只是又深深看了一眼那个躺在床上的小脑袋，低着头走出了病房。

 

 

之后的日子Harry每天都用猫头鹰给Draco寄一盒爆炸夹心软糖和三块蛋糕。蜂蜜公爵和那家甜点店已经将他列为了超级VIP用户，只要他给出要求，隔天一早就会把包装精美的食物送到他家。

 

其实第二天他就忍不住去医院看过Draco一次，Draco并没有像以往一样对他的愚蠢破口大骂，灰色的眸子在看到他时出现的不安和躲闪让他觉得大概有一只马人在不断的踩踏他的心脏。不舍的看了看那个低着头不说话的小家伙，他轻轻说了声部里还有任务就离开了。

 

Draco一次也没有回过他的猫头鹰。当然，他其实也并没有在包裹里留任何纸条，收不到回信也是理所当然的，他对自己说。他冷静下来后仔细回想过很多次那天的一点一滴，也仔细和部里管药物的人员借阅了所有关于吐真剂的资料。他之前所有已知的信息都没有问题，剂量也确实不会有害，只是吐真剂的成分在麻瓜的医学中还有一种作用是治疗精神疾病，可以使精神有损伤的病患产生幻觉或者回忆创伤记忆*。就像之前他自己遇到的情况，巫师的精神损伤是通过完全不同的系统进行治疗的，所以几乎没有巫师知道这种药剂除了用在侦讯之外的用途。

 

我果然是个精神病患。Harry又送了一口蛋糕到自己嘴里。现在他也开始理解了甜点的重要性，满嘴奶油的香甜至少可以掩盖一些心里的苦涩。

 

今天医院的资料室借阅记录已经分析完毕。Harry看着这几个月来Draco的借阅记录，无助的将脑袋埋在手里。除了大量的魔药书籍和一些黑魔法伤害治疗相关书籍外，近一段时间Draco借了几乎所有的精神损伤治疗方面的资料。Harry想起了那本厚厚的笔记，还有那认真整理的十几页心理测试问卷。可是他依然该死的是个发疯的精神病人。这真是个极大的讽刺，他叫伏地魔疯子，可他自己作为命运的另一端两个中活下来的那一个似乎也没有逃脱这样的命运。

 

他现在已经明白了，Draco说的“Potter…我胆小，也怕疼…你不能弄疼我…”每一个字真的就是那每一个字的意思。呆的不是Draco，而是他。

 

连续吃了三块蜂蜜蛋糕后，Harry去了Hermione的办公室，请她帮忙列一个关于精神创伤与治疗的书单，包括麻瓜类的，Hermione的父母是医生，应该能帮上忙。

 

“我真没想到有一天能听到你主动说你要看书，Harry。”Hermione说着忍不住笑起来。

 

嗯，毕竟缺乏知识真的会害死人。既然我是活下来的男孩，那就好好的活下去。Harry想。

 

现在每天他除了处理公务和看书学习一个精神病患的自我救助之外，最快乐的活动就是午餐时去医院偷偷看他的Draco。

 

现在他已经可以非常熟练的在隐身斗篷里一点声音都不发出的吃三明治了。Draco还是最喜欢中庭他的那棵大树，大部分时候他都在那儿，Lilia常常溜过来，一大一小一边吃东西一边说说笑笑。他知道Draco其实是喜欢说话的，不像他更习惯沉默。以前在斯莱特林的长桌上他总是被一群人围绕着叽叽喳喳说个不停。如果他哪天没有带自己的饭盒就会在员工餐厅吃培根蛋面，总是坐在靠窗人少的角落。Harry也不喜欢员工餐厅，因为那个孤零零坐在一边的人影总会刺痛他。

 

Harry现在也已经可以非常轻巧的跟着一起溜进办公室然后趁他开始午后病房巡视时无声无息的出来。他知道了那株华丽的植物是牡丹，来自遥远的东方国度。Draco除了每天细心给她浇水和营养剂之外，还会和她说话，并且用银色的丝带在花朵的下面给她系了一个小领结。这株牡丹还有个同样华丽的名字叫伊丽莎白，Draco相信在足够的关爱下总有一天伊丽莎白会变成一个华丽的花妖因为东方的神话里都是这么描写的。Harry觉得如果这一切真的发生，那这一定也是个毒舌的斯莱特林花妖，因为Draco每次在医院遇到那些不怎么让他愉快的人就会回来编小调嘲讽对方，伊丽莎白是他的忠实听众。

 

Draco最烦恼就是需要修补他的袍子的时候。Harry看过一次他努力的缝上一颗不小心被扯掉的扣子，因为动作不熟练还扎破了手指。Harry不知道这些能不能用魔法实现，毕竟他现在发现很多东西原来是魔法也修不好的。

 

Harry有时想着如果他可以，他想把曾经属于Draco的那些东西都还给他，可是他又发现他不可能做到，因为夺走这一切并不是他。夺走那些属于Draco东西的和夺走他所有重要东西的都是那个已经死掉的恶魔。而他现在甚至连愤怒与仇恨都无处安放。

 

Harry很开心Draco还是会吃他寄的蛋糕和糖。有一次Lilia偷吃了一块他的蛋糕结果遭到了强烈的报复，喝了一天又苦又臭的魔药。日子就这样一天一天的过着。直到有一天中午Zabini突然带来了一个不好的消息。

 

魔法部要强制拍卖Malfoy庄园。

 

 

——TBC——

* * *

 

Ref：

*吐真剂（原著只有用途说明，网上普遍认为和麻瓜界的吐真剂应该是同一物品或同样成分。）  
硫喷妥钠被当作一种吐实药使施用者的自我意识降低，使他们放松。那些支持将这种药物作为‘吐真药’的人认为，硫喷妥钠通过上述方式使一个人得到放松，在这种情况下，他们会发现说谎比说实话更难。

精神科医生使用硫喷妥钠治疗恐惧症[19]帮助患者回忆痛苦的创伤记忆[20]一个荷兰心理医生Stephen Snelders，利用硫喷妥钠，帮助缓解在犹太人大屠杀中幸存受害者Jan Bastiaans的创伤。[21]（来源 Wikipedia）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位小龙亲妈报仇前门左转找劳德啊...破特已经组队
> 
> 最后 .....疤头吐血提示：吐真剂Play要慎重.....一朝回到解放前(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

 

 

 

经过这段时间，Harry已经知道世界上很多事情不像他以前以为或者想象的那么简单。但他依然感到愤怒。

 

通过Zabini和Hermione两边的消息，他已经明白了对外公布的因为查到大量黑魔法物品和魔法阵的使用，还有超过数量的违禁魔药与书籍将对庄园进行收归重整后进行慈善拍卖只是一个对民众交代的幌子。

 

按Zabini的说法，几乎每一个古老的纯血家族，尤其是势力大的，都会有自己的这些辛秘，就像那个救了Hermione的魔咒。由于很多古老的东西现在人们因为时代的变化定义都发生了改变，而每一个家族都不会对外公布自己所持有的东西。未知滋生恐惧，于是很多人们不知道的东西就直接被定义为黑魔法。事实上魔法从来没有自己分过黑白，只看人如何使用。

 

“所有我们这些古老的家族比任何人更明白力量的重要，因为几百年来的经验和刻在家族历史上的教训都告诉我们，绝大部分人对他人拥有的自己也许永远无法获得的东西总有种原始的罪恶欲望。我们有的越多，越要付出更多去守护，因为一旦我们处于弱势，就很可能被饥饿的人群分食殆尽。你看到在Draco身上发生的这一切了，庄园真正的罪是里面蕴藏的所有那些Malfoy们几百年来收藏的其他人甚至一生都不可能见过的知识与珍贵魔法物品。甚至黑魔王当初先瞄准纯血家族我认为也有这个原因，只是即使到后期很多纯血世家受他奴役，但依然极少有人将自己家的传承交出来，因为那是祖祖辈辈刻在骨子里的训诫。”Zabini少有不带嘲讽的认真和Harry解释道。

 

“Hermione说部里有一些传闻，她听说了几个人也许参与了这件事。她现在不让我去找Kingsley说…可是我也想不到什么其他的办法。Draco….最近还好吗….”

 

“他还是很沮丧，对方说我们签字同意的话可以考虑这件善事对Lucius以后量刑的影响。我们想办法去疏通了，但是并没有起到什么作用。现在我们手上所有的钱加起来都够不上起拍价，更何况有些人几乎表现出志在必得…..我想他这两天会签字的。”Zabini将一块和他肤色差不多的巧克力蛋糕叉进嘴里，“你今天找我就是想了解这些情况吗?”

 

“还有一件…”Harry犹豫着，他担心万一Zabini其实不知道那件事，他会不会反而让Draco很难堪。

“Potter，我花时间陪你坐在这个麻瓜甜品店里不是为了看你发呆的。”

“嗯…我想问…你有没有发现Draco七年级后有什么不同?我是说…身体上…”他犹豫着，想着尽量委婉的试探一下。

“Potter！”Zabini的脸看上去一下子充满了怒意，“Draco什么也没说，我本来不想再提这件事。”他压低声音朝Harry吼道，“你居然强行看他的脑子就为了你愚蠢的好奇心？”

“我…”Harry不知道他该如何解释他真的不是有意让那一切发生的，但是他自己也觉得没有什么可解释的，他对Draco的伤害是事实。

“听着，你不用试探我。你说的我知道。但是Draco不知道我知道。因为我不像某个没有脑子的蠢货一样毫不顾忌他人。”他一字一顿的说。每一个字都狠狠的抽在Harry脸上。

“你知不知道…..有没有办法可以…帮他治好…”Harry几乎不敢抬头，“我是说…也许你说的那些古老家族里有人知道些我们不知道的办法….”

 

“你以为我为什么劝他做治疗师…”Zabini悲哀的说，“当然战后医院的环境对他来说相比其他行业至少会安全一点也是一个因素。他又喜欢魔药。”他用手抹了一把脸，低着头没有看Harry，“可能你不知道，和你一样，七年级我也不在霍格沃茨。”

Harry吃惊的看着他，确实他七年级几乎对学校的事一无所知。

“六年级发生在Draco身上的那些他也是很后面才告诉我，虽然我和Pansy知道有事情发生，可是他神经紧绷到好像随时都要断的样子，我们都不敢逼问他。最后他只告诉我们赶紧想办法千万不要和黑魔王沾上关系，因为那不是我们曾经说笑时想象的样子。”

 

“母亲听到一些风声，黑魔王又像在第一次战争时那样疯狂的招揽仆人，被他盯上如果拒绝可能也会被杀死。而所有的纯血巫师世家都是最危险的对象。于是立刻带着我去了美国。当时我还有些犹豫，最后是Draco劝我去的。他说这样最后不管哪一边取得胜利，我总是安全的，并且万一他和Pansy有什么不测，总有一个保全力量的人可以求助。”

 

“其实从事实来说，他确实说对了。如果不是当时我避开了这一切，现在我最好的结果也许是和Pansy一样一家要躲到国外，而不是可以在战后立刻回来帮助他。”

 

“刚知道Lucius无法和他们一样获得释放的那阵子他很沮丧又颓废，总要喝很多酒才能睡着，睡着了也会尖叫着醒来。而且也不愿意和我一起睡了，有一次他喝的太多直接醉得毫无反应，我帮他洗澡换衣服时发现了那件事。第二天他问过我，我说是他自己换衣服睡觉的，他只当是自己醉的太厉害忘记了。”

 

“其他的，我知道的并不比你多…”他的声音带着Harry从没有听过的颓丧，毕竟这个以会摆pose出名的花花公子说话总是带着意气风发的轻佻，好像对什么都游刃有余。“Draco虽然胆子小，但是常常在大事上反而一声不吭的倔强。我想他要是在医院工作也许能找到办法，其他的…我也不知道该怎么做更好。”

 

最后他们倆沉默的走出店门，Harry告诉他庄园的事情他一定会想办法的。

 

战争已经结束了。他不会再让任何人夺走Draco的东西。

 

 

 

他知道Draco很难过，这几天他都没有再教伊丽莎白唱讽刺小调，只是默默的轻抚她的叶子。Harry被比他聪明得多的好友严重警告不要去Kingsley办公室大吼大叫，于是他也只能站在角落默默的看着那颗金色的脑袋无精打采的耷拉着。

 

突然伴随着一阵敲门声，Harry又看到了一个很久不见的斯莱特林。他很高兴这次他知道对方的名字，这说明他还不算个太自我中心不关心同学的人。

 

“Theodore，好久不见。”Draco露出了这几天来的第一个笑容。

“很高兴再见到你，Draco。”说着Nott上前给了Draco一个轻轻的拥抱。这让Harry觉得斯莱特林也不是那么有礼貌。

“我前阵子见到Golye，他告诉我你在这里工作。这看起来很适合你，你总是做出最棒的魔药。”

“谢谢，你现在怎么样？离开学校后一直都没有听到你的消息。”

“我开始跟着父亲一起逃了一阵子，直到父亲被捕。你知道的，我们这样的人现在可能比哑炮还难在魔法界生存…”说着，那个棕头发的青年浮起了一个苦笑。

“我很抱歉..你父亲的事…”Draco低垂着眼睛，Harry知道Nott的父亲也已经接受了摄魂怪的吻。“我以为你的魔法天赋总能让你找到一些工作，毕竟以前休息室里面很多恶作剧的小魔咒都是你发明的，我知道那其实是需要很多知识和技术来做到….而且…你并没有被标记不是吗….”

 

“Draco，我想你知道，标记我们的不是黑魔王，是民众的心。”说着他努力吸了一口气，让自己重新轻松的微笑着，只是这个削瘦的巫师总是带着一种疏离而忧郁的气质，连微笑都显得有点悲凉。“不说这些了，我有点事可能需要你的帮忙…Golye说…可以找你拿到一些魔药，你可以给我一些缓和剂（Draught of Peace）吗…翻倒巷的价格我负担不起…我本来并不想给你添麻烦，可是最近我的情绪越来越焦虑，实在是没办法了。”

 

“没关系，我了解。谁也不想处在这样的困境不是吗？”Draco冲他笑笑，“我拿给你，先给你三天的剂量可以吗？”

“太感谢了，Draco。”说着Theodore掏出了几个金加隆放在了桌子上，“我现在可能只能按照医院的价格给你…”

Draco把那些钱轻轻的推了回去，冲他翻了个白眼，“你在试图打赏一个Malfoy吗？别忘了我还是个级长。下次等你有空了也许再教我几个整人的小咒语？Blaise也常说起要是大家有机会的话再一起去喝黄油啤酒。到时候你帮我们买酒可不要赖账。”

 

Harry跟着Theodore一起出了办公室，尽管不舍，但他还有工作必须做。尤其看到现在那些曾经的同学甚至连一份简单的谋生都很难得到时，他想之前Ron说的对，他应该珍惜自己现在有的一切。他想问问Hermione有没有办法为这些斯莱特林们做些什么，毕竟她是连家养小精灵都能解放的平权运动的专家。

 

 

“Harry，我明白你说的。但你要知道这和小精灵是不同的，人对同物种中的不同类的包容度并不像对他们觉得可以让他们同情的物种那么高。尤其这批纯血统的巫师开始就站在了不包容另类的一边，历史上同样事件是什么下场我想他们自己也是明白的。”

 

为什么每个人都喜欢说历史？明明之前魔法史的课上所有人都在睡觉！噢，对，除了他这位全科优秀的好友。

 

“你还是先别想那些太远的事情，我打听到关于Lucius那个证人。确实是有点奇怪，部里似乎封锁了消息，只有案件的直接主管知道，其他没有人知道这个证人是怎么出现，或者是谁的任何一点线索，有人说是证人自己要求的保密。这对于其他食死徒的证人来说也许正常，可是Lucius的处境很尴尬，伏地魔一方的人认为他们一家是背叛者想要报复，战胜方的很多人也希望他受到惩罚。可以说要是有证人的话两边都只会支持这件事，绝不会威胁到证人的安全。”

 

“等等，现在还有食死徒想报复Malfoy一家？”Harry一下子紧张了起来。

“我只是说有这种可能性，毕竟你帮他们作证之后，大家都明白了最后伏地魔的失败，Malfoy夫人对你的维护几乎起了决定性的作用。不过像Bellatrix那样的狂热拥护者我们已知的都被抓获，其他的逃亡者为了求生已经很艰难了。你不用太担心。”

“那如果我们找到这个证人事情就可能有转机是吗？”

“我认为是这样。”Hermione点了点头。“而且我猜Dawlish是知情者之一，我听人说他有次在喝醉后说以后要请大家去Malfoy庄园喝酒。”

 

“那是Draco的家！”Harry愤怒的低吼着。

 

“冷静，Harry。”Hermione无奈的瞪了他一眼，“我们不是正在想办法吗，你得记住遇见Dawlish的时候不要大吼大叫，不要咒他。这可能是我们目前最容易跟的一条线索。”

 

Harry难受极了，他知道Hermione说的对，她总是对的，可是他对自己的自控能力不太有信心。也许他能理直气壮的先咒了他然后说自己是个精神病患所以常常发疯。不过Hermione也不让他和部里其他人说自己的精神创伤问题，她说要是被预言家日报拿去做文章，事情会变得更加麻烦。

 

“Hermione，庄园的拍卖我可以参加吗？按照你说的，这几天内我们根本没有办法找到那些人的问题让魔法部撤销这个决定。”昨天他已经去古灵阁查过自己的账目，他对金钱没有太大的概念，不知道这个想法能不能成立。

“Harry….”显然Hermione被他的想法惊呆了，“你知道那是多大的一笔钱吗？而且那是你父母留给你的生存保障。”

“我有一份工作，现在的工资也够我用的了，而且你也知道，我没什么要花钱的地方。”Harry挠了挠头，“不够的话，我还可以搬回格里莫广场——”

“Harry！你恨那里，你知道的…”他的好友紧紧的抓住了他的手，“我不是想干涉你的生活，只是这不是糖果什么的，尤其….Malfoy现在和你什么关系都没有….这不是一般的付出你明白吗？”

 

“我曾经为不知道为什么的事都可以付出生命，”Harry耸耸肩笑了笑，“更何况，现在我很清楚的知道我不想让Draco失去他的家。”

 

Hermione永远是他忠诚可靠的好友。就像以前的每一次那样，她阻止不了Harry的任性，可最终她依然会帮他。

 

Harry在办公室不断的认真学习Hermione写给他的与Kingsley谈判的注意事项。虽然她依然认为这是一项愚蠢又鲁莽而且可能对他们以后要做的事情留下许多后续麻烦的主意，但她是Hermione，面对难题也要交一份尽量完美的答卷。

 

突然一阵小声又断断续续的敲门声打断了他。请对方进入之后，Eric进来有些害羞的看着他。

 

Harry在认真的思考是不是应该向预言家日报提出起诉，他可不希望自己的形象是一个会利用职权骚扰实习生的上司。

“Potter队长…我有些话想对你说。”这个小个子的毕业生看上去有些犹豫，脸也红红的。

不，我是属于Draco的。Harry尽量用威严的眼神看着他。

“关于上次医院的资料借阅记录，我个人有个猜想，但是其他的同事都认为那没有什么根据，而且您只让我们分析对方的借阅名录……”他说着脸更红了，声音有些畏缩，“我我…我绝不是对您的处理方案有什么意见….也不是对同事有意见….只是觉得万一真的是有用的线索就错过了一个了解真相的机会….我…我是因为崇拜您才想成为一名奥罗的！”Harry觉得他一口气说完后整个人都好像要晕倒了。

 

“谢谢你愿意来告诉我，你是对的，任何一丝线索我们都不应该放过。”

 

Eric看上去就像有人刚刚给他的学院加了100分似的高兴，Harry猜他应该是个赫奇帕奇。

听完这个又紧张又兴奋的实习生说完他所有的发现后，Harry真的想对他说一句赫奇帕奇加200分。

 

Eric发现近两个月来，总有一个人和Draco同一天去资料室，而且借阅记录总是在他之后，借的资料千奇百怪。比如《论麻瓜染发剂对巫师头发的伤害》，《如何让你的媚娃拥有靓丽的羽毛》，《爱情魔药对魔法史的影响》这些完全没有任何关联的东西。Draco的生活是非常规律的，这点Harry之前已经发现了。他每次都是周三下午去完病房之后去资料室归还前一个星期的资料再借新的，也许有人和他的习惯一样，毕竟这种毫无证据的猜测确实看上去太不靠谱。虽然人们确实有借阅任何离谱资料的阅读自由，但那些乱七八糟的借阅书籍确实不像一个正常的治疗师会做的。现在在他们的案子陷入了僵局，任何小发现都可能成为突破口。

Lucus Anderson，Harry觉得这个名字有些眼熟，再翻了翻医院案件的其他资料，他几乎要开心的大叫了。那个被炸掉魔药室的圆脸治疗师！虽然他们目前还没有任何有效证据，但他觉得一直以来的迷雾开始有了一点点缺口，他让Eric立刻去查这个治疗师的所有信息，然后又安排了一组奥罗轮流盯着他。

 

 

他觉得这也许是个好兆头，今天他应该一鼓作气。于是又认真的看了一次Hermione的笔记。Harry走向了Kingsley的办公室。

今天确实是个不错的日子，和Kingsley的谈话比他原来想象的顺利。虽然他能感觉到对方的不赞同与责备。但是最终对方答应了他的要求，并同意在拍卖当天陪他一起去现场。作为交换他要代表魔法部接受几场公开的采访。这也是之前Hermione预计中的条件，事实上对于这个要求Harry也并不陌生。他在战时极端反感并坚决拒绝了用奥罗职位和他做交换为魔法部代言这件事，现在他依然不喜欢这件事，但他明白这件事本身并没有他认为的那么坏。也许这就是成长。

“Harry，我可以说是看着你成从战争走过来的。我也曾是个奥罗，我希望你能谨记你是为什么选择这个职业。”离开时，Kingsley深深的看了他一眼。

 

 

Eric第二天就送来了Anderson的个人资料，只是魔法部能查到的记录里看不出有任何问题。他本人是混血，家里也没有任何人与食死徒有过联系。在医院监视的奥罗也没有特别的发现，而且这一个周三Anderson并没有再去资料室。

 

 

终于忐忑不安的等到了拍卖的当天。在Hermione的安排与魔法部长在他旁边坐镇的威慑下，Harry虽然收获了一些非常怨毒与嫉恨的目光，但他终于拿到了那张Draco签过字的转让合约。他的古灵阁账户里几乎什么也不剩下了，他也失去了他的小公寓，可是他却觉得从未有过的满足。

虽然在魔法部正式撤销对庄园的安全管控前，Harry还不能正式接管和带出任何物品，但Kingsley批准他作为现任庄园主人可以随时去庄园。

 

 

Harry又站在了这个异常宽大的房间里。一个水晶的吊灯在天花板上挂着，暗紫的墙上挂着更多的肖像。华丽的大理石壁炉前两张空空的椅子依然在原来的地方。

他看着壁炉上那面大镜子，透过那个漩涡状装饰的框架，他仿佛又看到了那一天，Draco带着恐惧与不情愿的苍白面庞。他从没有指认我们任何一个，包括没有任何伪装的Hermione。那个微微颤抖的背影他反复在冥想盆里看了无数次。

 

我们以为我们的勇敢战胜了伏地魔，可那天如果不是Draco，故事早就已经结束。胜利为我们带来了光明和新的希望，却几乎夺走了Draco所有的东西。

 

Harry拼命克制着不要去想那些他在Draco脑海里看到的东西，虽然他这段时间曾无数次的将他们和自己的回忆重合在一起试图拼出完整的故事。其实在八年级偶尔想起他不在学校的小对头时，他会想到这件事，他曾认为这是人们所说的黑暗的光明面。然而现在他想到所有这一切，对于Draco本人来说，或许更应该是光明的黑暗面。

 

Draco是知道他或者他的家族可能会面对什么惩罚的。

 

“Draco虽然胆子小，但是常常在大事上反而一声不吭的倔强。”

 

是啊，那就是Draco，那个他在学校时从来没有好好了解过的小混蛋。

 

 

 

屋子里有很多东西都遭到了破坏，也许人们真的太害怕黑魔法甚至连几个杯子都要打碎看看是不是隐藏了什么邪恶力量。Harry在餐厅看到了之前被他打碎过的水晶杯的家族亲人，只是这里的也只剩下一些破碎的残片。

 

Harry终于找到了Draco的房间，推开门的一瞬间他就认出来了，这里是属于Draco的。他将手贴在那个深蓝色的鹅毛枕头上，轻轻的摩挲着。

 

他很幸运的找到了一本相册，里面有在襁褓中被父母抱着的小不点，Lucius脸上是Harry从来没有想到过的温柔。他看到那个抱着小龙玩偶一起吃饭的Draco，还有骑在扫帚上摇摇晃晃一脸要哭模样的小巫师，Draco确实不是吹牛，他在刚能站稳时就骑上了扫帚。他嫉妒的发现Zabini从6岁开始就常常和Draco粘在一起，还有一张他们倆手拉着手睡在草地上的照片。他不断的默念，嫉妒使人丑陋，Malfoy只喜欢漂亮的东西。后来的照片中慢慢多了Golye，Crabbe还有Pansy，Harry发现了很多他在学校时从来不曾见过的Draco。他看着相片里那个在霍格沃茨特快前穿着那天在摩金夫人店里那身黑袍子一脸骄傲又兴奋的冲着镜头挥手的小巫师，低下头，轻轻的印上一个吻。

 

Harry在房里找了很久，最后在衣柜的最下层发现一个暗格，他试了三个开锁魔法才打开。里面有一些精美的珠宝，一些文件，几把雕花的小钥匙，一个封皮烫着金色花体D.M.的记事本，还有传说中的Binky。

 

他怀着愧疚忐忑但是依然坚定的心翻开了那本记事本，他知道也许小家伙会生他的气，但是他真的很想多了解一点那些他曾经从来不知道的Draco。记事本里其实并没有太多内容，有一些孩子气的涂鸦和幼稚杂乱的只字片语，比如抱怨父亲给他的书太难，或者母亲又想给他穿女孩才穿的衣服。看完整本并没有花费太久，Harry笑着把本子合上正准备放回去的时候，突然从夹页里掉出一个东西。Harry从地上捡起来，那是一个信封，但是信封上的名字让他呆住了。

 

                                                                                **To：**

 

**Harry Potter**

 

 

他的手带着一丝丝颤抖小心翼翼的打开信封，拿出里面的信，上面是幼稚的儿童笔迹，应该比刚刚记事本上的还早。

 

 

 

 

 

> 6th November 1985
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Harry Potter,
> 
>  
> 
> 希望你一切都好。我的名字是Draco Malfoy，你可能没有听说过我，但是父亲说以后你也会去霍格沃茨，我们会成为同学。
> 
>  
> 
> 我听了很多关于你的故事，你打败了黑魔王是最厉害的小巫师。我偷偷听到父亲和母亲说幸好黑魔王不在了，我们一家现在能每天在一起吃晚餐。我想我应该向你表达我的谢意，因为我喜欢父亲母亲总能陪着我。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望我们能成为好朋友。我附上了我的照片，金色头发的是我，旁边是我最好的朋友Binky。如果以后见到我的话请向我打招呼吧。
> 
>  
> 
> Yours sincerely，
> 
>  
> 
> Draco Malfoy
> 
>  

 

这封信不知道是没有寄出还是因为猫头鹰送不到而被退回了，他看到水滴不断的滴落在那张泛黄的羊皮纸上，他不敢用手去擦，生怕弄坏那已经开始褪色的字迹。

 

他想，如果他曾经在那个小小的橱柜里看到这封信，他的世界会不会完全不一样。

 

 

Harry小心翼翼的将这封信还有相册放进随身的口袋中。对着那个暗格施了几个牢固的封锁咒，抱着Binky离开了庄园。他想Kingsley应该不会认为这些孩子的东西也布满了黑魔法。

 

到达医院的时候，他看了一下时间，Draco应该还在查房。偷偷溜进办公室后，他将Binky放在了Draco那张小沙发上，想了想，又从桌子后面的架子里拿了一本小说摊开放在Binky面前的茶几上。

他站在隐身斗篷里紧张的腿都快抽筋了，终于，办公室的门开了。

Draco毫无察觉的走了进来，直到他快走到桌边突然愣住了。他揉了揉眼睛，又往前走了几步，他大概静止了几分钟或者其实没有那么久，Harry看到那个背影开始微微的颤抖。

 

“该死的Potter！”

 

Harry摸摸鼻子，他突然想起了什么，从口袋里摸出一个东西悄悄的别在斗篷的正面。

 

 

从那双呆住的灰眼睛里，Harry看出他可能又做了件傻事。毕竟谁会因为转身看到一个漂浮在空中的 _“Potter臭大粪”_ 徽章而开心呢？

 

Draco面无表情的朝他走过来，Harry希望这次他的鼻梁能挺住。

 

他看到Draco伸手按了按在他胸口位置的徽章。

 

他感觉他被一双细瘦但有力的胳膊颤抖的抱住。

 

他的Draco总是那么聪明。

 

他两个晚上没有睡觉为了说服那枚徽章显示红色的 **“Harry loves Draco”** 真是太值得了。

 

 

——TBC——

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry的幸福时光被一个来自背部大力的冲撞打散。

 

“Draco！”金发的小姑娘像一颗圆头导弹一样撞了过来，“咦，为什么你抱着一团空气？啊，这个空气还会叫！”

“因为那是一团臭大粪，怕污染医院的环境所以藏起来了。”Draco一脸冷漠的说。

 

虽然这次我的鼻子没有断，可是我的腰快断了。Harry现在觉得敢和格兰芬多的女孩子约会的确实都是勇士，这头小狮子的熊抱都快让他这个成人哭出来了。现在他一点也不怀疑Lilia一个一年级能干倒三个四年级。

 

“Potter臭大粪？”Harry看到Draco赶在Lilia转过来之前面无表情的迅速又按了按徽章。“Harry Potter臭吗？其实每次看到他的头发我都觉得他会不会不洗头，Adrain也是黑头发，可就是又亮又顺。”

 

“精准的观察力，格兰芬多加十分。”大金发拍拍小金发的头。

 

“我每天都洗头洗澡的!”Harry生气的一把拉下斗篷，“只是他们天生比较硬！”说着又委屈的瞅着Draco柔软的发丝。

 

“哦…对不起,我打扰你们亲热了吗？”Lilia无辜的看着大格兰芬多说。“不过这个斗篷真帅，要是我有就天天跟着Adrian吓唬他。”

 

“被你喜欢可真倒霉。”Draco斜了她一眼。

 

“可是好看的人受惊的时候最好抱了呀！爸爸就是这么追到妈妈的。”

 

嗯，听上去好像很有道理。Harry认真的考虑了一下觉得似乎确实可行，心里默默地也给格兰芬多加了十分。

 

今天Kingsley批给他一天假处理拍卖这些事，所以Harry也终于能有时间光明正大的加入Draco和Lilia的下午茶行列。三个人坐在树下，Draco负责科普伟大的Harry Potter在校期间光荣而愚蠢的事迹，Lilia负责天真的向Harry访问当时行为背后的深刻含义，Harry负责假笑学习笑面一切丢过来的刀子外加认真喝茶。

 

阳光穿过树叶的缝隙将草地上的黑影穿透出一个个金色的斑块，Harry觉得那有一点像他们盘子里的小饼干，感觉带着牛奶的甜味。

 

在终于能被看见的情况下陪着Draco在办公室坐到下班，Harry很安静的坐在他的椅子上看着自救书籍。起先Draco看到他掏出书的时候挑了挑眉毛，后来发现他很安分的没有其他举动就开始专注的做自己的工作了。

 

其实Harry很想开口问晚上可不可以一起吃晚餐，但是他偶尔偷偷看认真工作的Draco几眼，觉得现在这样他也觉得很满足。

 

可能最后他依依不舍的视线太灼热了，下班时Draco抱着Binky对他说，明天中午见。

 

 

 

人一旦有了期盼，心就像长了翅膀一样飞向目的地。往常让他头疼的文书工作也随着飞快流逝的上午快速完成了。他兴冲冲的带着早上做好的餐盒和早上收到的东西亲自去送爱心包裹了。

 

在他的狗狗眼神和不断赞美的攻击下，Draco嫌弃又得意的和Harry交换了一个三明治。Draco的三明治都是切得整整齐齐的三角形，里面有鸡蛋，起司，芝麻菜和蛋黄酱。而Harry的就是方形的吐司片里直接夹了培根，番茄和生菜，是最基本的BLT三明治。

 

“疤头，即使你没有审美，难道你的逻辑没有告诉过你方形的三明治咬下去脸两边都会沾上食物的残渣吗?”Draco一边用刀切着这块巨大的食物一边翻白眼。

Harry摸了摸脸两边，有点不好意思的擦了擦。

 

“Draco，你等下有空吗？我下午正好有工作要在医院做，这之前的时间我们可以继续我们的治疗吗？”

“可以。是上次的袭击吗？”Draco有点紧张的问。

“嗯。”Harry停了一下，想了想，“不过不用太担心，现在我们有一些线索了。你认识一个叫Lucus Anderson的治疗师吗？”

“我记得高级治疗师里面有一个Anderson，深棕色卷发，圆脸，是他吗？”

“是的。你和他有过什么来往吗？”

“平时是没有，不过我记得曾经在资料室遇到过。他看到我借的书就聊了几句，感觉对魔药了解很深，还解决过我的一个问题。对黑魔法也没有什么偏见，不会对我借的书像其他人那样大惊小怪。”

“那你们还有别的接触吗？你回想一下他有没有什么让你觉得奇怪的地方？”

“除了那几次就是偶尔在医院里遇到，但也不多，我们在不同楼层。他有什么问题吗？”

“目前还没有证据，不过他行为有些可疑我们在调查。上次爆炸的也是他的魔药室，如果在遇到他你要留心一点。”

 

 

回到办公室后，Harry将冥想盆放到桌上。掏出一个装着记忆丝的小瓶，深吸一口气，“Draco，本来我想让你也进入我的脑子看看这部分，不过现在我不太确定自己现在的状态能让一切顺利。我不想….再伤到你…”

 

“这些事我也从来没有和人说过…..我….我想我知道这一直是我噩梦的一部分,只是….”他将小瓶交到Draco手上，“你可以陪我一起吗？”

 

他感到有只手握住了他颤抖的手，看着Draco将记忆丝放入冥想盆中，他又用力抓紧了那只手，闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气。

 

尽管做过了一晚上的思想建设，不断告诉自己，Harry你已经长大了，你已经强大到保护了整个魔法世界，在看见那个昏暗的小橱柜时他依然感觉到想要让他颤抖的寒意。Draco有些困惑的看着他，直到看清楚橱柜里面那张小床。

 

他的手被捏的生疼，很难想象小家伙居然有这样的力气。他有点感谢这带着一些温暖的疼痛，让他觉得清醒了些。转头看了一下身边的人，在暗淡的回忆里，那苍白的面容显的有些晦暗不明，本就淡色的嘴唇紧抿着，灰眼睛一眨不眨的盯着那个小小的空间。

 

他们看着那个小小的男孩套上比自己大几号的旧衣服，轻轻的关上橱柜的门，提着裤子小心让自己不被过长的裤脚绊倒，拖沓着步子走到厨房。窗外是早晨刚刚泛亮的天空，小男孩打开了一个不是很亮的壁灯，打开冰箱拿出生菜，西红柿和培根。

 

小男孩吃力的将平底锅伸到和他差不多高的炉子上，用最小火慢慢煎着培根。面包从吐司机中跳出来后，他把切好的生菜和西红柿铺在面包片上，放上煎好的培根后，用另一片面包把他们夹起来。做好了4个之后，他把它们排成一排依次放在切割板上，从一个抽屉里拿出一把对于他的手来说有点大的尖刀艰难的垫着脚将那些方形的三明治小心的沿着对角线慢慢切开。

 

他切好一个就往旁边两步，移动到下一个那里继续。切到第三个的时候，他的脚在挪动时不小心被裤脚绊了一下，整个人一晃，小手努力的想抓住桌子边缘可是却抓到了切割板，伴随着没有着力点的恐慌，他小声惊叫了一声，摔倒在地上。切割板从桌上滑落砸在他头上，刚刚做好的三明治都打翻在地，有一个掉在他背上。而那只刚刚拿刀的小手上现在有一道可怖的红色伤口，还在不断往外渗着血。

 

Harry听到旁边突然变得急促的呼吸声，他感到那只紧紧抓着他的手不安的颤抖着，拇指轻轻的摩挲着他手上和那个小男孩伤口相同的位置。

 

“Harry——我说过！你再吵醒我就让你尝尝厉害的！”伴随着一阵粗鲁的吼声，木制楼梯被踩的吱吱直响，Harry觉得他甚至可以感受到地板的震动。一个身材巨大笨重的中年男人冲进了厨房，看到眼前的一切后更加气急败坏，他一把拧起小男孩，“看看我说什么来着——不但毫不知羞耻的分享我们家的食物，现在还浪费我们的早餐！Petunia——下来——看看你的小麻烦又做了什么好事！”

 

Harry漠然的看着Petunia姨妈穿着那件熟悉的粉红色睡衣冲着他尖叫，一边收拾厨房的残局一边不断咒骂着。小男孩用手捂着自己的伤口，默默的站在一边。这时一个和中年男人长的很像的大块头小胖子一边发脾气抱怨被吵醒着一边走进了厨房。

 

“哦，Dudley我的小宝贝小甜心！别生气别生气！妈妈马上给你煎你喜欢吃的香肠——你赶快再去睡会，我的宝贝可不能因为睡眠不足而发育不良。”

“又是你这个麻烦鬼！”小胖子走出厨房时凶狠的推了瘦小的男孩一把。

“真是个见鬼的早晨！你的早饭没有了！”大胖子走出门时恶狠狠的对他说道。

那个穿着粉色睡衣的女人用复杂又厌烦的眼神看着站在门边低着头的小男孩，“真是和你那个爱惹祸的母亲一摸一样，也不知道我倒了什么霉…..还站着干什么！走廊柜子里有纱布自己去包好！麻烦透了真是——”

 

Harry面无表情的看着面前同样面无表情慢慢用纱布胡乱缠着自己伤口的小男孩，他感觉很奇异，就像在看一出荒诞剧。原来和在噩梦里那种身临其境的感觉不同，这里他更像站在一切之外看着另一个人。他比自己昨天想象中要平静得多，或者他从小已经习惯了平静对待这些事，毕竟不管怎么哭叫也不会有人理他。他甚至能很镇定的感受手中柔软的触感。他看到Draco苍白的脸色透着震惊与惶恐，他很想去揉揉他的脑袋告诉他没关系没什么可怕的，可是他努力后却发现无法抬起那只手，好像他的手还在因为流血而颤抖。

 

随着一幕一幕回忆的转换，Harry心想原来我的童年这么干枯，每天重复一样的事情只为了活着，甚至连表情都是一成不变的毫无反应。想到相册中那个表情丰富的小巫师，Harry感觉自己可能笑了一下。Draco从刚刚开始常常发出小声的抽气声与吞咽声，他觉得他甚至可能听到了咚咚的心跳声，不过他也不确定，毕竟这只是冥想盆里，他不确定他该不该有什么感受，也许都是他的想象。

 

Draco的惊恐和不安最后在那个小胖子扑向在后院除草的瘦弱男孩一拳打在他眼睛上时转化成了暴怒。就像Harry记忆中那个爱发脾气的小混蛋，身边的小家伙皱着眉愤怒的掏出那根冬青木，毫不犹豫的用力丢着恶咒。

 

没用的。Harry想伸手抱抱他，告诉他自己曾经试过一样的事，可是回忆就只是回忆，再不愿意也无法被改变。然而他又觉得心里被一种奇异的温暖抚慰着，看到有一个人为了那个弱小到无法还手的孩子如此难过和愤怒，让他不禁产生了一个美好的希望。是不是在遥远的过去其实曾经确实有这么一个人想要为他打抱不平，只是他那时还没有魔法看不见这一切。

 

不知道过了多久，他只感觉到自己的双手死死抓着怀里颤抖的身躯，肩头似乎有些温暖的潮湿。他听见一个似乎是喃喃自语一般的声音带着微微的哽咽断断续续的说着：“…….不…….这不公平…….不……”

 

他觉得有一种温暖的东西轻抚过自己的面部，也许母亲的手就是这种感觉。他觉得那种带着暖意的湿润顺着面颊一点一点的顺着皮肤划入血液，最后汇聚在胸口触碰到另一片温润的热源。

 

在每一个人都告诉他这就是一个英雄的宿命时，原来真的会有人对他说，这不公平。

 

 

 

 

在Harry第十次尝试和Draco说话时，对方依然没有理他，只是坐在沙发上看着窗外，眼圈依然还带着一点红色。Harry有一点开始烦恼了，其实他不怕一个喷毒液的Malfoy，但是他怕一个拒绝说话的Malfoy。

 

“Draco….都过去了….”

“Draco….我挺好的….”

“Draco….我会魔法后就修理过他们了,感觉很不错!”

“Draco….你看到Hagrid给Dudley变了条猪尾巴吗？当时我觉得魔法简直太棒了！”

“Draco……”

……..

 

终于在无数的努力后，他听到了一声带着一点愤怒又带着一点不甘的低吼：“我是不会道歉的，Potter！想也别想！”

 

短暂的沉默后，Harry爆发了一阵疯狂的大笑。他看到Draco涨红了脸又开始朝他丢东西了。其实他现在甚至有点想念那个冲他丢恶咒的小东西，也许他就可以有个借口给他变对猫耳朵。Hagrid的主意真是充满了启发性。他已经很久很久没有这么轻松的大笑了，好像那块自记事起就一直压在胸口的乌云随着刚刚心里那场雨已经慢慢散开，阳光开始透过云彩的缝隙照了进来。

 

“可是我要向你道歉，Draco。”他走过去，蹲下身，拉过那只放在膝盖上的手。

“我不该在火车上拒绝你的手。对不起。”

“我不该认为自己是正义的一方就可以向你动手。对不起。”

“我不该觉得你和我们做了不一样的选择就是错的。对不起。”

“我不该只凭想象就认为你做的一定是坏事。对不起。”

“我不该……不该因为怕被你吸引而想要用伤害你来证明…..对不起…..”他伸手贴上对面轻轻起伏着的胸膛，愉悦的感受那轻微但是沉稳的心跳。

 

Draco看起来好像有点不知所措但又不想表现出来，尽管一脸的漠然，可是又被有些泛红的双颊出卖了。Harry忍住笑，也不拆穿。

 

“你愿意原谅我吗？Draco？”他轻轻挠了挠那个柔软的手心，感觉就像小猫肉肉的爪子。

 

“想的美（You wish)，St.Potter。”Draco浮出一个假笑，不过并没有抽走被骚扰的手。

 

Harry正试着借机再凑近一点蹭蹭那张微红的脸，突然一阵敲门声打断了他。

 

Draco立刻一把推开他坐到办公桌后，用眼神示意Harry离开他的沙发。

进来的是Golye。看到Draco愉快的眼神，Harry虽然有点可惜，但和那位依旧大块头的斯莱特林示意问好过后就离开了办公室。

 

 

 

“很高兴又见到你，Potter先生。”Anderson和Harry握过手之后示意他坐下。“一切都还顺利吗？”

“其实我有些问题想要请教，”Harry看着那双微微带笑的蓝眼睛，“关于我之前说过的一直做噩梦的情况。最近还是没有好转…..”

“很抱歉听到这个，那么我有什么可以帮到你的呢？”

“因为以前..我是说..战争的时候，我可以通过噩梦看到某些场景….但是这个应该在战争结束的时候就不会这样了….可是最近又开始了。”

“嗯…这种状况好像很少有，是预知梦吗？”

“不是…比较像透过他人看到正在发生的事情。”

“喔，这个情况我还是第一次听说。可以详细说说吗？”

 

Harry注意着对方的表情，慢慢的将与伏地魔的连接半真半假的说出来。

“这实在是非常奇异的经历，Potter先生。你知道是否每次都是透过同一个人看到这些的吗？”对方依然专业又认真的问。

“我..其实不太清楚，也许吧…这个问题很重要吗？”

“可以这么说吧。”圆圆的脸上依然是和善的微笑，“因为我的研究中目前只发现一种情况可能符合你的描述。”

“我真的不能很确定，你能告诉我有可能是什么吗？”

“也许——你是某个人的魂器，Potter先生。”Harry看着那双温和的蓝眼睛，开始觉得屋里温度有点低。

 

 

 

 

匆匆赶回部里他立刻去了Hermione的办公室。

 

“Harry，我很确定，我们没有任何人透漏过魂器的事情。我们都同意当年Dumbledore对此保密的决定，这件事太邪恶了，越少人知道，世界越安全。”

 

”可是，他直接就猜到了…”Harry依然记得当时突然听到那句话时浑身的战栗感。这件连他自己都是最后死亡的那一刻才知道的事情，为什么会被他人直接说破。尤其这个人现在和最近不对劲的案子也许有着千丝万缕的联系。

 

“Harry，冷静点。虽然这很离奇，但毕竟知道魂器不止伏地魔一个人，他确实有可能是通过自己的研究发现这件事的。就算他研究黑魔法，在医务人员的范畴里只要研究不超过规定界限都是允许的。也许他就是从医院的资料中发现的呢？尤其你说过他的背景没有可疑的地方不是吗？”

 

“可是实在太巧了….尤其在我们知道医院有食死徒残党消息的情况下。”Harry皱着眉，脑子里不断的回想最近的几起事件。“我知道目前我们还没有证据，但是我总觉得他一定和这件事有联系。而且….我之前….有过活人成为魂器的事情记载吗…..我是说….”Harry在提到这件事的时候依然能感觉到寒冷的恶心感。

 

“这一点确实，还记得我当时为此做的研究吗？我当时是没有看到过这样的例子，而你也是亲身经历过才知道，从这一点上说，他确实非常可疑。”

“而现在又没有任何证据可以将他带回部里….”Harry烦恼的抓着头发。

“你下次再继续去试探一下他吧，现在着急也解决不了任何问题。你已经派了奥罗盯着他，应该不会出事。”

“嗯，只有这样了。”

 

 

 

回到家Harry开始整理他的屋子。这里已经卖掉了，还有一个月他就要搬出这里。他有一点点不舍，这里是他拥有的第一个真正属于自己的空间，他曾以为他再也不用担心失去他的住所而战战兢兢的生活，而现在他又要离开了。

 

他还是有些害怕回到格里莫广场那间阴暗又破败老宅子。倒不是说他是个挑剔住宿环境的人，毕竟不管是壁橱还是森林帐篷，他依然能够顽强的存活。只是他一直觉得那里的气氛太凝重而带着死气。也许他曾经想象过在那里展开新生活，与他唯一的家人一起，扫去那间屋子里陈年的灰尘与霉味。Harry甚至想过如何装修他那间房，那张四角的大床上他一直想换上一个红色金丝边的的床帘，那让他觉得安全。他知道他的教父看上去就是个无法打理自己生活的人，当然，他还拥有克利切，虽然不像其他小精灵那样能把他照顾的很好，但至少可以保障他的基本生活。Harry曾经很有信心的想象当他搬进去后，那间大宅能被他收拾的焕然一新，毕竟他在德思礼家的家养小精灵培训不是白受的不是吗？然后他可以为那个被无妄的十二年牢狱折磨的褪去了曾经意气风发的人找回和父母那张合影上的那般朝气与狂放。

 

后来那里来来去去很多人，然而现在只有冰冷破旧的家具与依然憎恨他的克利切。

 

Harry给自己泡了一杯茶，加了两勺糖和很多的奶。这种带着奶味的香甜让他想起那个小甜牙齿。Draco喝茶一定总是在杯子里加两勺糖，他不喜欢咖啡，是的，他说的Malfoy不喜欢苦。

 

想到那个甜蜜的小混蛋，Harry觉得身上的寒意似乎慢慢被热茶给驱散。克利切一直很喜欢这位小少爷，如果下次Draco再来的时候可能会被巨大的欢喜冲昏过去。

 

“天呐，高贵的Draco小主人——”Harry被他自己在脑中的模仿想象给逗笑了。

 

也许，搬家也不像想象的那么糟糕。不过他可能要换掉那个红色的床帘，如果他想有一些邪恶的发展的话。

 

他一边想着在那间屋子里可能会发生的场景，一边继续用魔法指挥着打包剩下的东西。那些粉红色的想象让这个过程洗掉了之前的悲伤。他觉得一定是因为这个小家伙太喜欢吃甜食，简直就像把自己变成了一颗大糖果，每当Harry想起的时候总会感觉到一种甜蜜的愉悦。

 

 

他突然很想见见他的糖果，尤其今天下午之后他感觉到了一些稚嫩而新鲜的东西开始在他们之间生根发芽。小小的绿枝纠缠着将他们拉到一起，让他对分离的时间感到格外不舍。

 

放下手里的东西，Harry找来那块双面镜。从他给Draco开始还一次都没有使用过，这让他有点紧张，不知道Draco会不会把这个带在身边。在镜子里渐渐开始出现画面的那一刻，Harry激动的就像第一次用双面镜的小朋友一样，他整理了一下表情，温柔的喊了一声：Draco。

 

 

“Potter——”对面Zabini嫌弃的皱了皱眉，“Draco在洗澡，你等会再打吧。”

 

这个黑炭！Harry感觉他乱糟糟的头发炸的要根根竖起了。他差点忘了，他的糖果还和一个危险又邪恶的人物住在一起！

 

行动派的巨怪思考了两秒几乎是立刻就作出了决定。

 

 

“Draco….我的房子卖掉了…..现在没有地方住…可不可以…..”

他提着行李用流浪小狗的眼神看着呆在门口的金发青年和旁边恶狠狠瞪着他的黑炭，心里为自己的机智给格兰芬多加了一百分。

 

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里疤头取得阶段性胜利啦(￣∇￣)
> 
> 下次见面就是美好的 3人同居


	14. Chapter 14

 

Harry 好像做了一个很长的梦。

 

他在五岁时收到了那封珍宝般的信，然后进入斯莱特林从一年级起就和 Draco 形影不离。好吧，好像他开始有一点强迫对方，不过在密室时那个小家伙一边哭的惊天动地一边用格兰芬多之剑救了他。梅林啊，这简直可爱的不像世界上会有的生物！ Harry 满足的蹭了蹭怀里那颗金色的脑袋，清晨的时光让他开始有点想入非非，紧绷的下腹令他的手自觉慢慢从对方的背部开始下移。 Draco 的皮肤真是太光滑了。

 

这大概就是幸福吧，美好的一天由此开始。

 

啊 ——

 

咚 ——

 

Harry 躺在坚硬的地板上，捂着疼痛的小腹，面容扭曲的睁开了眼睛。

 

“Potter ，我说过对你没兴趣了。 ”Zabini 坐在床上斜睨着他， “ 下一次我的脚就再往下十公分。 ”

 

“ 我只是做了个梦！ ”Harry 气的大叫， “ 谁像你，光着身子和别人一起睡觉谁知道你什么意思！ ”

 

“ 如果你没忘记，这是我家。 ”Zabini 起身披上一件绛红色的睡袍。 “ 我在我的床上裸睡为什么要因为一个强行挤过来不要脸的人而改变？别躺在那儿装可怜了， Draco 不在这。 ”

 

Harry 扶着床栏一边咂嘴一边站起来， Zabini 真是人黑心更黑，还没等他站稳就接着说： “ 我记得有人自愿报名做家养小精灵？主人们都还饿着肚子呢， Potter 小精灵是不是应该拿脑袋撞墙了？ ”

 

为什么巫师法律里面没有说刻薄是罪呢？人身伤害也很大啊！ Harry 恨得牙痒痒努力控制着自己想就地逮捕邪恶黑炭的冲动。

 

 

 

傲罗队长在厨房忙碌的准备着三个人的早餐，一边无奈又甜蜜的叹着气。也许他上辈子真的是家养小精灵，不然为什么干了十一年的活终于被从德思礼家自由解放，现在又自愿报名还做的美滋滋呢。他现在开始有一点理解闪闪了，小精灵只要能和主人在一块真的就会觉得幸福， Hermione 的解放运动也许无意中拆散了不少爱的羁绊，下次见到她要谈谈这个问题。

 

Draco 还没有起床， Harry 想起昨晚的鸡飞狗跳，他还没来得及问小家伙早上喜欢吃什么。看了看冰箱，拿出几样东西，就开始了清晨劳作。

 

 

“Draco ，早说你不要和不三不四的人交朋友，我早上差点被强暴。 ”Zabini 一边切着松饼上的蛋，一边轻描淡写的往 Harry 这边瞟一眼。

“ 你们倆不管谁强暴谁都够 _《预言家日报》_ 写一个月了。 ”Draco 翻了翻眼睛， “ 毕竟八卦版都靠你们两个行走的打桩机活着。 ”Draco 拿过荷兰酱，又往自己的蛋上挤了一些， “Pansy 说之前还有人开赌局，要是你们两个突然在酒吧扑向对方，谁上谁下，什么姿势，几乎大半个魔法界的年轻人都参与了。 ”

“Parkinson 不是在美国吗 ….”Harry 揉着头疼的太阳穴，回部里他要将清查不正当赌局提上日程。

“ 你要相信，即使她在美国，依然是八卦女王。 ”Zabini 挑了挑眉， “ 所以我们谁的赔率比较高？ ”

“ 好像目前差不多，我压了十个金加隆， Blaise 你在上，背后位。 ”Draco 冲 Zabini 挤挤眼， “Pansy 可是在你身上压了大价钱，她对自己的眼光很有信心，一年级时第一个发现 Granger 和 Weasley 眉来眼去的就是她。 ”

“ 什么！ ”Harry 真不知道他是该为 Draco 压了 Zabini 而感到不服气，还是为两位好友一年级就开始勾搭感到背叛，毕竟他作为铁三角的一员直到四年级舞会才看出他们好像不太对劲。

“ 别告诉我你那时不知道黄鼠狼和 Granger 的事， Potter ， ”Draco 歪着嘴坏笑起来， “ 当时 Pansy 在休息室为 Granger 到底看上了谁这个局可是赢了不少，谁知道你那么没用。 ”

“Draco 因为你输了一个月的蜂蜜公爵糖果。我和 Pansy 都是大赢家。 ”Zabini 拿过他左手边的一杯南瓜汁，喝了一口说， “ 说实在的，聪明的 Granger 肯定一早就看出了你会是个糟糕的男友。 ”

“Blaise ，那是我的杯子。 ”

“ 对不起，我不小心拿错了，我这杯还没喝过，你拿这杯吧。 ”Blaise 说着把自己右手边的那杯递了过去。

“ 咳咳 ——”Harry 一边咳一边一把抢过那个杯子，一口气灌下，脸涨成了猪肝色。 ” 我 —— 我 —— 我呛到了 …. 咳 …. 要喝水 … 不好意思 ….”

“ 你那杯还有一半呢， Potter ，这么喜欢抢别人东西吗？ ”Zabini 微笑着对他露出一排小白牙。

“ 我 —— 我忘了 ——Draco ，我给你去重新倒一杯 ….” 梅林的臭袜子，这个该死的小黑脸是怎么知道我在那杯南瓜汁里加了胡椒和盐！

 

 

虽然喝了一杯味道奇怪的南瓜汁， Harry 还是心情愉快的跨进了办公室。部里似乎比平时安静，平常茶水间总是吵吵嚷嚷的，今天居然像有人用了静音咒一样。给自己泡了一杯茶，批着公文就开始期待亲密的午餐时光。

 

带着早上自己按照 Draco 指挥做好的饭盒， Harry 兴冲冲的就要冲出大门了，突然有人叫住了他。

 

“Potter 队长。 ”Dawlish 挂着一个友好的假笑看着他。

“ 你好， Dawlish 队长。 ”Harry 礼貌的点点头。

“ 那天你走的太急，还没来的及祝贺你。 ”

“ 什么？ ”Harry 困惑道。

“Malfoy 庄园 —— 亲爱的，大家都说你是真人不露相，一出手就是大手笔。早知道你也想要那里，我们这些人就不用争来争去了，免得 Shacklebolt 为难，你说是吧？ ” 说着还向 Harry 挤了挤那双疲惫的眼睛。

Harry 一时不知道该怎么回答，他一向不太擅长应对这些言语往来， “ 呃 … 我没有想过那么多，毕竟是公开拍卖不是吗？ ”

“ 没错没错 —— 当然，有部长见证，当然非常公开 —— 公正。我听说 —— 你和小 Malfoy 先生好像关系不浅？ ”

“ 我们在霍格沃茨时就认识了。 ”Harry 有点防备的皱了皱眉。

“ 可以理解，可以理解，毕竟 Malfoy 们总是学校的焦点不是吗？ ”Dawlish 似乎自嘲的挤了一下嘴角， “ 我听说他现在还是你的治疗师？ ”

“ 有什么问题吗？ ”Harry 觉得自己的忍耐似乎已经达到了极限，现在的每一分钟可都是从他的亲密时间中扣除的。

“ 不不不，别误会。 ”Dawlish 咧开嘴笑了， “ 我只是想让你向他带个好，之前他申请他父亲的探视问题我们最近会好好讨论的。欢迎他来联系我。 ”

“ 喔 .. 好的，谢谢你。 ”Harry 对这突然的转变有点猝不及防，突然他他脑海闪过一个念头， “ 我之前听说关于 Lucius Malfoy 案子的那位证人似乎在寻求庇护，有什么需要傲罗组帮忙的地方吗？ ”

“ 不愧是傲罗队长消息真灵通 ——”Dawlish 目光灼灼的盯着他， “ 目前还没有那个需要，这位证人要求绝对的保密，我想越少人知道对他越安全。 Potter 队长很关心这个？ ”

“ 额 .. 我只是突然想到 … 毕竟案子马上要审判了，不过好多人似乎觉得结果已经定了 …….”Harry 也认真的看着那双阴沉中带着狡猾的眼睛。

“ 喔 —— 不不不 —— 除非威森加摩的审判下达，不然我们谁也不知道结果 —— 我们可以拭目以待。 ”

 

  

“Draco ，你们家以前得罪过 Dawlish 吗？ ”Harry 将夹着烟熏三文鱼与芝麻叶的小煎饼（ pancake ）分到两个小盘里。又拿出一小盒奶油起司放在 Draco 那边。

“ 可能吧，具体我不是很清楚。毕竟父亲以前的作风得罪的肯定不止他一个。只是倒霉的是现在这件事正好归他管。 ”Draco 将脱下的袍子折好放在身下的毯子上。

“ 因为你们金光闪闪的 Malfoy 作风吗？ ”Harry 笑着刮了一下他的鼻子， “ 就像你在学校时那样。 ”

“ 所以现在权势如日中天的 Harry Potter 也要对我展开打击报复了吗？ ”Draco 勾起一个假笑，把他往外面挤了挤，直到稳稳的把自己挪到那棵大树正中的位置舒服的背靠在树干上才满意。 “Potter ，把毯子拉好，你把他们都挤皱了。 ”

这个小混蛋。 Harry 好笑的一边整理着垫在他们两身下的毯子，手飞快的在 Draco 屁股上重重的拧了一下， “ 打击报复这个主意听上去不错。 ”

“ 啊 —— 你这个该死的快扫帚！ ”Draco 抽出魔杖，念了一句咒语，嗖的一声， Harry 消失了，在他原来的位置出现了一只小小的月痴兽 * ，那双几乎占了整个脸面积的大眼睛一眨一眨的盯着眼前笑的前仰后合的人， “ 哈哈哈哈，太适合你了 ——Mooncalf Potter**—— 连这长相都像为你定制的哈哈哈哈 ….”

 

毯子上的小动物试着屈了屈自己扁平的大脚板，低下脖子蹭了蹭 Draco 的大腿，就抬起两只前蹄，用两条后腿站立着，然后开始起劲的跳着一种怪异又笨拙的也许是舞蹈似的东西。

“ 梅林啊，疤头，你在跳 —— 求偶舞？哈哈哈哈哈哈，是不是早上没得逞把你憋出毛病了 —— 为什么我现在没有相机 —— 天呐，现在还是大中午没有月亮啊 ——” 金发的青年几乎要笑的躺在毯子上打滚了。

那只小兽似乎眼中闪过一道精光，眨眼间就向前扑到了笑着还在扭动的青年身上，两只前蹄踩住胯骨两侧，嘴巴飞快的叼起对方束在裤子里的衬衫下摆，毛绒绒的脑袋径直就往衬衫里钻去。

 

“ 混蛋 —— 给我滚出来你这个野生动物！ ”Draco 惊叫着， “ 哈哈 …. 好痒，不许蹭！啊 —— 痒 ….. 哈哈 … 呜 ….”

 

打击报复的感觉确实不错， Harry 心满意足的拿整个脑袋蹭着 Draco 白嫩的腰腹部，伸出舌头在那个小小凹陷处打着圈舔弄着。

 

“ 啊 —— 呼 ….”Draco 不断的喘息着， Harry 的头贴在他肚子上跟着呼吸上下起伏， “ 快滚出来 —— 我还要吃饭 —— 你再不出来晚上就和麻瓜那些又臭又脏的流浪汉一样去睡大街吧！我慈善援助给你变只狗也许还能有人给你丢点零钱 —— 啊 ————”Draco 用力拉着小动物短小的尾巴，试图将他拽出来。

 

傲罗队长不接受威胁。 Harry 用力往上一蹿，直接用尖尖的小牙齿轻轻咬上了那个粉嫩的小红点。

 

“ 松口 —— 该死的混蛋 —— 傲罗骚扰医务人员也要受到巫师法制裁的 —— 唔 ——”

 

Harry 不紧不慢的伸出小舌头舔着凸起上端的小孔，偶尔用牙齿小心的磨一磨已经红肿立起的乳尖，满意的听到小家伙的抽气声。两只前蹄还不断用大大的脚掌在光滑的皮肤上四处揉捏，一点也没有停下的意思。

 

“ 呼 …. 好了 …. 唔！我不去投诉你了 … 快松口！ ”Draco 的声音开始带上了一点颤抖。 “ 啊！ —— 不 —— 好了好了 …. 唔 ….. 我不赶你睡大街，求你了 ——” 这次小声的哀求已经能听出一点点哭腔， Harry 总算满意的停止了刚刚用舌尖凶狠快速搔刮那个小凸起可怜娇嫩顶端的恶行，意犹未尽的又舔了两口才慢慢从衣服里退出来。

 

给自己念了反咒，看着眼圈还有点红微微喘着气的小家伙，紧绷的小腹让 Harry 不禁有点后悔变回人，现在他再在医院的中庭大中午的阳光下进行刚才的犯罪行为估计真的只能去阿兹卡班蹲着了。可惜的砸了砸嘴，趁着 Draco 还没缓过来，伸手将他压在树干上用力的亲了上去。

 

 

伤痕是男人的勋章。经历了无数恶战满身伤痕的英雄今天第一次认可了这句话。

 

中午就在就在他亲的太忘形手开始不自觉的扯 Draco 衬衣扣子时，狠狠的一脚踹上了他的肚子，留下一个深红色脚印。他的治疗师不但拒绝治疗他，并且使用一个咒语加深了那个印记，甚至 Harry 感觉那里好像时不时还会隐隐作痛。我是一个傲罗，这点小伤根本不算什么。 Harry 摸了摸似乎还留着甜味的嘴唇带着微笑走进了办公室。

 

Ricky 告诉他中午时 Hermione 来找过他， Eric 交了一份详细报告在他桌上，是关于 Anderson 的。他在霍格沃茨时是拉文克劳，同学关系不好也不坏，就像一个标准的书呆子，大部分时间都沉迷在图书馆。有一些人证实过他对黑魔法研究的兴趣，曾有一篇关于黑魔法防御的论文是关于 “ 现代黑魔法的错误使用与改良方向 ” 。魔药学与草药学的 N.E.W.T. 证书都是 O ，还有一个 O 是很少见的古代如尼文研究。这一项甚至连 Hermione 都只考了 O.W.L. 证书。其他的人际关系都很简单，在医院也属于比较低调安分做自己事情的人，喜欢炼魔药和研究古代魔咒。所有的一切看上去都只是一个典型的拉文克劳，毕竟现在 Harry 自己对黑魔法有了一些新的认识后也知道研究黑魔法不能代表什么。

 

Harry 倒真希望这是个误会，不然他总会因为想到在医院的 Draco 而感到一丝不安。

 

 

“ 你没有收到我昨天的猫头鹰吗？ ”Hermione 看着他有些不高兴。

“ 对不起，我换了住的地方，忘记告诉你了。 ”

“ 我记得你的公寓不是还有一个月才交接？ ”

“ 呃 …. 有一些突发情况 ….”Harry 突然发现这也是个不好解决的问题，如果 Draco 在家发现 Hermione 或者 Ron 写来的猫头鹰估计会不太高兴，而且他平常还有很多其他连自己都烦的信件骚扰。

“ 噢！得了吧 Harry ，别浪费时间，你隐瞒什么总是会被我发现，不如节省一下大家的力气直接说！ ”Hermione 不耐烦的翻着她那一堆山一样高的文件。

“ 嗯 … 是这样 …. 我现在 … 算是和 Draco 住在一起，所以信件可能会太打扰 ….”

“ 我的天！ Harry ！ ”Hermione 惊叫着抬起头， “ 天呐，我的信还是没有你的行动快 …..” 她有点无奈又气恼的扶着额头， “ 你知道自己在干什么吗？难道你没有发现今天部里面不太对劲？ ”

“ 好像没什么不对 ….”Harry 一脸困惑的看着对方。

” 昨天拍卖的事情就开始传遍了整个部里，很多人都说原来你也和那些老混蛋一样盯着人家的祖产，可是到了到了下午，不知道从谁那里开始说你和 Malfoy 有特殊关系，一下子部里就炸了。你要庆幸预言家日报还没有拿到什么确凿的信息去大肆宣扬，不然今天头条出来就麻烦了。 ”

“ 可这都是我自己的事。 ”Harry 一直不喜欢魔法界各种不认识的人对他过度的关注，但这项传统甚至在他进入巫师世界之前就开始了，他除了渐渐习惯也无可奈何。不过自从发现了 Draco 的那封信后， Harry 倒是开始对这件事有新的看法了，人们常说福祸相依不是吗。 “ 就算我和 Draco 在交往也没有关系吧，毕竟他们从学校就开始写我的恋爱事迹了，第一个受害者还是你。 ”Harry 现在想到这个反而觉得挺好笑。

 

“ 这不同！这可不是普通的花边新闻。 ”Hermione 受不了的翻着眼睛， “ 我昨天猫头鹰你就是想说叫你这段时间不要和 Malfoy 走的太近， Lucius 的案子马上就要开庭了，你因为庄园又突然得罪了一批人，现在一切都很敏感。不管你一晚上睡了几个姑娘人们也就是笑笑，但是如果傲罗队长突然与著名的食死徒家族的继承人搞在了一起，那就是对于他们的安全有切身威胁的事件。 ”

 

Harry 不赞同的摇了摇头， “ 你想的太多了，我喜欢 Draco 本来就是件简单的事，更何况我平时如何工作的大家都看到了。 ”

Hermione 无力的大叫了一声， “ 总之，别给我惹麻烦，你得听我的！本来我就说你买庄园惹了大麻烦 —— 我也没有时间再和你多解释了 —— 我的文件多的和山一样 —— 不仅要关心肚子里那个 —— 还要关心你这些乱七八糟的事 —— 现在 ——OUT ！ ”

 

Ron 说的对，孕妇果然可怕， Harry 乖乖的滚出了办公室。

 

 

 Harry 曾经想象过有一个家庭是什么样子。下班时会因为知道家里有人在等你而迫不及待，看着桌上热腾腾的晚餐会觉得一天的工作收到了甜蜜的回报，晚上在淡黄柔和的壁灯下和爱人窝在沙发一起边看电视边和对方分享白天发生的快乐或者悲伤，最后在相互的拥抱中沉沉入睡迎接新的一天到来。

迈向梦想的旅途总是艰辛而甜蜜。 Harry 觉得他应该可以算离目标不远了，他可以嗅到家的香气。尽管 —— 回家除了 Draco 还有一个讨厌的黑炭 —— 继一天勤劳的工作后他还要在厨房微笑着按照两位少爷的要求做晚餐 —— 晚上他坐在壁灯下的地毯上看着两个斯莱特林一边在沙发上敷魔药面膜一边聊八卦 —— 最后还要和一个喜欢裸睡的 Zabini 躺在一张床上时刻注意不要因为身边看上去融入黑暗的空气就不小心滚了过去。

 

生活总不会尽如人意，但不论如何， Harry 依然满足的睡着了。

 

 

Lucius 的案子开审日期越来越近， Draco 虽然每天看到上去好像没有什么不同，但是有时淡淡蹙起的眉头让 Harry 心里有些着急。 Hermione 上次说的话还在他耳边，他不理解那些，也不太认同，事实上他甚至第一次对《预言家日报》的花边新闻是期待的。但他赖以生存的直觉让他当时没有开口，毕竟一只怀孕的母狮子，梅林啊，他宁愿去摸十只鹰头马身有翼兽的头。

 有几次在走廊上遇见 Dawlish ，对方似笑非笑的点头示意总让 Harry 觉得不舒服，但是他也不敢过于明显的去打听那个神秘的证人， Hermione 说周日晚上魔法部有一个反歧视非纯血统巫师法律修订两周年的纪念酒会，部里几乎所有人都会出席，这次她也会一起去帮忙打听消息。

 

 

以前他从不理解上班族对周五的狂热，现在他想到接下去两天都可以一直和 Draco 呆在一起，离开办公室时几乎就要跳着舞拥抱惊恐的 Ricky 了。

 

Draco 一家，好吧， Harry 其实很想叫 Potter 一家，可是他不想 Potter 里面很不幸的混进一个 Zabini ； Malfoy 一家会让他想到 Lucius 那张阴冷又带着嘲讽的脸，所以只能暂时组成 Draco 及亲友的一家三口决定周六一起进行集体娱乐活动。什么，这里是 Zabini 家？ Harry 表示自己中了闭耳塞听。

 

“ 可是明天中午 Dawlish 约我去谈谈父亲探视的问题。 ”Draco 突然想起什么的皱了皱眉。

“ 他怎么会突然约你？在哪里谈？ ”Zabini 脸上的笑容一下子冷了下来。

“ 今天早上我在办公室收到了他的猫头鹰。问我明天中午在 the Peverell Club 谈探视的问题方不方便。 ”

“ 这太奇怪了，他以前总是故意爱理不理的等着你主动被他羞辱一顿。 ”Zabini 长长的手指在茶几上敲了敲， “ 你把时间告诉我，我也是那里的会员，明天中午我装作去谈事情也过去一趟，要是有什么不对也可以应对。 ”

“ 我也可以一起去吗？ ”Harry 问。

Zabini 斜了他一眼， “ 虽然我可以带一位客人进去，但是我不觉得一个只有肌肉发达的傲罗队长在需要头脑的场合能有什么贡献。 ”

“ 可以吓人。 ”Harry 冷着脸看向他道。

“ 得了吧，疤头， Zabini 说的对，我想你之前也没有想过申请这一类俱乐部的会员是吗？所以你突然和 Zabini 一起出现会显得很奇怪，毕竟你们也不可能有生意往来。 ”Draco 挥了一下魔杖，将樱桃都放进了一个淡绿色中间有金色裂痕装饰的玻璃圆盘里。

“ 前几天 Dawlish 遇到我态度很奇怪，上次中午忘记和你说了。他让我向你问好，还说会好好讨论探视问题，欢迎你联系他。 ”

“ 你的脑子就是个疤吗！这么重要的事情怎么会忘记？ ” 一颗樱桃大力的砸中了 Harry 脑袋上那个闪电。

“ 我 .. 我以为他就是随便说说问候？毕竟这句话也没有具体说什么 ….” 还没吃完第一个，第二个樱桃攻击已经又飞到了眼前。 “ 我有问过那个证人的问题！可是被他绕过去了。 ” 虽然不疼，但 Harry 为突然收到的死亡凝视有点委屈。

“ 政客说的百分之九十九都是废话，但重要的百分之一往往都藏在不经意之间。 Dawlish 是个拉文克劳，虽然看起来像个放多了黄油的松饼，但他很擅长这个。 ”Zabini 一只手半握着托在下巴处， “ 你那天和他的对话能想起多少？可以尽量还原当时的情景吗？ ”

 

Harry 仔细回忆着当天 Dawlish 的一举一动，这个对他倒不难，属于傲罗的老本行。听完 Harry 的描述，沙发上的两个人都陷入了沉默。

 

“ 有什么不对吗？ ”Harry 小心翼翼的问。

“ 他应该是在试探你们倆的真实关系。 ”Zabini 慢慢的开口， “ 不得不说，也许算幸运，我认为你忘记了带这句话或许无意中算一件好事。 ”

“ 可他还是对庄园的事很耿耿于怀。 ”Draco 担忧的说， “ 其实当时我也以为会被他买走 …..”

“ 不管怎么说，庄园在 Potter 这里，他目前肯定是不敢对 Potter 有什么行动。有人有其他想法我们也没有办法阻止，只能想办法应对。 ”Zabini 摸摸 Draco 的头。

死黑炭又摸我的 Draco ！ Harry 隔着一个茶几坐在地毯上咬牙切齿。 “Potter 不许上沙发 ” 是哪个世界的纯血礼仪？！以后庄园门口一定要钉上 “Zabini 与地精不得入内 ” 的牌子。

 

商量好明天由 Harry 去医院接 Lilia ，然后在甜品店等 Draco 和 Zabini 的消息。 Zabini 让三人交换了手机号码，之前他在医院看到 Draco 使用手机就是看 Zabini 给他发的消息。因为猫头鹰和双面镜都属于魔法可监测范围，由魔法法律执行侦察队负责，有比较敏感的事情要互通消息时两人会用手机联系。 Harry 当初好奇是买过一只手机的，只是几乎都拿来玩游戏了。 Hermione 好像从来没考虑过在魔法世界使用手机，这一点上她似乎更像个巫师。

 

“ 看来现在麻瓜物品的大面积使用确实带来了一定问题。 ”Harry 认真的思考着， “ 之前的案子，也有巫师用手机联络使我们完全无法追查。 ”

“ 这是必然的， ”Draco 抬着下巴往右边努了努，示意 Harry 将对面的蜂蜜蛋糕递过去。 “ 一个固定社会集团的形成和其中的规则必然是经过了千百年实践最后产生了某种稳定的自然循环。一旦这种原本稳固的结构遭到破坏，出现问题是肯定的。 ” 他一边插起一小块蛋糕放在嘴里，一边说， “ 我从来就不信任这些麻瓜产品。他们毫无忠诚。今天 Miky 又出走了，我可找了好一会才把他捉回来。 ”

 

“Miky ？ ”Harry 困惑的看着对方上下移动的嘴唇。

 

“ 是我们家的扫地机器人。开始 Draco 要求由他来处理家务因为我不收他的房租， ” 说着不动声色的看了专心吃蛋糕的人一眼， “ 后来，我们发现 —— 伟大的 Malfoy 应该专注在一些更伟大的事情上 —— 比如无人能比的美食 —— 于是我就去买了一些麻瓜家用电器，因为我忙起来在家的时候很短， Draco 就负责，嗯，训练他们。 ”

 

“ 我实在不能理解他们怎么能如此蠢笨，你知道 ——” 淡色的嘴唇又咬进一块咖啡色的蛋糕，有一些棕色的粉末粘在了唇边，挠的 Harry 心里直痒痒。 “ 我都和他说了很多次了，可他还是自己乘电梯跑到楼下去，卡在花园的草丛里。 ”

 

Harry 努力的控制住自己不要扑过去将那个嘴边带着焦糖粉一本正经抱怨着的小家伙塞进怀里用力揉捏。 Zabini 往窗户旁一个老式唱片机里放了一张唱片，在古典乐小夜曲的伴奏下，他们三个玩起了噼啪爆炸牌。不知道为什么，每次牌都是在 Harry 那里炸了他一脸， Zabini 总是一脸似笑非笑， Draco 几乎乐翻了。什么 —— 肤色是检验长相的最高标准？ Harry 才不相信照片里那个比 Zabini 还黑的是他。

 

 

吵闹又温暖。

这就是人们常说的周五的夜晚吧。

 

——TBC——

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref：
> 
> * **月痴兽**  ( **Mooncalf** )是一种非常腼腆的动物，只有在满月的晚上才会从洞里出来。月痴兽的皮肤光滑，呈淡灰色。它有四条细长的瘦腿，下面是四只扁平的大脚板。月痴兽的头顶又一双圆鼓鼓的眼睛。
> 
> 月痴兽一到月光下就会用两条后腿站立，开始跳非常复杂的舞蹈。人们认为这是月痴兽交配仪式的一部分，但是它们在麦田里留下的复杂几何图案会让麻瓜们感到十分困惑。
> 
> （我真的觉得很Potter了>*<）
> 
>  
> 
> **在英语中，“mooncalf”一词指白痴或者懒散的人。这个词的原意是指在满月的影响之下，诞生下来的畸形牛犊。17世纪时，它的意思变成了指代畸形婴儿，后来又变成指代丑陋的畸形人。在莎士比亚的《暴风雨》中，斯蒂芬诺就把卡利班称为“mooncalf”。 （所以小龙又发动了嘲讽攻击）
> 
>  
> 
> 资料来自HarryPotter维基
> 
>  
> 
>  


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

 

 

“所以你还没有追到Draco吗？”

“噗——咳咳….”Harry慌张的拿纸巾擦着嘴边不小心喷出的茶水，还好这里没有其他认识的人，“你..你怎么知道——我们….”

Lilia翻了个白眼，“我又不瞎，毕竟我有十一年生命都在受到这种恶心黏糊眼神的视觉伤害。”

“你不是也有个小男朋友？”Harry发觉Draco身边的人似乎都在言语上极富攻击力，即使这还是个小格兰芬多。

“那不一样，对方可喜欢我了。我们是优雅干脆的恋爱。”金发的小姑娘插起整条泡芙，一口咬掉了一半。

“Draco也喜欢我。”Harry故意板起脸说。

“哦——”Lilia眨眨眼，“那你等下当着他的面说吧。记得格兰芬多的荣誉。”说完欢快的把另一半泡芙塞进了嘴里。

可恶。格兰芬多当然无所畏惧！

“Lilia，你还想吃什么？我去给你买。”Harry一脸讨好的微笑着。

 

 

在接近2点的时候，Draco和Zabini终于在Harry眼巴巴的盼望中踏进了甜品店。他觉得分院帽可能真的是老糊涂了，他从没有见过这么刻薄会捅刀子的格兰芬多，还是个小姑娘！以前Hermione虽然一直强权统治他和Ron，但是相比之下真的很温柔了啊。是谁说他是所有格兰芬多的偶像的？这是现在麻瓜界很流行的anti-fan吗！他不得不不断的给小姑娘买甜点堵住她的嘴以防吐血身亡。

 

 

“情况怎么样？”Harry关心的问。

“我简直不敢相信。”Draco一坐下来还没来的及看甜点就有点激动的说，“他答应我下个周四可以去探视了！”

“那太好了！”Harry也高兴极了，他知道Draco一直为了快两年都没见到他父亲有多难过。

“虽然他说周一会下发正式通知文书，我们还是不要高兴的太早。Dawlish的态度转变的太突然了，Potter，他以前有表示出对你有什么兴趣吗，比如拉拢你之类的？”Zabini一边和服务生指着菜单上的东西点单一边说。

“似乎没有，我以前不像现在这样常在办公室。在外办案偶尔回部里也不常能遇到他，见面最多也就是点头礼貌性问候一下。不过他既然答应了，应该不会有问题吧，巫师的诺言还是很重要的。”Harry认真的思考着，他看到Draco一瞬间有些黯然的脸心里有些不忍。

“我明白，Blaise，你别担心。我也不想到时候又是失望，只是这是他第一次松口，我总忍不住觉得高兴。”Draco点了他最爱的热带水果茶和蜂蜜蛋糕。

“嗯，我也觉得他反悔的可能性不太大。只是对他的动机有些怀疑，如果说他认为你和Potter有不一样关系有意拉拢Potter的话，这还说的过去。但是从Potter之前的描述看又感觉不像。希望真的是像他说的部里为了感谢你签署了那份同意拍卖的协议。”

“但其实他一开始就不应该阻止你探视我觉得，”Harry问出了一直不解的地方，“即使是再严重的犯人，亲人也有探视权的。”

“政府部门非常精通这个，”Draco叹了口气，“他们从来没有说过拒绝我探视，只是一直说安排好时间会通知我，但是之后就没消息了。一周后我觉得奇怪就去询问，对方也很客气说非常抱歉拖了这么久，但是他们战后要处理的问题太多，还有很多人都排在我前面，现在还没有来得及处理我的申请。追问了几次之后我大概就明白这种拖延大概是有针对性的。开始我很愤怒去理论过几次，但发现只会让事情更糟糕。后来母亲说不用觉得愤怒，其实这和当初Malfoy的名字是所有事务优先处理通行证的道理一样。我们总是享受特权，只是以前是好的，现在是坏的。抱怨不会对事情有任何帮助。Malfoy受得起所有的荣光，也扛起的起所有的恶意。”

“周一等你收到通知就猫头鹰Cissy吧，她一定要高兴疯了。其他我们现在担心也没用，到时候随机应变。”

 

“Draco！Harry Potter有话要对你说！”Lilia在桌子下踢踏着小短腿，一脸无辜的又抄起一个泡芙。

 

还我的甜点！Harry想他一定之后要去和McGonagall教授谈谈，现在霍格沃茨的教育太成问题了。

三双眼睛突然聚焦在Harry脸上，他觉得额头上那个疤都快被烧出个洞来。“Draco….呃…我…我觉得你喜欢…喜欢…那个新季的青草蛋糕！我去给你点！”

 

 

在去Winter Wonderland*的路上，Harry努力低着头数自己的步数。Lilia拉着Draco，Zabini手插在西裤兜里，时不时对路上的漂亮姑娘眨下左眼勾起一边嘴角笑笑，Harry心里默默的咒他面部抽筋。

 

“所以这就是传说中的麻瓜游乐园吗？”Lilia的眼睛直勾勾的盯着远处最高的那个跳楼机，眼睛就要冒出星星来了。

“这里好像是上次去那家麻瓜百货我们坐铁皮怪的地方对吗？可是我记得之前并没有这些？”Draco疑惑的看着四周。

“就是那里，只是这是刚刚搭建好的，应该说是只有圣诞季节才有的游乐园。好像叫嘉年华一类的我也不太清楚…是每年冬天最受伦敦年轻人欢迎的地方之一。”Harry尽职的给三个巫师做着麻瓜世界的解说。本来一开始Draco想去霍格莫德，但是后来也觉得他们这一行人在那里可能太过显眼，审判前还是不要惹不必要的麻烦。于是变成一起来麻瓜伦敦过周末。以前Harry小时候听Dudley念叨过很多次以前圣诞节他们一家去伦敦的Winter wonderland玩的多开心，那里有多么惊人的有趣和美好，还炫耀的不断在他面前摆弄那些照片。虽然知道那只是他们羞辱他的一种方式，可小小的Harry在心里确实很羡慕。

 

从装饰着彩灯和各种闪亮挂件的正门进入后，两边是长长的一间间小木屋组成的圣诞市集。每一个摊位都不同，食物有英国的炸鱼薯条，美国的热狗汉堡，德国的巨大猪手，西班牙的吉事果（Churros），印度的咖喱，中国的炒面等等各国街头小吃。也有小屋供应，啤酒，咖啡和热气腾腾的香料酒（mulled wine）。最多的是各种手工制品和纪念品小屋，各色各样玲琅满目。小屋里的麻瓜们也似乎毫不畏惧寒冷——毕竟他们没有保温咒——穿着不同的节日特色服装，鼻子冻的通红像小丑一样仍然满脸欢乐的招呼着客人。

 

在市集的中部往后是各种或高或矮的游乐设施，从主干道到那里都已经挤满了人。

 

 

Draco一把揪住Lilia的背带，那颗已经冲出快一米的小炮弹啪的一下弹了回来。她委屈的转头，正好被Draco一巴掌拍到额头上。

“我说过什么来着？！这是麻瓜的地盘，知道麻瓜是什么吗？你爸爸作为一个纯血统没有和你讲过中世纪他们如何猎杀女巫吗？他们会把小巫师抓起来，放在火上烤到出油，然后吃掉！”Draco恶狠狠的瞪着她说，“这里麻瓜多的像Weasley家后院挤满的地精，要是你被他们冲散会很危险，明白了？！”

 

“可那都是幼儿巫师的恐怖故事里面才有的…妈妈说现在不会这样了…”

 

啪——Draco又用力拍了她脑袋一下，“不许反驳长者！我说是就是！再乱跑就把你送回医院！”

 

Potter看着乖乖耷拉着脑袋的小姑娘，简直想抱住Draco大大的亲一口。不愧是级长，真有威严。

 

“你们等我一下，我去买这里用的游戏币。”Harry和他们定好等下见面的地点就走到前面的代币购买处排队。轮到他的时候，已经差不多过了十五分钟，他有些担心那三个毫无麻瓜世界生存能力的巫师会不会引起什么混乱。在约定地点没有看到人，Harry感觉额头都要开始冒汗了。他立刻拨打了Draco的手机，一直无人接听，冷静了一下，换了Zabini的号码，响了三声，通了。

 

按照Zabini形容的方向，Harry在一家卖毛绒动物帽子的小木屋前发现了挤在一起的三个人。Lilia双手紧紧抓着那个木头台板，眼睛直盯着一个狮子脑袋的毛绒玩具帽子一眨不眨。

 

“好了，Lilia，看够我们可以走了。”Draco面无表情的说，眼睛却盯着右上方一个绿色小火龙脸的帽子。

 

“可是Draco，这里大家头上都有帽子，我们是不是也要和他们一样？”Lilia恳求的看着他。

“我们是巫…唔….我们不带那种奇怪的东西！”金发青年开始动手掰那双似乎长在了木头上的小手。

“我们…我们很穷吗…..”Lilia突然大声的说，一双大眼睛眨呀眨的死也不离开那顶帽子，似乎就快挤出两滴眼泪来，“好吧…哥哥，我明白了….圣诞节，大家都有新衣服，可是贫穷的我们连帽子都买不起….要是去世的妈妈知道一定会难过的….明天我就要回去咖啡店工作了…..”说着还向着店主的方向吸了一下鼻子。

 

四周谴责的目光开始向箭一样射向Draco，金发青年几乎是涨红了脸，用力咬着牙，似乎在强忍悲痛和羞愧。Harry对这种目光很熟悉——Malfoy死亡凝视——只是现在被周围的气场给硬生生压回去了。

 

战火就在一瞬间爆发了。一个麻瓜中年男子走过来摸摸Lilia的头说，“我女儿也和你差不多大，我帮你买吧。这是圣诞节。”

 

“嘿——你这个麻——烦….的小姑娘，我们有钱！不可以随便要陌生人的东西！”Draco生气的一把拉过Lilia，从口袋里摸出Harry之前给他的那张卡片拍到店铺的台面上。“这个可以用吗？”他有点谨慎的问道。

 

“我们可以收卡，没有问题。”店员是个年轻的黑发小姑娘，带着一个和北极熊类似，但是有两个黑眼圈的生物的帽子，温柔的说。

 

Zabini有些惊讶的看着那张卡片，又看了一眼Draco，不过最后也没有开口。Lilia兴奋的指着那个小狮子头原地跳上跳下。

 

“还有那边那个龙的也拿给我们。”Draco面朝反方向，用冷漠和严肃的表情说道。

“啊，还有那只狼的也请给我们。”Zabini笑嘻嘻的冲小姑娘眨了眨眼，对方立刻就脸红了。Draco用力瞪了他一眼。

“左边那只麋鹿也请拿给我。”Harry开心的笑了。

 

“叔叔谢谢你！我哥哥是世界上最好的哥哥！”Lilia戴上那个小狮子头开心冲刚才那个麻瓜咧嘴大笑。

 

 

 

“我确信分院帽是老糊涂了，事实上，以前就有很多传闻。一些格兰芬多胆小如鼠，赫奇帕奇见风使舵，拉文克劳考试永远是T。你肯定不是格兰芬多！”Draco揪着那个小狮子头下的耳朵咬牙切齿的说。

“Draco，你什么时候会用麻瓜银行卡的？”Zabini挑了下眉毛看着他。

“我当然会，Malfoy什么都会。”Draco似乎有点得意，扬了扬下巴，然后又用力拍了一下那个狮子头，狠狠地说“我早说过我不是什么和蔼可亲又喜欢孩子的善良治疗师，下一次我就咒你了。”

“哦，好的，Dragon。”Lilia揉了揉耳朵，讨好地笑着。

 

由龙，狮子，狼，麋鹿组成的小队站在一个高耸到半空的装置下，“Draco，你真的要玩这个吗？”Harry有点不确定的问。

“怕了吗？Potter。”小家伙不屑的哼了哼，“我的扫帚可飞得比这个高多了。”

一行四人坐成一排，扣好安全带。座椅一点一点升高，缓慢的升到半空中。Lilia激动的不停的四处张望。

“说真的，麻瓜可真是小题大做，这么点高度，至于这么夸张的把人锁在上面吗？”当座椅停在顶点时，Draco懒洋洋的评论着，“有谁会在巫师的扫帚上装安全带吗——喔——也许Longbottom会需要——啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”Lilia一边踢腿一边开心的大笑。

“停下——啊啊啊——你这个毫无礼貌的机器——该死的——谁让你突然动的——”机器真的突然停在了半中途，Draco长长的舒了口气，“这还差不多，我就说——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”没等他说完，那个座椅又开始坚定而飞快的上升到不同高度然后突然坠落，反复几次后，终于慢慢回到了地面上。

“太好玩啦——”Lilia一下来就欢快的跳来跳去，央求着再来一次。Zabini一把抓住旁边差点没站稳的Draco，笑嘻嘻的说“挺刺激的，也许骑一头不听话的龙就是这个感觉？”

“确实有点像..”Harry想起了之前从古灵阁逃出来那次的经历，认同的点点头。

“你骑过龙——”Lilia兴奋的围着他直打转，“他们真的像书里写的那样可怕吗！”

“够了——你没看过英雄Harry Potter魔法界的大冒险吗？光丽痕书店就至少有十个不同版本的儿童读本——看我和我的疤如何拯救世界——”Draco面色铁青的打断他们热烈的讨论，一只手紧紧的抓着胸口，脸色难看的好像快要晕倒。

Harry关心的问：“你没….”

“我当然没事！我怎么可能会怕这种麻瓜智障机器——连听人指挥都不会！要知道最低级的扫帚也懂得听命令！”Draco愤愤的说道。

“那我们再玩一次吧！”Lilia两眼闪闪发光的看着他。回答她的是Malfoy死亡凝视。

 

最后Draco将Lilia塞到座位上狠狠扣好，丢了一大把游戏币给工作人员说，“她说不想下来，你们就让她一直坐着玩。”

 

在地面欣赏了六次Lilia在空中不断上升下坠，尖细有力的大笑声最后也渐渐变小。Draco满意的提着蔫在座位上小姑娘的后领将她拧下来，眯着眼睛勾起一个坏笑，“好玩吗？”

 

“嗯…..”小狮子头乖巧的点了两下。Draco得意又薅了一把狮子头上那些毛绒绒炸开的鬃毛，咧开嘴的笑容和他头上那只龙的一模一样。“接下来我们要玩一点充满智慧又优雅的东西，这种野蛮人游戏一次就够了。”

 

 

 

 

他们在昂首挺胸的小火龙带领下，视察了一圈各个游乐设施，最后选定了镜子迷宫。

 

“欢迎进入镜子的魔幻世界，请各位不要迷失哦。”入口的工作人员微笑着送他们走进一个黑漆漆的屋子。

 

“麻瓜就是爱故弄玄虚，一点镜子就敢叫魔幻世界了。”Draco撅了撅嘴。

在第一个十字路口的时候，Zabini提议道，“要不我们分开走，看谁第一个走出去。”

“那最后一个要有点惩罚。”Draco转了转眼睛，勾起一个浅浅的坏笑。

“最后一个出去的要听第一个出去的一个命令，这个怎么样？”Harry一脸平静的提议道。

“很公平。”

达成一致后，四人各自走向了自己选择的方向。

 

Harry看着镜子里折射的长长一排自己，饶有兴趣的做了个鬼脸。他刚刚在转弯时遇到了Lilia，对方似乎已经完全迷失了方向。Harry其实也不太清楚应该往哪里走，刚刚有几个转角他总觉得好像似曾相识，只能凭着直觉往前。他其实一直期待在某一个转角能遇到Draco，然后看着镜子里跟着的一排金色脑袋，那一定可爱极了，也许还能趁着没人偷偷的亲热一下。

 

他不知道过去了多久，Harry感觉已经很久谁也没有遇到了，几分钟前他还时不时可以遇到几个麻瓜。他的内心已经开始有一点焦躁，在一片黑暗中好像只有你一个人在摸索着一条不知道在哪里的路，这样的感觉让他心跳开始加快。他能听到远处好像模模糊糊有人说话的声音，但是却看不到除了自己以外的任何人。镜子里那无数个Harry好像也都盯着他，似乎在询问他们的队长应该往哪里走。他有些忍不住想使用一个穿墙咒直接从这无数迷惑人的镜子中穿出去，但是又担心被人看到。这时转角突然传来一阵细细嗦嗦的声音，Harry内心有些雀跃的转身，以为终于又能看到人了，可是过了好一阵子，那里依然空空荡荡的什么都没有。

 

Harry内心开始警觉起来，那个转角他刚刚走过，在那之前并没有岔路，如果刚刚确实曾有有人在哪里，现在为什么不走过来。他小心的向那边靠近，镜子唯一映不出另一边人影的视觉死角就是在转角那里，他轻轻的背贴着一边镜子墙壁，一边谨慎的探出头。视线里除了空空的走道，什么人也没有看见。

 

“终于出来啦！”远处似乎传来Lilia精神的大喊。Harry又看了一眼那条什么也没有路，摇了摇头，大概做傲罗导致神经太敏感了。趁着还记得声音传来的方向，Harry快步向那边走去。

 

不知道又转了多少个圈，Harry始终记着声音传来的方向，最后终于在一个转弯后，看到了光线透进来的一个小口。

 

“疤头，就算你是巨怪这也太慢了——”金发青年从那个门口伸过顶着小龙玩偶的头，逆着光冲他喊道。Harry对着镜子里的自己咧开一个大大的笑脸，领着背后那一长串麋鹿脑袋脚步轻快的向着他的小龙跑去。

 

“我是最后一个？”Harry有点难以相信，毕竟开始他觉得这种东西对于一个训练有素的傲罗来说简直是优势项目。

“就你那空空的脑袋，不用魔法硬闯，能出来估计也是靠着Lilia那声大吼吧。”Draco朝他翻了翻眼睛。

“呃….”Harry一下子语塞，“可是——全都是镜子和影像，很难分清楚哪个是真的路口哪些是镜子里的啊….”他真的有点开始怀疑自己的智商了。

 

“你也说了，都是镜子和影像。”Draco抬着下巴看向他，头上小龙黑黑的圆眼睛好像也在鄙视他，“当你看到那个没有一点点映出你影像的路口就是真的。”

 

“然后你只要认准真的路口走，很容易就能记住走过的路了。”Zabini接着说道。

“原来是这样！我都是看着哪边能走过去就走哪边！”Lilia钦佩的看着两个一脸得意的斯莱特林。

 

“看看——疤头，你既没有脑子——也没有运气——巫师界能平安至今真是感激梅林保佑。”Draco一脸嫌弃的看向他，又突然想到什么开心的笑起来。伸出手，缓慢又悠闲的看着他拍了两下，“我想现在你要好好请求Draco主人，他高兴的话也许不会惩罚得你太惨。”

 

“那么Draco——主人，你想要我做什么？”Harry重重的咬着那个词，一边假笑，一边在心里想象着各种能让小主人哭出来的服务。

 

“这么好的机会怎么能随便就浪费了，我要好好想想——St.Potter与奴隶主——哈哈哈一定是个好故事。现在主人饿了，快点带我们去吃东西吧！啊——”

 

“怎么了？”看到趾高气昂的小主人突然吓得脸色惨白，Harry一下也紧张了起来。

 

“没事，我们走这边。Draco怕狗。”Zabini一副没事模样捏着Draco的肩膀淡定的将他转了个身朝另外一条道。刚刚的路上有人带了两只巨大的哈士奇正好奇的打量着他们。

 

“我才不怕狗——麻瓜怎么可以带着那么大的生物到处走！这和牵一头鹰头马身有翼兽走在对角巷有什么区别！这些危险的动物——”Draco一边抗议一边飞快的朝前面走去。

 

 

 

一行人吵吵闹闹的走向木头搭建的餐厅区域，刚刚路上Draco被迷你小甜饼的香味吸住，他和Lilia一人拿着一份，Lilia一口一个还没等坐下就已经要吃光了，Draco依然坚持要等坐下在餐桌上吃。

 

“啊——”因为太沉迷于嘲笑Harry，Draco一没注意，转身的时候撞上了一个庞大的躯体。

“你这只笨熊——”Draco懊恼的叫着，刚刚手上的小甜饼一下子全打翻在了地上，“为什么这里会有一只熊——”

 

那是一只巨大的玩偶熊，棕色的短绒毛，一只手牵着一大把彩色的气球，圆滚滚的身体还穿着一条红色的背带裤。虽然玩偶不会有表情，但是Harry就是从那张呆笨的脸色看出了惊慌。只见那只熊手忙脚乱的挥着那只没有拿气球的手，笨拙的用那只胖胖的爪子试图去擦Draco衣服。Harry仔细一看才发现那只胖爪子挥动的地方沾上了一些刚才盒子里一起打翻的巧克力酱，但其实斑点不算大，又在大衣袖子的外侧，可能Draco自己开始也没有看见。

 

“好了好了，别呼爪子了，唉——”Draco看上去有些不知所措，不过等他看清袖子上的巧克力印记时又尖叫了一声，“这可是纯开司米羊绒！”

 

那只熊看上去简直就是恐慌了，手更加没有规则的呼来呼去。然后突然似乎是想起什么，拿手一拍脑袋，好像又是手舞足蹈的做了个没问题的手势。另一只手自然顺势往背带裤侧缝做了一个插的动作，然后就好像被定格了一样，同时周围的人也都呆住了。只见几十只颜色各异的气球一下子飘散在了空中，大家反应过来准备帮忙抓的时候，气球已经飞到很难够到的高度了。那只熊半抬着头——也许那就是他脖子的极限了，一动不动的看着那些逃亡中的气球，本来笨拙可爱的样子都似乎向外散发着忧伤的气息。

 

“呃..算了…我们家还有好多件这样的大衣…大不了….我把你的气球买了——”Draco看上去有点点畏缩又慌乱，显然也不知道该怎么办。

 

熊突然一把拉住他，“你…你….要干什么！”Draco梗着脖子嚷嚷，“别以为块头大我就怕你——”

 

“他有东西给你。”Zabini走过去安抚道，指指熊的另外一只手指着的地方，“是这个拉链吗？”

 

熊点点头，Zabini拉开玩偶熊身体侧缝处的一个拉链，大概开了十五公分左右，从缝隙中伸出一只粗糙的大手，握着一只玻璃小瓶。

 

“这是给Draco的吗？”Zabini温柔的问。

 

熊用力点点头。

 

Zabini接过那个小瓶又帮忙拉好拉链，将东西递给Draco。熊拉过那只弄脏的袖子，指了指。Draco盯着手里的小瓶，里面是一种透明的液体，他打开闻了闻，似乎停住想了想，接着小心的将瓶里的液体倒在袖子被弄脏的地方。

 

看见那块巧克力污渍神奇的消失了，Harry好奇极了，他还从没见过麻瓜有这么厉害的清洁剂。大熊也似乎也放心了，向他们点点头转身就准备走。

 

“Lilia，拦住他。”Draco低着头，冷冷的说。

熊听到后似乎急了，撒开两只短短的圆柱一样的腿就要跑，结果被Lilia一把揪住屁股上那一团小短尾巴，啪的一声面朝下摔倒在地。

 

“Draco，怎么了？”Harry有些不解的问。

 

“这只熊有问题。”Draco紧绷着小脸，走过去一脚踢在熊屁股上，“是不是啊，Goyle？”

 

正想挣扎着起来的玩偶一下子僵住了，趴在地上一下子忘记了行动。

 

“为什么要装作不认识我？这清洁魔药还是我配的，你真的只会吃不长脑子吗！”金发青年生气的说。“Blaise，你什么时候发现的？”

 

“我倒没有确定，只是觉得这只熊手忙脚乱帮你擦衣服的动作有些熟悉。”Zabini托着下巴，若有所思的说，“Goyle，被发现就出来吧。”

 

 

 

四只动物围着一张桌子坐下，旁边还站着一只无法坐下的大熊。刚刚拿下熊头，里面果然是Goyle。他结结巴巴的解释着因为他在工作所以才没有叫他们。Draco依然有些不满的板着脸，Harry却觉得他可以理解这个时候的Goyle，曾经他也在Draco面前无所适从，尤其并不想让人发现自己窘迫的时候。Draco不太熟悉麻瓜世界，可能不太明白这样的工作意味着什么样的艰难生活，毕竟巫师世界工作种类和范围其实就是那么一些，除了翻倒巷那群人，看上去只要有正常工作的人至少都是可以好好生活的，不像麻瓜世界竞争激烈。

 

“你的气球都没了要怎么办？会被罚钱吗？”Harry问。

“可能会赔一些钱给他们，因为我付了一部分押金，卖掉的每一只给他们50分，如果没卖掉的把东西还给他们就会把钱退给我。”Goyle有点沮丧的说。

“我都说我会买下那些气球了！”Draco不高兴的瞪了他一眼。

“可是Draco——”Goyle努力试图说些什么。

“没有可是——你从小就听我的——我说了——没有可是。”Draco翻了翻眼睛，不容争辩的说。“那这张卡也可以付钱吗？”Draco掏出那张卡问他。

“气球一般是收现金，因为我没有刷卡机。不过我可以去经理办公室问问可不可以。”

 

 

 

“看来你今天遇到了好心的客人啊。”经理爷爷看着Goyle和蔼的笑笑，又转过头对按完密码的Draco说，“小伙子，那些气球带回家做圣诞装饰会非常漂亮。”

“它们一直被拽着尾巴看上去有些可怜，我就把他们放生了。**”Draco一脸认真的回答。

“哈哈，小伙子你真有趣。”将收据递过来，经理冲面前的五只动物眨眨眼，“果然圣诞是有魔法的时节。”

“你确定这些钱都会给到这个大块头那里吗？他看上去不怎么聪明，我可是数过的，52只气球，一只都不可以少。”金发青年拿着收据，谨慎的强调着。

“当然，你有我的保证。”白发的老爷爷笑眯眯的看着他们，“善良是最美好的祝福，好好享受这里的快乐吧。”

 

 

Goyle的玩偶服在经理办公室归还了，Draco又回到刚才的小摊给他买了一顶熊头帽子要求他戴上。他们重新买了五份迷你小甜饼——事实上Goyle和Lilia各吃了两份，分了一个巨大的德国猪肘，Draco似乎爱上了一起的酸白菜问店主单独买了一份。Harry又买了一份中国炒面和吉事果，Zabini和Goyle一起端来了五杯热气腾腾的香料酒，大家举起杯子开心的碰在一起，大喊着周末愉快。

 

喝过三杯香料酒后，Draco的脸已经红扑扑的像熟透的苹果，Harry努力克制着自己才没有一口咬下去。他们又在游戏摊位挑战了各种小游戏，Zabini成功将那个黄铜圈从一碰到就会发出响声的复杂弯曲的金属回路中脱出，Draco欢呼着接过了店主拿来的小黄鸭抱枕。Harry也因为精准的射击技术连续打中三个靶心赢得了一个超大鼻子绿色圆鼓鼓白肚皮，背上还背着一个乌龟壳的小恐龙布偶。据摊主说这只恐龙叫Yoshi，是麻瓜界非常火爆的游戏超级玛丽里面的角色。Draco为难的看了看手里的小黄鸭，又看了看Yoshi，最后一咬牙将小黄鸭塞到了Lilia怀里。

 

 

路过一个照相的小木屋，Harry请店主帮他们在园内拍一张合影。打印好的照片上，金色的旋转木马前，Draco和Lilia一人举着一个巨大云彩似的棉花糖交叉成十字状装成在决斗的样子，后面是黑脸露出小白牙的狼，一脸惊恐的棕熊和满脸幸福的麋鹿。

 

 

 

世间的幸福如果都能像照片这样定格该有多好。

 

周一早晨Harry盯着手中的报纸，努力控制着颤抖的双手。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref：
> 
> * Winter Wonderland
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Draco说气球的绳子是尾巴的梗灵感来自这篇漫画 [《](http://dorolulu886.lofter.com/post/1f2dd4b7_ee88c0cd)The Breakfast of Chibis》 by Red_Rahl  强烈安利来自小龙的可爱暴击\\(≧▽≦)/
> 
>  


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

 

事实上，Harry依然无法完整的回忆起事情是如何发生的。

 

周日晚上，按照Hermione的计划，Harry穿好了一身正式的巫师服在大堂门口找到了他们一起走进宴会大厅。

 

“我还以为你更喜欢西服领带。”Ron打量着Harry这一身蓝黑色的袍子，“伙计，这么严谨的打扮会让我想起Snape。”

Harry眼神微黯了一下，随后笑了笑，“毕竟我是个巫师。”

“好了，男孩们——听着，我们不是来这里玩的！我们需要计划和脑子——”Hermione用力拍了拍他们倆的后背。“等一下我去负责Gawain Robards，他曾经是战争期间的傲罗队长，现在的副司长，可能不会太好对付。Ron你去缠着Robert Urquart，不知道说什么的时候你可以提麦格教授，那是她亡夫的堂弟。Harry，记得不要咒Dawlish，不要大喊大叫，保持友好专业——像个成年人。好了，给我行动起来！”

 

“说真的——”Ron吞了一下口水，“她比傲罗训练营的长官还可怕。”

Harry和他对视一眼，拍了拍他的肩膀，“所以你是格兰芬多不是没有理由的。”

 

 

Dawlish还没有到场，Harry和各组前来向他打招呼的人随便闲聊着，突然一抹铂金色和一块黑色一起出现在门口。虽然之前就知道Draco会和Zabini一起来，但看到的那一刻Harry觉得自己体会到了那次Dumbledore以为自己会尝到太妃糖结果其实是耳屎口味比比多味豆的感受。刚刚他一直盼着他的小家伙能快点来，这样除了枯燥无味的社交外，至少他能有点东西欣赏。他之前装作没听到Hermione的劝告要求过和Draco他们一起来，但是遭到了残忍的拒绝。他不喜欢那些人看向门口的眼光，好像那里站着的两个人是从同一幅画像里迈出木质雕花边框走进他们所在的世界里。

 

大概是受到他灼热目光的骚扰，金发青年用饱含威胁的眼神快速瞪了他一眼就转头去和别人聊天了。而Zabini却大大方方地朝他露齿一笑。Harry听到附近开始有些小声地窃窃私语，联想到上次Draco说的赌局，梅林的火焰威士忌，他立刻转头表示清白。

 

 

大厅里陆陆续续站满了人，Hermione说的没错，这次酒会非常盛大。比起两周后的年末圣诞酒会只有魔法部的工作人员，这一次大概就是魔法部全员加上巫师各界有名望地位的人和一些想方设法进来结识关系的人。Ginny刚刚也来和他打了个招呼，她穿着一身翠绿的小礼服，一双深红色的高跟鞋，俏皮又性感的样子很快就引来了许多前来搭话的人。正在他想也许他能装作遇见老同学的样子去和Draco说说话时，Dawlish走进了会场。Harry转而悄悄靠近他的目标，这时Kingsley端着一杯香槟站到了台上，人群逐渐安静下来。

 

“感谢各位今天来到魔法部反歧视非纯血统巫师法律修订两周年的纪念酒会。两年前的现在我们处于一个艰难的时期，修复战争中被破坏的，建立和平后应该有的新秩序。而现在我们可以很骄傲的看到魔法世界的改变，一个更加平等，自由和友善的社会。我们失去了很多，也得到了很多，感谢每一位巫师对此的信念和努力，To love and faith——”

 

所有人都跟着Kingsley一起举起了酒杯。这样的话战后Harry听到过无数，可是今天却产生了一丝不同以往的悸动，他目光温柔的看着左前方远处那个小小的铂金色后脑勺，默默的在心里念道，to love.

 

 

 

 

“Potter队长，你今天看上去很不错。哦不，事实上你最近看上去格外魅力四射。”在Harry刚刚靠近Dawlish的时候，对方已经先开口了。

“谢谢，你看上去也很不错。Dawlish队长。”Harry看着身穿深灰色西装三件套的法律执行队队长，摆出一个官方笑脸，心里想着接下来要怎么才能完成任务。

“恋爱中的巫师都闪亮的像金加隆——这句话真是没错——年轻真令人羡慕啊——”

看着对方意味深长的笑容，Harry困惑的同时带着一丝警惕，“我不是很明白你的意思?”

Dawlish哈哈大笑着，更走近了一步，像一个和蔼的长者一般亲热的拍了拍他的肩膀，“年轻人别不好意思嘛，大家都知道了——爆炸夹心软糖，”Dawlish冲他挤了挤眼睛，一边用热情又爽朗的声音说着，“《预言家日报》不是早就报道了吗？——救世主终获真爱。”

 

“那只是——”

 

“那只是个开场——我们知道，我们知道——”对面的人笑的更大声了，引来周围不少人都看向这边，“之后每天坚持不懈的糖果包裹和蛋糕才是深情告白，毕竟，能通过时间检验的才是真爱不是吗？”

 

“你监察了我的猫头鹰？”Harry阴沉了脸，声音带着危险的怒意。

 

“不不，千万别误会，Potter队长——”Dawlish似乎笑的更轻松了，仿佛正在说着的真的是一个无伤大雅的笑话，“我们是肯定不会也不敢监视你的猫头鹰的，可是我们法律执行队也有必须完成的任务，比如监视曾经的食死徒——那些名单上的人。这些你也是知道的，为了维护现在得来不易的和平，我们的工作量可不小啊，一点点小事情都不能放过——你肯定不敢相信，我们办公室实习的小女孩——可怜的Bella发现这件事时有多么伤心，有什么比亲自发现暗恋对象的恋情更令人心碎呢，啧啧——不得不说，小Malfoy先生可真是个幸运的孩子。”

 

周围越来越响的嘶嘶抽气声和低声私语像一根根针刺着Harry的脑子，他不断在心里默念刚刚Hermione严重警告他的，不可以咒Gawlish，他不能给Draco惹更多麻烦了。

 

“所以你想说什么？”Harry努力让自己的声音显得冷漠而平静。

 

“别误会，亲爱的Potter队长，我们没有恶意，别紧张——”那只讨厌的手又拍了拍他的肩膀，好像他们真的是什么关系亲密的同事，“我只是和《预言家日报》一样，想表达我的祝福——早知道你和小Malfoy先生是这样的关系，我们是绝不会和你抢庄园的，哈哈。看看，这并没有什么——”

 

“Malfoy是Harry的治疗师，Gawlish，你不要乱说！”一个红头发的身影插了过来，大声打断道。显然刚刚这边的谈话已经在人群中引起了不小的骚动，Herminone可能不放心，拉着Ron一起过来了。

 

“哦，原来是这样。这还真是浪漫——为救世主疗伤的前食死徒——看来小Malfoy先生果然为恢复他们家族的声誉非常努力了。”Harry厌恶的想把那只搭在他肩膀上的手拉下来，没想到对方加重了那只手的力道，施加在他肩膀的压力让他感受到了深深的恶意。“Well，你从来不能否认一个Malfoy的魅力不是吗？有什么病人能为他的治疗师天天送豪华糖果大礼包——一个姑娘都吃不完那么多。更何况——买下他家的庄园——”Dawlish毫不在意Harry阴沉的脸色，依然是一脸笑意的更加凑近了他，看上去几乎是亲热的贴在他耳边私语，但却用着在场人都听得到的音调朝着一边说道，“Malfoy们总是懂得如何用他们那漂亮的面孔让人甘愿为他们做事不是吗？就像那些狡猾又磨人的妖精一样。”

 

砰————

 

大厅的所有窗户上的玻璃都在一瞬间被震碎，人群尖叫着四处躲闪，也有一些镇定的巫师掏出魔杖警惕的盯着窗外。

“向Draco道歉……”Harry听到自己喉咙里发出的低吼，他定定的看着刚刚Dawlish故意说话的方向，那里有一张苍白又紧张的面孔，银灰色的眼睛也正无措的望向他。

 

“哎呀,看看我这个笨老头…唉，我只是想善意的劝告一下，毕竟爱情总是让人神魂颠倒——”

 

“Harry！”Hermione一把拉住了又要爆发的人，小声警告，“别理他，他在故意挑衅你。”

 

“是啊，我说我们怎么一点风声都没听到，后来直接庄园就被Potter先生买走了，Dawlish，你们魔法部做事情到底是按什么来的？”

 

“就是，那天Shacklebolt还跟着Potter先生一起到场，不愧是救世主，谈恋爱的排场都这么大——”

 

刚刚混乱的人群已经镇定下来，似乎都已经明白了之前窗户的爆裂是一场来自傲罗队长的魔力暴动。一小部分人在部里人员的指挥下已经开始拿着魔杖将窗户还原，但是越来越多的人聚向了这场风暴的中心。Harry看着那几个似乎在拍卖会上见过的面孔，捏紧了拳头，手指用力的似乎已经将掌心掐出血来。

 

“Dawlish，这都是你的主观臆断，你没有权利这么误导他人！拍卖都是公开按照程序来的，有什么不满为什么你们那天不提出？”Hermione用力钳住Harry的胳膊，冷静的大声说。

 

“是啊，Harry作为傲罗工作有多么努力，我们傲罗部门所有的人都看在眼里。他从来没为自己谋过私利，你不用这么找麻烦！”Ron愤怒的嚷嚷道。

 

“Harry不是那样的人，你不要污蔑他。”Ginny也走过来为他辩护着，鞋跟扣在地上的哒哒声沉稳又坚定。

 

Dawlish满不在乎的笑起来，尖刻的脸色充满了扭曲的满足，“我说了什么？我只是说出了事实。难道Potter队长没有每天给小Malfoy先生送糖果蛋糕，没有为他买下庄园？这样动人的情节难道不是恋爱——”他看向走来的Kingsley，充满嘲讽的挤了挤眼睛，“——而是一场交易吗——”

 

 

砰——砰砰——

 

四周刚刚修好的窗户又开始破碎，连带着很多桌上的酒瓶酒杯。天花板的上的三个水晶灯剧烈的晃动着，屋里又开始了混乱的尖叫和各种不友善的低语。

 

 

“..…所以…..”

 

“救世主…只能为了拯救魔法界而奉献一切…..”他想他是愤怒的，他能感觉到疯狂的野兽在他身体里不断咆哮怒吼着，可是声音从心脏经过胸腔喉颈最后到达嘴边的时候，他只感觉到了控制不住的颤抖和悲伤，带着年幼时的脆弱与无助，“连…爱一个人的权利都没有吗……”

 

事实上Harry也不知道这些话到底是说出来了，还是只回响于自己的心里。他低着头，手指掐进了手心，他感觉血沿着拳头缓慢的流下，像一条条极端细小的蛇在皮肤上窸窣的爬行，引起冰冷的战栗。大厅里似乎越来越混乱，他听到Hermione和Ron不断的叫着他，有一些人在努力的维持秩序。屋里明暗交替的越来越快，Harry眼前不断的闪现着黑与白，和一些洒的到处都是的红色。Kingsley好像在和他说着什么，还有Gawlish充满恶意的尖笑声。他知道今晚自己又搞砸了，他想停下，可他的头又开始炸裂一般的疼。那些爆破到四处的玻璃碎片似乎都通通扎在了他身上，他鲜血淋漓，却喊不出这快要杀死他的疼痛。

 

最后他感到有人抓住了他的手，用魔杖指着他的手心，焦急的叫着，“Potter！Potter！停下！”从手心处传来一股的热流，血似乎停住了。在黑白交替间，他看见了一道温暖的淡金色，没有任何犹豫，他伸出了手，然后他的光接住了他。

 

原来光是可以被抓住的啊，Harry闭上眼睛前想。曾经在那个晦暗的壁橱里从门缝中透出的那一点光，他无数次试图伸手留住微弱的光明，最后总看着那点淡黄色慢慢的消失在黑暗中。

 

 

 

 

睁开眼睛的时候，Ron家正在发生激烈的争吵。

 

“Harry只是同情他不是吗？你知道他总是想拯救一切，Malfoy没了钱，又没有了家，简直太符合他的英雄情结了！”

 

“Ronald Weasley——给我闭嘴！”Hermione气急败坏的尖叫着。

 

“我为什么要闭嘴？我说的不是事实吗？难道Harry会真的喜欢那种人？”

 

“我就是喜欢Draco这种人。”Harry坐起身，冷冷的说。

 

“Harry！兄弟！你不是——”Ron简直急的围着他团团转，“他是不是趁给你治病的时候给你下爱情魔药了？我知道这滋味——我也中过招，你知道——”

 

“我很清醒。”Harry烦躁的摇了摇头，看清楚屋内，这才发现Draco和Zabini一直站在角落，漠然而疏离的看着这边没有出声。

 

“Draco——”Harry急着跳下沙发，差点被毛毯绊了一下，“对不起，我——”

 

“我有什么可意外的呢？典型毫无顾忌的Potter式英勇不是吗。”Draco面无表情的说。

 

“Harry你看看！”Ron一把抓住正要往Draco那边扑的人的胳膊，用力拽住，“这种忘恩负义的人——我们也不应该意外，还记得他们一家曾经做了些什么吗？”

 

“够了！Ron！别和那些人一样觉得我只是个没有脑子的怪物！我能分得清人是怎样的！”Harry气愤的一把推开他，厌倦的捂着脸。

 

“不….兄弟…我不是——”Ron也着急的挠着头发，求救的看向他聪明的妻子，“Hermione——你也劝劝他啊…..你也都看到了….还有Ginny，她肯定回家哭鼻子去了。”

 

“别把Ginny搅进来你这个白痴！”Hermione用力的冲着他后脑勺来了一下子，“Harry是个成年人了，可以为自己负责——你也是——别试着张嘴——你绝不想在这个时候挑战我的忍耐！”她凶狠的叉着腰，转过脸来，“还有Harry James Potter！你！我说过什么来着——我早就告诉过你买庄园只会给现在已经不太好的局面带来更多的麻烦和敌人——这一点Malfoy说的对——你没有一次听劝不是吗——今晚我又说过什么？！——做——个——成——年——人——”

梅林啊，如果十头怀孕的母狮子一起，肯定伏地魔早就被踩平了。Harry打赌这时候甚至匈牙利树蜂在她们面前可能都像闹脾气的小壁虎。他现在真的知错了，委屈的看向Draco，却发现对方一脸冰冷的看向窗外，似乎和这间屋子的闹剧毫无关系。

 

“Draco….”Harry趁Ron被震住的时候摆脱掉他，走向那个墙角。窗外的月光透过窗户洒在那本身就浅似银色的金发上，给本来就像白瓷娃娃一样的人镀上了一层更加不真实的光晕。Harry急切的抓住那只手，却被对方不耐的甩开。

 

“原来Dawlish一直打的是这个主意。”融入在阴影中的Zabini说。

 

“什么？”Harry虽然依然对Dawlish的话感到愤怒，可他很困惑这难道不只是一次八卦舆论吗？就和以前在学校时他经历过的那些难听的嚼舌根一样。

 

“看来战后乌姆里奇被送进了阿兹卡班，而Dawlish却大摇大摆的升职不是没有原因的。虽然他做的事相比起来不那么严重，但我当初以为至少魔法部是呆不下去了的。”Zabini一手托着下巴，微微低着头，似乎是自言自语，“有时候N.E.W.T.s可能真的非常有说服力——尤其是拿了全O的人。Potter，他明显看准了今晚人多故意把一切抖开。”

 

“所以他还是记恨我买下了庄园就在人多的时候散播流言是吗？”Harry努力思考着。

 

“他在暗示我们有不正当下流交易。”Draco嘴角勾起一个自嘲的弧度，轻声说，“现在不管是庄园，还是父亲的案子，只要和你有关，就会被打上’不公正’的标记了。”

 

“可事情根本不是那样！”Harry急了，“人们不能因为他的几句话就盲目的下判断不是吗！”

 

“你以为人们真的在乎事实吗？Potter，想想你在学校时，他们因为你说了几句蛇老腔就认定你是斯莱特林的传人，即使你脑袋上那个疤也无法消除那些对你会谋杀他们想象的恐惧。四年级时，有人相信你不是自己报名送死的吗——哦，对——你旁边那个红头发的行动甚至比那些不认识你的学生还要有说服力——还有五年级——”

 

Draco冰冷的话像刀子一样插在Harry的身上，二年级时看着前一天还在友好说着支持他的赫奇帕奇同学，隔天就在图书馆聚在一起讨论着对他身份的怀疑与种种谋杀的指控。他一直在心里说服着自己，他们并不是故意的，他们只是不知道真相。他不想去想，这些人真的需要真相吗，或者他自己真的需要真相吗——他想要相信，他付出了一切保护的，是一个美好的世界。

 

“Malfoy你什么意思？”Ron愤怒的冲了过来，抬手准备揪Draco的衣领被Harry和Zabini同时拦下了。“你看到这只该死雪貂在干什么了吗！他到现在还在挑拨离间——”红发的青年拔高了声音，“你知道的——我那时——该死的！你居然有脸说！你当时和Rita Skeeter都编造了什么？你才是最高兴伤害Harry的一个！Hermione你为什么要帮他？这种人——这种人——就和他那个见风使舵的父亲一样，不值得原谅！”

 

“Ro——”Harry还没来急的阻止，Draco已经一把推开他，用魔杖指着Ron。

 

“试试再说一次，Weasley。”现在Draco的脸就像雪一样白，低沉的声音似乎都带着冰渣。

 

“以为我会怕你吗——还是你想和老Malfoy一样试试阿兹卡班的滋——”

 

一道红光打过，Ron敏捷的避开了。Harry在心里为自己傲罗组的质量小骄傲了一下，这么近的距离下能迅速反应看来平时的训练都是有效的。

“那是你的魔杖！梅林的大裤衩！Harry——你真的色令智昏了吗！”Ron一边抽出魔杖还击一边痛苦的嚎叫。

 

Harry来得及出手阻止前，一个高亢的女声念着咒语，精准的命中正在咬牙互咒的两个大男孩。一眨眼间两个人就突然消失在了空气中。

 

“去厨房拿个盘子——Harry，把他们丢进去打个够！”棕发的女巫的魔杖在掌心敲着，大波浪似的卷发已经像狮子的鬃毛一样完全炸开了。Harry吞了下口水，地毯上站着两个拇指大小还在互相攻击叫骂的小人。“我受够了你们这些长不大的男孩——肚子里这个每天闹腾——睁开眼还要防止你们这群猫狸子拆我的房子——”

 

“嘿——麻瓜种！注意你的用词——你敢侮辱一个纯血统巫师是猫狸子——”在地毯的短绒毛间奋力站直的金发小人用魔杖指着自己的喉咙用声音洪亮大声叫道。

 

“你这个死不悔改的雪貂！”红发小人一点也不顾在地毯上跌跌撞撞的样子，大吼着又丢过去一道红光。

 

正在Harry纠结到底要不要听话去拿个盘子还是阻止一场玩偶之间的战争时，一个黑影已经拧起了那个金头发还在不断挣扎扭动叫骂的小人，放在掌心里用手指顺着背，就像摸一只炸毛的猫 “好了，Draco，已经很晚了，我们回家睡觉。”

 

Ron熟练的用反咒将自己变回了原来的大小，看来这是一项Granger-Weasley日常项目。“听着——Malfoy，”Ron的脸几乎是和他头发差不多的颜色，连满脸的雀斑看上去都不那么明显了，看样子依然沉浸在恼怒中，“别一副无辜的样子，我早就听爸爸说过，要不是你那个花孔雀父亲当初将Dawlish耍的团团转，他也不会那么说你们——再说，控制人不是你们最喜欢的吗？就算Harry被迷昏了头要是你敢利用他我也不会放过你的！”

 

“Ron——Draco不是那样——”Harry急着拉了一把似乎要失控的好友。只见对面窗边也已经恢复了的Draco脸色一阵青一阵白，胸口上下起伏似乎在拼命忍耐什么。等他终于平静下来的时候，脸色在清冷的月光下显得越发苍白透明。

 

“是吗？”薄薄的嘴唇缓慢的张开，Draco用手理了理刚才打斗中弄皱的袍子，挺直了腰脊，微微昂着尖瘦的下巴，带着Malfoy惯有的傲慢，“你站在什么立场跟我说这句话——Potter的——跟班。”

 

Harry一把拉住就要冲过去的Ron，“Draco，别这样….”他恳求的看着那双结冰的灰眼睛。

 

“难道我说错了？”Draco嗤笑一声，“Weasley，知道你们为什么那么穷吗——你爸爸要是把在背后嚼别人舌根的心思都用在如何改变他那狭小的格局上——你们再有十几个兄弟姐妹都能穿上新袍子。一直抱怨自己因为亲麻瓜的政治立场所以在工作上被排挤，结果呢——现在可是爱麻瓜者的天堂——他的位置依然不如刚刚工作两年的Potter——”

 

“Draco！够了！”Harry一边用力制住挣扎着一副要去咬人样子的Ron，一边无奈又烦心的叫道。

 

可是金发青年明显没有任何停下的意思，灰色的瞳孔似乎在冰封的中心燃着蓝色的火焰，跳动着想攻击面前的每一个人。“记得我说过什么吗，Potter？我早就叫你不要和那些不三不四的人混在一起。一直讨厌做Potter的跟班？Weasley，可真是远大的志向——一年级车厢里那满桌子的零食都是Potter买的吧——吃的很开心？每次我和Potter干完仗之后小声嘀咕骂我的人是谁？你们所有的冒险故事里难道你不是跟着Potter到处跑的那个？——不是众人视线的主角并不可悲，可悲的是你自怨自艾的可怜自尊心。一边享受着Potter朋友的各种好处，一边抱怨着可怜的小Ronald是不受大家重视的可怜虫——我猜你心里也知道，Potter身边的人即使换成Longbottom，结果也是一样的——看看你四年级时对那个丑陋的疤昭告全校的嫉妒——多么美好的友情见证——让你可以理直气壮的批判我这样实事求是的人——”

 

“Draco——”Harry的声音也带上了一点怒气。

 

“知道为什么Granger没有打断我吗？”Draco看向Harry，讽刺的勾起嘴角，“因为她是你们中唯一一个看得见客观事实的聪明人。”

 

“够了，Malfoy。”Hermione疲惫的叹了口气，“我知道你心情不好。但即使你救了我和孩子，我也不能允许你在我家侮辱我丈夫。”

 

“我从来没有把Ron当成跟班，”Harry涨了红了脸，看着低落的好友他心里也不是滋味，“Draco，也许你习惯了和Goyle他们是这样——他们听你的毫无意见，可也有人不是这样的。”

 

“说的真对，Potter。”Draco转身走出房间时冷冷的看了他一眼，“Goyle当然和Weasley不同。他要好得多。”

 

 

 

Harry拥抱了一下一直沉默的Ron，想表达自己的支持。他也不知道应该说什么，他想说Draco说的那些他并不在意，可又感觉似乎这样会把事情弄得更糟糕。最后只能用力拍了拍对方的后背，希望男人之间的谈话可以通过肢体语言表达。

 

“Hermione，不早了，那我也走了。”Harry打过招呼后就走出房间迈向客厅的壁炉，撒了一把飞路粉说出Draco家的地址。

 

砰的一声，Harry不解的摸着被弹出撞在墙上的额头。

 

“我想应该是那边的飞路网被关闭了。”Hermione靠在门边双手抱臂淡淡的说。

 

 

 

躺在客房的床上，虽然旁边没有了讨厌的黑炭，但他反而翻来覆去的无法入睡。在对第二天早晨也许会收到自己行李打包猫头鹰包裹的恐惧不安中，Harry最终还是疲惫的睡着了。

 

 

 

 

虽然没有收到他被丢出来的行李是个令人振奋的好消息，但不断飞进来的各家报纸上整版加粗的黑体字让他浑身血液都产生了灼烧的疼痛。

 

 

_“爆炸夹心软糖的真相——糖包着的到底是真爱还是骗局？”_

_“冰与火之歌——食死徒与救世主虐恋圆舞曲”_

_“来自纳税人的质问——傲罗负责人混乱的感情世界对魔法界安全的影响”_

_“Draco Malfoy——斯莱特林的妖精王子还是悲剧的肉体交易受害者”_

_“浪子救世主的终点——黑魔法家族的落魄小少爷”_

_“解密Malfoy家族——曾经黑魔王的左右手，现在救世主的情人”_

_“拯救者光环对自由恋爱的束缚——来自活下来男孩的声泪控诉”_

_“治疗地还是修罗场——前女友的泪水与现情人的嘲笑”_

 

Harry一把捏起堆在他手上的报纸，用力砸向地面。

 

“除了《唱唱反调》只专注了你们从校园就开始的虐恋故事以外，其他媒体的倾向都不太——友善。”Hermione挥了下魔杖将报纸飞回桌面上。“你现在发脾气可没用，我早就提醒过你这个结果了。”喝了一口牛奶，他最聪明的朋友平静的说。

 

“他们怎么可以这样说！什么叫—— _‘Malfoy狡黠的灰眼睛里充满了委屈的泪水，颤抖的扑到傲罗队长怀里向高大的情人控诉着酒会上众人对他的脆弱心灵的伤害。救世之星为了安抚情人一怒之下震碎了所有的玻璃以示警告。’_ ”Harry愤怒的一拍桌子，引起叮叮当当一阵杯子盘子的撞击声。

 

“这形容有什么问题吗？”Ron叼着一块吐司，不解的看向他。

 

“什么问题？！”Harry尖叫了起来，“你和这些人一样瞎了吗！梅林啊——这张照片上是我紧紧抱着Draco，而且当时他是想给我治疗手上的伤口被我拉住，你不是也在那儿吗！”本来Harry刚看到这张照片时，心里觉得被温暖的画面安抚了一下，还想着要把这部分剪下来贴在冰箱上。可是看到下面的文章之后心里凉透了。他不明白人怎么可以如此颠倒是非，将对于他来说本是慰藉的回忆扭曲成这样。

 

“当时场面那么混乱，我哪里注意得了那么多。”Ron一口咬下半块培根，“伙计，你在那里发泄情绪，我们可忙的要死，Hermione在应付Kingsley，我要安慰Ginny，还要时不时去和Dawlish斗嘴反驳他的胡言乱语——”

 

“活下来的男孩，你要想继续好好活着，就收起你的脾气。”Hermione专心切着盘子里的西红柿，头也不抬的说，“讲真的，在霍格沃茨我以为你早就能习惯处理这些了——别翻眼睛——我没说他们这样是对的——可是你控制不了他人的想法——看看Ron——亲爱的继续吃培根别试图打断我——他看照片也只会看到自己希望看到的情景——我说过——别张嘴Ronald——明白了吗，Harry？这就是媒体和舆论——现在——你该做的不是呆坐着表演早餐吃报纸，而是想想等下去了部里怎么面对Kingsley。”将两块吐司拍到他盘子里，女巫面无表情的说，“你最好祈祷他们不会因为舆论对拍卖公正的质疑而取消上次结果。现在——吃了盘子里的东西——你有两分钟。”

 

 

 

 

果然到了部里，Harry还没有来得及为四周复杂的眼神与窃窃私语而烦恼就被叫进了部长办公室。

 

带着虔诚忏悔的表情听Kingsley就巫师界的前景与一个傲罗队长肩负职责之间交错复杂的关系而展开的一系例沉重利害分析，他乖乖的低着头，诚恳的接受所有的意见和教导。也许Dumbledore看到他现在乖巧的模样都要羡慕Kingsley赶上了好时候，毕竟暴躁的刺头救世主从不是个肯老实受教的人。

 

最后Kingsley重重叹了一口气，“Harry，我并不是要对你的私生活有什么意见。只是你必须明白，你在战后的巫师界代表着什么。人们都对你充满了期待。”

 

可是，我对自己的期待呢。Harry明白，这不是他现在应该说的话。

 

“好了，我知道你担心什么。”Kingsley看了少见的一副绝不反抗，低头认错的人一眼，露出一个无奈的微笑，“拍卖的结果目前还是不会改变。我们都知道这一切是符合正规流程的，可是，如果再有更不好舆论传出来，即使是我也不一定能压住。”

 

Harry真诚的谢过了这位两年内明显憔悴了许多的部长，心里也产生了一点点歉疚。他不认为他做错了什么，可是偏偏事情发展成这样，给大家都带来了麻烦。

 

 

午休到来的时候，他迫不及待的向圣芒戈赶去。上班路上Hermione再三告诫过他这一周不要再和Draco有亲密接触制造新的新闻了，等一周后舆论热度下去对他们安全有利的多。可是他自从被隔离出那个临时的家后，现在已经过了15个小时。早上一有空他就给Draco的手机发消息，可是一条回复都没有收到。他知道Draco很难过，现在一切都似乎变得更艰难了。而且Dawlish在今天的《预言家日报》采访上再次发动了攻势，他故意夸大因为Potter队长的缘故而破例跳过许多排队的人将Draco对父亲的探视时间提前。很明显本该今天由他签出的探视文件只是个诱饵，他从来没打算让Draco去见Lucius。Harry心疼极了，其实早上Hermione说的那些对从小就遭受舆论风暴的他来说怎么可能不明白，但他担心那个骄傲的小家伙，这对他太不公平了。他还记得周六下午那双被要见到父亲的喜悦点亮的水晶一样的眸子，他想告诉Draco，并不是只有他能为他治疗伤口，他也会保护他不受伤害。

 

幻影移形前他就披上了隐形斗篷，感谢父亲的馈赠。其实整个上午他依然总有一种心慌意乱的不安感，明明分开还不到一天，可再不见见他的小糖果，他总觉得自己可能会得麻瓜常说的那种因为缺糖份而晕倒的病。尤其他想抱着Draco安慰他，现在至少庄园不会有问题，而且早上Hermione告诉他昨天她打探到那个神秘的证人并不是食死徒，虽然不算重大进展，但这起码排除了很多人，也许Draco他们能根据这个发现一些线索。

 

看到空空的办公室时，Harry只是习惯性的往中庭那棵树下走去。直到看到那棵孤零零的大树，Harry一边跑向楼上的员工餐厅，一边疯狂的拨打Draco的手机，可回答他的一直是语音信箱。站在餐厅的角落颤抖着拨通了Zabini的电话，Harry面容呆滞的听着那边急切的询问。

 

将六层楼上上下下跑过第三趟后，Harry痛苦的蜷缩在那个小小办公室里，房间里似乎还残留着主人身上淡淡的气息。

 

桌上写到一半没有被收拾整理的文件提醒着Harry，他的Draco真的不见了。

 

 

 

——TBC——


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

 

Harry背靠着门坐在办公室冰冷的地板上。已经过去五个小时了，所有没有任务的傲罗都已经出动，翻倒巷被翻来覆去真的翻倒了一次，可依然没有一点有用的线索。从医院所有能搜集到的情况看来，Harry推测Draco似乎是自己走的或者中了夺魂咒之类的被控制了，因为没有任何打斗的痕迹。监视Anderson的傲罗报告他上周五就开始休假了，今天没有发现他进入过医院。Lilia和Zabini一起还在反复的询问医院的每一个人看看有没有人看见了什么，只是目前为止，Draco就好像凭空在医院消失了一样。

 

事情应该是发生在上午11:25到下午1：00点之间，Harry摩挲着手里那台小小的手机。Draco依然不喜欢这些麻瓜产品，所以大部分情况下，手机都放在他办公桌右手边第二个抽屉里。上午Harry发送的二十一条骚扰信息有十五条是已读，最后一条已读是11:25，从11:36的那一条开始后面的信息就没有被点开过，Harry到达医院大概是午休开始的一点钟。其他平时Draco会带在身上的小皮夹也躺在那个抽屉里，只有魔杖不在。Draco的双面镜也一直没有回复，Zabini回家查看过镜子没有在家里，应该是被Draco带在身上的。他懊恼的用头梆梆的撞着背后的木门，希望疼痛能让自己镇定下来。

 

这时一阵手机铃声响起，Harry一个激灵手上按下了通话键，这才发现原来是衣服里自己的手机响了。

 

“请问是Harry James Potter先生吗？”

“是，请讲。”Harry皱了皱眉，巫师除了之前Draco和Zabini应该都不会这么联系他。

“这里是metropolitan police（伦敦警察厅），请问你是持有一张汇丰银行的信用卡尾号2065吗？”

“我确实有一张他们的银行卡，但是我不太记得卡号了。”Harry觉得心脏开始砰砰跳。

“因为这张卡的注册人和信息都是你的，我们下午接到一起报案，目前受害人身上无任何可以确认身份的物件。是报案人根据他曾经的刷卡信息让我们找到了你的联系方式。不知道你现在方不方便来一趟新苏格兰场，我们需要了解一些情况。”

“我立刻来。”Harry几乎是踉跄着奔了出去。

 

 

 

“噢——这可真是 ‘立刻’。”办公室里的女警看见冲进门的Harry挑了挑眉毛。

“Draco——我是说，我朋友现在怎么样了？”Harry知道这样显得有些失礼，但他无法控制自己粗重的呼吸。

“请放轻松，那位金发的小伙子现在正在St.Mary医院，虽然依然处于昏迷当中，但是根据医生的其他报告目前我们没有发现明显外伤。这是他的照片，请你再仔细确认一下。”

 

照片里那个金发的小家伙安静的躺在白色的病床上，好像只是在睡觉。

Harry用手在那张脸庞的地方轻轻的摩挲着，沉默的点点头。

 

“我是这起案件的负责人May，因为这起事件存在一些特殊性，目前所有情况都是最高保密级别。请问你与被害人的关系是？”

“我们是恋人关系。”Harry看着照片温柔的说。

 

联系了麻瓜问题调解委员会，May也收到了一些新的指示。Harry了解到她是麻瓜警察中专门处理有关魔法类案件的负责人，双方确认身份后，在去医院的路上，女警官告诉了他事情的经过。

 

下午大约3点的时候，警方接到报案，在Hyde Park Corner区域Winter Wonderland摩天轮后的小木屋里有发生疑似绑架事件，报案人是游乐园的一位经理。两车警察赶到的时候，小木屋里有一位金发青年昏迷不醒，另外一位深棕发色的大个子青年重伤倒地，一个黑衣人正准备攻击报案人被警方包围后突然消失了。

 

“因为找不到任何有关受害人身份的物件，报案人表示周六的时候这个年轻人曾经在他那里刷过信用卡，我们才根据银行卡信息找到了你。”

“那另外那位——”Harry猜到报案人大约就是之前那位和蔼的经理爷爷。正要询问另外一名伤者的时候，车停了下来。

“你的同事应该已经到了，我们先去病房。你马上就能见到他们。”

 

 

 

顶楼走廊尽头的一间病房门口，一位麻瓜问题调解委员会的工作人员正等在门口，陪他站在一起还有一位年长的麻瓜男警官。

 

一进病房Harry就迫不及待的直奔让他牵肠挂肚了整天的人。紧张的试着施了一个复苏咒，Harry心里祈祷Draco只是中了一次普通的昏迷咒。看见淡金色的睫毛开始慢慢的颤动，Harry再也控制不住自己的情绪，扑过去一把抱住缓缓睁开眼睛的小家伙。

 

“唔…..怎么回事….”没有完全清醒的Draco本能的扭动身子抗拒着束缚他的东西，结果却被更紧的卡住。

 

“疤头？”灰眼睛开始聚焦时，第一个看到的就是Harry满含深情的绿眼睛。“——呃！你又犯毛病了吗！快放开——我要被勒死了！这是哪里？！”Draco看到门口几双正满含兴趣注视着这边的眼睛时挣扎的更厉害了，“我怎么——对了——Goyle！那个混账——”

 

Goyle？这时Harry才意识到旁边一张床上的人是一个熟悉的面孔。顺着他的目光，Draco微微偏头，在看见躺在那里脸色青白的Goyle时，不自觉的用力捏住了Harry的胳膊。

 

“我想，Gregory他应该不是自己愿意参与绑架你的。”那位温和的经理爷爷不知道什么时候也站在了病房里，“他一直在和另一个人争吵，试图阻止他对你做什么。”

 

“我下午路过小木屋时听见里面有人在争执，那里平时都是堆废弃的材料，几乎没有人，我觉得很奇怪就从窗缝里悄悄看过去。结果发现你躺在角落，Gregory站在你身前，和另一个黑衣服的人说着什么。”

 

“‘你保证过不会伤害Draco的！’我听见他说。”

“‘让开！Goyle，我不会对他做什么，只是要问他一点事。’背对着我的那个人的声音很低沉。”

“‘我听见你和那个人的谈话了，我不相信你。’这时我看见他从口袋抽出了….”老爷爷停下看了一下他们，“一根….魔杖？”

May微微向他点了点头，他继续道，“黑衣服的人这个时候就开始用…魔杖…攻击他，一边说，’你不管你母亲了吗？’”

 

“这时我觉得事情可能很危险就赶紧走到一旁报警了，等我转回来的时候，我看见…..Gregory背上有一个很大的伤口，流了很多血….他趴在你身上。那个黑衣人怒吼着叫他让开，我看到他的肩膀颤抖的很厉害，知道他还活着。”

 

“黑衣人并没有继续攻击，气急败坏的叫骂了一阵子，可那孩子就是一声不吭也不肯让开。最后我看见那个人又举起了魔杖，我很担心就冲里面大喊警察就要来了，让他住手…..这时那个人突然转头，我看到一道红光闪过就立刻蹲下了。后来我听到Gregory在喊什么’…他只是个连魔法都不会的麻菇*’里面就又传来打斗声。”

 

“我听到警笛声，就赶紧冲到门口叫他们住手，可是那个人不但没有住手反而转身攻击我….Gergory扑到我前面应该是被他打中倒了下去，对方对着他大骂似乎更加疯狂了…..然后他又指向了我…..其实我想我是被打中了…..”说道这里的时候老经理胳膊微微颤抖的从怀里掏出一样东西，那是一个硬币大小的紫水晶挂坠，镶着银边挂在他的脖子上，紫水晶已经布满了粉碎状的裂痕，但是不知道为什么没有散开，依然是以前的形状嵌在细细的边框里。

 

“他发现我只是捂着被击中的地方蹲下但是并没有倒下时愣住了….一边嘴里嘀咕着什么’不可能’一边慢慢向我走了过来。正在这时警车也到了，十几个警察都拿枪对着他叫他不许动。他似乎已开始想跑回木屋里，刚跑了一步，警察开了一枪打在他前面的地上警告他，然后他就突然消失了。”

 

“你之前没有告诉我们那块水晶的事。”女警官不赞同的说。

 

“对不起…”老人有些忧虑的低下头，手心握着那块挂坠，“这是…我很重要的一样东西，我不想它被收走。”

 

“我们检查后一定会将它还给你。”Harry认真的说，“它挡住的如果是黑魔法，很可能还会有危险残余在上面，检查后也可以保证你的安全。”

 

“我的魔杖….”Draco在袍子里摸索着，Harry捏了一把他的脸，一本正经的问，“谁的？”

 

Draco面无表情的拍开那只手，从床上下来走到Goyle跟前。他低垂着眼睛看着那张现在即使昏迷也显得有些蠢笨的脸，脸色晦暗不明。May走过来递给他一个密封透明的袋子，里面是那根冬青木魔杖和双面镜。“根据规定警察要检查一切案件相关可疑物品，现在案子已经转交到我们部门，这些可以归还给你了。”

 

“你们知道Goyle的母亲在哪里吗？”Draco拿出魔杖，在Goyle的身上挥了几下。May抬头看了一眼Harry，见对方没有意见也没有出声阻止。

 

“Gregory的母亲在另外一个病房，我们听到情况后立刻就通过他在工作申请表上登记的住址找到了她。”May低头看了一眼手上的资料，“只是….她的情况目前也非常不乐观，我们的医生毫无头绪，现在正在隔离病房，我们只能从安全上保护她不受到嫌疑人的伤害。”

 

“带我去看看。”Draco用力咬着嘴唇，声音在努力克制着什么显得有些暗哑。“Potter，快把Goyle送去圣芒戈。他现在只是外部流血被止住了，魔法造成的伤口还无法愈合。而且….他中了一个很恶毒的黑魔法现在内脏器官还在不断被腐蚀….”

 

“我明白了。”Harry点点头。他其实是不愿意现在离开Draco一步的，但是这样严重的情况他也明白该做什么。Ricky他们应该很快就能到了，这里还有许多麻瓜警察。

 

 

 

将Goyle送进了圣芒戈五楼的黑魔法伤害科的急救室，Harry正准备再赶回去，就在一楼遇到了匆匆忙忙和几位傲罗一起将一位双目紧闭满头灰发的女巫送大门的Draco。Zabini带着Lilia在接待处填着什么资料，Harry快步走了过去。

 

 

一直忙碌到晚上10点左右，Draco才终于能坐下在办公室里吃着Harry买的三明治。事实上房间里除了Lilia七点的时候被护士小姐强制吃了晚餐，其余三个成年巫师都是一天只吃了顿早餐。由于Harry一早抢占了他的专用病人座椅，Zabini用柜架上一个空的木盒自己变出了一把木质摇椅，舒服的躺在上面。Lilia安静的坐在小沙发上吃布丁，一时间小小的办公室里只听到沙沙的咀嚼声。

 

“Lilia，你再不回去睡觉就长不高了。”Draco喝完茶，身体后倾靠在椅背上说。

“嗯，Draco….”Lilia磨磨蹭蹭的站起来，“你真的没事了吗？”

“我没事。”Draco拍了拍她的脑袋，疲惫的说，“Potter，你送她回病房。”

“我明天一早就来找你！”Lilia出门时回头喊道。

 

Harry回来时，正听到Draco在说，“你知道，他母亲一直身体都很不好，是先天的。以前父亲还有权利的时候总能给她安排最好的魔药和治疗师，有些稀有材料也能弄来….”

“别自责了，Draco，这不是你的错。”Zabini柔声安慰着他。

“不…我应该想到的….那样的生活条件下…..她情况一定会恶化….可是我每次给Goyle的还是那些普通的魔药….那个白痴为什么不和我说呢！”

“他知道你已经尽力了。这样的情况，我们都没有办法……”Zabini少有的声音也有一点哽咽。

“Goyle的母亲…”Harry轻声问。

“….已经没有多少时间了….目前药物只能勉强维持她再多活一阵子。”Zabini低声说。“Goyle….现在也不知道能不能醒来…..那个黑魔法太古老了现在没有人见过….”

 

Harry还有很多事情想问，比如早晨Draco到底是怎么从医院消失的，还有关于那个在混淆咒下没有人记得长相的黑衣人他有没有任何想法。对他来讲，Draco会突然从身边消失的恐惧是头脑中最大的炸弹。可是看见那个一脸明明想哭却死命忍住的小家伙，Harry只是沉默的跟在两个斯莱特林的后面一起回了家。

 

 

 

 

第二天早餐时，Draco讲了之前被带走的经过。其实也很简单，就是上午Goyle焦急的来找他，说母亲病情突然恶化了，想请Draco去帮忙看看。但是因为这没办法报告成正式出诊，Draco就用了混淆咒和Goyle一起偷偷溜了出去，以为下午前差不多就能赶回来。所以医院只有Draco上班的记录，却没有人见到他们一起出门。刚幻影移形到一个公园里，Draco正准备问Goyle地点，转身就看到他抖抖索索的向自己发射了一个昏昏倒地。后面发生的事他知道的和Harry一样多，对那个黑衣人他也完全想不到什么有什么线索。

 

“如果是食死徒的话,也许是报复？”Zabini皱着眉说。

“可是如果和之前试图绑架Draco的是一伙的话，也许不完全是报复，至少他们不是想直接谋杀或者伤害Draco。”Harry沉思着。

“之前？！”Draco脸色似乎更加苍白了一些，震惊的看着Harry。

“啊…对不起，本来我不想让你担心….之前那次我们在医院遇到袭击，他们的目标也是绑架你。”Harry有点难过的说，“本来我安排了人在医院监视可疑对象，但是….”

“没关系，我也不会想到….”Draco低着头，小声喃喃道。

这时窗外又飞进几只猫头鹰，Zabini拿起被扔在桌上的报纸，“你们又上头条了。Potter，以后你得学学怎么摆Pose，作为一个公众人物，你的表情管理真是可怕啊——看看你报纸上的样子，难怪你在魔法部人缘那么差。”

Harry翻了个白眼，“至少我的个人技能上不是只有： ‘擅长摆Pose’ 这一项。”

“那你可以想想光靠这一项技能就赢你们的人有多么的值得敬佩。”说着，Zabini又理了理他银灰色的领带。他今天穿着黑衬衫和一件绛紫色带暗纹的丝绒外套，每天Harry都觉得这个黑炭穿的过于花俏了，似乎时刻准备着招蜂引蝶。

“Draco，虽然现在医院有傲罗盯着，你还是要小心。手机和双面镜都要随身带，还是要留意一下Anderson。”Harry担心的叮嘱道。

 

 

 

刚从电梯出来，走到二层转角，Harry就被人一把拉到了走廊的角落。

“Harry，昨天到底怎么回事？”Hermione压低了声音问他。

“我以为你已经看到报纸了，Draco被绑架，后来被麻瓜的警察救了。”

“就是那样吗？我是说，就是报纸上说的那样？”Hermione看上去有些疑惑。

“差不多吧，当然按照惯例破案前的关键信息我们不会透漏，但毕竟是案件，大致事实就是写的那样，难道又有什么不好的传言？”Harry皱起了眉毛。

“我听说Dawlish一早就气急败坏的带人去了圣芒戈。所以觉得事情很奇怪。”

“那个混账又想干什么！”Harry暴躁的捏紧了拳头，“我现在去医院，Kingsley那里你帮我对付一下。”

“记得说话前先动脑子——”Hermione在他背后喊着。

 

 

 

圣芒戈五层的走廊上两帮人正在对峙。一边是Dawlish带着的法律执行队人员，另一边是守在病房门口的Draco和Lilia。中间站着院长和两个治疗师，似乎非常的不知所措。

 

“我不相信Gregory Goyle会突然重伤昏迷，这一定是你们的阴谋！我要亲自检查——”Dawlish板着脸大声说。

“你可以查阅医院的记录也可以问昨天办案的傲罗。这里是重患病房，Goyle还没有脱离危险，你不可以进去。”Draco尖尖的下巴绷的紧紧的，但依然用缓慢冷静的语调回答。

“这与一起严重的犯罪事件有关，法律执行队有权利查清真相。”Dawlish又往前逼进一步。

“够了！Dawlish，昨天的事情傲罗和麻瓜警察那里都有详细记录，也有目击证人，我不明白你到底是什么意思。”Harry走过去挡在Draco前面。

“…Dawlish队长，确实昨天我们院的几位高级治疗师都为Goyle先生诊治过，可惜目前他依然无法恢复意识…”院长扶了扶自己的眼镜，往Harry那边靠近了一点。

“Potter队长，”Dawlish的眼里一瞬间闪过深深的怒意，但很快，他又恢复了以往那副圆滑的模样，浮起一个扭曲的笑容，“看来巫师界真的没什么可以瞒得过傲罗不是吗？今天圣芒戈又有突发事件？”

Harry正准备回话的时候，感觉有人在他背后掐了一下。想到Hermione早晨的叮嘱，他深吸了一口气，只是紧紧的盯着对面笑的一脸恶意的人，没有说话。

“不管发生什么，这里是重症看护区需要安静，你有什么问题可以等Goyle醒来。”Draco清冷的声音从背后传来。

“万一他醒不来呢？”Dawlish眯起眼睛，讥讽的看着他们，“昨天你可以在医院被绑架，谁知道今天医院又会发生什么？Potter队长还真是深藏不露，之前想方设法跟我打探的事恐怕早就心中有数吧。”

“你到底想说什么？”Harry厌恶的看着他。

“没什么，希望Potter队长牢记自己的职责，恋爱有时就是包着毒药的糖果，等你尝到中间的时候就已经晚了。”Dawlish最后狠狠的看了他们一眼，阴沉着脸走了。

 

Goyle的情况完全没有好转。院长说他们已经写信到其他国家医院询问有没有关于这个黑魔法的线索，但是目前最好的状况就是不断用魔药将他的身体机能维持在最低生存状态，只有这样他的器官被侵蚀的速度才能被勉强控制住。可是这样对他的身体伤害也十分大，即使之后及时找到破解咒语恢复，Goyle的脑部和脏器几乎是一定会留下永久损伤带来严重的后遗症。

 

Draco一直没有说话，只是默默的低着头。Harry在桌下握着他冰冷的手，轻轻的摩挲着。

 

 

 

 

在Harry回到魔法部后，Dawlish反常的原因很快就揭晓了。据说他一回来就怒气冲冲的去了部长办公室，现在Kingsley正严肃的又仔细的重新询问他昨天的情况，还有很多关于Draco的其他问题。Harry并不介意回答这些，只是他能感觉到空气中那种焦灼的压力，这让他感到沉重，而他深陷其中却不知道原因。

 

“我能问到底发生了什么吗？”最终他还是忍不住问了出来，Kingsley眼神中的闪烁与怀疑让他很不舒服。

“Harry。”魔法部长轻轻叹了一口气，“不是我不信任你。我了解你是什么样的人，可是，我们都年轻过，所以明白有时候感情能多么迷惑人心。”

“我真的不明白你的意思。”Harry有些烦躁的说。

“Gregory Goyle是Lucius Malfoy案的关键证人。”Kingsley看着他的眼睛，阳光从他背后的窗户透过为他的脸色增加了更深刻的阴影，他用他缓慢又幽深的声音说，“事情确实太巧合了。”

 

 

 

Harry坐在办公室里焦躁的将文件翻的哗哗作响，时不时在纸上写写画画，过了一会又揉成一团用力的掷向墙角。窗外的阳光太强烈，他挥了挥手，放下了窗帘。过了一会，又觉得屋内太暗纸上的字都在跳舞，于是又挥了挥手，将窗帘拉开。

 

他依然想不通他做错了什么，可是很明显事情一定有哪里出了问题，不然怎么会像现在这样糟糕。

 

现在魔法部里的各种窃窃私语连他都能感觉到，也许是因为有一些直白又不赞同的眼神和有些并不避讳在他面前说的八卦。Ricky会好心的用力咳嗽示意那些热火朝天的闲聊应该在Harry出现时停止，Eric会一边结巴的打断那些对话，一边用渴望真相的眼神望向他。现在和当时在霍格沃茨时的感受已经不太一样，那时最多就是因为他人的不信任和难听的话而愤怒。可是如今，除了依然的愤怒，更多是一种深深的无力感充斥着他。

 

他开始明白Hermione每次对他的恼怒和严重警告。但他还是不理解这种逻辑，明明他只是做了自己想做的事，说了自己想说的话，那些人即使是同事，也和他自己的事没有任何关系，更不用说那些根本连见也没有见过他或者Draco的人。学校里的流言蜚语最多也只是对他的心情造成影响，可是现在为什么那些人的看法或者意见可以影响到他的生活甚至改变很多事情原本正常的结果。Harry大口大口的给自己灌着咖啡，他已经很久不喝这个味道浓烈的东西，可是今天这种稠苦的液体似乎能将他的感知从心脏转移到味蕾。

 

 

 

至少，这么重要的消息我需要告诉他。午休时Harry拿上隐形斗篷走出了办公室。

 

 

五楼的病房里，Draco静静的坐在Goyle的病床旁看着窗外发呆，察觉到门自动打开时愣了一下，随即又恢复了原样。Harry关上门后就脱掉隐形斗篷，默默的走到他身边，心里琢磨着怎么开口。

 

“Goyle他…还是没有治疗的方法吗?”

那颗金色的脑袋轻轻的摇了摇。

“Draco…有件事….”Harry将手搭在他肩膀上，希望接下来能给他一些安慰，“刚刚Kingsley找我谈话…那个…关于Dawlish早上发疯的事，那个，你冷静一点听我说…..Goyle他…他就是之前我们想找出来的神秘证人….”

 

他感到手掌下的肩膀颤抖了一下，白皙的脖颈线条显得有些僵硬。房间里一时安静的似乎听得到粉尘跳动的声音。

 

“呃…那个…我想，也许，呃….至少Lucius的审判延后了….”Harry有时真的很恨自己笨拙的口舌，等病好了也许该让Hermione给我列一个“说话的艺术”书单，这可真是实用技能啊，没准以后吵嘴也不会输给Draco了。

 

“你别难过….”最后Harry绞尽脑汁憋出这一句，自己也有点沮丧了。

 

“Crabbe是7岁在我的生日聚会时爸爸介绍给我的。”一个声音很轻的说着，像在自言自语，“那时候我还只有Blaise一个朋友，而他跟着他母亲到处跑也不是经常能和我玩。Goyle是在那年的圣诞节时跟着他父母一起到我家来的，从那之后，他们倆就一直跟着我。”

 

“我知道你们心里他们只是名字都很模糊的Malfoy跟班一号和二号，模样差不多也笨拙的差不多。但他们也是两个有着自己名字和性格的人。Crabbe更聪明，也有野心，他从小就知道为什么跟着我，所以很多时候他能更好的做到我要他做的事。Goyle真的很笨，我小时候很嫌弃他，告诉他去给我拿零食只要不是胡椒味的都行，结果他就是偏偏可以把所有胡椒味的零食都认真捧到你面前因为他走到餐厅脑子里就只记得胡椒两个字了。”

 

“也许你们不喜欢跟班这个词，可是对有些人来说，他自己没有主意，能跟着一个人不用思考反而是幸运。Crabbe也许并不想做一辈子跟班，Goyle我想他根本没有想过这么复杂的事情，他只知道他父亲让他跟着我，听我的，他就照着做。然后很多年过去，这对他来说已经是一种习惯了。他父亲也是这样一个人，自己没有能力但是总对我父亲的话毫不含糊。所以他母亲一直以来需要的各种医疗条件，父亲总是尽力满足，他说忠诚是双方的。”

 

“所以….现在你无法再满足他母亲需求的时候他就可以背叛你吗？”Harry皱着眉头，他不能说不同情Goyle，但说实话，也只有那么多。他从骨子里反感背叛者，更何况还是差一点伤害Draco的人。

 

“格兰芬多的忠诚只能是捆绑人的镣铐吗？”Draco讥讽的嗤了一声，“难怪赤胆忠心咒这种道德圣人自我高潮的东西如此受欢迎。”

 

“既然是忠诚，本来就不应该背叛。”Harry板着脸，不自觉地捏紧了手下的肩膀。“难道在有求必应屋里Crabbe没让你明白这个？你应该信任该信任的人！”

 

Draco像被踩到爪子的小猫一样，腾的一下站起来，一巴掌拍掉Harry的手。“所以你们就觉得他该死吗？！”

 

“当然也不是——”Harry恼的直抓头发，他也不知道该怎么表达现在心里的那股控制不住的委屈与怒意，“我只是觉得那是不对的！”

“所以世界的错对就该你定吗？！”Draco似乎气笑了，“真不愧是救世主，不合你高尚圣人标准的就都是错的。难怪没用的Weasley在你身边压力会大到被嫉妒扭曲——”

 

“够了！Draco！你为什么一定要攻击我的朋友？”Harry也恼火了，“Crabbe和Goyle都背叛你了这就是事实，我只是想你以后能认清真正的友谊——”

 

“只有你的友谊是友谊吗？”金发巫师用力推了他一把，抽出魔杖向门的方向一指，木门啪的一下弹开。“滚吧。”

 

Harry真的非常生气，他最恨这种自己根本没有做错什么却被他人理直气壮责备的感觉。为什么Draco就是不能好好听他说，明明自己是担心他为他好。他知道斯莱特林的骄傲，但是他也有自己的坚持的观点。

 

“我没错，就不滚！”他梗着脖子也喊了回去。

 

一时间房间又该死的寂静了下来。Harry看见对面的人用力捏着拳头，下颌绷的紧紧的，微仰着头狠狠的瞪视着他，浑身都不自然的颤抖着。

 

唉，他听见自己心里大声的叹息着，浑身的怒意都好像瞬间被抽走了。用力将对面僵硬的青年拉到身前，抬手轻轻擦着对方泛红的眼眶，一点点沾去那些悲伤的湿意。

 

“好吧…是我不好…Draco…”

 

“他们…他们跟着我一起长大…”小家伙哽咽着，“我到现在的人生…他们跟了我大半的时间！”他双手紧掐着Harry的胳膊，发泄一般的带着哭腔喊道，“你什么都不懂！只有没用的主人才会让跟班背叛——”

 

Harry轻轻拍着他激烈起伏的背部，低头用脸轻轻摩擦着他柔软的金发。

 

“你什么也不知道….呜…”Draco用力的抽了一下鼻子，将头埋进了Harry的肩窝里，“Golye一定怕得要死…他个子大，胆子小，每次被我推出去挡魔法的时候都吓的发抖….可是那个傻子连躲都不会….只会愣在那里不动….”Harry的胳膊被抓的生疼，那种疼痛似乎也缓缓的传到了心里。

 

“这个蠢货为什么不来找我！”突然怀里的人抬起头，无助的看向他，嘶哑的吼着，“因为我不可靠吗——”那一滴一滴落下的泪水，好像打进了Harry的心里，泛起一层一层的酸软。

 

“弱者…就总是这样没有选择吗….”破碎的声音让Harry想起了天文台上那个恐怖绝望的夜晚。

 

“你不明白吗！我没有选择！——我….必须这么做——我必须杀了你！——他会杀了我和我的家人——”

 

他颤抖的收紧了胳膊，对方似乎也回应着他似的狠命用手将自己压近对方。

两颗心脏几乎快要毫无阻隔的靠在一起，互相撞击的跳动声在胸腔回荡着，像是生命呐喊的回音。

 

 

——TBC——

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因为经理爷爷不知道“麻瓜”这个词，所以他听到音节只能复述类似发音，我就取了谐音“麻菇”表示这个。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

 

 

消除流言的最好方式就是不去回应。在 Draco 的命令下， Harry 将这句话抄写了一百遍。

 

现在他每天都先飞路到 Hermione 和 Ron 家，然后再去魔法部，因为 Zabini 家门口已经开始出现很多带着相机探头探脑的人。按照他原本的想法，如果有人直接问他，他很想解释清楚 Draco 并不是像报纸上写的那样，并且希望大家能理解他对待这份感情的认真态度。

 

金发的小家伙只是一边吃蛋糕一边毫不留情的嘲笑了他天真的想法， “ 真把自己当成大家爱戴的救世主了？ Potter ，大部分八卦的人是不会真的关心你过得如何。他们只是为自己乏味无趣的生活找点乐子，一旦他们觉得无趣了，自然就会放过你去别的地方挖料。你再认真的解释，他们一样会按照他们喜欢的去理解，因为他们是和你无关的人，也永远接触不到你的生活，想象就是他们唯一拥有的通向触不可及的桥梁。 ”

 

“ 可是我不想他们那么说你。 ”Harry 内疚的说。

 

“ 只要不影响父亲的案子。我不介意做一个诱惑救世主走向堕落深渊的邪恶 Malfoy 。 ”Harry 发誓那眯起的灰眼睛里闪烁的是得意与幸灾乐祸。

 

翻了翻眼睛，他无奈的问， “ 你 … 真的不介意吗？那些难听的话对你很不公平。 ”

 

“ 奸诈刻薄，美貌诱人，心机深沉，趋炎附势，擅长利用优势换取最大利益 …. 嗯 ….”Draco 舔了舔勺子上的奶油， “ 我觉得他们可以再努力一点，毕竟跪倒在伟大 Malfoy 脚下的人太多了，这些形容还不足以描绘我的魅力。 ”

 

“ 那 …”Harry 眯起眼睛，凑到他耳边，压低了声音说， “ 那我想关于身体交易的部分我们也可以努力一点。 ” 现在他们共同的午餐挪到了办公室里， Harry 将那个小沙发变成了一个半圆形的双人沙发，两人坐在上面吃着面前小茶几上的食物。

 

“ 过去点 —— 你差点擦到我的提拉米苏！ ”Draco 用手戳着他的胳膊，嫌弃的抱怨。

 

Harry 一把将旁边的人抱到腿上，不顾对方的惊叫和挣扎紧紧的将人钳在怀里，低头舔过小巧的耳垂，轻声哄道， “ 没事，吃掉就不会弄坏了。 ”

 

“Potter ！我们正在吃饭！ ”Draco 依然不满的试图逃脱。

 

“ 嗯 …”Harry 将头埋进那个可爱的颈窝，顺着脖子的曲线轻轻舔吻着，鼻子呼出的热气喷在白的有些透明的皮肤上， “ 你吃你的，我吃我的。 ” 一只手不老实的钻进了他的衣服里摩挲着柔软的肚皮， “ 要我喂你吗？ Malfoy 小主人 ——”

 

“ 放手！你这个 ——”

Harry 用手指戳起一块奶油放到还在一张一合的唇边，用牙齿轻轻磨了磨颈部跳动的动脉，用气音诱惑着， “ 尝尝看， Draco 。 ”

 

感受到怀里的人僵硬的红了脸， Harry 再接再厉哄着， “ 快点，不然奶油要掉到你袍子上了。 ” 说着又将手指往前送了送。

Draco 吞咽了一下口水，最终闭上眼睛张嘴小心的往前添了一下。 Harry 轻笑一声亲了亲 Draco 发烫的脸颊，手指不客气的伸进那张嘴里，将奶油抹在湿润的口腔内，同时搅弄着小巧的舌头。

 

“ 唔！ ” 小家伙似乎对这种逗弄的行为很不满意，但是 Harry 坏心的压住他的舌头揉搓着不放， Draco 只能发出一些不成调的音节。被逗急了的人伸手就想抓那只在口腔作乱的手，还没有够到目标就一下子僵住不敢动了。

 

Harry 另一只手已经由圆滚滚的肚子滑了一半进他的裤子里，威胁性的用指尖在那块软肉上方敏感紧绷的小腹皮肤上划着圈， “ 小主人乖一点， Potter 小精灵会喂饱你的。 ” 边说边用牙咬着对方精致的锁骨。感受着怀里的人随着自己的动作而颤抖， Harry 觉得自己心里就像有一头狼见到月亮似的兴奋嚎叫。

 

“ 咦，这里是什么开关吗？ ”Harry 的手摸按到一处时 Draco 一下子疯狂的挣扎起来， “ 这样会舒服？ ” 他好奇的用手又按了按， Draco 嘴里不断发出呜呜声，身体拼命扭动着躲避那只手。 Harry 兴致高昂的不断攻击着小腹的那块地方，甚至加重了力气又揉又按。 Draco 的脸已经全涨红了，眼睛都因为躲不开这样恶意的攻击急的有点湿润。

 

午休中的傲罗队长满心荡漾的感受着手中柔软富有弹性的触感，捏来揉去的享受着怀里小动物的反应。突然 他“嗷——”的大叫一声松开手，Draco手撑着茶几，将沙发往后面用力踢去。

 

正在这时，门被砰地一声推开， Lilia 欢快的冲了进来， ”Draco—— 我来 —— 咦 ——”

 

金发青年红着眼睛低着头冲出了办公室，留下和沙发一起仰倒在地上哀嚎的巨怪。

 

“Blaise 说他去德国出差时让我看着 Draco 以免你图谋不轨。 ”Lilia 低头俯视着他说， “ 看来我不该小看成年人的午餐。 ”

 

也许 Hermione 会愿意给我一个治疗咒， Harry 发愁的看着自己扭曲得直不起来的食指。说逗猫被咬断手指不知道她会不会相信。

 

 

 

Dawlish 显然因为 Goyle 的事情相当恼怒，每天见到 Harry 的时候连惯常的假笑都懒得招呼，总是冷哼着从眼睛里发射凶恶的小火苗。 Hermione 说 Dawlish 曾经试图向《预言家日报》披露 Goyle 与 Lucius 案子的事，但是不知道怎么被 Kingsley 压下来了，所以心里憋的一大把年纪居然脸上也冒出了几颗粉刺。

 

 

现在只剩下几家报纸还在持续报道救世主惊世骇俗的黑白跨阵营虐恋，但篇幅也回到了八卦花边新闻板块。有一次午饭的时候， Draco 还因为一篇 “Harry 匿名前女友 ” 的投稿笑岔了气。

 

> _ 他的扫帚坚挺又漂亮； _
> 
> _ 他的魔杖发射的魔法就像音乐喷泉一样。 _
> 
> _ 我希望能骑在他的扫帚上穿越河山， _
> 
> _ 可是他被黑暗的荡妇迷住了眼睛。 _
> 
> _ 我希望他回头看看， _
> 
> _我就在不远的地方。 _

 

“ 梅林啊疤头 —— 哈哈哈哈哈哈 —— 你找女人连文化水平都要一样吗？天呐天呐 —— 为什么 Pansy 那个蠢货把和我的那块双面镜摔坏了！这么精彩的东西只有猫头鹰分享太浪费了 —— 哈哈哈哈哈哈 —— 等等 —— 这不会其实还是母黄鼠狼吧？ —— _他的眼睛绿的像腌过的癞蛤蟆 _ —— 梅林的巨怪乖乖，难道你们平时都是一边作诗一边骑扫帚？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ——”

傲罗队长嗷的大吼一声直接将人扑倒在了沙发上，狠狠的将人挠到喘息着求饶才放开。

 

“ 嘿 … 你这头没用的小狮子！不是说 … 看住 Potter 的吗！ ”Draco 边喘气边抱怨着。

 

“ 噢，我在思考这属不属于图谋不轨。 ”Lilia 淡定的坐在旁边的小摇椅上吃小西红柿。 “ 既然那个前女友这么喜欢 Potter 的扫帚，要不送给她就不会怨恨你啦！ ”

 

咳！咳 ….Harry 刚喝下的一口茶全喷了出来。 Draco 又笑岔气了。

 

 

  

如果吃完午饭后还有时间， Harry 总会陪着 Draco 去 Goyle 那里坐一会。那天后来他们说了许多话，比如 Dumbledore 也曾经因为 Harry 还不够可靠而落泪；比如 Lucius 说如果他人背叛你只能说明你对于他人的价值没有大过让他背叛的理由。 Harry 不太喜欢价值这个说法，但是 Draco 翻着白眼敲着他的脑袋说， “ 你空空的大脑只能理解世界只有一种说法吗？人的感情根据深浅当然也是价值，我不会去要求 Goyle 认为我的价值高过他母亲，这就是他对我的价值。 ”

 

Harry 想起了那些铺天盖地的报道里对他不计代价买下 Malfoy 庄园的讥讽与不解。可是就像那天他告诉 Hermione 的一样，他一直觉得这只是个简单的选择，甚至不用任何内心挣扎。也许就是因为现在 Draco 对他来说早就超过了那些东西的价值。

 

 

Goyle 的情况依然没有好转，但是在魔药强力的控制下，腐蚀和恶化的速度基本降到了最低。 Draco 每天都在翻阅各种关于黑魔法伤害的书籍，总是得不到答案的挫败感有时也会让他对着躺在那里一声不吭的人大发脾气。这时 Harry 就默默的递过去一杯茶，让他骂完之后润润喉咙。

 

有一次居然在五楼遇到了 Neville 的奶奶，因为好久不见， Harry 非常高兴的上前问候这位总是刚毅强悍的老人，聊着战后 Neville 的近况。让人惊讶的是， Augusta 女士居然主动冲着 Draco 点头问好，虽然常年紧绷的脸依然严肃，但是 Harry 能感觉到那双一向锐利的眼睛透出的光是柔和的。金发巫师显然也猝不及防的脸上突然出现了一丝羞窘的淡粉色，有些僵硬略显局促的点了点头，就低着头快步走了。

 

“Draco 你认识 Neville 的奶奶吗？ ”Harry 是真的非常惊奇，因为谁都知道彪悍的 Augusta 女士是连魔法部长都敢公开大骂，态度坚决的痛恨黑暗阵营和懦夫行为的人。 Neville 从小那个遇到惊吓就瑟瑟发抖的模样 Hermione 曾经就说是被他奶奶骂多了的后遗症。

 

“ 只是在走廊遇到过几次。 ”Draco 淡淡的回答。

 

 

 

 

死黑炭出差的日子本来应该是天堂， Harry 恶狠狠的又咬了一口手里的胡萝卜，他觉得自己现在就像一只被迫啃蔬菜的大狼狗。

 

第一天和朝思暮想的小糖果只有两个人在同一屋檐下过夜， Harry 激动的里里外外把自己洗刷了三遍。怀着神圣的心情半夜摸上 Draco 房门的把手，咦，为什么走过去了还是起居室？ Harry 反复尝试了十几次结果都一样。突然想到了什么，试着丢了一个咒立停，突然一阵强烈的紫光闪过，将黑黑的起居室映出了魔幻的色彩。两行闪着金光的大字出现在门所在的那面墙上。

 

 

 

 

> “ 麻瓜驱逐咒加强版 —— 血统的诅咒
> 
> —— 来自 Zabini 的深情问候 ”

 

 

Harry 回到房间一口咬上 Zabini 的枕头，凶恶的劲头居然真的将真丝缎面撕开，里面的鹅毛撒得到处都是。

 

 

本来指望万能的 Hermione 能教他破解这个邪恶的咒语，没想到对方义正严辞的拒绝了。

“ 这是对麻瓜血统的种族歧视 —— 你不应该坐视不理 ——”Harry 不死心的试图进行说服。

“ 得了吧，管你那些麻烦我已经受够了，别指望我还管你的性生活！ ” 一本书将傲罗队长砸出了办公室。

《亚当为何失去了伊甸园 —— 淫蛇之惑》， Harry 目瞪口呆的看着书的封面吞了下口水。

 

 

 

傲罗 Potter 一直是个顽强的巫师，这一点死去的伏地魔可以证明。

每天晚上他都坚强的和那两行金闪闪的字搏斗着，可他试过了所有驱逐系的反咒和傲罗资料室里找到的一些开门咒语，那些金光依然得意洋洋的在墙上嘲笑着他。

他也和 Draco 委屈巴巴的暗示过自己受到的歧视待遇，对方只是似笑非笑的说毕竟是 Zabini 家，他有权决定寄宿生物的等级。

 

抄起案板上的一根黄瓜， Harry 咔哧咔哧的咬着，用魔法指挥菜刀狠狠的剁着牛肉馅。还有一天该死的黑炭就要回来了，今晚就是决战！

 

可惜凝聚了一整天的傲罗最高战斗力，最后随着一声： “ 我回来了 ——” 宣告不战而败。

 

“Potter ，真没想到见到我让你喜极而泣。 ”Zabini 唇角上扬，露出那排奸诈的小白牙。

 

 

 

“ 你说的那个人真的知道 Goyle 中的是什么黑魔法吗？ ” 灰色的眼睛里藏不住的欣喜和期待。

“ 他说要等明天他来亲自检查过才知道。但他不是治疗师，只是喜欢研究黑魔法，尤其是各种古老魔咒，你之前也许听说过他，是老 Wagner 家里最小的儿子。 ”

“ 嗯，我对这个名字有印象，据说他很少露面。 ”Draco 点点头。

“ 是的，这次也是巧合，在酒会上听人聊起这个沉迷黑魔法的小少爷，抱着试试的想法就去搭话了。没想到真的会有收获。所以我把事情提早完成尽快回来就是为了这个。明早我们一起去接他。 ” 又给自己倒了杯火焰威士忌， Zabini 晃了晃杯子，像日常问候般笑着问道， “ 今天你吃了几块点心？ ”

 

“ 三块。 ”Draco 一脸镇定的回答。

“Draco ， ”Zabini 眨眨眼睛， “ 我以为作为治疗师，你知道有一个咒语是糖分监测咒？ ”

“ 你不是 ——” 只见 Draco 苍白的脸色一下子变成了惨白， “ 这是违反巫师隐私法的 ——”

“ 那要看你在谁的地盘。 ”Zabini 陷在沙发里又往后靠了靠，一条腿搁在另一条上翘起一个挑衅的弧度，没拿酒杯的那只胳膊撑着沙发扶手手背托在下巴上，俨然一副家主的模样。 “ 我知道 Malfoy 家一向重视规矩。 ”

 

“Goyle 一直那样我心情不好才多吃了一块！ ”Draco 虽然慌张的像做坏事被抓住的小孩，但是依然倔强的争辩着。

“ 喂，黑炭，就是一块蛋糕而已，别欺负 Draco 。 ”Harry 一直想不通这有什么大不了的，喜欢吃甜品又不是喜欢吃人，还限制数量。想起小家伙吃奶油时的模样， Harry 好不容易平静下来的血液似乎又要沸腾起来。

 

“Draco——”Zabini 拖长声音，静静地盯着 Draco ，就好像一只准备扑食兔子的黑豹。

那只被盯住的小兔子显然陷入了恐慌，一副很想逃走但是又犹豫着不敢动的样子。双方一时间僵持不下，只听到窗外小鸟的咕咕声。

 

“ 规矩一旦破坏就不存在了。你不想挨罚以后也都不会挨罚，想吃多少就吃多少 ——”Zabini 不紧不慢的喝了口酒，慢慢的说， “ 按照你这个不知节制的速度，嗯 ….”Harry 看到 Draco 紧张的咽了下口水， “ 这种糖分摄入量 —— 估计不用十年，你的发际线就要到头顶 ——”

 

“ 住口！ ”Draco 用力捂住耳朵大叫起来，额头上都被惊吓到微微冒出了些汗，在灯光下能看到一些湿气。

“ 噢 —— 我忘了 ——Potter 还每天塞给你一大包糖 —— 豪华大礼包 —— 嗯 …… 这么说也许用不了五年 —— 你就秃 ——”

“ 够了！我认罚！ ”Draco 气恼的踢了一脚餐桌，神情悲愤的吼道。

“ 我认为 —— 由于 Potter 的不懂规矩，现在你每天吃那么多糖，糕点应该要减到两块。 ”Zabini 一脸稳操胜卷的微笑着。

 

 

Harry 心中对 Zabini 的咒骂在 Draco 开始受罚时嘎然而止。梅林的小白兔，死黑炭太邪恶了！简直是巫师界邪恶之首！这种一边在跑步机上跑步，一边接受呵痒咒的刑罚简直 … 简直 … 可恶 ….Harry 觉得他的裤子似乎突然变紧了，难道死黑炭对我的裤子用了缩小咒？这个混蛋。

 

“ 半小时。 ”Zabini 用魔杖招出一个沙漏，倒挂在空中说。

 

一开始还能听带着沉重喘息的笑声中夹杂着 Draco 断断续续愤怒的抱怨和痛骂， Harry 有点不服气，明明罚他的坏人是 Zabini ，为什么挨骂的是自己？后来只剩下喘不过气的笑声和一些隐忍的呜咽。 Zabini 坐在他的王位上一边喝酒一边欣赏着对面的风景， Harry 坐在跑步机旁边的地毯上，抬头正好看到一滴滴的汗水顺着发红的脖颈滑过锁骨流进 T 恤的大领口里。为了运动， Draco 少见的换了一套纯棉质的 t 恤和运动短裤，随着上下跃动和身体的颤抖，白白的肚皮经常因为衣服的跳动而在 Harry 眼前晃动。 Harry 听到口水吞咽的声音，室内温度好像越变越高让他有点口干舌燥。金发巫师常常看上去很瘦弱，但因为被强制跑步，紧绷的小腿肚也显出平时看不到的肌肉线条。微黄的灯光打在被汗渍湿的皮肤上，显得白皙的身体都似乎在闪闪发光。平时在训练场见惯了壮实的肌肉与汗水的傲罗队长突然捂住鼻子，猛的朝房间冲去。

 

“ 我，我去洗澡！ ” 该死的，这一定是黑炭的阴谋！ Harry 你不能中计，不可以公然做那些糟糕的事！

 

 

 

“ 怎么样？情况有进展吗？ ” 中午在五楼找到 Draco ， Zabini 也在，旁边有一个清瘦的少年，看上去只有十五六岁的样子，一头深棕色的长发柔顺的用黑色丝带系在脑后。

 

“ 如果我没有弄错的话，这应该是钻心腕骨咒古老的最初版本。 ” 那个少年开口说道， “ 所有咒语起名的最初都是根据功能来的，这个咒语顾名思义原本应该是直接的从内部破坏身体，并伴随着绵长难以治愈的持续伤害。但这已经是一千多年以前的事情了，我也只在一本家族历史记录里见过一次。 ”

“ 那 …”Harry 侧过头看着身边一直低着头没有说话的人。

“ 很抱歉，我也不知道治疗方法。 ” 少年面无表情的说， “ 记录里 Wagner 二世的同性情人就是用这个咒语谋杀了他的妻子，三天后那位夫人因为痛苦在房内自杀。但没有提到任何关于治疗的事情。现在你们基本停止了他的身体机能至少应该阻止了痛苦的感受。 ”

 

“ 那天麻瓜的镇定剂作用消退后他就开始挣扎 ….”Draco 低着头说， “ 我想你的推测应该是对的。你还记得看到事件发生的具体年份吗？我根据时间再去找一些古代资料看看。 ”

 

“ 我想这位小朋友推测的没错。 ” 门口突然传来一个声音，三个人同时转头向那边望去。

 

“ 不好意思希望没有打扰到你们。我刚休假回来听说了这件事，也许恰好我这里有些研究能帮上忙。 ”

 

Harry 有些防备的将 Draco 往后拉了拉，门口是报告里说去了罗马尼亚度假的 Anderson 。

 

“ 你也知道这个咒语？ ” 和 Harry 对视了一眼， Draco 问。

 

“ 几年前开始研究咒语的起源时我曾经发现过一些有趣的资料。但都属于各家私人收藏记录，没有公开资料，全是用如尼文记载的。我做了一些笔记，里面有关于这个的。 ”Anderson 走过来看了看 Goyle ， “ 我看过院方的记录，目前他的身体损伤还不算太严重，如果抓紧的话也许能来得及。 ”

 

“ 你真的知道治疗的办法吗？ ” 现在 Draco 有点期待了。

 

“ 我不能肯定，我研究的资料里面也没有提到反咒和治疗。但是我曾经分解过这个魔咒的原理，万物相生相克，所有的魔法理论上是都有破解方式的。在知道咒语原理的情况下我们也许能有希望找出治疗方式。 ”

 

“ 如果真的可以 ..” 金发巫师声音带着一丝激动的不稳， “ 我们该怎么感谢你？ ”

“ 不， ”Anderson 依然笑的很温和， “ 这本来就是我个人的兴趣，能真的见识这种失传的魔咒。而且我可能会需要你和我一起合作找出办法比较快。 ”

Harry 正准备出声阻止 Draco 开口答应，少年淡淡的声音从另一边传来， “ 我想我也可以加入。 ”

 

 

砰砰砰，门口传来三下敲门声。

 

”Draco ？ ” 来人在见到房里站着的一群人时显得有点震惊，但很快又恢复了一贯的冷静和自制， “Blaise ，你也在，我来看看 Goyle….”Theodore Nott 走了进来，礼貌的向其他人点头问候。

“ 好久不见， Theodore 。 ”Zabini 走上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“ 我看到新闻一直很担心，今天终于有时间过来看看。 Goyle 他 ….”

“ 我们正在想办法 …” 金发巫师看着病床上双眼紧闭的人说， “ 希望梅林保佑。 ”

 

 

看着 Anderson 走远后， Harry 反复叮嘱了不要单独和他在一起。虽然有傲罗在医院值班，但自从绑架事件发生后，只要 Draco 一脱离他的视线，那天一个人坐在办公室地上冰冷无助的感觉总会又回到他身上。 Zabini 拉着 Nott 和他们一起去员工餐厅吃饭，老同学很久不见的重聚让前阵子一直沮丧的灰眼睛里又有了神采。只是小小的办公室实在塞不下这么多人，在公共场合被和小糖果隔离的傲罗队长只有看着三个斯莱特林和一个小黑巫师远去的背影耷拉着脑袋叹气。

 

 

一踏进傲罗办公室， Ricky 就慌张的跑向他，还没来的及说什么一只深棕色夹杂着金色羽毛的雕鸮就从他的办公室冲出来，对着 Harry 的脸丢下一个红色的信封。这是以前在霍格沃茨时每天给 Draco 送糖果包裹的那只， Harry 还能记得每次他都会炫耀的故意朝格兰芬多那边大声说他母亲又给他寄了什么零食。

 

这只雕鸮嚣张的在 Harry 上方扑扇翅膀徘徊着，各个隔间里的脑袋都偷偷的伸出来朝这边张望。

 

一个傲罗可以勇敢面对一切危险。 Harry 吞了一口口水，勇敢的拆开了烫着 Malfoy 家徽的金色封缄。

 

“Mr.Potter—— 请记住，即使买下了庄园，你也不可能成为一个 Malfoy——” 冰冷的女声清晰而响亮的传来。 “ 我们依然健在，如果你忘记我六年级时对你说的话，那么现在我再重复一遍 —— 如果你再对我儿子采取攻势，我会确保那是你做过的最后一件事。 *”

 

看着那封信在空中燃成金色的粉末，雕鸮拍了拍翅膀，朝 Harry 发出一声好像嘲讽似的尖啸，一个华丽的俯冲就飞出了办公室。

 

所以雕鸮可以送国际信件吗？ Harry 愣在原地时想。

 

 

 

这件事毫无意外的又登上了报纸头条，Harry想他对于公开处刑这种事已经快要麻木了。 尤其现在Hermione不知道为什么也加入了边看报纸边取笑他的队伍，Ron复议。每当他想抗议的时候，看看那个日渐变大的肚子，他又吞了吞口水告诉自己格兰芬多可以勇敢面对一切，除了一只怀孕的母狮子。Ron理解的拍拍他的肩膀，“哥们，我很想表示同情。不过昨天Hermione说她终于有机会毫无负担的向我们这两个内心脆弱又爱惹事的男孩发泄从一年级以来的怨气了……她说她感觉自己一直就是照顾两个孩子的妈还不能打骂——你知道吗，我大概能理解我爸为什么从来不和我妈还嘴——生活比对抗伏地魔还需要勇气啊…..”说完还给他一个大大的拥抱，Harry感觉到自己肩头也许有点湿湿的意思，想想最近的遭遇，他也欲哭无泪的抱紧了好友。

 

“ 哈哈 —— 我要告诉 Luna ，唱唱反调的这个切入点不错啊！ _ ‘ 早知道你打我儿子的主意，那时我绝不会冒着生命危险帮你瞒过黑魔王 ’—— 差点被改写的历史，感谢恋情公布的时间点让我们躲过了黑暗统治。_ ”Hermione 愉快的撸着克鲁克山的毛，她那只一向乖张的猫如今看来都很识时务的乖巧。

 

“Malfoy 夫人没有那么说！ ”Harry 无奈的小声抗议。

 

“ 我当然知道， Harry 你以为我是 Ron 那个听什么是什么的智商吗？你们办公室那天的情况当天就一字不漏的传到我这里了 —— 我只是觉得这个切入点似乎能帮你赢得不少同情票。现在民众意见基本分成了两派：同情不被对方家庭认可的痴情救世主和对 Malfoy 家故作姿态自抬身价的嗤之以鼻。 ”

 

“ 你觉得真的那有可能是故作姿态？ ”Harry 有些紧张的问。

 

“ 我又不是 Malfoy 夫人怎么会知道。 ”Hermione 翻了个白眼， “ 不过从以前她对你的态度来看，我更倾向第一种。恭喜你成功取得 Romeo Potter 的称号。 ”

 

“Romeo 是什么？ ”Ron 疑惑的看向他。

 

“ 麻瓜界的一种烤鸡腿。 ”Harry 皮笑肉不笑的说。

 

 

他能感觉到 Draco 这次对待舆论态度的明显不同。他没有再一边开心的吃蛋糕一边添油加醋的向 Lilia 或者伊丽莎白编排 Potter 的蠢笨无知与 Malfoy 的智慧伟大，甚至一次也没有提过这件事。在家里 Harry 听到 Zabini 问过他 Malfoy 夫人有没有给他写信或者用双面镜联络， Draco 只是安静的摇摇头就结束了。有几次他真的很想问 Draco 是怎么看这件事的，但是最后的时刻他又止住了话头。 Malfoy 们有多重视家人，从战争时期到现在他已经体会的很深刻了。

 

他甚至愚蠢的偷偷询问了 Zabini 可不可以给他 Malfoy 夫人的联络地址，黑炭只是微微一笑， “Potter ，我建议以你的智商不要轻易挑战两个 Malfoy 的饲主。 ”

 

Harry 陷入了对 Romeo 命运的忧虑中。

世界上为什么会有那么多人追捧悲剧呢？明明大家都想得到幸福啊。 Harry 咬着被子陷入了沉睡。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref：
> 
> *"If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." 原著六年级时Cissy妈对Harry和Ron的警告。我把Attack这里翻成‘采取攻势’双关一下Harry的求偶行动。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

 

 

Harry并不认为自己是Hermione说的欲求不满。当然这不是说他不想和他的小家伙做一些这样那样的事情，事实上每天晚上都这都是睡前他自娱自乐的想象活动。他自问不是一个急色的人，好吧，也许快两个月的禁欲对一向在这方面随性的他有些难耐。但是Draco对他来说并不是那样的存在，就像他以前都是喜欢直奔主题让他野性本能被满足的爽快性爱，现在他却更加偏爱把对方按在怀里慢慢调弄的乐趣。那种一点一点让怀里的小动物由害羞挣扎到不甘心又舒服得无力挣脱的征服感让他幸福感爆棚。尤其Harry早就发现Draco其实对别人反抗心都没有那么重，以前在学校对Ron也就是没事顺口就踩踏两句并不恋战，更不用提他对Zabini基本都是讲道理又乖顺的。唯独对Harry从学生时代起就是各种不论情况先唱反调再实施各种对抗打击的蛮横政策，以前他也许真的有些提起来就恨的牙痒痒。可是现在他看的心理治疗书上说，所有的恨意都起源于扭曲的爱，否则真正的厌恶到极点是无视。爱跟恨都是根植于在乎的一种感受。

 

也许Draco那时真的很喜欢我。读书果然改变命运啊，Harry喜滋滋的在书上用记号笔将这一段做了重点标记。

 

现在对于Draco对他的反抗情结，Harry可以说是又爱又恨。爱的是这应该说明Harry对他来说是特殊的吧，恨是看着Draco对Zabini那副乖顺的模样他又觉得心里愤愤不平，似乎他的地位老是不如那个黑炭。而且他心里一个小小的角落能清醒的看到，不论发生什么，Zabini和Draco之间从小建立的羁绊是不会切断的，就像即使被背叛他也不会放弃Goyle一样。但是Harry呢，就像曾经的六年级，就算Draco曾经迷恋过他，在某些对Draco更重要的事情到来时，这种脆弱的感情就被切断了。剩下的只有困在其中不自知以为自己变成了跟踪狂的Harry。同样的情形再发生的话，现在Draco对他在意的程度可以让他不要再丢下这份还未成熟的感情吗？

 

Romeo看着他的Juliet，心里充满了说不清道不明的甜酸苦辣。他当然期望Draco能像剧里那样和他一起对抗世界的反对，并且装作不经意和他讨论文艺作品问他对《罗密欧与朱丽叶》这部戏有什么看法。金发青年只是翻了翻白眼，“愚蠢。你这样没文化的巨怪也是悲剧至上主义的簇拥吗？比起无病呻吟我更喜欢《无事生非》（ _Much Ado About Nothing_ ）。”

 

“咦，我怎么记得小时候有人一边哭一边拉着Lucius说《李尔王》是最了不起的作品。”Zabini坐在沙发上把玩着一把老旧的小提琴，头也没抬的说。

 

“嘿！为《男巫的毛心脏》掉眼泪的人没有资格说我！”Draco生气走过去踢了踢他让他往沙发右边挪动。

 

“不用害羞，我是想夸你那么小就懂得运用暗示告诉Lucius不要学李尔王不懂谁才是爱他的儿子——”Zabini挪地方的时候顺手又在Draco头上揉了一把。

 

“那还不是因为你这个从小就善于阿谀奉承的狐狸——”Draco撇撇嘴，突然瞪圆那双灰眼睛，“For Wallace？”然后又拿过那把小提琴仔细的看着，“W.H.H.难道是Wallace Henry Hartley?”金发巫师的看上去非常震惊。

 

“斯莱特林加二十分——”Zabini得意的笑着，“没想到这次在德国的一个拍卖会上见到了。”

 

“这把小提琴很名贵吗？”Harry好奇的围过去，看着那把看上去已经古旧甚至弦都已经有些扭曲了。

 

“这是Hartley在Titanic号沉没时带领乐队演奏  _‘Nearer, My God, to Thee’_ 的那把琴。你听过这艘船的事吧？”Draco用手轻轻的在那个带着锈渍的金属刻字上摩挲着，已经微微有些模糊的字可以辨认出“For _Wallace on the occasion of our engagement from Maria.”_ （给Wallace，为我们的订婚仪式，Maria赠）

Harry点点头，这个麻瓜界重大的悲剧他小时候不管是在电视里还是书上都看到过。

 

“愚蠢的麻瓜带着他们无可救药的自负酿成了重大悲剧。”Draco低垂着眼睛，金色的睫毛微微颤动着，“在最后的时刻试图用音乐救赎他们的灵魂….”

 

“这个人后来得救了吗？”

 

“不，整个乐队一直演奏到最后，随着船一起沉到了海底。两星期后，他的尸体被发现，乐器的包绑在他身上。他们把这把琴还给了他的未婚妻，她至死未婚。”

 

“这真是…”Harry有些不知道该说什么，“悲伤…”

 

“我觉得‘贵重’会更恰当。” Draco眯起眼睛盯着Zabini。“Blaise你最近投资了什么爆发项目吗？这把琴可是在全球榜单上的。”

 

“什么都不如母亲对爱情的投资成功，她又新交了男朋友，是个美国暴发户。你知道的，越是这些突然有钱的人就越喜欢在我们面前表现出一掷千金的气势，他送了母亲一个小岛，于是母亲拨了些给我做零花钱。”Zabini说着丢了一个樱桃到嘴里。

 

“也许是我狭隘了….不过我真想不到你们也会热衷麻瓜的东西….”Harry确实觉得他又要更新对斯莱特林的概念了。

 

“高贵的血统是属于纯血巫师的，但高贵的灵魂可以属于任何生物。”Draco看着他有些调皮的歪歪嘴，好像对他这幅目瞪口呆的模样很满意。“比如一只嗅嗅心甘情愿为你吐出他所有宝物的时候——噢——那可真是感人至深了。”

 

 

Draco应该是欣赏这种至死不渝的爱情的吧。他想起了去年在家和Ron还有Hermione一起看过的Titanic号电影，突然他感觉自己和Draco也许就像那个穷小子和家族没落的贵族小姐，Malfoy夫人当然不喜欢他，就像电影里一样。可是，为什么又是个悲剧啊。属于他的剧本就没有两个人一起好好活下去的吗？Harry感到委屈。

 

“对了，Undomiel把上次送去的茶杯修好送回来了。那个水晶的威士忌杯她说在德国找到一个会修复的精灵，但是至少需要半年月时间。”Zabini一边说着一边招来一个木制的小盒子在Draco面前。

 

盒子打开，银色软缎上稳稳的嵌着一个墨绿色镶金边的茶杯，正是之前砸Harry时摔碎的那只。

 

“真的吗！”Draco拿起那只茶杯细细的查看着，灰眼睛里满是开心的光。

 

Harry也很开心看到那样小孩子找回心爱玩具的笑容，可是内心那个小小的角落又开始蔓延着酸涩。在Zabini家的餐厅有一个一摸一样的茶杯和盘子，只是那只上面写着“Blaise”。晚上的闲聊时间里Harry装作不经意的问过，得知那一套茶具是Blaise十一岁生日时Draco送的礼物，为了纪念他们都能进入霍格沃茨继续保持情谊。上面手写的字是工匠按照Draco的手稿勾上去的，金色的龙和黑豹不用解释Harry也明白代表什么。

 

那天看到Draco一边擦眼泪一边捡碎片时有多希望修好那只杯子，现在Harry就有多不希望那只杯子能被复原。他知道嫉妒使人丑陋，作为一个正直的格兰芬多他不应该那么想。可是他知道他不是圣人，一直都不是。他并不像人们想的那样可以吞下一切痛苦而依然毫无怨言的善良与包容。有时他也为这样的自己而感到羞愧和抱歉，但是他无法控制自己的感受。比如，现在这种无助又酸涩的隔离感。Draco和他有许多不同，这点他一直知道。可是现在偶尔他会真实的觉得他们倆中间隔了一个世界。这不同于在学校时看到Draco一直有家人寄糖果那种淡淡的羡慕和难过，现在人家打开包裹他根本不知道拿出来的是什么，他连羡慕都不知从何做起而Zabini却可以和他优雅闲适的谈论有关这件东西的一切。

 

他想起了第一次在摩金夫人店里见到那个小家伙时的感觉。对方骄傲又俏皮的说着自己一无所知的话，而自己只能捏着Durdley旧T恤的下摆自卑得不敢看对方闪亮的眼睛。小时候他总认为Draco又招摇又爱炫耀，他们家看魁地奇世界杯连帐篷外都要拴上几只孔雀。也许以前那个蛮横的小孔雀是为了打击他故意摆出那副模样，可现在的Harry能清楚的看到，这就是Draco的生活。

 

就好像，与他相配的就是“他的眼睛绿的像腌过的癞蛤蟆”这样的比喻。而对于Draco，即使是巨怪的他，也能联想到那副挂在国家美术馆传世散发着金色光芒的油画。

 

Hermione一直说他需要学会控制自己的情感，可是能被控制的情感还是情感吗？他不知道。就像现在他一边嫉妒着那套杯子恨不得一个四分五裂让它们粉粉碎，可是看到Draco高兴的样子，他又不由得在心里叹一口气舍不得他难过。

 

书里说真正的爱情总是伴随着痛苦，不知道Zabini那个在爱情中一直成功的母亲有没有体会过。

 

 

 

 

“Draco，为什么那间病房的门一直锁着？”Harry在五楼的走廊上好奇的问。

“那是杰纳斯·西奇病房 (Janus Thickey Ward)，是封闭式的，防止里面的病人到处乱走。”

“喔。为什么？那…他们出不来吗？”

“只有固定时间有人带他们出去晒太阳。这间病房里的患者的大脑都受到了永久性的魔咒伤害。有一个似乎还与你有关，Lockhart。”

“啊…他现在——”

“嘘——闭嘴，Potter。”Draco突然示意他噤声并拧了他胳膊一下。Harry抬头一看，立刻不由自主的低下头。虽然对方看不见，但他本能的不太想和那双眼睛对视。安安静静的躲在斗篷下跟着Draco的步子若无其事的往前走。

 

“Harry，你连我也要躲着吗？”红发女巫一直没有什么表情直到和他们擦身而过时才开口，一把扯下Harry的斗篷，Ginny眯着眼睛望着他，“我们也躲在斗篷里约过会，你以为这个小把戏瞒得过我？”

 

“我,我不是，那个…Draco，”Harry正一脸的尴尬的试图解释，本能的想拉着身边的人得到一点支持，没想到伸手抓了个空，Draco甚至连停下的意思都没有，目不斜视好像他们两个根本不存在一样维持着刚才的步子径直而去。Harry几乎是愣在当下连叫他都忘记了。

 

“所以你真的是中了爱情魔药吗？”小女巫挑高眉毛看着他，“不然就是受虐狂？喜欢那些对你不屑一顾的人？喔，对，六年级时，我就是按照Hermione说的不再围着你打转而是和其他男孩子说说笑笑，结果你就自己过来了。”

 

Harry现在真希望能给自己一个消失咒，他很想尖叫着逃跑，但是他强迫自己鼓起勇气挤出一个看上去轻松的笑容，尽量表现出成熟冷静。“你也相信那些报纸吗？”

 

“不，我只是不敢相信自己的眼睛。”Ginny冷冷的勾起嘴角。

 

“Ginny，我们早就分手了。”Harry无奈的叹口气，“我应该也没有哪里对你不好吧？”

 

“不，你对我哪里都好。”红发的姑娘往前又逼近了一步，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，“除了不爱我。”

 

 

其实Harry在之前就想明白了Ginny和自己分手时说的话，他确实不冤。所以他更不知道该如何回应这句话。他可以说对不起，可是为事实而道歉又有什么意义呢？他现在已经明白爱这件事并非人的愿望可以控制。所以最后他只是说了一句，如果你愿意我们还可以做朋友。谈话以响亮的一巴掌收尾，Harry愤怒委屈了三秒钟后，突然一个画面出现在他脑海里，顿时浑身像被人施了力松劲泄一样的无力。原来是这样的感觉啊，确实，这巴掌挨的也不冤。

 

 

 

推开Draco办公室的门，Harry没等对方开口嫌弃他又忘记敲门的礼仪就直接将人按倒在沙发上狠狠的压上那双刻薄又甜蜜的嘴唇。双手像铁钳一样死死将对方卡在怀里，一旦感觉到挣扎和反抗，手上就加重揉捏的力度，同时也像要将对方灵魂吮吸殆尽一样疯狂的啃咬折磨柔嫩的唇瓣。他知道那张苍白的小脸已经因为憋气而涨的通红，这个小笨蛋直到现在都没有学会接吻时换气。通常这时Harry早就放过他转而温柔的逗弄，只是今天Harry不知道为什么，在他能反应过来的时候，身体早早就行动了，并且拒绝听从头脑的指挥。直到Draco已经因为窒息而浑身发软快要晕倒时，Harry才慢慢的松开他。

 

Draco大口的喘着气，湿漉漉的眼睛狠狠的瞪着他。要不是现在呼吸都还没有平复，愤怒的小蛇一定会用毒汁喷死他。Harry沉默的看着，一动不动。那双灰眸渐渐由愤怒转为困惑，随后又变化为惊慌与躲闪。金色的睫毛不安的上下抖动着，那双眼睛看上去很想低垂下去装作一切如常，但又因为被对方一眨不眨的注视着而被迫勇敢的坚持着对视。Harry看见灰色中映出的那抹绿色带着悲伤的坚决，让他想起了禁林里的决战，他得知自己必须要赴死时的天空。也许我无法再拥有这样美丽的景色了，他想，可是，即使在我死后，它也依然美丽。

 

“为什么？”在心里一笔一笔的勾勒着对面带着淡淡铂金色光彩的影像，感受着心脏无法忘却的酸甜，Harry想着，这个人住进了他心底，大约是再也搬不出来了。

 

“什么…”金发巫师转过头，躲闪着他的目光。

 

”为什么….只有对我这么坏？”Harry的一个膝盖依然跪在沙发上，一只手捏住那个尖尖的下巴将那张努力保持平静的脸转过来面对自己，另一只手撑在沙发扶手上阻断了对方的逃路。

 

苍白的脸色一瞬间闪过错愕，继而又似乎带着一些慌乱与不自然的怒意。薄薄的嘴唇似乎想张开，但最后只是咬了咬，然后狠狠的瞪着Harry，像一只被狮子抓住无法逃脱但又不愿意认输的小猫。

 

“我知道Malfoy喜欢站在高处，不愿意站在弱者的位置被动的只是接受帮助。你明明讨厌家务比我对魔药课的厌烦程度还要糟糕，在开始没有魔杖的情况下却坚持要分担来偿还住宿的人情。”

 

Draco开始试图推开禁锢，并且想转过脸不理他。但削瘦的小少爷不可能是傲罗队长的对手，Harry手上使劲，牢牢的将猎物固定在自己的视线下。

 

“之前你带去医院的小糕点并不是像你告诉Lilia那样从法国寄来的吧？我在厨房看到了做糕点的工具和材料还有几本制作食谱。我不觉得Zabini是有这种兴趣的人。”

 

“滚开！Potter！”小家伙恼羞成怒的挣扎着，Harry那只撑在沙发上的腿也用力压在了已经快要半躺着的人身上，本来抓着扶手的那只手也直接抓住不安分的胳膊扣了下去。

 

“我想，”捏着下巴的手微微上移，拇指往上摩挲着那片粉色的下唇瓣。“你再迟钝也懂Zabini对你的心思，对吗？”

 

“他和我一样愿意给你需要的东西，但是你除了他对Lucius案子和你一起的努力外从来不愿意接受他给你的其他目前还不上的帮助。”Harry用力掐住那只奋力挣扎的胳膊，他手掌下的地方甚至露出了白皙肌肤上紫红的痕迹。“即使…你们从小就一直亲密的在一起，娇生惯养讨厌吃苦但是自尊心比谁都高的Malfoy也在这方面丝毫不让步不是吗？”

 

Draco的眼睛里映照出他的样子既危险又残酷，Harry都不知道自己原来还有这样的表情。他像将猎物逼入角落的猎人一样，带着分毫不让的强势，一点一点要将紧张的小动物逼向绝境直到无路可逃。

“你说过——Malfoy不欠债。”轻轻将对方下巴向上抬起，让自己形成一个完全俯视的角度盯着那张紧张到完全失去血色的脸。“那你为什么接受我的东西呢？Draco。”他听见自己低沉的声音已经带上了压抑的嘶哑。

 

“你为什么用我的魔杖会那么顺手？”

“你为什么愿意吃我买的那些糕点？”

“你为什么愿意收下我给你的那些东西？”

“还有…你为什么不问我打算怎么处理庄园？”

 

Harry狠狠的用拇指揉擦着已经变得嫣红微肿的嘴唇，感受着身下的人疯狂起伏的胸膛，眼色黯了黯。“你明明对其他人都是恩怨分明，为什么…对我就那么不讲道理？”

 

压低了身子，试着将自己的心脏也靠近对方的。“为什么…这么喜欢折磨我….”喉咙发出的几乎是带着祈求的低吟。“Draco….”

 

他感受着身下砰砰跳动的心脏，快速的震颤似乎像要挣脱出身体的束缚般激烈。

 

“我知道没有吐真剂你不会说实话….”翠绿色的眼睛此刻像一汪绿莹莹的湖水，深处藏着汹涌的波涛。

“我爱你Draco。”

心尖尖上似乎有什么将要破土而出。

“如果你也对我有一样的感觉，就亲亲我。”

那钻心的疼痒一定是萌芽要破土而出的意志。

“就一下…求你。”

 

 

金发的小家伙似乎被吓到了，苍白的脸上满是仓惶与不安。大大的灰眼睛里透出脆弱和恳求，希望猎人可以放他自由的逃回安全的森林里。可是，伏地魔作证，没有人能说服一个意志坚决的Harry Potter。

 

Harry一眨不眨的盯着那双眼睛由恳求到畏惧最后充满忧伤与挣扎。

 

感受着手底下的嘴唇蠕动了几下，最后一个细小的声音带着不确定的微弱颤抖，“别逼我…Potter…别逼我…”

 

从对方突然睁大的眼睛里，Harry猜一定是手上不自觉的力气捏疼了这个细皮嫩肉的少爷。可是他的心脏正被一只大手紧紧的捏着，似乎一丝一毫的动惮都会引起剧烈的疼痛。他只是静静地看着那张已经刻进灵魂写入血液的面孔，坚硬的像一座雕像。

 

“母亲…以前说起过Snape和….你母亲的事….”

 

那只手似乎收紧了。

 

“你母亲Evans曾说…如果不是Snape沉迷于黑魔法…..他们或许…是可能在一起的….*”

 

浑身的血液都开始凝结。

 

“你们是格兰芬多，Potter….你们所坚持的 ‘高尚’ 很多时候会凌驾于情感本身。”

 

呼吸都开始带着沉重的负担。

 

“那时的疤….花了很久才去掉….我不像Snape，我…没有那样的勇气爱上一个可能会丢下我的人….”

 

Harry听到什么东西碎掉的声音。

 

 

 

离开办公室的时候，Draco似乎小声喃喃了什么。

没有想到，Draco第一次向我道歉比骂我要疼得多。Malfoy果然是不适合道歉的生物。

 

 

 

下午呆坐在办公桌前，虽然笔依然捏在手上，但是桌上的文件很久都没有动过的痕迹。直到敲门声将他惊醒，Harry才发现他恍惚间已经过了三小时。

 

“我们刚刚收到一个您的包裹。”Ricky小心翼翼的偷看着他的脸色，自从那封吼叫信之后。他每次收到Harry的邮件都有点瑟瑟发抖。

 

看到包裹上熟悉的家徽封蜡印鉴，Harry的心颤抖了一下。

 

Ricky出去后，他慢慢的拆开了深灰色的包装纸。

 

里面是一张卡片，一副手套，一个双面镜，一包鳞片，还有那根冬青木魔杖。

 

打开整齐的折成三折的信笺，上面是清秀的花体字：

 

Potter：

 

我不知道那张卡片是由你付款。钱已经转入你的古灵阁账户。

请告知那家麻瓜甜品店的地址，之后我可以自己购买。

 

Malfoy

 

 

 

果然世界上有很多东西，碎掉之后是没有魔法可以复原的。Harry麻木的盯着那张纸，一会觉得上面的黑字都在晃动着跳舞，一会又觉得上面什么都没有，只有一片空白。

 

很快就要到下班时间，之前那些温馨的夜晚好像是一场过于真实的梦。而这一次，似乎真的无家可归了。

 

 

Harry觉得心脏似乎被一根细细的红线从中间狠狠的厮磨着，几乎要被生生切成两半。一边是海水，一边是火焰**。时而冰冷安静的深邃蛰伏，时而炙热疯狂的吞噬一切。

 

办公室的窗户开始沙沙作响，桌上的玻璃杯砰地一声炸裂，水蜿蜒而下一点一点将那张信笺染上淡淡的灰黄水渍。黑色的墨迹被浸泡而慢慢散开，就像一朵朵小乌云随着水汽的推波助澜，越吹越大。Harry抓起那张越来越黑的纸用力的揉成一团在手心狠狠的碾着，胸口不断的上下起伏，他愤怒的将这团东西砸向前方，似乎那里有一个看不见的敌人。

 

这就是故事的结局吗？他想。

 

他想立刻到医院抓住那个柔软的小东西狠狠的质问，为什么这么残忍。他想抓着他的衣领猛烈的摇晃，也许就能将这个可怕的念头从他的脑子里晃出去。他想将他压在身下疯狂的啃咬侵犯，让他也体会到这份爱情的疼痛与绝望。

 

“那时的疤….花了很久才去掉….”

 

这一切涌上心头不断吞噬他理智与情感的火焰在一瞬间就被汹涌的海水浇熄，就像席卷一切的海啸，全身冰凉，唯有胸口依然残留着燃烧后的炙热。

 

原来不是没有留下伤疤的。Harry那时第一次在发现Draco雪白的胸口没有任何痕迹时，心中充满了不可言说的喜悦，所以他特别喜欢触碰和舔咬那一片地方，想偷偷的用现在幸福的记号去替换曾经发生过的错误。他一直不敢直接提及这件事，也许在潜意识里就可以假装那些痛苦和伤口一样可能并不存在。然而，所谓不存在的伤口，只是Draco一个人努力吞下了的过去。他从没有好好为这件事道过歉，以前是因为幼稚的敌视，而现在却是不敢面对。今天之前，那件事之后，Draco也从没有和他提过，那个被鹰头马身有翼兽弄伤了手就躺在地上哭闹的孩子一个字也没有说过。

 

真正的悲伤是流不出眼泪的。这一点Harry很小就知道了。

那是不是最深的疼痛也无法言说呢。

如果六年级时他在那间盥洗室里抱住那个哭泣的少年，告诉他，不要怕，他会杀死黑魔王。

那些现在一刀一刀刮着他骨血的伤是不是就不会存在了？

 

Harry慢慢的走了过去，捡起那一团已经烂的不成样的碎纸，小心的一点一点展开，用手指压着每一条褶皱轻轻抹平。最后停在那个已经糊掉的Malfoy上面，一遍又一遍摩挲着。

 

也许我应该回去好好道歉。Harry想。至少，作为朋友。突然像想到了什么似的苦笑了一下，果然最后还是逃不脱这个画面。只是，Draco不知道该说比他温柔还是比他残忍，连问也没有问他愿不愿意做朋友。转念又一想，即使问了答案也是一样吧。他当然不愿意做朋友。只是，现在他没有选择。他第一次在心里有了一个家，他不愿也无法想象里面少了那个金发的小糖果的样子。他并不是甜牙齿，可是他已经糖分中毒到无可救药。

 

手刚搭上门把手时又停住，Draco现在是什么感受呢？会和他一样难过吗？他突然想到Ginny说的，那时突然围着他一直打转的小姑娘突然不在了反而让他开始在意。他承认当时自己是有些犯贱，尤其现在回想，那时他正拼命证明自己根本不像他们说的那样对Malfoy着了迷，所以任何可以转移他注意力和热情的事都让他安心的不能自已。从重逢到现在，几乎都是他单方面的努力纠缠，虽然Draco也有默许，但是如果他突然消失了，Draco会不会突然发现其实他也不愿意离开这个巨怪呢。

 

Harry心里就像那天坐跳楼机一样，一时看着下面的美景缓缓上升心中充满了期待，一时又不由自主疯狂的坠落充满了对下一秒的恐惧。

 

 

最后他决定去Hermione办公室找她商量，至少，今晚看上去他是要在他们家借宿了。

突然一阵音乐铃声响起将他惊醒，摸出手机一看，Harry几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

难道Draco这么快就意识到他还是不愿意身边的巨怪消失吗？还是….告诉他找地方搬家呢….

一时间Harry就那么握着手机，迟迟不敢按下通话键。

 

 

终于鼓起勇气接通，还没有来得及开口，就听见电话里传来一阵小女孩的大声哭嚎。

 

“Potter！Potter！你快来！呜呜…他们把Draco带走了！呜呜……”

 

 

 

 

“这是诬陷！Dawlish！你没有权利这样公报私仇！”魔法部二层的大厅里Harry紧紧捏着那根冬青木魔杖一动不动的指着门口冷笑的Dawlish，“立刻放了Draco。”

 

“看看，现在到底是谁在徇私？Potter队长，全魔法界都知道他是你的小甜心，”Dawlish发出两声嗤笑，“还要我再重复一次吗？很多人都看见下午小Malfoy先生进了Anderson的办公室，后来Anderson被发现昏迷不醒。而这期间没有人能证明小Malfoy先生在哪。并且——”Dawlish充满恶意的笑了笑，“Anderson办公桌上的可疑药剂目前已确认来源是小Malfoy先生的作品。”

 

“这根本就不能算决定性证据！”Harry愤怒的低吼着，“你办过那么多案子，这么明显留下的证据一看就不对！”

 

“梅林啊，我们的傲罗队长在教我不经过进一步审理只凭主观臆断就可以判案放走第一嫌疑人吗？”Dawlish夸张的摊了摊手，转头对着他的那群部下说，“即使我们只是个不起眼的小部门，傲罗也不能这么蛮横的从我们[魔法法律执行侦察队](http://zh.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E6%B3%95%E5%BE%8B%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E4%BE%A6%E5%AF%9F%E9%98%9F)手上抢人吧——进了我们的拘留室，除非经过公证的审理，否则我们从不放人。毕竟我们坚决维护法律秩序绝不——徇私。”

 

“你明知道我在说什么！”Harry大吼一声冲上前一把揪住他的衣领，“Anderson本来就涉嫌两起有关黑魔法的重要案子，这背后一定有阴谋！你不能随便说抓谁就抓！这样傲罗部门也要求介入！”

 

“感谢你提供的重要线索。我们会纳入审讯条目。”Dawlish抬抬眉毛，露出一个假笑。“不过我想Potter队长出于避嫌的原则应该是无法参与的。当然，我们都听说过你过人的 ‘审讯技巧’，一定会按照你的标准好好招待小Malfoy先生。请你放心。”

 

“你要敢碰他一下——”Harry嘶吼着一拳揍上那张令他恶心的脸。对方飞出去撞在一面墙上，鼻子不正常的扭曲向一边。

 

Dawlish疼的直咧嘴，血从鼻孔里流出来糊的牙齿上都沾满了血迹。他恼羞成怒的掏出魔杖，“怎么，仗着自己是救世主威胁我们这些守法公民吗——”说着拼命挤出一个扭曲的笑容，“不过让我想想——Potter队长确实是经验丰富——好多魔法都不用碰到对方，比如——摄神取念——”

 

轰——

 

 

Hermione带着Kingsley进门时看到的就是，二楼南边的墙壁整个被炸的粉碎，那里现在之有空空荡荡的一个大洞还弥漫着漂浮的粉尘，刚刚还靠在墙边的Dawlish不见踪影。

 

“Harry！”魔法部长第一次恼火的大喊着他的名字。Hermione赶紧拉住暴怒的Kingsley，“Dawlish也许受伤了，我们得找人先救他。”她拼命朝Harry使着眼色，Harry低着头，一动不动，只是站在那里。

 

安排了人手下去之后，Kingsley走到Harry面前，脸色冷硬的说，“傲罗队长与法律执行侦察队队长在总部斗殴，这大概是1707年有记录以来第一次。Harry，你有什么要说的？”

 

“…他不能那么对Draco…”Harry一直没有抬头，捏着魔杖的手有些轻微的颤抖，嘴里喃喃着似乎听到了对方的话又似乎没有。

 

“Harry？”Kingsley不满的皱了皱眉，“这不是你可以任性的事情，Dawlish按照正常办案手续逮捕嫌犯没有任何问题。”

 

“他根本就是徇私报仇！”Harry感觉到心里的那团火又快要烧到头顶，他感觉整个楼层都在旋转，而他站在轴心摇摇欲坠。

 

“现在徇私的是你！”对方严厉的训斥道，“这次你太让我失望了。”

 

“你真的不知道Dawlish一直在针对Malfoy家吗？”Harry抬起头，悲伤又愤怒的看着对面那双坚毅又疲惫的眼睛。

 

许久，对方转身的时候说，“他们本身难道没有问题？Dawlish没有做任何违规的事情。收拾好你的烂摊子，然后来我办公室。”

 

“我要先去看看Draco。”Harry倔强的一直盯着对方，哪怕只是走向门口的背影。

 

“恐怕这不是你能要求的。这个案件，你必须避嫌。所有消息也不会对你开放。作为一个傲罗，这样基本的规章不要再让我重复。”

 

“如果我坚持呢。”空气中渐渐弥漫了危险的气息，有一些椅子已经开始吱吱摇晃着。Harry觉得他被一片浓稠的黑雾笼罩了，不知道自己在哪，脑子胀痛的想要尖叫，他需要他的治疗师。

 

Kingsley转身，手伸向袍子里。“Harry，你太失控了。”

 

“Harry！”Hermione焦急的喊着，试图过去拉住好友，可是现在那个低着头浑身散发着暴虐气息的人又最终让她缩回了步子。

 

 

“噢——似乎我来的不是时候？你们部门在扫除吗？Harry，我还等着你回家做晚饭呢。”

 

回家？Harry觉得自己似乎想起了什么，可是再努力一想，似乎又什么也没有。疑惑的抬头看了眼声音的方向，那里站着一个黑黑的人影，穿着一件骚包的砖红色休闲西装。

 

“喂，在这么多人面前撒娇吗？”他看到那个人影向他走来，突然一把揪住他的衣领往前一拉。那张在几乎涣散的瞳孔前放大的是Zabini令人讨厌的脸。“好吧，谁叫活下来的男孩也不能没有爱呢？”接着他感觉一个有些干燥带着一点柔软厚实触感的东西贴上了他的嘴唇，然后浑身就好像被泄了力一样软软的塌在了对方怀里。

 

“好了，不早了，我先接这个爱撒娇的家伙回家。各位再见。”

 

在被对方强行半抱半架走时，Harry的愤怒似乎又回到了平日熟悉的地方。这个死黑炭居然也会无杖魔法！

 

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref：
> 
> *罗琳2007年在bloomsbury.com接受读者的web chat访谈时的回答。
> 
> 英文访谈全文script地址：  
> http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/07/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript/
> 
> 以下是文中说法出处：
> 
> Jaclyn: Did lily ever have feelings back for snape
> 
> -Lily曾经对Snape有过感情吗？
> 
> J.K. Rowling: Yes. She might even have grown to love him romantically (she certainly loved him as a friend) if he had not loved Dark Magic so much, and been drawn to such loathesome people and acts.
> 
> -是的。她甚至可能在爱情的方面爱上他（作为朋友，她肯定是爱他的），如果Snape不是那么喜爱黑魔法，并且被（她）讨厌的那些人和行为吸引的话。
> 
>  
> 
> **此处的比喻来自王朔小说《一半是火焰一半是海水》的标题


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

 

 

 

“ 你我都没有伸舌头，你对着我用漱口水咕嘟了半小时有意思吗？ ”Harry 暴躁的抓着头发吼道。

 

咕咕咕 … 呸！ Zabini 将嘴里的液体吐进盥洗池里。 “ 用行动表达我对此的厌恶，避免又有人栽倒在我的魅力之下。 ”

 

“ 是你他妈亲上来的！ ” 一脚泄愤般的踢在马桶上， “Draco 还不知道怎么样，发病可以他妈的挑个日子吗？！ ”

 

“ 你还敢冲我嚷嚷 ——” 一瞬间 Zabini 的脸色布满了阴霾，转身扯住 Harry 的衣领， “ 自己看看你干了什么！今天要是我不去你是不是要闹到被撤职？！ ”

 

“ 我不在乎！ ”Harry 也恼火的一把推回去， “ 我他妈不像你们那么在乎这些！我只要 Draco 平安无事！ ”

 

砰 ——

 

Harry 的左脸上重重的挨了一拳，他也毫不犹豫的扑了过去挥舞着拳头，似乎今天全部的愤怨与委屈就要倾泻而出。 Zabini 丝毫不让的和他在狭小的盥洗室里扭打了起来，完全丢弃了纯血巫师的教养，两个人像野人一样疯狂而互相毫不留情的攻击对方。直到最后不知道谁先脱力停下，两个人终于瘫坐在大理石地板上喘着粗气只是用眼神不依不饶的狠狠互瞪。

 

“Draco 骂你那么多次你真的以为是爱称吗？！我他妈的才不在乎你是死是活，你现在是我们当中最有社会权力的一个，如果你被停职， Draco 的处境只会更加危险！巨怪这种毫无脑力的生物没有灭绝真他妈的没天理！ ”

 

“ 那 , 现在我能做到什么 ….”Harry 反应过来的刹那突然感觉又看到一线希望，可是想到刚刚在部里的对峙，他又感到异常无助，他据理力争依然无法改变结果所以他才一时控制不住自己想着至少强行把 Draco 救出来。他知道这也许确实有违规章，但是那些阴冷的拘留室他太熟悉了，他无法控制脑海中那些不断触动他暴躁神经的画面。

 

“ 你知道 Draco 被关在哪里吗？ ”

 

Harry 摇了摇头， “ 十层的拘留区域有严格划分的，傲罗负责的区域和法律执行队负责的区域不同。我只知道大概的位置，之前没有遇到有交集的案子所以我自己并没有去过。 ”

 

“ 你觉得我们能偷偷溜进去的可能性有多大？ ”Zabini 皱着眉头思考着。

 

沉吟了一下， Harry 点点头， “ 应该没问题，以前在战争时期我们就用复方汤剂偷偷潜入过。 ”

 

“ 如果我们潜入到第十层，跟着工作人员找到关押 Draco 的地方，你有办法开门不被发现吗？ ”

 

“ 嗯 … 理论上应该是可以。 ”Harry 仔细思索着， “ 那些门上都有一层特别的防护魔法阵，不知道解法的人硬闯会在触动魔法的时候直接被传送到一间囚室。虽然每个门上的阵会有细微区别，可是主阵基础结构是同一个原理。我可以试着破解。 ”

 

“ 等下你把这个写下来，我研究一下。先准备几套解法将被发现的几率降到最低，不然这次一旦失败之后会更加艰难。 ”

 

Harry 点点头。 “ 把 Draco 带回来之后我们该把他藏在哪？你家肯定不可能。 ”

 

“ 我的意思并不是要带他出来， Potter 。我们去弄清情况商量对策。本来这就是诬陷，畏罪潜逃 Draco 就别想洗清罪名了。他一个人藏着也就罢了，可是 Lucius 也还关着，我们依然受制于人。 ”

 

“ 那你这是什么意思？只是去拘留所游玩一下顺便探望？要不要再带上一块蛋糕？你知道那他妈是什么地方吗！还有 Dawlish 这个混蛋不知道会怎么对他！ ”

 

“ 听着，我可不是 Weasley 或者 Granger 会容忍你动不动就乱吠的疯狗脾气！ ”Zabini 阴着脸注视着他， “ 我比你更清楚 Draco 面对的是什么，如果你没有忘记，因为那个标记他战后也接受过一次审判，那次从拘留处回来他做了很久的噩梦，几乎吃什么都吐。 ”

 

“ 那更不能让他留在那里了啊！ ”Harry 觉得自己的心都要被揪成一团了。

 

“ 你以为我想吗！ ”Zabini 一拳重重的砸在桌子上， “ 可是我们已经被逼到这个地步再不小心行事很可能事情只会越来越糟糕。就算你愿意和 Draco 作为逃犯被魔法界通缉，你想过他的家人和他的感受吗！ ”

 

Harry 低着头，他还想说什么，可是又无论如何也张不开口。只有深深的无力感压在胸口，逼恹得他喘不过气来。上一次他不听所有的劝阻一意孤行要救出他唯一的亲人时发生了什么，他没有忘记。只是那把刀在他心里插得太深太久，已经和他的血肉融为一体，平时看不出它在那儿，只到某些时候，疼痛刻骨。

 

“ 我去把 Lilia 找来，她强大的魔力也许会有帮助。而且万一有什么情况，她站出去吸引注意力，人大多都不会为难一个孩子。 ”

 

“ 嗯，那我去问问 Hermione 有什么地方可以配合我们。 ”

 

“ 不要去找他们两个。 ” 看到 Harry 不高兴的准备反驳， Zabini 翻了个白眼， “ 我不是针对他们，这种事情越少人参与越好，更何况全魔法界都知道你们三个捆绑销售，他们那里有什么动静一定会引起人怀疑， Dawlish 的智商和你可不是一个等级的。 ”

 

Zabini 走的时候又深深看了他一眼，警告道， “ 虽然我也很希望你下午已经把他炸成了渣渣 —— 可是目前的情况，他活着你才有机会继续任何活动。不然光是谋杀罪名不但你完蛋，那两个 Malfoy 的情况只有更糟。我知道即使在战争处于绝对弱势的时候你也习惯了坚持自己做法，但是你要明白，那是因为那时你的做法最后都是符合他们利益的情况下。 ”

 

 

 

一小时后 Zabini 带着 Lilia 和三瓶复方汤剂回来了。

 

“ 说真的，部里以前居然没有人查你。下午你怎么随便就能进来？ Moody 的事情之后复方汤剂现在管理的很严格需要登记，你一下子弄到了三瓶？ ”Harry 不解之中又带着一些不服气。

 

“ 这就是魅力。 ”Zabini 冲他眨了眨眼， “ 噢，我忘了，没有这个的你是不会懂的。 ”

 

学会和敌人合作是成长的标志。 Harry 一边龇牙一边施了幻影移形。

 

 

 

让另外两个人先躲在附近， Harry 用隐形斗篷先去到傲罗资料管理处拿了三根目前在外出差的傲罗的头发。为了方便他们办案，所有傲罗都留了一些头发在资料处统一管理方便同事。多亏了他本身拥有傲罗部门的最高权限，所以整个部门里各种警戒魔法都对他自动放行。确实权力还是有用处的， Harry 心里默默承认道。

 

三个人成功变形后，为了尽量少的遇到人，直接走楼梯下到了十层。没想到刚准备跨出门口，就听到一个气急败坏的声音骂骂咧咧的越来越近。

 

“ 操他妈的 Potter ，真以为自己是救世主就无法无天了！要不是我变形成了阿格马尼斯形态，现在他就是他妈的谋杀犯！ ”

 

施了一个静音咒，闪身躲到楼道的阴影处贴着冰凉潮湿的墙面， Zabini 和 Harry 给自己加了个幻身咒， Lilia 披上了隐形斗篷。

 

Dawlish 恶狠狠的脸从楼道口闪过，后面跟着三个部下。那个鼻梁依然是歪向一边的，只是上面贴了一块正方形的纱布，显得滑稽可笑。

 

“ 他以为这样我就不敢动他的小婊子了吗？ ”

Harry 咬紧了牙不断的深呼吸控制着自己的情绪。

“Malfoy 家可真都是下贱的东西，生来就是吃男人饭的还要摆贵族的架子。呵呵，看看他们现在 ——”

“Potter 会为他的行为付出代价。不过是个走狗屎运打败了黑魔王的混账小子，敢跟我摆脸色，少瞧不起人了！ ”

 

如果现在有一面镜子， Harry 觉得映出自己的脸色一定阴沉的吓人。

 

 

 

“Da…Dawlish 队长！ ” 不远处伴随着急促的脚步声传来一个颤微微的声音。

 

“ 你是？ ”

 

“ 我，我是 Eric Smith ，这一期的实习傲罗。 ”

 

“ 你找我有事？ ”

 

“ 是，是的！ ”Eric 依然是一副慌慌张张的样子，只是比在 Harry 面前显得更加畏缩。 “ 我一直在查 Anderson 的案子 … 我们也一直有人在医院盯着他，可是我刚刚和同事都仔细核实过，今天下午他们的记忆都有一部分缺失！没有人能记起 Anderson 下午做了什么和谁在一起，我去医院调查了一下，下午四点左右有清洁人员在三楼盥洗室见过 Anderson 。我觉得 ——”

 

“ 觉得什么？所谓的精英傲罗都是随随便便就被人修改了记忆了税金小偷？ ”Dawlish 毫不留情的恶意嘲讽着。

 

“ 不！我们的 … 同事都很优秀也很负责！ ”Eric 捏着拳头，似乎鼓足勇气大声说着。 “ 我，我，只是觉得这起案子很严重也很复杂！我觉得傲罗部门也有权参与！ ”

 

“ 看来真是跟什么人学什么人啊 ——”Dawlish 不屑的嗤笑着， “ 队长野蛮无理，连一个实习生都敢来跟我叫板。你们在学校时没有学过礼貌吗？ ”

 

“ 我，我，我不是那个 ——”

 

“ 够了！想参与等你们那个傲慢无礼的队长回来亲自找我说。当然 —— 如果他还能回来的话。 ” 说完留下沮丧的 Eric 站在原地，昂首阔步的转身走了。

 

 

 

“ 没想到你那么差劲的个性还能有点人缘。 ” 走廊没人后 Zabini 小声嘲笑他。

 

Harry 也没有想到，平时那个胆小又怯生的实习生敢在这时候挺身而出，也许上次他的判断错了，这可能是个格兰芬多。其实 Dawlish 说的没有错，不论什么意见都轮不到一个实习生去对他这样的负责人提，可是偏偏这个少年这时候追下来努力争取。之前 Anderson 的事 Harry 就已经发现这是个心细的孩子，今天二楼发生的事情法律执行司的所有人几乎都看到了，他一定心里是担心 Dawlish 会对 Draco  不利才想要试图阻止。今天第一次， Harry 觉得有一丝暖流穿透了包裹全身的冰雨进入了他心里。

 

 

尾随着 Dawlish 穿过了三个门廊来到了一个漆成淡黄色的木门前，也许是因为年代久了漆已经有些脱落。门上钉着八行铁钉，中间偏上的位置是一个小的探视窗。 Harry 和 Zabini 对视一眼，仔细的注意着 Dawlish 解开魔法阵的方式。

 

“ 我们真的不带 Draco 出来吗？ ” 小姑娘大大的眼睛里满是担忧， “ 我可以击晕他们至少两个人。等你们走了之后我留下说都是我做的，不论如何他们也不会虐待一个儿童。 ”

 

面对两个眼神充满了期待与祈求的格兰芬多，黑皮肤的斯莱特林只是悲伤又坚决的摇了摇头。

 

木门砰的一声关上，沉闷的声音在长长的回廊里震荡了很久。 Harry 深吸一口气，施了一个监听咒。

 

 

 

 

“ 小 Malfoy 先生对我们的房间还满意吗？ ”

 

“ 很抱歉我们这里没有孔雀也没有水晶杯来招待你。 ”

 

 “ 打算一直拒绝交流？还真是和你那个看不起人的父亲一个德行。呵呵 … 不过感谢我吧，你想了那么久的探视现在也算实现了一半，你们现在也是住在同一栋楼里了，还是同一层。 ”

 

“ 真是冷漠的孩子啊 ——Lucius 可是这么久以来第一次惊慌失措地请求我 —— 那个表情 —— 简直 —— 啧啧 —— 太值得回味了 ——”

 

几乎不用看， Harry 都可以想到现在 Dawlish 脸上是怎样一副扭曲变态的表情。

 

” 你对父亲做了什么！ ”

 

“ 只是稍稍提了一下你下午做的事情。噢，当然，还有你们现在是邻居这件事。没想到那个冷血的白孔雀也有求饶的一天。 ”

 

“ 我下午什么也没做！我说过从 Anderson 那里出来我就去了五楼病房！ ”

 

“ 从来没有一个犯人一来就认错 —— 亲爱的小 Malfoy 先生，不如你先喝了这个，我们还有很多愉快的事情要聊。 ”

 

“ 只有极度严重的案子才允许使用吐真剂，我不认为你有权利让我喝。而且 … 这个剂量严重超过正常使用程度。 ”Draco 的声音虽然依然保持着冷漠，可是 Harry 能感觉到一丝微微的颤音。

 

“ 我可听说小 Malfoy 先生是大脑封闭术的高手 —— 必须多做点准备不是吗？况且 —— 这还要感谢你男朋友的指教 —— 要知道他可是审讯的高手 —— 什么人在他那里不开口都得开口。毕竟你对罪犯太仁慈，就是对社会安全的不负责任嘛。尤其 —— 这可是 Potter 队长亲自关照过的涉嫌黑魔法的 —— 重案。 ”

 

Harry 将拳头捏着咯咯作响，他想现在就冲进去给 Dawlish 一个四分五裂，事实上他的身体甚至已经不自觉的跨出一步，被 Zabini 一把拉了回来。

 

沉默了许久， Dawlish 不耐烦的声音传来， “ 如果你不愿意自己喝，我们可以帮你。 ”

 

 

又过了一会， Harry 听到那个阴冷的声音带着变态的笑意说， “ 这就对了。乖孩子。 ”

 

“ 今天下午你什么时候到 Anderson 办公室的？ ”

 

“… 大概三点左右 ….”

 

“ 为什么去找他？ ”

 

“ 商量治疗 Goyle 的方法。 ”

 

“ 桌上的缓和剂是你配制的吗？ ”

 

“ 我 … 不知道 …”

 

“ 医院的记录显示这种带薰衣草香的缓和剂只有你做过。 ”

 

“ 但是我配的绝不会让人昏迷！ ”

 

“ 可事实我们都看到了。你什么时候离开那里的？ ”

 

“ 我不知道，我们聊了也许有半小时，然后我就去了五楼病房看 Goyle 的情况。 ”

 

“ 你一直在那儿？ ”

 

“ 还有杰纳斯 · 西奇病房  (Janus Thickey Ward) 。 ”

 

“ 为什么去那儿？ ”

 

“ 只是看看病人。 ”

 

“ 有人能证明吗？ ”

 

“ 那间房的病人。 ”

 

“ 那里可都是精神永久性损伤的终生病人，小 Malfoy 先生应该比我更清楚这些人的话毫无意义。 ”

 

“……”

 

“ 我得到一个有趣的消息，你去找 Anderson 只是为了 Golye 的治疗吗？ ”

 

“ 是。 ”

 

“ 他恰好是黑魔法领域的专家，你没有其他东西和他讨论了吗？ ”

 

“ 我不明白你的意思。 ”

 

“ 比如 —— 曾经受过的黑魔法伤害？ ”

 

“……”

 

“ 比如转变性别的魔法阵 —— 这可真是罕有的发现啊 —— 我以为在猎巫时期结束后这类的魔法就失传了。 ”

 

“……”

 

“ 怎么？你的脸色似乎不太好，不要学你那个傲慢的父亲，要知道，即使是他，现在还不是要向我低头 —— 让我们简单一点吧，那么小 Malfoy‘ 先生 ’ ，你现在的性别是？ ”

 

 

 

在 Harry 行动前，两道魔法干脆的打中了他和 Lilia 。是束缚咒。

 

“ 让我进去 —— 这个恶心的畜生 ——”Harry 额头上的青筋怒张着，可是浑身被魔咒束缚着丝毫不能动弹。

“ 他会付出代价的！但不是现在！ ”Zabini 的眼睛阴冷的像暴风雨前的海面，夹杂着不安，躁动与深不见底的黑暗。

 

 

 

 “ 或者我们换个问法也许你更喜欢， Potter 干你的时候 —— 每次都用的是哪里呢？ ”

 

“… 没有 …”

 

“ 没有什么？现在他可是为你这个小荡妇神魂颠倒 ——Malfoy 庄园是你要他帮你买下来的吧？ ”

 

“ 没有！ ”

 

“ 还是不打算老实？看来这点吐真剂果然对你来说不值得一提，喝了它！ ”Dawlish 的声音开始带着扭曲的疯狂。

 

“ 你不能 —— 不 —— 唔 ——”

 

“ 你是不是给黑魔王生下了孩子！？你把他藏在哪了！ ”

 

“… 我 … 没有 ….”

 

“ 别想糊弄我 —— 他有没有干过你？！ ”

 

漫长的沉默过后是一个带着哽咽几乎要听不见的细小破碎的声音， “….. 有 …..”

 

“ 他干了你哪里！ ”

 

“…. 不 …… 不 …. 呜 … 前 ..… 不 ….. 呜呜 …… 不 …….”

 

 

 几百年的潮湿和阴暗都透过带着苔藓的石头墙壁从 Harry 的后背一直渗透到浑身血液。有什么东西吧嗒吧嗒的不断滴落在地， Harry 抬起头， Lilia 大大的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水，瘪着的嘴唇颤抖着。 Zabini 垂着的手上蜿蜒着暗红色的液体，那双冰冷的棕色眼睛里映着似乎被血染红的一抹翠绿。

 

 

 

“ 婊子！婊子！哈哈 —— 这可是重罪！黑魔王的孩子威胁了整个魔法界 —— 你们还真是他忠实的仆人！看看你们现在 ——Lucius 当初不可一世谁也看不起，结果呢！居然跪在那个人脚下乖的像只兔子 —— 你们父子都一个样！把你们捧在手上不要，非要去舔教训你们人的靴子！贱人！呵呵，我都有点同情 Potter 了 —— 他知道吗？他当成宝贝的可是孕育邪恶的源头 —— 哈哈哈哈 ——”

 

“… 不 … 不是的 ….”

 

“Gregory Goyle 的事情也是你和 Potter 串通好的吧？被绑架的毫发无伤结果绑架你的人却醒不来了？侮辱我的智商吗 ——”

 

“ 不是的 ——”

 

“ 如果你再不配合别怪我动真格 ——Potter 最喜欢的审讯方法 —— 也许你该体验一下！ ”

 

“ 不不 —— 滚开 —— 不 ——”

 

 

砰 ——

 

第一声尖叫过后，那扇木门被重重的踢开。 “ 我也受不了， Potter ，我也受不了 …..”

 

察觉到身上的束缚被解开，两个格兰芬多立刻跟着冲进了囚室。里面有一个人已经被打晕，剩下 Dawlish 一边暴怒的大叫一边和 Zabini 打斗着。

 

“ 你们会付出代价！我已经发出了紧急侵入警报 ——Potter 你这个胆大妄为的犯罪份子 —— 等着一起滚去阿兹卡班吧 ——”

 

Harry 干脆的放倒了最后一个法律执行队的队员。

 

“Potter ！抹去他们的记忆 ——”Zabini 侧身躲过一道红光朝着他大喊。

 

在 Harry 处理完晕倒的三个人后， Zabini 被一道魔咒打中了膝盖，狼狈的摔倒在地，在逼过来的第二道红光前， Harry 快速的用一个驱逐咒将他打的飞出去撞在墙上躲过了那道恶咒。

 

“ 还好没有撞到我的脸 —— 骨头都要裂了！ Potter 你这个混蛋野人！ ”Zabini 一边龇牙一边努力靠着墙站起来。

 

“ 我以为说谢谢才是纯血的礼貌教养？ ”Harry 面不改色的不断攻击着 Dawlish ，铁青的脸上全是暴虐的危险。

 

“Potter 你敢 —— 啊 ——”

 

用魔杖顶着蜷在地上人的下颌， “ 从他们出动到电梯下到九层需要三分钟，从九层跑楼梯下来是两分钟。那么 Dawlish ，你说我们现在有多长时间让你尝尝钻心腕骨？ ” 翠绿的眼睛里现在是浓得化不开的墨色，轻言细语的似乎在温柔的商量着什么，可是却带着让人浑身毫毛战栗的阴狠。

 

“ 你不能 —— 啊啊啊啊啊 ——” 灰发的男巫痛苦的在地上尖叫着打滚。 Harry 站起身，面无表情的静静看着。

 

“ 从这里出门右转，两个路口后左转有一间废弃的仓库。 Zabini 你先躲在那里，等搜查结束后你再用备用的那份复方汤剂偷偷出去。 Lilia——”Harry 转头看着将 Draco 的脑袋抱在怀里掉眼泪的孩子， “ 等下我会修改你的记忆以防万一，你会被带走关起来。你怕吗？ ”

 

金发的姑娘用力的摇着头。

 

“ 那么，现在， Dawlish ，我们来谈谈审讯的问题。 ”

 

那双惊恐的蓝眼睛里，最后映出的，是傲罗队长如张开血盆大口的毒蛇一般散发出的狠毒与怒火。

 

 

 

在救援警卫人员来临的时候，拘留室冰冷的石头地板上乱七八糟的躺着四个人。墙角床上是抱着失去知觉的 Draco 大哭的 Lilia 。

大堆巫师即使难以置信但是最后依然带走了胡言乱语哭嚎大闹的 Lilia ，又过了很久，屋子的一个角落先是露出一头乱糟糟的黑发，接着随着什么的落下，傲罗队长从那里走了出来。

 

 

蜷缩在床上面色苍白的金发青年在昏迷中依然时而不安的发出含糊的哀鸣。 Harry 轻轻将被汗水散乱粘在脸上的金发抚开，用胳膊兜住那瘦小的肩膀将人慢慢的扶起来抱在怀里。似乎感到了外界的触动，怀里的人不安的挣扎了起来。

 

“Draco ，是我 … 是我 ….”

 

金色的睫毛颤动着慢慢睁开，露出似乎被雾气蒙住的灰色眸子。那双眼睛完全失去了以往斑斓的光彩，只是呆滞无神的看着他。

 

“Draco,Draco, 是我 …Potter… 是我 ….”Harry 哽咽着亲吻他的额头，可是对方依然一动不动没有任何反应，像一具了无生气的人偶般只是靠着。

 

“ 对不起， Draco…. 对不起 …..” 将对方的冰凉的手抓进手心，温柔的捏搓着，希望掌心的热度可以给对方一点温暖。

 

“Draco… 是我 … 我来了 …. 是我 ,  别怕 ….. 别怕 …..” 心里已经被泪水淹没，可是眼睛却干涩到疼痛。 Harry 扶着那只白皙的能看清所有青色血管的手贴在自己脸上， “ 你看，是我，是我。 ”

 

“ 疤 …. 头 ….?” 细长的手指在触到那个闪电形的凸起时开始有了微微的颤动。

 

“ 是我！是我！疤头！看看我啊！我在这里！ ” 那轻微的颤抖通过 Harry 的手传遍了他的全身，他激动的呼喊着，又努力压低声音，害怕吓到怀里好像要一碰就碎的人。

 

“ 疤 … 头 …. 疤头 …. 救救我！救救我 …….. 呜啊啊啊 ……..” 瘦弱的身子颤抖的越来越厉害，最后他紧紧抓着 Harry 的手，大声而放肆的哭泣着。也许是在遥远的记忆里，也许是在黑漆漆的牢房， Draco 像在无尽的黑暗中终于抓住了一丝光明般的，倾尽所有的委屈与哀伤，用力的放声哭到声音沙哑。

 

施了一个魔法在囚室的天花板上点上了无数淡黄色的光点，黑漆漆的地下室里似乎终于看见了星星。 Harry 低头蹭了蹭自己怀里缩成一团的小东西，金色的脑袋窝在哈利的胸口，随着沉沉的鼻息一阵阵暖暖的气流好像顺着皮肤流进胸口，融入心脏。感受着终于平静下来的心跳。其实得救的那个也许是自己。

 

 

 

 第二天一早 Harry 恋恋不舍的亲吻了无数次 Draco 的额头才磨磨蹭蹭的离开。深吸一口气，接下来的日子不会太容易，可是他一定会保护他的。

 

 

“ 早晨， Potter 先生。 ” 跨进 Zabini 家大门时，一个冰冷的女声让他浑身不由得一颤。

 

“ 早 ….Malfoy 夫人 …..”Harry 紧张的看着坐在沙发上慢条斯理喝茶的女巫，甚至连饥饿都忘记了。

 

“ 你这幅样子真让我怀疑格兰芬多的定义。 ” 贵妇人放下茶杯，锐利的冰蓝色眼睛让 Harry 下意识的咽了下口水， “ 去填饱你的肚子，我们有一场硬仗要打。 ”

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
